Cómo llegar a tu corazón
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Neville seguía con la mirada hacia el suelo, de alguna manera estaba feliz, su chico, el chico que amaba tan desesperadamente y al mismo tiempo tan secretamente, le hablaba, sabía que él existía y se tomaba la molestia de hablarle, al menos tenía una posibilidad con él, a lo mejor una en un millón, pero ese uno era su única esperanza y no la desaprovecharía. Slash. Draco/Neville
1. Una en un millón

**Cómo llegar a tu corazón**

Diciembre del 2011.

Última edición: 2014

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Clasificación** : Mayores de 16 años.

 **Rare Slash.** Importante, si no te agrada leer parejas no muy comunes mejor no lo hagas.

Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom. Blaise Zabini/Ronald Weasley. Theodore Nott/Harry Potter.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor, Drama.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Muerte de un personaje, Spoiler del libro Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkabán, Lemon, Mpreg (embarazo masculino).

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Disclamer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría. En ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

 **Resumen:**

 _Neville seguía con la mirada hacia el suelo, pero de alguna manera estaba feliz, su chico, el chico que amaba tan desesperadamente y al mismo tiempo tan secretamente, le hablaba, sabía que él existía y se tomaba la molestia de hablarle, al menos tenía una posibilidad con él, a lo mejor una en un millón, pero ese uno era su única esperanza y no la desaprovecharía._

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **PISLIB n_n**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _La historia se ambienta en el quinto curso, sin embargo comienza a partir de una escena que sale en el tercer curso. Hay spoiler del tercer libro, lo vuelvo a decir por si no leyeron la ficha técnica del fic XD (me he dado cuenta que la mayoría no lee mis notas de autor de inicio ni del final de la historia ._.)_

* * *

 **Cómo llegar a tu corazón**

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno:**

 **Una en un millón**

* * *

Por los pasillos del colegio iba un muchacho caminando, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Este chico, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, constantemente se cuestionaba del por qué lo colocaron en esa casa si él no cumplía con las características por las cuales se eligen a los futuros leones. Él era todo lo contrario: torpe, en ocasiones hasta cobarde y normalmente era el objeto de burlas de todos los alumnos del colegio, incluido el chico que le gusta. Y esa era otra razón más para que él se sintiera de lo peor, le gustaban los chicos. Afortunadamente, en el lugar al que el Gryffindor pertenece este tipo de relación no está mal visto, al contrario ya se había convertido en una especie de "moda".

Dobló en una esquina en automático, se sabía de memoria el camino que incluso con los ojos cerrados llegaría sin problemas.

-¿Veinte minutos? ¡Este es tu nuevo record! – le dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw, cuando pasó a su lado.

Ya estaba por llegar a su destino. Normalmente sus clases de Pociones terminaban en ese lugar, nunca entendería el por qué le explotaban sus creaciones.

-¡Hey Gryffindor, tus clases pronto serán en la enfermería! – ese era otro alumno, ¿Hufflepuff? ¿Slytherin? No había diferencia. Todos se burlaban.

En cuanto llegó a la enfermería se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar la voz de aquel chico que le robaba horas de sueños por estar pensado en él.

-¡Oiga fíjese cómo me pone la venda! Eso me dolió – la señora Pomfrey lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le dijo nada. Al darse vuelta vio a un chico parado en la puerta, en estado de shock.

-¿Longbottom? Lo esperaba como mínimo dentro de veinte minutos más. ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? – Neville aún seguía parado en la puerta viendo a aquel muchacho que estaba sentado en una de las camas, mientras se ponía un broche en la venda y así impedir que se desenvolviera. De pronto, el Gryffindor dio un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa se visualizó en su rostro.

-No es gran cosa señora Pomfrey – le respondió a la medimaga – el profesor Snape me mandó hacia acá por protocolo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura – le dijo mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza, a simple vista se veía bien, sin ningún rasguño o algún hueso roto, pero venía todo chamuscadode la cara así que decidió darle atención – ¡Mira nada más qué aspecto tienes! ¿Pero qué habrás hecho para quedar así? – Neville no contestó pero recordó…

 _El Gryffindor dormía tranquilamente en su dormitorio, soñaba con aquel chico, a ese al que le gusta observar todo momento. Había notado que el andar de ese muchacho se caracterizaba por el movimiento sutil de un lado a otro de sus hombros. El hablar, siempre tan elegante y sentirse superior a los demás. Las miradas llenas de orgullo y arrogancia, demostrando a los demás que no son sangre pura como él. Sus cabellos, siempre revoloteando con el viento. Sus ojos, tan grises como el color de las nubes en tiempo de lluvias. Su mirada es tan peligrosa como… ¿un almohadazo?_

 _-¡Ay! – exclamó._

 _-Neville levántate o no llegarás a tiempo a Pociones – le dijo su compañero Dean Thomas._

 _-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó aún medio dormido._

 _-Faltan cinco minutos para que inicie la clase y ya sabes cómo se pone Snape cuando llegas tarde._

 _Hasta el momento Neville no sabe cómo, pero en tiempo record se vistió y llegó al aula de Pociones, por suerte Snape aún no llegaba y eso lo alivió, sin embargo al llegar notó algo extraño._

 _Todos sus compañeros ya estaban en sus lugares, unos más que otros con caras de fastidio, a pesar de que ya era la segunda semana de clases, aún no se acostumbraban en tener las primeras horas de clases con los de Slytherin, aunque a Neville le encantó la idea, el chico que le gusta pertenece a esa casa, sin embargo, no estaba, acostumbraba estar con dos tipos robustos y tontos, pero en esta ocasión solo estaban esos dos solos, sin señales de humo del chico que le roba horas de sueños._

 _Entró el profesor Snape, todos enmudecieron al instante y se acomodaron en sus lugares, el profesor con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer en el pizarrón la receta para la poción de la clase._

 _-Comiencen – dio la orden._

 _Neville miraba al pizarrón, a los ingredientes y también hacia el lugar donde se encontraría su enamorado, también lanzaba miradas hacia la puerta y a su reloj… ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿A caso había tenido problemas con su brazo herido? Y ¿Por qué el profesor Snape no preguntaba por él? O ¿Aún no se daba cuenta que faltaba su alumno estrella en la clase?, Neville estaba tan distraído que a causa de ello echó a la poción un ingrediente equivocado el cual hizo que la sustancia que preparaba explotara en su cara y parte del cuerpo._

 _-¡Longbottom! – Gritó Snape, fulminándolo con la mirada – Primera clase del día, ni cinco minutos esta vez duraste. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor._

 _-Pero ¿por qué? – reclamó Harry, indignado desde su asiento._

 _-¡Porque sabía que reclamarías Potter! Siempre es lo mismo, y tú – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Neville - ¡A la enfermería!_

La medimaga terminó de revisar a Neville y se dirigió hacia su oficina dejando solos a los dos chicos. El Gryffindor estaba aliviado, su Slytherin estaba ahí con él, al parecer solo le habían cambiado las vendas y por eso no asistió a clases. Dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó la mirada… hasta que sintió que otra lo acechaba y aquella voz, con la que estaba tan fascinado, rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo le haces para ser tan torpe? Sinceramente no sé cómo el profesor Snape te soporta en sus clases… ¡Cinco años, por Merlín! ¿Y aun así no sabes cómo encender el caldero?

Neville seguía con la mirada hacia el suelo, pero de alguna manera estaba feliz, su chico, el chico que amaba tan desesperadamente y al mismo tiempo tan secretamente, le hablaba, sabía que él existía y se tomaba la molestia de hablarle, al menos tenía una posibilidad con él, a lo mejor una en un millón, pero ese unoera su única esperanza y no la desaprovecharía.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	2. Una cita inesperada

Este fic ya está finalizado, por lo tanto las actualizaciones serán muy seguidas.

* * *

 **Capitulo Dos:**

 **Una cita inesperada**

* * *

Neville se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, comía tranquilamente mientras de vez en cuando echaba miradas furtivas a la mesa de los Slytherin, disfrutaba ver cómo aquel chico rubio, a pesar de estar herido de su brazo, comía con tanta elegancia, Draco conversaba con sus compañeros hasta el momento que llegó a su lado una chica, muy bonita por cierto, y le inició conversación.

-¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó mientras le tocaba el brazo vendado.

-La verdad sí, pero eso no es excusa para no hacer los deberes – le respondió el chico con una voz de sufrimiento, muy fingida.

-Yo te puedo ayudar a hacerlos, si quieres – se ofreció al verlo sufrir.

El Gryffindor notó el coqueteo de la muchacha, o eso le pareció, y no le agradó en los más mínimo. La conversación que mantenían Ron, Hermione y Harry le llamó más la atención. Desvió su atención hacia ellos.

-Observen a ese idiota – exclamó Ron con desprecio, mientras señalaba al Slytherin con la cabeza – cómo le gusta lucirse, ni siquiera le pasa nada a su brazo, eso que le pasó fue la semana pasada.

-Es Draco Malfoy – le contestó Harry - ¿Qué esperabas? Solo espero que a Hagrid no lo despidan.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Soltó Hermione – además todo fue culpa de Malfoy y no de Buckbeak.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Reclamó Neville, sus compañeros se sobresaltaron por su repentina intervención.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron, sorprendidos.

-¿Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo, Neville? – le preguntó Ron.

-Malfoy no tuvo la culpa, conociéndolo bien sabía que haría algo así y Hagrid debió también saberlo, debió considerar esa posibilidad y no llevar un hipogrifo a la primera clase sin previo aviso – y sin más que decir, Neville salió del Gran Comedor dejando al trío en shock por su reacción.

-¿Escuché bien, Harry? – Ron preguntó estupefacto– ¿Neville acaba de decir que conoce bien a Malfoy?

-No sólo eso – aclaró Hermione – también dijo que Hagrid debió considerar que Malfoy haría alguna estupidez.

-Y no se olviden – Harry completó al salir del tremendo shock – que también dijo, que Malfoy no tenía la culpa de nada.

El trío aún seguía sorprendido por lo sucedido y de forma automática voltearon a ver hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, donde se encontraba Malfoy junto con sus amigotes de siempre y ahora también los acompañaba Blaise Zabini, Ron juraría que por una fracción de segundo éste último le lanzó una mirada coqueta, pero no estaba tan seguro pues aún seguía sorprendido por lo que había dicho Neville.

-Vámonos a clases – dijo por fin Hermione – llegaremos tarde a Herbología.

Mientras tanto, Neville aún seguía molesto por los comentarios que habían dicho sus tres amigos en el Gran Comedor, ¿Cómo era posible que ellos disfrutaran del sufrimiento del rubioSlytherin? Dejó en paz ese asunto por unos momentos, ya que ahora se dirigía a su clase favorita: Herbología. Era la única materia que le gustaba mucho, sobre todo porque siempre le iba bien, aunque también era la única materia que no la compartía con los Slytherin.

Cuando Neville llegó al invernadero se dio cuenta que sus tres amigos ya estaban ahí y seguían conversando ¿estarían criticando nuevamente al rubio? Minutos después llegó la profesora Sprout y por el semblante que tenía, Neville supo que les traía noticias… y no tan buenas.

-Buenos días alumnos, les informo que a partir de hoy ya no tomarán la clase de Herbología con los de la casa de Ravenclaw ya que otra casa tiene problemas con su horario. Desde este momento la tomarán con los de Slytherin – en cuanto dijo lo último una lluvia de inconformidad se dejó oír por parte de los Gryffindors.

-¿Qué?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-¡Tendremos todas las clases con ellos!

-¡Silencio, jóvenes! – Sentenció la profesora – No es una opción, es una orden administrativa, así que, ¡adelante jóvenes! – llamó a los alumnos que esperaban fuera del invernadero.

Los Slytherins entraron uno por uno ante las miradas fulminantes de los Gryffindors.

-Como verán, ya llevamos casi tres semanas de clases y estamos algo avanzados… o al menos los Gryffindors – aclaró antes de que las serpientes reclamaran – Por lo tanto, a partir de hoy trabajaran en parejas, es decir, un Gryffindor con un Slytherin.

-¡¿Qué dijo?! – volvieron a reclamar los leones y unos cuantos Slytherins.

-¿Y piensa la profesora que unos leones con cerebro de trol nos ayudarán? – murmuró Malfoy a su compañero.

-Ya lo dije antes jóvenes, los Gryffindors están más avanzados en estas clases. Veamos… – la profesora comenzó a reflexionar y a observar a los alumnos de ambas casas – Granger con Parkinson – la leona hizo una cara de fastidio – Weasley… con Zabini – el pelirrojo palideció y deseó que eso que sospechó en el Gran Comedor no lo hubiera hecho – Potter con…

-Que no sea Malfoy, que no sea Malfoy – suplicó Harry para sí mismo.

-Goyle – Harry hizo una mueca de alivio, aunque sabía que minutos más tarde se arrepentiría por eso – Longbottom con Malfoy – Neville que apenas se estaba recuperando del gran shock por saber que compartiría también esa clase con el rubio, volvió a entrar en otro al saber que su compañero de deberes iba a ser precisamente él, Draco Malfoy, su rubio Slytherin.

-¿Qué? – reclamó de inconformidad Malfoy – Pero, profesora ese Longbottom es un inútil.

-Silencio, señor Malfoy y respete a sus compañeros de clases – Lo regañó la profesora – Y para aclararle, le puse con el señor Longbottom porque es el mejor en mi clase, le ayudará mucho y más ahora que usted está indispuesto de un brazo.

-Pues espero que sea mejor que en la clase de Pociones…

Una vez los chicos acomodados con sus respectivos compañeros de deberes, se pusieron hacer el trabajo que les dejó la profesora, el cual consistía en identificar diferentes hierbas y anotar en el pergamino las características que presentaban cada una, así como las diferencias y en qué situaciones podrían servir como antídoto.

Neville sentía que su corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento, le latía con tanta aceleración, y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle perceptiblemente.

-Espero que la profesora tenga razón, Longbottom – le dijo Malfoy – porque no quiero sacar "ceros" como acostumbras tú.

-No te preocupes Malfoy – lo calmó Neville, aunque él no lo estaba tanto – en verdad yo… soy bueno en esta clase.

-Entonces comienza a escribir, yo lo haría pero… - y con una mirada de preocupación, muy fingida que bien se le daba, señaló su brazo.

-Yo lo haré – Neville tomó el pergamino y la pluma, después tomó una de las hierbas y comenzó a explicarle las características, las diferencias y cómo se podía usar de antídoto, cuando ya iba por la quinta hierba Malfoy lo dejó de escuchar estaba embelesado por lo que le estaba explicando Neville ¿Acaso ese era el mismo Gryffindor que a cada rato explotaba las pociones?, ¿Ese que le explicaba con tanto ímpetu, era el mismo torpe que no podía encender el caldero en la clase de pociones? Ese Gryffindor en realidad era bueno en esa materia.

Mientras tanto en otra de las mesas, estaba un pelirrojo junto con otro chico con el cual discutía desde hacía más de un rato.

-¡Que no, Weasley! Tú escribirás – impuso el Slytherin.

-¿Por qué yo? – Se defendió el león – yo ya te estoy explicando, tú escribe.

-¡Soy más alto que tú!

-Por tres centímetros, ¡escribe tú!

-Yo soy más guapo – le dijo con una voz muy sensual, pero el león no hizo caso y entrecerró los ojos como diciendo "Sí tú, ándale".

-¡Y eso a mí que! – Al final le respondió, alzó la mano para llamar la atención de la profesora – Profesora quisiera cambiar de compañero.

-Lo siento Weasley, no hay cambios – y observando al grupo – a menos que tu compañero de al lado lo quiera intercambiar – Ron volteó a ver a Harry, el cual estaba en una calurosa y desesperante explicación.

-¿Goyle entendiste lo que vamos a hacer?

-Creo que, sí – contestó el Slytherin, pero su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario.

-Bien, porque es la quinta vez que te lo explico y no lo pienso hacer una vez más.

-Ya entendí, Potter – esta vez el grandulón mostró signos de seguridad.

-Entonces escribe el título en el pergamino, el tema es "Diversas hierbas".

-¿Cómo se escribe esa última palabra? Con "y" o con "ll" – Harry se tapó la cara con las manos en un acto de desesperación.

Ron se volvió hacia con la maestra.

-Creo que así estoy bien profesora. Me quedo con mi compañero actual – su voz se escuchó con resignación.

-Eso creí – le contestó la profesora.

Ron sintió cómo una mirada pícara lo veía por detrás y cuando volteó con Zabini, éste le dijo:

-Vamos Weasley, no es tan malo estarconmigo – El tono de voz del Slytherin sonó un poco morbosa, Ron se dio cuenta de ello y puso los ojos como platos, Zabini por su lado solo le guiñó el ojo izquierdo – escribe, que la tinta se seca.

Si Ron creía que Zabini se estaba comportando extraño, es que no ha estado de pareja junto con Pansy Parkinson, la cual estaba junto con Hermione.

-¡PANSY! – Le reclamó la castaña – ¿Podrías dejar de mirar a Malfoy como una idiota y prestarme atención?

-¿Decías algo, Granger? – le respondió pero sin dejar de mirar a su presa – lo siento, pero es inevitable ¿no ves que Malfoy es lo mejor que hay?

-¿Qué? – exclamó la leona con cierta repugnancia.

-¿Acaso hay otro chico mejor que él? No lo creo – y separando por primera vez la mirada del rubio y dejándola en la castaña, exclamó - ¡Pero claro! Qué tonta soy, a ti te gusta cierto pelirrojo...

-¡No es verdad! – Atajó Hermione con un ligero rojo en sus mejillas, Pansy dejó escapar una sonrisa de triunfo – Pero ¿Cómo…?

-Soy una chica, Granger, nosotras somos muy observadoras – lanzó una mirada esperanzadora hacia el chico rubio – lástima que los chicos no lo sean.

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia Malfoy el cual aún seguía embelesado por las tantas explicaciones que le daba el Gryffindor que tenía a un lado.

-¿Entendiste Malfoy? – Neville le preguntó de repente.

-Emh… – Malfoy se quedó pasmado ante la pregunta y como no quería mostrar signos de duda y sorpresa, le respondió con otra - ¿Cómo le haces para aprender tantos nombres? Yo solo veo un montón de plantas sin importancia – Neville se puso rojo por el cumplido, o lo más parecido a un cumplido, porque viniendo de Draco Malfoy eso era lo más a que se podía aspirar de uno.

Neville no logró contestar, sonó la campana que anunciaba el término de la clase.

-Jóvenes – los detuvo la profesora antes de que se escabulleran – dejen sus trabajos con sus nombres. Para la próxima clase harán una redacción de un pergamino como mínimo sobre las hierbas que se mencionan en las primeras diez páginas de su libro, anotando las características que presentan cada una, así como las diferencias y en qué situaciones podrían servir como antídoto.

-Pero nosotros… — apenas dijo una de Slytherin.

-El trabajo es en parejas, ¿qué no les dije que así trabajarían de ahora en adelante?

Los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y a ponerse de acuerdo para hacer sus deberes, Neville también guardaba las suyas pero algo que le dijo Malfoy hizo que las dejara caer al piso.

\- ¿Qué…? – apenas pudo preguntar.

-Que, a qué hora paso por ti – le repitió el rubio pero como no vio signos de reconocimiento en el Gryffindor le cambió la pregunta – mejor tú pasa por mí, ya sabes tengo revisión en mi brazo, para que hagamos la redacción que nos acaba de dejar la profesora.

-Ahh – salió del shock el león – eh… después del descanso paso por ti.

-No llegues tarde… y entrega el pergamino de la clase de hoy – fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir y reunirse con sus amigos.

Fue una suerte que a Neville no le diera un paro cardiaco por todas las sorpresas que llevaba en ese día. Pero qué importaba, después de un añode estar imaginándose ese momento, por fin lo estaba viviendo, iba a tener una cita con ¡Draco Malfoy! Aunque en realidad no era una cita-cita, pero qué más daba, pasaría la tarde con él, tooodala tarde junto con su rubio. Su cerebro ya estaba trabajando a mil por hora, estaba planeando la clase, quería sorprenderlo nuevamente, quería que él supiera que no era un tonto o torpe como todo el mundo lo suponía. Así que, saliendo del aula recogería algunas hierbas del lago para llevarlas a su reunión y luego iría al Gran Comedor por unos cuantos bocadillos y después a su…cita.

La profesora Sprout estaba recogiendo los pergaminos, Neville aún no le ponía los nombres al suyo, así que al pensar lo que pondría en el pergamino le tembló la mano, sobre todo por no tener que ocultarlo al resto de sus compañeros. Satisfecho por lo escrito se lo entregó a la profesora no sin antes echarle una última mirada al pergamino:

Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	3. El mañana es eterno

**Capitulo Tres:**

 **El mañana es eterno**

* * *

Harry junto con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, habían ido al Gran Comedor por unos bocadillos, pero más que nada era para bajar un poco la tensión y también para salir del tremendo shock que les había causado una simple clase (aunque ya llevaba dos shocks en ese día).

-No puedo creerlo – se quejaba Ron – ¿qué hemos hecho mal para merecer semejante tortura? Herbología era la única clase libre de serpientes y ahora resulta que vamos a hacerle de sus profesores particulares.

-Al menos ustedes hablan del tema – comenzó también Hermione – pero mi compañera…

-Al menos sus compañeros saben escribir correctamente la palabra "hierba" – explotó Harry – ese torpe tiene cerebro de trol, no entiende nada aunque se lo repitas un millón de veces.

El trío regresó a ver a la mesa de las serpientes para observar a sus futuros compañeros de deberes, en esos momentos los Slytherin también se quejaban sobre las clases o al menos casi todos, porque Zabini desvió la mirada por unos segundos hacia la mesa de los leones y casi se lo comía con ésta a cierto pelirrojo y éste se percató. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y se concentró en sus bocadillos.

-Por qué presiento que este año va a ser de muchos cambios – dijo Ron muy preocupado.

-Ya lo creo – coincidió Harry – al menos para Goyle, porque al final del curso espero que escriba correctamente la palabra "hierba".

-Y yo espero – reclamaba Hermione – que al final del curso, mi compañera deje de hablar de Draco Malfoy como si fuera el chico más guapo de todo el colegio.

-Bueno Hermione, que esperabas de la futura esposa de Malfoy – le dijo Ron, pero por un segundo desvió la mirada hacia Harry.

-¿Pansy y Malfoy? – preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-Pues al menos eso se rumorea por los pasillos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – los tres chicos se sobresaltaron por la repentina pregunta que dejó salir Neville, pues no lo escucharon llegar.

-¡Por Merlín Neville! – Exclamó Ron con una mano en su pecho – un día de estos nos matarás de un susto.

A continuación sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso y los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, sobre todo el trío, que dejaron a un Neville petrificado sin darle importancia.

-No puede ser – se lamentaba Ron – esa campanada fue el anuncio de mi agonía.

-No exageres Ron – le comentaba Hermione.

-Tú lo dices porque no pasarás el resto de la tarde con Blaise Zabini.

-¡Por favor!

-No han visto cómo me mira, es como…

Los chicos se alejaban del Gran Comedor para reunirse con sus compañeros de deberes; pero Neville aun seguía de pie en el mismo sitio donde lo dejaron sus tres amigos aun impactado por lo último que escuchó, de pronto recordó que por estar embelesado en sus pensamientos, había olvidado su cita con su rubio Slytherin y salió disparado hacia la salida, pero al dar vuelta en la puerta se encontró con un obstáculo, primero escuchó un quejido y después se halló tumbado en el suelo, pero no estaba precisamente en el suelo, pues él había caído encima de otra persona.

Abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que el chico que había amortiguado su caída, fuera aquel rubio Slytherin con el que estaba fascinado, estaba tan cerca de él que podría sentir su respiración… esos ojos ¡Merlín!

 _"No puedo creerlo, es Draco Malfoy y esta tan cerca de mí, ¡Merlín! Qué bien se siente, que bien se ve, sus ojos… esos ojos, esos labios… si tan solo pudiera acercar los míos un poco más y poder… "_

-¡Cuando piensas levantarte Longbottom! – Le reclamó el rubio, ocasionando que Neville despertara de su pequeña fantasía al escuchar aquella voz que tanto le fascinaba - ¡Me lastimas mi brazo!

-Yo… yo… - balbuceaba el Gryffindor, pero su cuerpo no respondía, sin embargo, sintió cómo una mano ajena lo jalaba con fuerza hacia atrás y lo empujaba al otro lado del pasillo, mientras que el dueño de la mano le exigía.

-Creo que el Señor Malfoy fue lo suficientemente claro en decirlo, Longbottom – Snape había llegado al lugar y con todas sus fuerzas apartó a Neville de su ahijado.

-Yo, lo siento.

-¡Cállate! – Le exigió Snape, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Neville sentía que esa mirada lo mataría en cualquier momento ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Pareciera como si el profesor le hubiera leído los pensamientos que había tenido minutos atrás hacia Draco, pero eso no era posible o ¿sí?

-¿Estás bien, Draco? – le preguntó Snape mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-No lo creo, el inútil de Longbottom me lastimó el brazo, ahora me duele más – le confesó Malfoy al mismo tiempo que se frotaba su brazo vendado.

-Tú – ordenó Snape a Neville – acompáñalo a la enfermería, mientras yo hago la ronda vespertina – Neville no esperó dos veces para alejarse cuanto antes del profesor de Pociones, así que se levantó y acompañó a su rubio Slytherin a la enfermería.

* * *

Zabini y Ron se encontraban en los jardines del colegio y juntos repasaban las primeras páginas del libro para hacer los deberes de Herbología, hasta que…

-¡Esto es aburrido! – Exclamó Zabini alzando los brazos hacia el cielo y sentándose al lado derecho del Gryffindor – ¿De qué sirve identificar plantas sin importancia?

-Pues si un día te envenenas por accidente, créeme que le encontrarás la importancia.

-Yo creo todo lo que me dices Weasley – le decía el Slytherin mientras veía al león de arriba abajo, el pelirrojo solo tragó saliva y parpadeo varias veces y se puso colorado, ya que el moreno se le había acercado un poco más de lo normal, así que mejor fingió concentrarse en su libro – Adoro cuando haces eso – le dijo Zabini mientras que con una de sus manos la pasaba por la pierna derecha del león, el cual se tensó ante esta acción y se puso más colorado e impulsado como por un resorte se levantó de inmediato.

-Creo que es todo por hoy – apenas pudo decir el pelirrojo y salió disparado del lugar, dejando todas sus cosas ahí.

-No me dejes Weasley, ¡Apenas nos estábamos entendiendo! – Le gritó Zabini al león que ya casi estaba dentro del castillo, cuando lo perdió de vista sonrió satisfactoriamente – ya casi Weasley. Un poco más y serás mío.

* * *

Mientras la medimaga Pomfrey revisaba nuevamente a Malfoy, Neville estaba sentado en una silla del otro lado del cuarto, quería guardar cierta distancia con su rubio Slytherin, no fuera la de malas y volviera a lastimarlo y entonces sí que Snape lo mataría.

 _"Snape",_ sintió escalofríos _"¿Por qué me miraría así?"_

-Listo Señor Malfoy, quedó como nuevo o casi – le dijo la medimaga.

-Sí claro, por cierto ¿aún no está la poción reparahuesos?

-No Señor Malfoy, todavía le falta tiempo, en un mes más o menos.

-¡Un mes! Por Salazar Slytherin, eso es una eternidad – gritó el rubio.

La medimaga solo lo miró alzando las cejas de profunda sorpresa (aunque por dentro sonreía satisfecha por hacer sufrir aquel arrogante chico) y sin más despidió a los dos chicos, los cuales ya iban rumbo a sus respectivas salas comunes.

-Lo siento mucho Malfoy, no era mi intención lastimarte – se disculpó Neville.

-Ya perdimos tiempo hoy – contestó Malfoy ignorando las disculpas del león – ahora el trabajo lo tendremos que hacer mañana antes de la clase.

 _"¡Mañana! Qué bien Neville echaste a perder tu primera cita con Draco. Mañana ¿Por qué siento que el mañana es eterno?"_

-¡Ey! Longbottom ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué? Emh, lo siento Malfoy.

-¿Acaso eso es lo único que sabes hacer? – Malfoy le preguntó con un dejo de enojo.

-¿Perdón?

-Eso, estar pidiendo perdón por todo como un elfo doméstico.

-Emh… yo…

-Nos vemos mañana Longbottom – se despidió el Slytherin sin esperar la respuesta del moreno.

Malfoy se iba a dar la vuelta para irse a su sala común pero se detuvo unos instantes para buscar algo de su mochila. Cuando lo obtuvo se lo lanzó a Neville que milagrosamente lo pudo atrapar con sus manos, cuando lo vio abrió los ojos como platos ¿esto era lo que él creía que era?, ¿pero cómo fue a parar a manos de su rubio Slytherin?

-Malfoy… – el rubio que ya había emprendido su camino, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta - ¿por esto ibas al Gran Comedor?

-En realidad Longbottom, iba al Gran Comedor por ti, ya que no llegabas donde quedamos decidí empezar mi redacción y al sacar mis cosas encontré tu recordadora entre ellas, así que, no fue tan difícil deducir que habías olvidado nuestra reunión porque esta cosa estaba de color rojo – Neville estaba impresionado por lo que le estaba diciendo su rubio Slytherin – supongo que cayó dentro de mis cosas cuando se te cayeron las tuyas en la mañana en la clase.

-Emh, supongo – apenas dijo el Gryffindor – Gracias…

-Hasta mañana – se volvió a despedir el Slytherin y haciendo énfasis en lo siguiente le dijo: – No te olvides mañana estar al menos media hora antes y sobre todo… no caer encima de mí – y sin más que decir se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino.

Neville a pesar de haberse puesto colorado por lo último que le dijo, no cabía de felicidad, su rubio Slytherin había ido por él, lo fue a buscar porque no llegaba a su cita. Y su recordadora ¡su recordadora había estado entre sus cosas!, Neville la tomó y se la pasó suavemente sobre su mejilla y él también emprendió su camino, pero antes de llegar a su sala común se encontró con la persona menos esperada…

* * *

Harry estaba saliendo de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su sala común, nunca en su vida había pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar (aún estando con Hermione y eso es mucho decir), así como también nunca había leído una simple oración varias veces, pero había sido necesario hacerlo para que su compañero comprendiera. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto para ahorrarse todas esas lecturas innecesarias, así que decidió hacer las lecturas mas digeribles para su grandulón compañero, por lo tanto tuvo que estar otro rato más en la biblioteca para buscar y sacar libros y algunos diccionarios, los necesarios para hacer unas lecturas más decentes. Y en verdad, esperaba que tanto sacrificio valiera la pena.

Caminaba por los pasillos con tan tremenda torre de libros en las manos que no podía visualizar bien su camino ¿Cómo le hacia Hermione? Siempre salía de la biblioteca en la misma situación que él, sino es que más y más sin embargo no parecía tener problemas con el camino en cambio él… Dio un movimiento en falso cuando sintió que su mochila se rasgaba (probablemente con todos los libros que llevaba dentro) y luego se encontró con un obstáculo, probablemente una estatua y después todas sus cosas (incluyendo la torre de libros) cayeron al piso con él.

-¡Genial! – se quejó cuando se encontró en el piso, comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Gryffindor? – le preguntó una voz que se acercaba poco a poco tras de él.

-No gracias, yo puedo solo – le contestó Harry sin mirarlo, mientras seguía recogiendo los libros, pero cada vez que tenía uno entre sus manos se le caía el que ya tenía sujeto.

-¿Seguro? – le insistió el chico que ya había llegado hasta con él – deja tu orgullo de león – y el chico comenzó a ayudar a recoger los libros, hasta que quedó uno solo en el suelo y ambos quisieron levantarlo al mismo tiempo ocasionando que sus manos se rozaran instantáneamente, Harry sintió algo extraño al contacto y apartó su mano inmediatamente, así que el otro chico fue el que lo tomó y se lo dio.

-Gracias. Emh, yo ya puedo solo – le agradeció Harry y el otro chico solo se encogió de hombros y le entregó los otros libros, el Gryffindor emprendió su camino y cuando el chico misterioso que lo ayudó lo vio perderse de vista al darse la vuelta, se le visualizó una sonrisa.

- _Diffindo_ , cómo adoro este hechizo, sobre todo seguido de un Confundus.

Decía para sí mismo aquel chico misterioso, mientras se dirigía a su sala común, se sentía feliz ya había dado su primer paso hacia su Harry y ya lo demás era cuestión de tiempo.

Llegó a su sala común y encontró a uno de sus compañeros de casa acostado en el sillón mientras leía un libro y lo saludó.

-Malfoy.

-Nott – le respondió el rubio.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	4. Una larga noche

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

 **Una larga noche**

* * *

Ron andaba que no cabía, se paseaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala común, inquieto aún por lo que le había ocurrido con su atrevido compañero de deberes.

 _"¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esa serpiente?"_

Se dejó caer derrotado en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio y el tremendo susto llevado minutos antes. En cuestión de segundos quedó dormido, solo recordaba una mirada pícara, un guiño de ojo, una mano tocándolo, hasta que un ruido lo sacó de sus sueños en un sobresalto.

-¡Pero qué demo…! — gritó disgustado por la interrupción — ¿Harry? — Se levantó al instante a ayudar a su amigo ojiverde, el cual se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo con todas sus cosas — ¿Por qué sacaste todos estos libros?

-Goyle — respondió en un gruñido.

-Lo siento colega, creo que a ti no te fue mejor que a mi ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices? — Ron enrojeció notablemente.

-Emh, por nada — dijo volteando hacia otro lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza — ¿acabaron la redacción?

-Solo el titulo — Volvió a gruñir el ojiverde — pero ¿sabes qué? En la mañana tú querías cambiar de compañero, así que…

-¡No, ya no! — Soltó Ron casi en un grito, Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido – Bueno, es que ya casi acabamos los deberes y bueno, tú sabes, no sería justo – estaba colorado, sin saber porque le mintió a su amigo.

-Está bien, se lo pediré a alguien más.

-Oye Harry – Ron le preguntó mientras señalaba su mochila — ¿no era nueva?

-Lo era, ni un mes me duró. En fin terminaré hoy mismo la redacción o al menos la iniciaré, no quiero tener un cero por culpa de Goyle.

-Te acompaño, yo haré el ensayo de Snape y… — Ron se quedó en silencio enseguida, había recordado que todas sus cosas las había dejado abandonadas con aquel abusivo Slytherin ¿y ahora que haría? Tendría que ir a buscarlo en ese momento para pedirle sus cosas… o tendría que esperar al siguiente día para ir a buscarlo y pedirle sus cosas. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era lo mismo ¡tendría que ir a buscarlo para pedirle sus cosas! Ya sea en ese momento o al siguiente día. Eso no le agradaba, pero una parte de él sí quería ir a buscarlo y cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Ron?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo piensas hacer tus deberes si te quedas ahí parado?

-Yo, emh, creo que olvidé mi libro de Pociones en el Gran Comedor, vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Vas a ir a buscarlo ahora? — Ron palideció ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-Bueno, emh sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? — Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Ten cuidado que no te vea el Señor Filch o Snape, hoy le toca guardia.

-Lo tendré en mente y más si me ve cerca de su territorio – Harry frunció el ceño desconcertado.

-¿Qué no ibas al Gran Comedor? — Ron por poco se desmaya por la metida de pata.

-Emh, sí. En un minuto vuelvo – y salió disparado por el retrato antes de que Harry lo volviera a interrogar.

* * *

Neville iba sonriente por los pasillos directo a su sala común, pero al toparse con el profesor Snape, se le borró instantáneamente esa sonrisa.

-Longbottom a mi despacho, ahora – ordenó Snape.

El Gryffindor lo siguió cabizbajo, hasta que llegaron al lugar en cuestión.

-¿Y bien? — preguntó Snape sin rodeos.

-No lo sé, señor – murmuró Neville, pues en realidad no tenía ni idea a qué se refería su profesor.

-Te estoy preguntando sobre el Señor Malfoy, Longbottom – el Gryffindor se puso nervioso ante esa pregunta ¿En verdad le leyó la mente? El profesor Snape ya lo sabía y ahora ¿qué haría? Ni modo, no había marcha atrás. Se lo tendría que confesar, dejó salir un suspiro de resignación – No tengo toda la noche Longbottom ¿Qué le dijo madame Pomfrey sobre el brazo del Señor Malfoy?

-¡Ahh! ¿Sobre eso preguntaba? — soltó aliviado Neville y Snape alzó una ceja con signo de sospecha.

-Pues claro ¿de qué más le preguntaría? ¿Pociones? – el aludido se sonrojó.

-Madame Pomfrey ya lo revisó y dijo que estaba bien, que dentro de un mes ya estaría lista la poción reparahuesos.

-Bien… ya puedes retirarte a tu sala común – y cuando Neville estaba por salir agregó – y son cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

A Neville no le importó eso ultimo, qué más daba que le quitara cinco puntos a su casa, total se salvó de confesarle a su profesor que estaba enamorado de su alumno estrella, así que mejor decidió irse cuanto antes a su sala común (no vaya a ser que se encuentre con otra sorpresa a medio camino o que su profesor se arrepintiera y en lugar de restarle puntos a su casa lo castigara).

En cambio Snape tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro , que pronto se convirtió en preocupación.

-Longbottom, así que está enamorado de mí ahijado. Eso no es bueno… y no lo digo por ti ni por Draco.

* * *

Ron iba en camino a la sala común de las serpientes, mientras lo hacía su corazón le latía con mucha aceleración y las piernas le flaqueaban con cada paso que daba

 _"¡Merlín! ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Solo voy por mis cosas ¿no? Y porque demonios no dejo de pensar en esa maldita serpiente, si solo es eso, un maldito Slytherin que tiene una mirada desagradable que solo incomoda y es un feo presumido que solo se hace el galán ¿qué piensa que con un guiño de ojo ya voy a pensar en él? Y qué fue esa caricia de la mano, cómo si yo fuera parte de esa moda ridícula…"_

El Gryffindor ya estaba plantado en la entrada de los Slytherin pero ¿cómo demonios haría para entrar? ¿Y si mejor lo esperaba a que saliera? Pero si hacía esto último corría el peligro de ser descubierto por Snape, mejor lo buscaría en la mañana, suspiró con resignación.

 _"Esta será una larga noche"._

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin dos chicos conversaban.

-¿Cómo sigue el brazo? — preguntó el primero señalando el brazo de su compañero.

Malfoy solo se encogió de hombros restandóle importancia.

\- Tiene sus ventajas – fue lo único que dijo por comentario con aquella voz de arrogancia.

-¿Cómo no hacer los deberes?

-Verás, Nott – le comenzó a explicar el rubio – esos son unos de los privilegios que se tiene.

-Sí, claro – le dijo su compañero, sin embargo no lo escuchaba, la voz de Malfoy era como mosquito zumbándole en los oídos. No era que lo odiara o le cayera mal, de hecho habían sido muy grandes amigos en un tiempo pasado, pero Theo aun no le perdonaba al rubio lo que hizo un tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué tal tu compañero de deberes en Herbología? — le preguntó Malfoy y Theodore solo se encogió de hombros dándole a entender al rubio que no se quejaba.

-Tú corriste con suerte, te tocó de compañero el mejor de esa clase – le dijo Nott con un dejo de sinceridad que no fue percibida por el rubio.

-Aunque no lo creas Nott, en verdad ese Gryffindor sabe lo que hace.

-No me estaba burlando de él, como sea, me voy a dormir – dijo para dar por terminada la pequeña charla.

Theo se dirigía al cuarto, mientras planeaba su segundo paso hacia su amado ojiverde, sabía que su Gryffindor no se quedaría conforme con su compañero, no después de lo que tuvo que pasar _toooda_ esa tarde con Goyle. Hablando de su robusto compañero, le debía un favor por lo que había hecho. Sí que era un gran actor, mira que sacar de quicio a Potter en poco tiempo, eso era un record. Así que, ahora tenía que hablar con la profesora Sprout para que le cambiara a su compañero Finnigan por alguien más y seguramente ese sería Harry Potter.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de los leones, Harry por fin después de varias horas de desvelo pudo terminar su redacción para la clase de Snape y por lo menos hacer una cuarta parte de la de Herbología, ya se ocuparía el Harry de la mañana preocuparse por el resto. Sí, y también de degollar a su compañero de deberes porque sinceramente no se puede ser muy bruto en eso o ¿sí?, como sea por su culpa había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca y para colmo salir de ella con una torre de libros que por si fuera poco lo hicieron caer y para cerrar con broche de oro fue ayudado por un Slytherin.

Hablando del castaño Slytherin, para Harry este chico era todo un enigma a pesar que lo tenía en la mira desde el año pasado. Después de haber pasado una desagradable experiencia gracias a Draco Malfoy, Harry había sido el objeto de burlas y humillaciones de todo el colegio a excepción de sus compañeros de casa obviamente y también de ese castaño Slytherin. Esa fue una gran sorpresa para el ojiverde, puesto que Theodore Nott es una serpiente.

Harry seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras se acomodaba en su cama, cuando sintió cómo su amigo pelirrojo se metía sigilosamente en la suya

-¿Lo encontraste? — le preguntó Harry a su amigo y éste se sobresaltó tanto, que se golpeó la cabeza con uno de los barrotes de la cama.

-¡Merlín Harry! — Le reclamó el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza – entre tú y Neville me matarán de un susto.

-Lo siento, ¿y entonces?

-¿Entonces, qué?

-Que si lo encontraste – Ron se quedó pasmado – Tu libro.

-Ahh… Emh… no, mañana les voy a preguntar a los elfos domésticos si lo han encontrado.

-Claro.

-Y tú ¿Terminaste la redacción de Herbología?

-No, le voy a pedir mañana a la profesora Sprout que me cambie de compañero.

-Yo te lo cambiaría Harry, pero… — nuevamente al pelirrojo lo invadieron los recuerdos de un moreno Slytherin.

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste.

-Harry por un momento creí que te tocaría de compañero Malfoy – le dijo su amigo muy cautelosamente.

-Sí, yo también.

-¿Ya no te gusta?

-No – le dijo cortante.

-¿Por lo que te hizo? — Harry dio un bufido como respuesta.

-Buenas noches, Ron.

-Emh… sí, buenas noches, Harry.

Ron se quedó pensativo, si a su amigo ojiverde le gustaban los chicos, entonces cabía la posibilidad que a él también le gustaran ¿no?, porque eso de estar pensando en un chico por más que se resistiera a hacerlo, lo hacía. Y además el maldito Slytherin estaba como quería. Se sacudió la cabeza ante este pensamiento, sin embargo, si a su amigo Harry le tomó año y medio darse cuenta de eso, a lo mejor a él también.

-¿No puedes dormir verdad? — le preguntó Harry.

-No.

-¿Pensado en Hermione?

-Emh, claro… — mintió nervioso – oye Harry ¿cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaban los chicos?

-No lo sé, Ron. Solo se dio, un día estaba pensando en Cho y al siguiente Malfoy ocupaba todos mis pensamientos… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada en especial – Harry dio un bostezo de cansancio.

-Buenas noches, Ron.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos leones pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápido, los leones estaban envueltos en una especie de insomnio colectivo, porque también cierto Gryffindor estaba despierto. Neville solo recordaba haber estado encima de su rubio Slytherin y su cara tan cerca de la de él, esos ojos… esa boca. Un poco más y pudo haber tocado esos labios… ¡Merlín!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ron fue el primero en levantarse, aunque en realidad apenas y pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Después de tanto pensar y reflexionar llegó a la conclusión de que le gustaba el maldito Slytherin, que para colmo tenía que ir a buscarlo para pedirle sus cosas.

Se vistió y bajó hacia la sala común, la cual estaba vacía, como el debió suponer ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levantaría a las cinco de la mañana para preparase e ir a la clase que más odiaban por los malditos Slytherin? Nadie, bueno quizás salvo Hermione, pero bueno es Hermione.

El corazón del pelirrojo palpitaba alarmadamente _"¿pero qué demonios me pasa?"_ , salió del retrato y en un ¡PAF! apareció un elfo doméstico frente a él, el cual le entregó una carta y con un segundo ¡PAF! desapareció. Ron no comprendía nada hasta que leyó la nota.

 _Si quieres recuperar tus cosas, baja a las mazmorras hasta el aula numero 18. Procura venir sin compañía._

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _P. D.: Te estaré esperando_

* * *

 **GARCIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	5. En territorio enemigo

**Capitulo Cinco:**

 **En territorio enemigo**

* * *

Cuando Harry se levantó no encontró a su mejor amigo en la cama y llegó a la conclusión de que se fue a buscar su libro de Pociones en las cocinas del castillo, pues ahí estaban los elfos domésticos, así que no se preocupó y prosiguió a vestirse para bajar a desayunar en el Gran Comedor y hacer una especie de _milagro_ para terminar la redacción de Herbología que no terminó el _Harry de la noche anterior._

-Buen día, Neville – le saludó el ojiverde a su amigo que también se estaba levantando.

-Buen… día – le contestó entre bostezos.

-¿Cómo te va trabajando con Malfoy? – quiso saber.

-Aún no hemos iniciado la redacción – respondió algo receloso - ¿y a ti con Goyle? – cambió el tema rápidamente.

-Al menos ya inicié la redacción, aunque dudo mucho que la terminemos. Es para hoy – Harry seguía acomodando sus cosas y se murmuró para sí mismo - ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?

-No están malo ¿sabes?

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Harry, pero al darse vuelta Neville ya no estaba en la habitación. El ojiverde se alegró, no quería discutir con él tan temprano.

* * *

Ron iba camino a las mazmorras dispuesto a reclamarle a Zabini por su actitud del día anterior (o al menos ese era su plan), entró al salón en cuestión, no había nadie dentro salvo sus cosas encima del escritorio. Entró rápidamente hasta llegar con éstas.

"Espero que esa maldita serpiente no se haya robado nada".

Seguía revisando sus cosas cuando sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda.

-Que bien que llegaste – el chico Slytherin le susurró en la oreja – te estaba esperando – decía mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho y la cintura, y sus labios le besaban el cuello.

El pelirrojo estaba tenso, demasiadotenso, pero esas caricias de alguna manera eran muy confortables y no se diga de los besos, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para impedir que el chico siguiera pero una parte dentro de él no quería que parara.

-Zabini…

-Ssshh.

Zabini lo volteó para que el león quedara frente a él, buscó sus labios y los besó, al principio el Gryffindor ponía resistencia pero después de que el moreno insistiera en que le cediera el paso con su lengua… accedió. Ron pasó sus manos sobre el cuello del otro chico, mientras que las de éste proseguían en quitarle la túnica y la camisa, aun siguiendo con ese beso donde ahora ambas lenguas participaban. El Gryffindor ya no tenía pensamientos cuerdos cuando fue apresado por aquella boca, solo se dejó llevar…

Una vez que el león estaba sin vestimenta de la cintura para arriba, el Slytherin lo tomó y lo sentó en el escritorio, donde comenzó con nuevas caricias hacia él, besaba y lamía el cuello para luego bajar hacia el pecho del pelirrojo, éste por su parte le salían los gemidos de placer que trataba de reprimirlos vanamente, así que mejor comenzó a besarlo en el cuello a la vez que desvestía al Slytherin.

Ambos chicos estaban excitados, sus erecciones eran notables bajo su ropa, el Slytherin se pegaba lo más que podía hacia el león causando que su erección rozara la del otro y sacar nuevos gemidos por parte del pelirrojo, el cual aún insistía en reprimirlos, para que no se escucharan por temor a que los descubrieran.

Blaise comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del pelirrojo, sin dejar de lado los besos en el cuello que era la parte más sensible del chico, cuando se deshizo de los pantalones y el bóxer, el Slytherin le echó una mirada fugaz al cuerpo del león, el cual estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

-¡Merlín, Weasley! Estás mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba – Ron enrojeció ante el comentario – Adoro cuando haces eso.

Sin perder más tiempo, Zabini volvió a las caricias y a los besos, hasta que sintió que no duraría mucho en ese estado, necesitaba estar ya dentro de ese exquisito pelirrojo, así que se desvistió por completo y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una manta en donde acostó al pelirrojo y comenzó a preparar la entrada aun virgen de éste.

Ron creía estar en una especie de fantasía cuando sintió un dedo invasor en su entrada y a pesar del dolor, le invadieron una serie de sensaciones placenteras, aunque en las fantasías que tenía él estaba con Hermione, pero ¡Merlín! Esto era completamente mucho mejor, su amante parecía saber en verdad complacerlo y él no se quería quedar atrás, así que también comenzó acariciarlo y darle besos en el cuello, sacando ahora a su amante gemidos de placer.

Zabini se acomodó entre las piernas del pelirrojo y comenzó a entrar poco a poco para no lastimarlo, aunque sería inútil porque la entrada de este era muy estrecha, por lo cual provocó más gemidos de dolor por parte del pelirrojo.

-Relájate Weasley, pronto te sentirás mejor.

Le recomendó el moreno y para que esto fuera posible tomó el miembro del pelirrojo y comenzó a masajearlo para que no pensara en el dolor causado por la penetración. Esta acción le resultó como esperaba ya que sintió como el Gryffindor se relajaba y entonces comenzó a moverse dentro de éste suavemente para después ir acelerando el ritmo de las envestidas.

Si Ron sentía que minutos atrás era como estar en una fantasía, entonces no tenía idea de donde se encontraba ahora. Eran demasiadas sensaciones que sentía simultáneamente.

"¡Merlín! Harry nunca me contó que se sentía muy bien hacer esto".

Ambos chicos amortiguaban sus gemidos con besos que ahora eran un poco salvajes, el pelirrojo sentía que ya no iba a aguantar más en la mano del moreno.

-Zabini…

-Blaise – le corrigió.

-Ya no puedo…

Y sin más se vino en la mano del Slytherin, esparciendo un poco de líquido en los estómagos de ambos, Blaise se llevó sus dedos a la boca para probar la esencia del pelirrojo.

-Sabes delicioso – le susurró al oído, haciendo que nuevamente el chico enrojeciera. El moreno sonrió ante eso.

Sin embargo, también Zabini ya estaba llegando dentro del pelirrojo y aceleró más el movimiento logrando que Ron tuviera su segundo orgasmo en ese día. Ambos chicos quedaron exhaustos por la acción y se mantuvieron quietos así un buen rato, no sin antes darse un último beso.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en el Gran Comedor desayunando, recorrió la mirada hacia la mesa de los Slytherin y no pudo evitar buscarlo y sí ahí estaba nuevamente: Theodore Nott solo. Siempre aislado de sus compañeros, ¿por qué siempre se sentaba aparte de los demás? O no será que ¿Draco Malfoy tenía algo que ver?, después de la humillación que el rubio le hizo pasar el año anterior a él mismo, todos los de esa casa se la pasaban burlándose a excepción de ese chico, Theo, y quién sabe a lo mejor Malfoy le exigió a sus compañeros de casa que le aplicaran la "Regla de hielo" por no seguirlos. Probablemente por eso se encontraba sentado ahí en la cabeza de la mesa del lado de la puerta del aula de los trofeos y los dos lugares de ha lado vacíos. Aunque siendo sinceros nunca le había prestado atención hasta lo que ocurrió el año pasado, así que no sabría si siempre se había sentado en ese lugar o fuera por causa de…

Harry abrió los ojos como platos cuando cayó en cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo viéndolo y ahora el Slytherin también lo veía y le enviaba una leve sonrisa, el ojiverde sintió ruborizarse ante aquella acción y mejor se concentró en su desayuno, pero aun así se preguntaba ¿por qué ese Slytherin no se unió a las humillaciones dedicadas hacia él? No era que le gustaran pero, él era un Slytherin ¿no? Y tenía que actuar como tal ¿cierto? En lo que se preguntaba todo esto escuchó a su amiga Hermione llegar muy alterada a su lado dejándose caer en la banca mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Dónde estará Ron? Él nunca se pierde el desayuno.

-Te dije en la mañana que lo más probable es que ya esté en busca de su libro de Pociones – le explicaba Harry – seguramente está haciendo la redacción de Herbología porque Zabini tampoco está.

-¿Crees que Ronald Weasley prefiera hacer los deberes antes que desayunar? – preguntó sospechosa.

-Hermione ¿no estarás celosa? – la chica puso cara de interrogación – de que ellos sean los únicos de haber hecho los deberes.

-No, por supuesto que no, además tengo buena excusa por no haberlos hecho.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Además no voy a dejar que Pansy se salga con la suya, la haré trabajar así sea lo último que haga – Harry alzó las cejas de sorpresa, aunque era más por lo tenaz que podría llegar a ser su amiga y…

-Por las barbas de Merlín ¿En dónde demonios estabas Ronald Weasley? – gritó de repente Hermione al ver a su amigo sentarse a un lado de ella, el aludido se lo pensó mejor y decidió sentarse a un lado de Harry.

El pelirrojo estaba que se moría de la pena por lo que había ocurrido minutos antes en aquella aula con el Slytherin.

-No me molestes Hermione – fue lo único que atinó decirle.

-¿Estabas con Zabini? – le preguntó la castaña al ver entrar al Slytherin al comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y el pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya ves Hermione – se defendió Harry – ellos ya lo hicieron – Ron que apenas había dado un trago a su jugo de calabaza lo escupió sin querer a su amigo por el comentario que hizo.

-¿Cómo dices? – le preguntó con una voz casi apagada, en esos momentos ya no se sabía qué era más rojo: su cabello, su túnica o su cara.

-La redacción de Herbología, Hermione aún no puede creer que ustedes ya lo hayan hecho y ella ni siquiera empieza la suya.

Hermione salió del Gran Comedor sin hacer comentario alguno, iba muy enojada.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo? – le preguntó Harry a su amigo, el cual solo se encogió de hombros y siguió o mejor dicho fingió seguir tomando su jugo de calabaza – supongo que bien porque Zabini se ve muy satisfecho.

* * *

Una vez en el invernadero, los chicos no esperaron a que la profesora llegara y les recordara que tenían que trabajar en parejas nuevamente. Así que, Malfoy se fue derecho hacia donde Neville se encontraba.

-Longbottom.

-Buen día, Malfoy – le saludó nervioso el Gryffindor – ayer intenté hacer la redacción pero…

-Buenos días, alumnos – entró la profesora – para no perder más tiempo, dejen aquí sus redacciones.

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre sí y luego a la maestra con semblante de inocencia.

-Por las caras que veo debo suponer que nadie hizo la redacción ¿verdad? – Los alumnos asintieron con un gesto de tristeza – si nadie hizo los deberes, entonces ¿qué estuvieron haciendo ayer?

Con esta simple pregunta, todos los alumnos tuvieron para perderse en sus pensamientos:

Neville: "Caer accidentalmente encima de Draco y casi pude besarlo y… ¡ah, sí! Apareció Snape".

Draco: "Devolver una estúpida recordadora y mi recompensa fue otra ida a la enfermería ¿por qué demonios no me esperé hasta hoy para dársela? Así me hubiera ahorrado el viaje a la enfermería".

Harry: "Leer el título del capítulo como cincuenta veces y aun así mi compañero no entendió nada, así que saqué un montón de libros, que por cierto causaron que me cayera y ser ayudado por… él"

Goyle: "Dar mi mejor actuación de un trol sin cerebro. Por cierto Nott me debe cincuenta galeones".

Theo: "Esperar a mi compañero de deberes por dos horas, ayudar a Harry… y dar mi segundo paso hacia él".

Ron: "Fui manoseado por Zabini, aunque hoy…"

Blaise: "Hacer una linda nota para Weasley y hoy algo excitante en las mazmorras".

Hermione: "Amenazar a Pansy si no se ponía las pilas aunque eso no resultó nada bien".

Pansy: "Ser amenazada por Granger, aunque terminé chantajeándola".

Como la maestra no vio respuesta de los chicos y después de una observación hacia los de Gryffindor.

-Chicos de Slytherin ¿Qué le hicieron a los alumnos de Gryffindor que hoy se ven demasiado cansados?

-Nada que no quisieran – saltó de repente Zabini y Ron en esos momentos deseó ser un elfo doméstico para poder desaparecerse.

-De acuerdo. El trabajo no me lo entregaran hoy, pero lo quiero para la próxima clase y esta vez tendrán todo el fin de semana para hacerlo sin excusas ¿entendido? – sentenció la maestra.

Todos los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza, la profesora repasó algunos temas y cuando menos se lo esperaron ya había terminado la clase. Harry se acercó a la profesora para pedir un posible cambio de compañero de deberes y para su sorpresa la maestra no se lo negó.

-Estás de suerte Potter. Señor Finnigan y Señor Nott podrían venir, usted también Señor Goyle.

-Me parece que dos de ustedes tienen problemas con sus compañeros – comenzó la profesora al tenerlos reunidos – así que harán un intercambio, de ahora en adelante usted Señor Finnigan trabajará con el Señor Goyle y usted Señor Potter con el Señor Nott y ya no se aceptan más cambios ¿entendido?

-Sí, profesora – contestaron los chicos obedientes.

La profesora se retiró del salón dejando a sus alumnos para que se pusieran de acuerdo, Seamus y Goyle fueron los primeros en ponerse de acuerdo e irse, dejando solos en el aula a Theo y a Harry.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo quieres que hagamos la redacción, Potter? – Le preguntó desinteresadamente Theo al Gryffindor.

-Mañana o ¿estarás ocupado? – le preguntó receloso.

-No, está bien mañana – le contestó Theo encogiéndose de hombros y le dio una palmada en el hombro como despedida – hasta entonces, nos vemos frente al lago – y sin más Nott salió del aula, Harry cada vez estaba más sorprendido por la actitud de ese Slytherin ¿qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad por parte de él?

Por otro lado Theo iba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cada vez estaba más sorprendido por lo rápido que iba su plan, pues sinceramente creyó que su primer paso tardaría más en darlo. Primeramente porque el ojiverde siempre estaba rodeado de la chica Granger y el chico Weasley, por lo tanto no habría manera de encontrarlo solo y en circunstancias donde él pudiera ser de gran ayuda para el león.

Más sin embargo la oportunidad le había llegado el día anterior, después de estar esperando por más de dos horas a su compañero de deberes para hacer la redacción y el chico jamás llegó. A lo mejor el Slytherin se caracterizaba por la gran paciencia que tenía, pero hacerlo esperar durante dos horas ya era una grosería. Así que, después de su larga espera se convenció de que el muy desconsiderado Finnigan lo había dejado plantado. Así que, emprendió su camino a su sala común pero al salir de la biblioteca se encontró a Harry

Y en cuanto al segundo paso de su plan, no se pudieron acomodar mejor las cosas, pues pondría de pretexto el plantón de dos horas de su compañero de deberes para quejarse con la profesora. Harry haría lo mismo gracias a la gran actuación de su amigo grandulón por comportarse como un trol sin cerebro. Así que, la profesora los pondría a trabajar juntos. Sí, todo marcharía muy bien o al menos eso él quería creer. Por lo pronto ya eran compañeros de deberes, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para ganarse la confianza del Gryffindor y en consecuencia su corazón.

Potter y en unas circunstancias que no podría desaprovechar (de pronto el plantón de Finnigan ya no le molestaba en absoluto) así que, le lanzó un Confundus(aprovechando que el ojiverde no podía ver hacía dónde iba por la torre de libros que cargaba) y un diffindoen su mochila, aunque se sintió terriblemente mal por haberlo hechizarlo, pero era lo mejor si no quería que el Gryffindor notara su existencia. Con lo que no contó era que el Gryffindor pudiera ser demasiado orgulloso y prejuicioso, pues cuando notó que el que le iba a ayudar era un Slytherin había rechazado su ayuda. Ayuda que aceptó segundos después a regañadientes y solo porque no había tenido opción.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!  
**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	6. Theodore Nott

**Capitulo Seis:**

 **Theodore Nott**

Un chico iba en camino por los jardines del colegio directo a su lugar favorito. Este chico se caracteriza por lo buen mozo que es, ¿qué más se podía pedir? Guapo, adinerado y sobre todo inteligente. De estatura mediana, piel morena clara, cabello castaño, ojos cafés claros. Pero lo que más caracteriza a este chico es que él no necesita humillar y abusar de los otros para sentirse superior, no necesita estar con altanerías para que los demás le respeten, no necesita estar alardeando de lo sangre pura que es (de hecho le fastidiaba en ocasiones el trato que se le daba por esto), no necesita hacer nada para imponer su presencia, porque todos los del colegio (quizás los de Gryffindor, no) lo respetaban, porque simplemente así es Theodore Nott.

Theo es descrito por sus compañeros de casa como un chico solitario y en algunas ocasiones extraño, puesto que para ser miembro de la casa Slytherin su comportamiento en la mayoría de las ocasiones daba mucho de qué hablar, de hecho hasta se podría decir que casi nadie lo conoce totalmente cómo es en realidad. Muy pocas personas lo han tratado, entre éstas están Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, cuyas familias son tan importantes como la del mismo Theodore, además de que en el pasado los tres compartieron una gran amistad pero por diferencias de ideas se distanciaron.

Nott es uno de los tres chicos más codiciados del colegio entre chicas y uno que otro chico, los otros dos chicos son por supuesto Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, aunque este último, un año atrás declaró ser parte de la moda, trayendo como consecuencia un rompimiento de corazones de chicas pero a la vez dando oportunidad a los chicos interesados en él, entre ellos a nuestro chico en cuestión, Theodore Nott.

Ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde que los de Slytherin habían sido asignados como compañeros de deberes con los de Gryffindor. Algunos habían avanzado en sus deberes, en cambio otros dejaban las cosas para último momento…

-No comprendo, ¿cómo es que se atrasan en los deberes tú y Zabini? – le preguntó Harry a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Bueno, emh, pues – balbuceaba el león – tú también vas atrasado con Nott – desvió el tema.

-A nosotros nos asignaron después, en cambio ustedes ya estaban desde el principio, además ayer te quedaste de ver con él en la noche para hacer el ensayo o ¿no? – Ron se sentía interrogado más por su madre que por su amigo, Harry lo comprendió cuando el pelirrojo hizo los mismos gestos que le hacía a su madre – lo siento, yo no quería…

-No, está bien Harry. La verdad es que tienes la razón, yo te he estado ocultando cosas – Harry se sorprendió por la confesión de su amigo – Verás, Zabini y yo… Él y yo somos… lo que te quiero decir es que Blaise y yo somos novios.

Harry se quedó pasmado ante semejante confesión, pero no se sorprendió, esos malditos Slytherin siempre terminaban conquistando a los inofensivos Gryffindor.

-Sé que me vas a odiar por esto.

-No. Por supuesto que no, Ron. Es solo que, ¿No se supone que te gustaba Hermione?

-Así era, hasta que conocí a Blaise… o mejor dicho, hasta que me lo asignaron de compañero de deberes ¿en verdad no te molesta que me guste un Slytherin?

-¿Por qué debería? Hasta hace un año atrás a mí me gustaba Malfoy – y como una descarga eléctrica algo se le vino a la mente – oye ¿estás seguro que Zabini si te quiere?

-Claro que si Harry, él me lo ha dicho y también me lo ha demostrado – se sonrojó Ron al confesarle esto.

-Era solo una duda, ya ves lo que me ocurrió a mí con Malfoy, por eso te lo pregunto, no vaya a ser que dentro de unas tres horas más él se vaya a buscar una novia y luego te la presuma en la cara, solo porque se enteró que le gustas y además se burle de ti haciendo comentarios desagradables y todos sus malditos compañeros de casa lo sigan – pero al decir esto último recordó a cierto chico que no hizo lo mismo.

-No, Harry, tranquilo. Además ya llevamos tres semanas juntos oficialmente, bueno al menos entre él y yo – Harry se sorprendió por esto último.

-¡Vaya! – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir – Felicidades, Ron.

Ron suspiro aliviado, su mejor amigo había aceptado su relación con Zabini, ahora le faltaba la parte más difícil: Hermione. Al parecer Harry supo nuevamente interpretar sus gestos y le reconfortó.

-Tranquilo Ron, Hermione entenderá, pero por ahora vamos a comer me muero de hambre.

* * *

Neville se encontraba sentado en una aula vacía, ya casi terminaba completamente la redacción, pero aun así no perdía las esperanzas de que su rubio Slytherin llegara, habían quedado ahí para terminar de hacerlos desde hace casi media hora atrás. El león constantemente observaba su reloj de mano, su rubio ya estaba retrasado. Normalmente él era el que se demoraba y pedía disculpas por la tardanza pero ahora el retrasado era el Slytherin, de pronto escuchó cómo la puerta se abría de golpe y un enojado Draco Malfoy entraba por ella. Se veía algo complicado, pues aún llevaba su brazo herido, vendado y en el sano, un montón de libros y en los hombros llevaba atravesada su mochila.

-¡Maldición! – murmuró el Slytherin mientras dejaba caer los libros en la mesa donde se encontraba Neville, quiso también quitarse su mochila, pero ésta se atoró con los vendajes que sostenían su brazo herido y volvió a maldecir, Neville se levantó dispuesto a ayudarle pero… — ¡Ni lo pienses Longbottom! No necesito de ti para salir de este… ¡Maldición! – volvió a gritar cuando en vez de zafar la mochila, ésta se enredó más.

-Malfoy, solo deja… — insistió el león y el rubio se resignó a seguir forcejeando con su mochila y dejó que Longbottom lo ayudara.

-Gracias – murmuró.

Una vez libre de tanta cosa que traía encima, el rubio se sentó dispuesto a hacer la maldita redacción que lo puso en semejante situación.

-Emh, este… ¿Malfoy? – le llamó Neville cautelosamente, era mejor así porque cuando el Slytherin llegaba enojado era mejor no tentarlo más – ya hice la redacción, solo faltan las conclusiones.

-Bien, las haré yo – propuso.

-De hecho ya las estaba empezando y…

 _-_ ¡He dicho que yo las haré, Longbottom! No es necesario que tú siempre hagas todo, además el hecho de que esté herido de un brazo no me hace un completo idiota ¿sabes?

-Yo no quería…

-Como sea, las haré yo. Las tendré lista para la hora de la clase – y comenzó a guardar sus cosas o al menos lo intentaba.

-Bien, te veré en la clase, supongo – le dijo un Neville algo triste y cuando a estaba a cinco pasos de la puerta.

-Longbottom, discúlpame por haberme descargado contigo, no era mi intención – el león solo le sonrió.

-Está bien, no hay problema. Hasta luego – y salió el Gryffindor del lugar, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba qué era lo que le había pasado a su rubio Slytherin para que hubiera llegado de ese humor con él.

En cambio el Slytherin una vez solo en el aula no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima de impotencia y todo por culpa de la pequeña visita que le había hecho su padre una hora antes, se controló como pudo, agarró sus cosas y cambiando su semblante, antes vulnerable a uno más duro, se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cumplir (una vez más) el encargo de su padre.

* * *

Theo ahora se dirigía al Gran Comedor, últimamente tenían más horas libres, el pretexto: vacaciones de navidad. Era genial por una parte pues podría avanzar en sus deberes de Herbología y no era precisamente por lo deberes sino por el compañero que tenia para hacerlos. Era agradable trabajar con él, el único problema es que su amado ojiverde era un prejuicioso a morir y no se podía ganar su confianza por más que él quisiera. Siempre el Gryffindor le salía con un contra-ataque y normalmente terminaban discutiendo, Theo aun no podía creer, que a pesar de tener una infinita paciencia, ese león lo sacara de sus casillas y eso que casi siempre hacía el enorme esfuerzo de controlarse y no gritarle a los cuatro vientos el por qué de su actitud.

La última vez que estuvieron trabajando juntos no fue la excepción, también discutieron, así que el Slytherin, tenía que hacer algo pues esos eran los dos últimos días que tenían para luego irse de vacaciones y no quería dejar las cosas así con su amado ojiverde, así que solo tenía que…

El Slytherin se quedó plantado en la puerta del Gran Comedor, al ver una anomalía en la mesa de su casa. Normalmente él usaba la silla más aislada pero no abandonada de la mesa, le agradaba estar en ese lugar porque ambos lugares de al lado estaban siempre desocupados y así el podría disfrutar de esa tranquilidad, no es que fuera un antisocial, pero le agradaba estar ahí sin ser interrogado o que le reclamaran el por qué no se comportaba como un Slytherin (y eso ocurría más a menudo sobre todo desde el año pasado) más sin embargo, en esta ocasión alguien había ocupado uno de los lados que solía estar desocupado por Draco Malfoy. Eso podría significar varias cosas para él, el rubio le tenía una propuesta, una invitación o una advertencia.

Theo suspiró resignado, pues no podía dar marcha atrás, ya que el rubio lo había visto llegar, así que siguió su curso hasta llegar a su lugar de siempre.

-Malfoy – saludó cortésmente.

-Hola, Nott – le devolvió el saludo Malfoy – sé que te molesta que interrumpan tu tranquilidad, pero solo he venido a darte una invitación, ya sabes que todos los años mi familia da una cena para Navidad, así que tu padre y tú están cordialmente invitados a ella.

-Gracias, le haré llegar tu invitación a mi padre.

-La familia de Blaise ya confirmó, entonces quedo en espera de la tuya.

-Bien, te enviaré una lechuza con la confirmación cuando vea a mi padre – cómo le costaba trabajo a Theo hablar con Malfoy, no era que lo odiara, pero simplemente no podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho a su Harry el año anterior.

Desde el primer año, Theo se había enamorado de aquel ojiverde, pero no había hecho nada puesto que el Gryffindor al parecer estaba del _otro_ _bando_ , pero cuando se declaró ser parte de la nueva moda le dio esperanza, pero se llevó una decepción cuando los rumores decían que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy, así que Theo estuvo dispuesto hacerse a un lado y desistir en cualquier intento de conquista, en el dado caso que el rubio le correspondiera, puesto que sus principios eso le decían, mas sin embargo, en cuanto Draco se enteró que le gustaba a aquel león, no le llevó ni tres horas para hacerse novio de Millincent Bulstrode y restregárselo en la cara a su amado ojiverde.

Después de varios minutos de un silencio incomodo entre Theo y Draco, el primero fue el que lo rompió.

-¿Aún sacando ventaja de Longbottom? – le preguntó el moreno al mismo tiempo que le señalaba el brazo aún vendado.

-¡De hecho ya estoy harto de esta situación! Pero no me sorprende la incompetencia de los medimagos de este colegio – Nott hizo un gesto de inconformidad como para darle por su lado – madame Pomfrey hizo mal los cálculos de la poción reparahuesos y ahora resulta que debí esperarme dos meses más, espero que no haya calculado mal y ya mañana este lista esa maldita poción y me quite este estorbo.

-Claro – Nott sonrió recordando su pequeña reunión con la medimaga tres meses atrás…

 _Un Draco Malfoy había sido trasladado por Hagrid a la enfermería, después de haber sido herido por el hipogrifo Buckbeak y no parar de arremeter amenazas, insultos y todo lo que se le ocurriera en esos momentos, después de una poción tranquilizadora, el rubio quedó dormido, aunque más que nada la medimaga lo hizo para que se dejara de quejar. Minutos después entró otro chico Slytherin a la enfermería._

 _-Hola, Theo – saludó la medimaga, por una extraña razón, él era el único Slytherin que ella podía soportar y tener la suficiente confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre de pila._

 _-Buen día, Madame Pomfrey – la saludó el chico cortésmente._

 _-¿Visitando al Señor Malfoy? – Nott no se había dado cuenta que su compañero aún estuviera ahí._

 _-¿Aun no le da la poción reparahuesos?_

 _-Estará lista en una hora._

 _-Mmm… y no cabe la posibilidad, que… bueno, usted sabe, ¿el príncipe de Slytherin sufriera un poco por todo el mal que ha hecho desde que llegó al colegio? – la medimaga lo escuchaba con suspicacia – digo, un poco de mal no le hará daño a nadie y menos a él que se lo ha hecho a muchos chicos de aquí – la medimaga estaba al tanto de todo lo que el rubio había hecho, sobre todo lo de Harry pues el mismo Theo se lo había dicho, además de que en todo el colegio era de lo que más se hablaba, sin embargo lo que le proponía el chico no era muy profesional que digamos, así que solo lo miró confidentemente – solo era una idea – se disculpó el Slytherin._

 _-Esta sugerencia no salió de ti y yo nunca la escuché de ti – Theo sonrió, pues la medimaga le acababa de confirmar lo que él le pedía – es una pena que el Señor Malfoy tenga que esperar todo un ciclo lunar para que esté lista la poción reparahuesos y más si después de todo este tiempo haya fallado un ingrediente y esto la atrase otros dos meses más…_

 _-¡Usted es grandiosa!_

 _-No creo que el Señor Malfoy vaya a opinar lo mismo después de la gran noticia que le daré._

 _-Es Malfoy, lo conozco muy bien, además hasta sacará algún beneficio de todo esto o lo más probable es que busque ayuda en otro lado – reflexionó Theo pensando en esa única persona que podría brindarle ese tipo de ayuda a su compañero – en fin, me voy antes de que despierte._

 _-Theo – el chico se detuvo en la puerta y regresó hasta donde estaba la medimaga – ¿todo esto es por lo que le hizo al Gryffindor? – el Slytherin solo se encogió de hombros._

 _-Puede ser… — fue lo único que le dijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse a su sala común, no sin antes darle un: – gracias._

-Yo me retiro – le dijo Theo a un Malfoy que aun seguía observando su brazo vendado.

-Estaré esperando la lechuza.

Theo salió del gran comedor con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero en el pasillo se encontró con Luna.

-Hola, Theo – lo saludó la chica que traía en las manos unos objetos extraños.

-¿Qué son esas cosas, Luna? – La chica le iba a responder pero algunas de sus cosas cayeron al suelo – te ayudo – Theo recogió las cosas y la acompañó hasta su lugar en el Gran Comedor.

-Eres muy amable – le respondió la Ravenclaw mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar.

Sin embargo, esta escena fue observaba por cierto ojiverde, que iba llegando con su amigo pelirrojo al lugar, se sintió extraño ¿por qué ese Slytherin siempre lo sorprendía con su actitud?

Cuando Harry llegó a su lugar en la mesa de los leones, observó a un Neville no solo melancólico sino es que hasta deprimido, ¿y quién no lo estaría? después de todo en los últimos dos meses Snape parecía traer cierta manía con él, eso fue un alivio para Harry pues él ya no era la diversión de su profesor de Pociones, pero ahora parecía que Neville había ocupado su lugar.

Hermione llegó con ellos y sentó a un lado de Harry y frente a Ron, parecía enojada y los chicos prefirieron no saber el por qué.

-Esa maldita, me las va a pagar… — solo balbuceaba mientras comenzaba a escribir en un pergamino.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? Si sigues así vas a romper el pobre pergamino.

-Nada, Ronald – dijo en un tono enojado y el pelirrojo se arrepintió de haberle preguntado – ojalá le guste sacar _A_ porque eso es lo que va a sacar y… ¡Harry ese es mi plato!

-Emh… ¿qué?

-Qué tanto miras que no pones… ¡eso es sal, no azúcar!

-¡Ya lo sé! – Gruñó Harry un poco enfadado y dirigió su mano a la azucarera, pero la leona no tenía un pelo de tonta, así que dirigió su mirada hacia donde la tenía su amigo minutos antes y esbozó una sonrisa triunfante ante su sospecha — ¿qué? – le dijo de pronto cuando la vio sonreír.

-Nada.

-¿Por qué nadie dice nada? – De pronto soltó el ojiverde – por eso estamos divididos en varias casas, para que cada quien este en la suya y no en la de otros ¿no?

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Harry? – soltó Ron.

-De Nott ¿por qué es así? ¿No debería estar con sus amigos hablando de lo patético que soy por haberme enamorado de Draco Malfoy el año pasado? – lo decía mientras miraba a aquel Slytherin que se reía con una simpática Luna.

-No entiendo – confesó Ron - ¿Quieres que Nott también se burle de ti?

-No ¿qué no me escuchaste? – Harry se levantó y salió enojado del lugar dejando a un desconcertado Ron y a una divertida Hermione.

-¡Tú de qué te ríes! – le reclamó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué no ves? Harry está celoso de Luna.

-¿Celoso por qué?

-Le gusta Nott – el pelirrojo puso cara de interrogación - ¿qué no lo has visto cómo lo observa a las horas de la comida o cuando está en las demás clases?

-Pero en Herbología se la pasa discutiendo con él.

-Claro, porque cree que Nott jamás le hará caso y que solo le habla porque están de compañeros de deberes.

-Sigo sin entender.

-A lo que Harry le molesta, es que para Nott él no es nada, tanto que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de fastidiarlo o de burlarse de él frente a todos.

-¡Pero a Harry no le gusta nadie!

-¡Claro que sí! Te estoy diciendo que…

-¡Ya nos lo hubiera dicho!

-¿Después de lo que le pasó con Malfoy? De hecho, creo que fue gracias a él que le gusta…

-Y si le gusta tanto esa serpiente ¿por qué demonios discute con él?

-Por lo que te dije hace un rato ¿qué no me escuchaste?

-¡¿También tú?! – la leona rodó los ojos y mejor se concentró en su pergamino.

* * *

Neville iba rumbo a los jardines del colegio en busca de su rubio Slytherin, pues las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía irse sin despedirse de él y menos ahora que ya empezaban a llevarse mejor. _Su_ rubio había dejado de burlarse de él en las clases de pociones, pero lo más probable era porque al parecer el profesor parecía tener cierto interés en burlarse de él y mejor decidió dejarlo en paz. Además el rubio le preocupaba, no le agradó nada cómo se veía en la mañana ¿qué le habría pasado? ¿Por qué llegaría de ese humor? O mejor dicho ¿quién lo habría puesto de ese humor?

El Gryffindor siguió su rumbo hasta que lo pudo localizar, estaba sentado en una de las bancas mientras conversaba con esa chica Parkinson. ¿Por qué demonios no lo dejaba en paz? El Slytherin en más de una ocasión ya le había dicho amablemente que no quería nada con ella, pero esa chica de veras que era muy insistente. Eso no lo desanimó y avanzó hacia él.

Draco se había ido a sentar en ese lugar puesto que no era muy concurrido, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello, ya que su compañera de casa no más no lo dejaba en paz.

-En fin, solo quería desearte felices vacaciones, Draco – se despidió la chica.

-Igualmente, Pansy.

La chica se fue no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida, pasaron varios segundos y Malfoy por fin creyó gozar de la tranquilidad del lugar, ahora comprendía a Nott y el hecho de querer estar siempre _solo_ ; apenas se estaba acostumbrando a esa _tranquilidad_ cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a él por atrás.

-Hola, Longbottom – le saludó aún de espaldas.

Neville se paró en seco por la repentina bienvenida ¿cómo supo que era él? ni siquiera hizo ruido o habló y además que el Slytherin estaba a espaldas de él y no hubo forma que lo hubiera visto o ¿sí? Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un Neville sorprendido y confuso a la vez y pudo deducir a qué se debía.

-Sueles arrastrar los pies al caminar, por eso sabía que eras tú – le dijo Malfoy como descifrando ese misterio para el Gryffindor, el cual se sonrojó ¿cómo era posible que su rubio se percatara de ese hecho? Nadie se había dado cuenta de esa manía de él, bueno a excepción de su abuela que siempre le regañaba por hacerlo, pero de ahí en fuera nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos de casa y eso que llevaba más de cinco años conviviendo con ellos y en cambio su rubio, que solo había estado conviviendo unos cuantos meses con él ya había reparado en ello, eso era genial ¿qué sorpresas más le esperaban?, se supone que él era quien sorprendería al Slytherin no al revés – supongo que vienes para ponernos de acuerdo para lo de Herbología ¿cierto? – le preguntó Malfoy.

-Emh…

-Tenemos aún muchos deberes por hacer.

-Lo sé. La profesora Sprout nos dejó tres redacciones de tres temas del libro, dos experimentos y leer un libro.

-Y según ella porque vamos a tener tres semanas de descanso ¡pero si son nuestras vacaciones! Como sea, te iba a ir a buscar para proponerte algo ¿Qué tal si en la última semana de vacaciones nos vemos para hacerlos?

-Sí, estaría bien, pero estaré en la casa de mi abuela en ese tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo estaré en la mía también. Además, no dije que nos veríamos aquí en el colegio.

-Ah, ¿no?

-No, mandaré por ti a la casa de tu abuela para que en la mía hagamos los deberes – Neville abrió los ojos como platos ¿Malfoy, su rubio, lo estaba invitando a su casa? ¿Y mandaría por él? - ¿Longbottom?

-Emh, sí, claro.

-Bien, te veré en dos semanas.

-Cla-claro.

-Oye Longbottom, que tengas una Feliz Navidad – se despidió el rubio.

-Gra-gracias Malfoy, También tú…

 _"_ _¿Feliz navidad? pero qué demonios estoy diciéndole"_ , se preguntó Malfoy para sí mismo mientras se dirigía al castillo _"Digo es Longbottom, tanto tiempo debo estar pasando con él como para que se me esté pegando lo Gryffindor"_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer...!  
_

 _Besos_

 _PISLIB n_n_


	7. Unas vacaciones diferentes

**Capitulo Siete:**

 **Unas vacaciones diferentes**

Era el último día de clases en el colegio y algunos alumnos ya celebraban las vacaciones, otros hacían las maletas, mientras que otros ya se despedían, como en el caso de Ron y Blaise, los cuales se encontraban en el aula 18 de las mazmorras.

-Estas vacaciones serán eternas – dejó salir con algo de tristeza el pelirrojo mientras se aferraba a su novio en un abrazo – te extrañaré mucho – le dijo con un puchero.

-Yo también mi lindo pelirrojo – le contestó el moreno - ¿estás seguro que no te puedes zafar de tu familia en la última semana de las vacaciones?

-Eso es imposible, mis hermanos Charlie y Bill llegan del extranjero a la Madriguera y sin contar que estarán ahí otros amigos de la familia y por supuesto Harry y Hermione.

-Oye, hablando de Potter, ¿todavía sigue enamorado de Draco?

-Que yo sepa ya no, yo creo que le gusta cierto moreno – dijo Ron como analizandola situación – y tú ¿qué harás en las vacaciones?

-En Navidad lo mismo que vengo haciendo desde años con mi familia, ir a la gran Mansión de los Malfoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pasas las vacaciones con los Malfoy?

-Sí y también van los Nott y Snape.

-¿Qué? ¿El _murciélago_? – Blaise sonrió al escuchar el apodo de Snape - ¿qué no es suficiente con verlo en el colegio, sino que también tienes que verlo en las vacaciones? – dijo mientras se separaba del moreno y salían del aula.

-Bueno, Snape siendo el padrino de Draco creo que es imposible que no vaya a ese tipo de reuniones, además es muy distinto al Snape que conoces – le decía mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la suya.

-No me lo puedo imaginar diferente ¿el padrino de Malfoy? ¿Snape?

-Sí, espero que seas discreto en ese asunto, a Draco no le gusta que se sepa ese detalle en el colegio.

-Claro, no te preocupes – le calmó el león, Blaise se acercó a él y le dio un beso muy suculento, el cual hizo que Ron se palideciera.

-¿Qué sucede mi lindo pelirrojo? – le preguntó el Slytherin, el cual le dio otro beso fugaz en los labios, que hizo que el Gryffindor enrojeciera notablemente – adoro cuando haces eso.

-¡Hermione, espera! – fue solo lo que pudo decir Ron, cuando la castaña se alejaba rápidamente de ese lugar, el pelirrojo quiso seguirla pero el Slytherin lo alcanzó a agarrar fuertemente del brazo.

-Deja que se vaya, creo que ya debe darse cuenta a quién quieres en verdad.

-Pero…

-¿O me vas a decir que aún te sigue gustando? – le dijo en un tono receloso el Slytherin.

-No, por supuesto que no, el que me gusta y al que quiero eres tú, pero aún no le había dicho nada a ella y… - Zabini lo calló con otro beso, uno más largo que el último.

-Solo dale tiempo a Granger y ya. Si Potter no puso objeciones, ella no tiene que ponerlas ahora ¿verdad?

-Claro – le dijo el pelirrojo aunque no muy seguro.

* * *

Theo avanzaba por los pasillos del colegio y después de varios minutos llegó a la enfermería.

-Buenos días, Madame Pomfrey.

-¡Hola, Theo! Buenos días – le saludó la medimaga – creí que te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí.

-Nunca haría eso, usted es una gran amiga para mí.

-Me alegro que me consideres como una Theo, por cierto ya le quité las vendas al Señor Malfoy hace una hora.

-Gracias – dijo en un tono triste.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé, siento algo cambiado a Draco, no es el mismo…

-¿Tienes remordimiento de conciencia?

-No… o tal vez, no lo sé, es decir, antes éramos buenos amigos y me sentí terrible después de haberle propuesto eso a usted, porque creí que después de que usted le dijera que se tenía que esperar dos meses más, iba a buscar ayuda con el profesor Snape, pero no fue así. Eso fue extraño.

-Yo también creí que iría con él, pero lo más seguro es lo que dijiste antes ¿no? Estaría sacando provecho de su situación, por ahí me enteré que estaban trabajando en parejas con los de Gryffindor y no sé, a lo mejor le gustaba aprovecharse del ingenuo de Longbottom con eso de que él le gu… - pero no terminó la oración.

-¿Qué…?

-Nada, no me hagas caso ¿y a ti cómo te va con Potter? – Nott enrojeció de las mejillas – sí, también me enteré que está trabajando contigo.

-Emh, aun no lo sé.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Todo el tiempo se la pasa reclamándome algo, le importa más que yo sea un Slytherin – le dijo alzando un poco la voz – no puedo lograr ganarme su confianza, pero no me rendiré, sé que lo lograré.

-Así se habla jovencito, yo sé que podrás.

-Gracias, Madame Pomfrey – Theo le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

Cerró la puerta y dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la persona menos esperada.

-Har… Potter.

-Nott.

-Tú…

-Acabo de llegar, me dijeron que estabas aquí – le contestó rápidamente el Gryffindor aunque en realidad ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos tras la puerta.

-Supongo que vienes a preguntarme por los deberes de Herbología ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-No podemos adelantar nada en las vacaciones, yo me iré a mi casa ¿y tú? – Harry asintió antes de que Theo le formulara la pregunta – entonces los dejaremos hasta que regresemos de las vacaciones, al menos que quieras regresar en la última semana y…

-Emh, regresando – interrumpió.

-Bien, entonces… que tengas unas felices vacaciones – se despidió un poco decepcionado, Theo.

-Igualmente – el Slytherin dio la vuelta y al dar unos cuantos pasos…

-Nott – el aludido giró sobre sus talones y vio al Gryffindor – Trataré de regresar en la última semana de vacaciones.

-Entonces, te estaré esperando.

Y Theo avanzó feliz, ¡vaya! era la primera vez que hablaban sin terminar reclamándose algo, eso ya era ganancia, después de todo sí podría ganar la confianza del león muy pronto, pero lo que no sabía el Slytherin es que Harry había llegado justo cuando él le decía a la medimaga:

 _"Todo el tiempo se la pasa reclamándome algo, le importa más que yo sea un Slytherin"_

Eso era verdad, pero Harry no podía evitar estar siempre a la defensiva, por más que no quería estarlo. Con solo recordar que el chico Nott pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes, las palabras salían sin pensarlo, pero trataría de remediar eso, ya no lo juzgaría y se olvidaría de que él fuera un Slytherin, porque después de todo el chico estaba como quería, además ese chico sí que se hacía querer. Y sí, tenía que aceptarlo, le gustaba.

* * *

El viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts estuvo demasiado tenso en el compartimiento de los leones, Hermione había decidido ignorar a sus dos amigos, en especial al pelirrojo, así que prefirió irse al compartimiento de Luna y Ginny, clara señal de que nunca perdonaría a Ronald Weasley por su traición.

Ron por su lado, estaba con la mirada hacia el piso, estaba triste (sino es que deprimido), Harry no comprendía la actitud de Hermione hacia con ellos, Ron le tuvo que decir lo que ocurrió en las mazmorras esa mañana, otra causa más de su depresión era que no vería a su novio en tres largas semanas, las cuales no serían nada agradables, pues con Hermione en la Madriguera no prometían unas vacaciones precisamente agradables.

Harry también estaba en sus asuntos, con la vista perdida hacia la nada, pues solo resonaban aquellas palabras dichas por ese castaño Slytherin en su cabeza.

 _"Todo el tiempo se la pasa reclamándome algo, le importa más que yo sea un Slytherin"_

Qué mal, a él le gustaba ese chico ¿y sí también fuera al revés? No perdía nada intentándolo, pero ¿y sí Theo hacía lo mismo que Malfoy? No soportaría otra humillación igual… o peor, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Nott, porque después de todo no lo conocía muy bien que digamos, ya que siempre había algo nuevo para saber de ese Slytherin.

En otro compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts estaba Malfoy solo, empezaba a disfrutar de su soledad pero un Blaise Zabini entró en el pequeño lugar, el moreno no le dijo nada solo se sentó, esto al rubio no le extrañó nada, después de todo, ese moreno y él habían sido amigos un tiempo atrás y últimamente se frecuentaban más, aunque no precisamente su amistad fuera la misma; así estuvieron un buen rato uno frente al otro sin decir media palabra, hasta el momento en que el rubio se exasperó y le exigió a Blaise que dejara de hacer ese movimiento arriba-abajo de su pie, ya que solo lo ponía de malas.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – no sé qué demonios me pasa, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy desesperado.

-No será que extrañas a tu _lindo pelirrojo_ – le reclamó el rubio irónicamente, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa – o mejor, te estás enamorando realmente de él y no quieres separarte de él.

-No me fastidies con eso – le soltó el italiano – nunca me enamoraría de alguien así, solo que, aún no puedo creer que te haya dicho que dos años, ¡por Salazar! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Eran tiempos de ocio compañero, decías cada estupidez… - le dijo algo divertido Malfoy.

-Al menos ya van tres semanas y cada vez queda menos tiempo, espero que aún siga en pie la oferta y pagues.

-Tú la ofreciste y si pierdo pagaré, pero si gano con gusto cobraré – Zabini soltó un bufido – que conste que te lo advertí.

* * *

Neville acababa de llegar a su casa con su abuela y ya sentía terriblemente el peso de la melancolía y sobre todo la ausencia de su rubio Slytherin.

-Vamos Neville, entra de una vez – le dijo su abuela, el chico entró y estando a medio camino a su dormitorio, su abuela le dijo – revisa tu equipaje, porque seguramente algo se te olvidó.

-No lo creo abuela, lo revisé antes de venirme.

-Solo revísalo cariño y después bajas y me dices qué fue lo que se te olvidó para mandarlo a traer, puede que sea algo importante.

Neville siguió su camino murmurando cosas sin sentidos y una vez dentro de su dormitorio comenzó a revisar sus cosas… y sí, efectivamente algo le hacía falta, resignado bajó a darle el informe a su abuela.

-Abuela, creo que olvide en el colegio, mí…

-¿Recordadora? – completó la anciana.

-Emh ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque esta linda lechuza la trajo de vuelta – le contestó su abuela.

-¿Lechuza? – sí, ahí estaba, cuando Neville llegó a la cocina vio a una lechuza de color gris claro con ojos azules, estaba posada en una silla con la recordadora y una carta en una de sus patas - ¡qué hermosa es! – dijo admirado el Gryffindor - ¿quién…?

-No lo sé, pero trae una carta es de…

A Neville casi se le salía el corazón al reconocer aquella letra, no supo cómo pero solo recordaba haberle dicho a su abuela: _"gracias abue, voy a mi habitación"_ y salió disparado hacia allá para leerla, aunque le resultó un tanto difícil, de lo nervioso que estaba no podía abrirla, pues cada intento que hacía por abrirla ésta se le caía, hasta que pudo controlarse un poco y con toda la calma que pudo la abrió y leyó:

L _ongbottom:_

 _Como que ya se te está haciendo costumbre dejar tu recordadora entre mis cosas. En fin solo te la regresaba para que te recuerde que dentro de dos semanas vas a venir a mi casa para hacer los deberes de Herbología._

 _Te veré en dos semanas._

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.D.: no me hagas comprarte una segunda recordadora para que te recuerde no olvidar la primera entre mis cosas._

Neville estaba cada vez más sorprendido por Malfoy, aunque sabía que ese chico no era del todo como el resto de sus compañeros lo describía, por supuesto que no. De hecho, el Gryffindor era poseedor de un pequeño secreto por parte del rubio (aunque éste lo ignoraba obviamente) de ahí fue que Neville se había interesado por él, ese pequeño detalle, esa parte que todo mundo desconocía del Slytherin fue lo que llegó al corazón del león, sin duda Draco Malfoy era una persona muy fría, arrogante y despiadada para los demás, más sin embargo para el Gryffindor era todo lo contrario.

Neville leía por tercera vez la carta y ya iba para la cuarta si no fuera porque la lechuza, que le trajo la recordadora, lo picoteó en la oreja en son de despedida.

-¡Espera, no te vayas! Quisiera dar una contestación para mi, emh, digo tú… dueño– Neville le escribió la contestación y bajó a cenar junto con su abuela.

* * *

En la madriguera no reinaba la paz después de todo, al menos no para Ron, puesto que cada vez que hacia un intento de explicarle las cosas a Hermione, ésta lo ignoraba o le aventaba cosas, incluso Ron pensó que no lo hechizaba nada más porque no estaba permitido y eso le alegró. Por su lado, Hermione se encargaría de hacer pagar a Ron por su traición ¿cómo era posible que él haya preferido a un hombre y no solo eso a un Slytherin antes que a ella? Para mala suerte de ella ya había hecho planes de pasar las vacaciones ahí así que no había forma de que se arrepintiera y se fuera con sus padres, pues éstos habían decidido irse a París y no había manera de localizarlos.

-Estas vacaciones serán un asco – dijo esa noche Ron, cuando fue ignorado por milésima vez por Hermione – mejor me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts.

-Eso no cambiarían las cosas, Ron – le aclaró Harry – por cierto, tú familia estará de acuerdo con…

-¿Que yo sea novio de Blaise? Por supuesto que sí. Si aceptaron la relación de Charlie con su novio de Rumania y a Percy con su novio igual de engreído que él, no veo por qué a mí me pondrían "peros".

Harry se encogió de hombros cómo dándole la razón y esperando que por el bien de ambos así fuera o de lo contrario esas vacaciones serían interminables y más ahora que Hermione había decidido ignorarlo a él también, sin duda esas serían unas vacaciones diferentes.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se arreglaba para la cena, estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando una lechuza de color gris claro con ojos azules, entró por la ventana de su cuarto y se posó sobre la silla del escritorio.

-¡ _Yoflam_! Regresaste pronto, ¿eh? – Le saludó el chico mientras caminaba a su encuentro - ¿cómo te fue en el viaje? – La lechuza le dio un picotazo en la mano afectuosamente dándole a entender que le fue bien - ¿cómo te trató Longbottom? Espero que bien, sino ya no le volvemos a entregar su estúpida recordadora – le dijo riéndose, la lechuza alzó su pata mostrándole la contestación – ah, así que nos dio contestación ¿eh?

Draco visualizó otra sonrisa, muy distinta a la primera, le quitó la carta a la lechuza pero no la abrió solo la puso encima del escritorio, preguntándose el por qué se tomó la molestia de regresarle la recordadora, si de todas maneras lo vería nuevamente hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Draco.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz de su padre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Enseguida bajo, padre.

Draco se despidió de su lechuza, dio un último vistazo al espejo y su reflejo le devolvió esa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, entonces bajó a cenar con su familia.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	8. Una amistad olvidada

**Capitulo Ocho:**

 **Una amistad olvidada**

* * *

Las gotas de agua caían sobre su platinado cabello, las cuales escurrían sobre sus hombros y recorrían su espalda. El heredero de la fortuna Malfoy se encontraba con la cara alzada hacia la regadera con los ojos cerrados, pero eso no impedía que las lágrimas cesaran, las cuales se perdían con las gotas de agua de la regadera. Era mejor así, disfrazar aquella tristeza que lo embargaba últimamente, se preguntaba por qué demonios tenia esos cambios, por qué de pronto ya no estaba tan seguro de sus convicciones, por qué ya no quería seguir la estúpida aristocracia que lo regia desde su infancia, por qué después de tanto tiempo no quería ser un miembro más de la familia Malfoy.

Salió de la regadera, se envolvió con una toalla, se dirigió al espejo y vio su reflejo. Observó una mirada afligida, se llevó inconscientemente su mano a su pómulo izquierdo en el cual si se observaba detenidamente se podía ver claramente un pequeño moretón, que un tiempo atrás era demasiado visible. Eso ocurrió exactamente una semana atrás cuando había regresado de Hogwarts, normalmente Draco acostumbraba a atesorar recuerdos felices pero también aquellos detalles que no eran precisamente gratos, sobre todo uno como ese último. Echó una última mirada en el espejo antes de sumirse en ese recuerdo…

 _Su padre lo había llamado para cenar y después de despedir a su lechuza Yoflam bajó al comedor, su madre, Narcisa, ya se encontraba sentada a un lado de su padre, el cual estaba en la cabeza de la mesa, él se sentó frente a su madre, al lado izquierdo de su padre, aún conservaba la sonrisa con la que salió de su habitación._

 _-Llegas tarde – le recriminó su padre._

 _-Lo siento – fue su único comentario._

 _-Un Malfoy nunca llega tarde a sus compromisos._

 _-No volverá a pasar, padre – le aseguró Draco esfumando totalmente su sonrisa. Sin duda su padre estaba enojado y en cualquier momento le reprocharía el por qué._

 _-Veo que ya no tienes las vendas en tu brazo._

 _-Madame Pomfrey me las ha quitado esta mañana._

 _-Me pregunto Draco, por qué tuviste que esperar demasiado tiempo para estar en esa situación._

 _-La poción…_

 _-Dime – lo interrumpió Lucius con semblante iracundo - ¿acaso el estar trabajando con el estúpido de Longbottom te ha hecho el estudiante más idiota? – a Draco le molestó el insulto de su padre, pero el que iba dirigido al Gryffindor._

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver Longbottom en esto?_

 _-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Dime Draco, cuando Madame Pomfrey te dijo que tenías que esperar dos meses más ¿qué hiciste? – Draco no sabía a donde quería llegar su padre con esa pregunta – digo, porque no sé tú pero por algo Severus es tu padrino y por si no te habías dado cuenta es un experto en pociones, lo cual él podría haber hecho una poción mucho más efectiva que la famosa reparahuesos – le dijo Lucius alzando más la voz y dando un golpe fuerte en la mesa, por otro lado Draco estaba sorprendido, eso era verdad pero sinceramente él nunca lo consideró._

 _-No, no se me ocurrió – dijo casi en un susurro._

 _-No… se… te… ocurrió… - repitió Lucius arrastrando las palabras._

 _-No – Lucius se levantó de su lugar y en dos zancadas ya estaba frente a Draco._

 _-Maldita sea eres un ¡MALFOY, LOS MALFOY SIEMPRE TIENEN IDEAS!- le dijo mientras lo levantaba por el cuello de su camisa._

 _-¡A LO MEJOR YA NO QUIERO SER UN MALDITO MALFOY! – lo dijo, lo había dicho, las palabras se le habían salido por arco reflejo, tanto que lo había pensado, tanto que lo había reprimido en muchas ocasiones y ahora ahí estaban en el aire, lo había dicho al fin, sintió como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima, pero eso no fue lo único que consiguió, Lucius estaba rojo del enojo, ese fue el mayor insulto hacia su persona y eso tendría que pagarlo, con un gran odio le dejó caer sin piedad, con puño cerrado, una bofetada en el pómulo izquierdo._

 _-¡LUCIUS! – gritó Narcisa angustiada, también se levantó de la mesa, Draco sabía que si no fuera por la intervención de su madre, como mínimo hubiera recibido unos cinco cruciatus consecutivos._

 _-¡A tu habitación ahora! y mas te vale retractarte de lo que acabas de decir._

"Jamás…" susurró un Draco que aún seguía mirándose en el espejo, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiró, su padre solía ser muy duro en ocasiones y todo por ser un maldito Malfoy, le importaba mas su estúpido apellido que todo lo demás, en esos momentos es cuando envidiaba a su compañero Theodore Nott, cómo él sí pudo romper esas cadenas, bueno en realidad su padre, el señor Nott, porque si hubiera seguido en las mismas condiciones como Lucius, a lo mejor Theo en esos momentos estaría en la misma situación que él, aunque pensándolo bien al castaño eso no le hubiera importado mucho y se hubiera revelado sin importar las consecuencias. En cambio él…

Abrumado, Draco salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su recamara donde buscó ropa y se cambió, se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y comenzó a abalanzarse en las dos patas traseras y su mirada la lanzó hacia al frente, aunque en realidad no estaba viendo algo en particular… o al menos hasta que distinguió un sobre que sobresalía de sus cosas y reconoció la caligrafía de Longbottom y una sonrisa se le visualizó ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar leerla?

-¿Longbottom? – dijo al aire y dejó caer la silla en las cuatro patas para alcanzar aquella carta.

 _Hola Malfoy:_

 _Te agradezco que me hayas regresado la recordadora, es muy importante para mí (aunque a veces no lo parezca), me la regaló mi abuela cuando entré a primer año, pero en realidad le perteneció a mi madre, es su único recuerdo de ella._

 _¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Supongo que te veré dentro de dos semanas._

 _Neville Longbottom._

De pronto a Draco se le olvidó que unos minutos antes estaba melancólico por la pelea de su padre de hace una semana, ese Longbottom sí que sabía hacer que a él se le olvidaran de momentos aquellas penas que lo embragaban instantáneamente.

"Le perteneció a mi madre…" Su madre, recordó que en unas de sus tardes de estudio, ese Gryffindor le había dicho que sus padres estaban en San Mungo internados, al parecer habían sufrido graves consecuencias cuando andaban en su labor de auror y por eso él vivía con su abuela. Estaba a punto de responder la nota, pero no se le ocurrió qué decirle, pero luego cayó en cuenta que no tenia caso hacer esa estupidez, porque esa nota para empezar era desde hace una semana y para terminar qué demonios tenía que estar él contestándole si era Longbottom y seguramente ni se ha de acordar de la estúpida contestación que le mandó.

Por supuesto que ya lo había olvidado, si siempre olvidaba todo… hasta esa recordadora que según él era muy importante. Draco sonrió ¿qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos Longbottom? Seguramente haciendo explotar algunas de las pociones que les dejó de tarea su padrino y pidiendo perdón como elfo doméstico a su abuela por el desastre ocasionado por esa explosión o lo más probable es que estuviera en las nubes mientras que su abuela le reclamaba algo, casi siempre hacia eso con él ¿por qué siempre hacia eso con él? Y la más importante ¿por qué demonios no le molestaba que casi siempre hiciera eso? En lo que se preguntaba llegó su lechuza Yoflam con él y le entregó una carta, era de Blaise donde le informaba la hora de la llegada de su familia a la cena de Navidad.

-Nott… - susurró Draco, su amigo aún no le confirmaba su presencia en la cena, así que tomó un pedazo de pergamino y le mandó un recordatorio para la cena, no es que quisiera que estuviera presente (aunque en el fondo si quería) pero si su padre no llegara a ver a los Nott al siguiente día en la cena se enfadaría con él y seguramente le reclamaría por la ausencia de ellos. Una vez ya escrito el recordatorio se lo amarró a la pata – Yoflam entrégasela a Theo y creo que estaría bien – se le visualizó una sonrisa divertida – que le recuerdes que no debe olvidar escribir la confirmación – le dio una caricia en la cabeza y la lechuza salió por la ventana.

* * *

Un Theodore Nott se encontraba en la lechucería de su casa atando un paquete en la pata de su lechuza.

-Espero que le agrade – se dijo así mismo – entrégasela Mitzi y que tengas un buen viaje.

El Slytherin la despidió con un movimiento de mano, se quedó ahí observando cómo su lechuza se iba perdiendo conforme se alejaba de su casa hasta que de pronto sintió algunos picotazos en su oreja derecha.

-¡Ay, ay! Pero ¿qué…? ¡Yoflam! ¡Draco…! Lo siento se me olvidó enviar la confirmación – pero al parecer la lechuza parecía estar enojada porque aun seguía picoteándole la oreja – está bien, no lo vuelvo hacer, deja de estar picoteándome – la lechuza obedeció y se fue a parar donde minutos antes estaba la lechuza anterior – ese Draco no va a cambiar ¡eh! Mira que mandarme a picotear – a Theo se le hizo divertido esa pequeña broma, sí… como en los viejos tiempos, aquellos en donde Draco, Blaise y él eran el trío inseparable. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó escribir la confirmación, pero la lechuza parecía no dar tregua aún al Slytherin, porque cuando tuvo al alcance la mano del castaño le mandó otro cuantos picotazos - ¡ya la estoy escribiendo, Yoflam! – Theo escribió lo más pronto que pudo, dobló el pergamino y se lo ató a la pata – Listo… y disculpa por hacerte venir hasta acá – le dijo mientras le sonreía a la lechuza la cual se despidió con un último picotazo en la cabeza.

* * *

El día menos esperado, al menos para Ron, ya había llegado. Ya era Navidad y sus intentos por hacer las paces con Hermione ya habían desistido, de plano la castaña estaba muy dolida por su traición, pero él ¿qué podía hacer?, simplemente pasó, no podía seguir negando ese sentimiento que lo envolvía hacia su morenazo Slytherin, además el chico le correspondía, ni modo así es el amor o ¿no? Aunque eso se escuchó mal porque, bueno se trataba de Hermione, su amiga desde hace más de cuatro años.

Con todo ese barullo en su cabeza decidió bajar para recibir a los invitados, no sin antes pasar por la habitación de su amigo ojiverde, al entrar se encontró con un Harry totalmente sorprendido, tenía en sus manos un paquete y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

En la mansión Malfoy, todo estaba planeado para una gran celebración, los invitados eran pasados al Gran Salón de la mansión, los primeros invitados en llegar fueron los Nott (tenía Theo que remediar su falta de consideración al no mandar luego la confirmación), seguido de los Zabini y al último un Severus Snape.

Siempre era la misma rutina, una ronda de aperitivos, un pequeño brindis, una charla sobre la educación en Hogwarts, para después las cabezas de cada una de las familias reunirse para futuras negociaciones en una mesa retirada, mientras que las parejas de éstos, aunque en este caso solo eran Narcisa y la señora Zabini, conversaban sobre sus hijos; por último los chicos que parecían estar perdidos… o al menos uno: Theodore Nott, el cual salió del Gran Salón para dirigirse al jardín. En cambio Blaise estaba conversando con Draco en una esquina del Gran Salón, se estaban sirviendo ponche cuando llegó Lucius con ellos, el cual apartó estratégicamente a su primogénito.

-¿No deberías estar acompañando a todos tus invitados? – le reclamó el mayor con algo de enojo.

-Estoy con uno de ellos padre o acaso ¿Blaise no es nadie? – le dijo Draco amablemente aunque en el fondo sabía que eso le había molestado a su padre.

-No me provoques Draco – le advirtió Lucius arrastrando las palabras, echó una ojeada fugaz al salón, disimuló su enojo con una gran sonrisa hacia los invitados los cuales desviaban la mirada cuando chocaban con la de él - ¿en dónde está Theodore?

-No lo sé padre, no soy su elfo doméstico– nuevamente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, sin embargo eso no detuvo a que Lucius lo bofeteara frente a sus invitados, los cuales como siempre no vieron nada, a excepción de Blaise que también ya se estaba hartando de tanta aristocracia barata.

-Está en el jardín, ve con él y no vuelvas a perderlo, no es propio de un MALFOY descuidar a sus invitados – le dijo y se marchó para reunirse nuevamente con Nott, Zabini y ahora a un Snape que lo fulminaba con la mirada por lo que acababa de hacer, pero Lucius se hizo el desentendido.

Draco estaba furioso, cómo odiaba a su padre cuando trataba de manipularlo, lo odiaba cada vez que decía que un Malfoy no es digno de esto y de aquello…y ahora también odiaba al estúpido de Theodore Nott por haberse salido del salón. El rubio salió del salón ignorando a un Blaise que le llamó al pasar por su lado.

* * *

Theodore se encontraba acostado en el pasto con las manos cruzadas bajo su cabeza, en realidad era tranquilizador estar ahí, había olvidado lo tranquilo que era ese lugar, el cómo se sentía que la fresca brisa pasara por su cara, o los cantos de los pájaros y lo mejor ser testigo del atardecer, sus pensamientos se trasladaron hacia su amado ojiverde ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Le habría gustado el regalo que le envió? De pronto sintió cómo unos pasos amenazadores se acercaban hacia él, así que se incorporó de inmediato y se encontró con un enfurecido Draco Malfoy.

-¿No te dijo nunca tu madre que es de mala educación salirse de una celebración sin avisar? – le reclamó el rubio y Theo solo frunció el ceño, pero eso no pudo evitar que se diera cuenta de la pequeña hinchazón del labio de su rubio compañero y comprendió lo ocurrido (puesto que el año pasado y el anterior había ocurrido lo mismo)

-Yo… emh… disculpa – Theo estuvo a punto de regresar al salón, pero Draco lo detuvo sujetándolo su brazo cuando paso por su lado.

-No, lo siento yo – se disculpó Draco – la verdad es que no quiero regresar, esa estúpida aristocracia está empezando a fastidiarme – Theo alzó las cejas de la sorpresa.

-Bienvenido al club – le dijo el castaño amistosamente y ambos se sentaron en el césped.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Theo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? alejarte de todo y de todos – Theo se encogió de hombros.

-Me fastidia como dices tú la estúpida aristocracia que hay por todas partes, yo solo quiero una vida tranquila sin presiones sociales o con un apellido el cual debo de prestigiar.

-¿Lo llamaste Theo? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Blaise – le saludó Theo sonriendo.

-¿Blaise? ¿Me llamaste Blaise? – le preguntó sorprendido el moreno.

-¿Qué no te llamas así? – el moreno se sentó frente a ellos.

-Hace mucho que no nos llamamos por nuestros nombres entre nosotros – dejó salir con nostalgia el moreno.

-Por mí no hay problema volverlo hacer – propuso Draco, los otros chicos sonrieron aceptando el reto.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos sucedió? – Preguntó Draco a nadie en particular – es decir, antes de entrar a Hogwarts nos llevábamos bien y después…

-Theo se alejó – completó Blaise mirándolo con cierto reproche.

-Yo no me alejé – se defendió el castaño – ustedes fueron los que se distanciaron de mí porque no estaban de acuerdo con mis ideas.

-Obviamente – contra-atacó Draco – querías que nuestros padres nos degollaran por llegar con esas ideas raras, suerte tú que tu padre te acepte como eres.

\- "No sería genial que estuviéramos en la casa de los leones" – imitó Blaise la voz de un Theo de diez años y los otros chicos se carcajearon al recordar – o mejor "En Hogwarts habrá programas de tutorías… así podríamos ayudarles en todo a los sangre sucias".

-Nunca los llamé así y no utilices ese término Blaise – le reclamó Theo un poco serio.

-¿Oíste eso mismo? Si mi padre me escucha que defiendo a… _ellos_ me _cruciaría_! – dijo el moreno alzando las manos al cielo – Pero viene lo más divertido "les presento a mi amiga Luna" ¡Por Salazar! Nosotros amigos de la…

-Ni se te ocurra completar esa oración – le reclamó Theo.

-Está bien, no lo haré ¿cómo fue que se hicieron amigos?

-Thestrals – dijo como si eso revelara el gran misterio, pero ninguno de los otros chicos parecía comprender – después le cuento esa historia – les dijo el castaño y un silencio incomodo los invadió.

-Mirémonos ahora – dijo Draco rompiendo ese silencio – parecemos tres extraños que no tenemos nada mas de qué hablar.

-¿Extraños? – preguntó perplejo Blaise – ¡somos viejos amigos que nos volvemos a reencontrar!

-¡¿Amigos?! – reclamó Draco – si no nos hemos hablado desde hace años y seguramente ni recuerdas cuál es mi color favorito ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo cuál es tu color favorito!

-El de Blaise es el rojo – contestó Theo y dirigiéndose al rubio – y el tuyo es el gris claro como el de tu lechuza Yoflam.

Los dos chicos se quedaron contemplando a Theo, siempre terminaba sorprendiéndolos con su excelente memoria o sus ideas disparatadas (aunque de éstas normalmente era Blaise el que se llevaba el primer lugar) y comenzaron a reírse aun sin saber el por qué, pero era agradable esa sensación que tiempo atrás era reconfortable.

-¿Saben qué? Seremos el trío plateado – dijo Blaise haciendo el honor de una de sus ideas disparatadas y ambos amigos se rieron ante esto.

-¿Qué idioteces dices Blaise? – soltó Theo aun riéndose - ¿trío plateado?

-¿Qué tiene? Potter, Weasley y Granger son llamados el trío dorado, por qué nosotros ¿no? – los chicos comenzaron nuevamente no solo a reírse sino a carcajearse tanto que hasta se revolcaron en el pasto.

Desde una ventana esta escena era observada por dos personas: Narcisa y la señora Zabini.

-¡Míralos Narcisa! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste reír así? Parecen que volvieron a reconciliarse.

-Ellos nunca estuvieron enojados – dijo Narcisa – simplemente recordaron una amistad olvidada.

-Es verdad…

Una hora después los chicos fueron llamados al Gran Salón y los adultos también se reunieron, ya era la hora de la gran cena, aunque todo se estaba haciendo como lo acostumbrado, en esta ocasión ocurrió algo diferente, ya no había espacios incómodos entre los chicos, sus deseos ya no salían por deber sino por voluntad propia, eran sinceros.

Cuando estuvo por terminar la celebración a Lucius le llegó una carta, la comenzó a leer ante la mirada afligida de Narcisa y una preocupante de Snape.

 _Lucius Malfoy:_

 _Ya es hora de que tu hijo: Draco Malfoy Black cumpla con el pacto, yo ya hice mi parte, espero que no haya inconvenientes, porque estaría de más decirte cuales serían las consecuencias en dado caso de que no se cumpla._

 _Greengrass._

-Por supuesto que Draco va a cumplir – murmuró para sí mismo Lucius después de leer la nota y echar una mirada fugaz a su primogénito, el cual estaba riéndose con sus amigos – de eso me encargo yo.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	9. La última semana de vacaciones

**Capitulo Nueve:**

 **La última semana de vacaciones**

Era una fresca mañana, eso pensó Harry cuando llegó a Hogwarts, y como siempre, llegó a la conclusión demasiado rápido, al salir de la ducha su amigo Ron estaba boca-abajo en su cama con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Ron, por favor! Quita esa cara, después de todo tú querías regresar en esta semana a Hogwarts ¿no?

-Sí, pero no contaba con que Blaise cambiaría de planes en el último momento, ¿por qué se tuvo que ir con sus padres a Italia? Además no soportaba a Hermione, ella simplemente comenzó a ignorarme y su silencio me dolía.

-A mí también, gracias por eso – contestó Harry, resentido e irónico a la vez.

-Extraño a mi Blaise… - Harry sacó un bufido.

-Voy a practicar un poco de quidditch, nos vemos al rato – se despidió el ojiverde antes de que le entraran ganas de estrangular a su amigo.

-Ajá.

Harry salió rumbo al estadio con escoba en mano, nada más al salir del castillo se sumió en los recuerdos del día de Navidad…

 _Todo fue terrible ese día, Hermione se había ido de la madriguera después de que Ron recibiera un regalo de parte de su novio._

 _-¡Ron! – alguien le había gritado desde la cocina._

 _Cuando el pelirrojo bajó, su madre le entregó el paquete que acababa de llegar y todos comenzaron a interrogarlo._

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-¿Quién te lo mandó?_

 _-Sí Ronald ¿por qué no nos dices quién te mandó ese paquete? – de pronto Hermione habló, todos en la madriguera se sorprendieron ante este hecho, ya que la chica había decidido ignorarlo incluso delante de ellos sin siquiera disimular su enojo hacia con él._

 _-Bueno, pues… - balbuceó el pelirrojo, toda su familia e invitados tenían la mirada puesta en él – es de… parte de mi novio… Blaise Zabini._

 _Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que todavía Harry no se puede sobreponer, los señores Weasley como siempre fueron comprensivos con su hijo, aunque estaban un poco shockeados por el hecho, Harry juraría que escuchó decir a Molly entre un murmulló "el pacto", pero luego se abalanzó sobre su hijo para felicitarlo, ignorando completamente la preocupación que la invadió segundos antes, los gemelos le hicieron un par de bromas durante los siguientes días, aunque al principio parecían más que simples bromas inocentes, Ginny había decidido jugar al igual que Hermione en un principio: ignorándolo, pero lo que más le impactó fue lo que Hermione hizo, se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada, se dirigió directo a Ron y le plantó un tremendo bofetón, se dirigió a la chimenea, tomó los polvos flú y se desapareció entre las llamas verdes y desde ese día no había tenido noticias de ella._

Harry sabía exactamente cómo se había sentido su amiga en aquella ocasión, él también había pasado por algo similar, pero gracias a todo eso, conoció a Theo o bueno pudo darse cuenta de él… y quién sabe a lo mejor también su amiga encontraría a alguien, así como él lo hizo.

* * *

Neville estaba en su habitación, ya era lunes y también era la tercera semana de vacaciones y eso significaba que pronto vería a su rubio Slytherin,claro siempre y cuando éste recordara su reunión y tal vez así el moreno podría remediar las anteriores, donde siempre habían ocurrido cosas embarazosas para él o para el Slytherin, por ejemplo cuando sin querer derramó la tinta en la túnica del rubio, o cuando sin querer su redacción se mojó cuando le explotó la poción que realizaba en la clase de pociones. Que mal, tan bien que habían comenzado, pero al estar al lado de ese chico era imposible la concentración y lo más curioso era que al Slytherin eso no le molestaba, al contrario le parecía divertido y no le reprochaba nada.

* * *

Draco estaba recostado en su cama mientras planeaba lo que iba hacer ese día, sus padres habían salido desde temprano y regresarían hasta muy entrada la noche; así que prácticamente tenía la mansión para él solo. Pensó en invitar a Blaise y a Theo, pero resulta que su moreno amigo estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en Italia y el castaño… en realidad no sabía nada de él desde la reunión de Navidad, ese chico cuando se proponía descomunicarse en verdad lo lograba.

También consideró ir por Longbottom para hacer de una vez los deberes, después de todo ya estaban en la última semana de vacaciones, pero prefirió dejarlo como último recurso y en dado caso que estuviera muy desesperado por hacer algo en el tiempo de ocio. Se levantó de la cama y dejó salir un suspiro, con pesar se metió a la ducha para después emprender un pequeño viaje.

* * *

Harry iba por los jardines del castillo, ya había terminado de practicar el quidditch y como su amigo pelirrojo aún seguía con su estado de melancolía por la ausencia de su novio, prefirió salir a dar un paseo y quién sabe a lo mejor ya estuviera de vuelta cierto castaño Slytherin. Sí, después de todo tenía que agradecerle cierto regalo que le mandó, hablando de eso ¿por qué le envió un regalo? No era que le hubiera molestado pero ¿por qué lo hizo? Bueno, como fuera ese fue un gran detalle aunque eso haya sido algo curioso sí, aún recordaba…

 _Ron había bajado a su cuarto y tocó la puerta sin esperar siquiera una contestación, entró a la habitación y al entrar lo encontró con un paquete en la manos._

 _-Harry, eso es un…_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Por qué compraste otro?_

 _-No lo compre, me lo han regalado._

 _-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿quién?_

 _-Nott… - le dijo con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Es una trampa ¿no creen? – alguien les dijo desde la puerta y ambos chicos voltearon a ver encontrándose con Ginny - ¿Por qué un Slytherin te regala un Equipo de Mantenimiento de Escobas Voladoras? Simple, lo hechizó y así tu escoba tendrá problemas en los partidos de quidditch y perderemos contra ellos, después de todo Nott es una serpiente._

 _-Eso no es verdad – replicó Harry – Theo es diferente – las palabras le salieron muy deprisa para su gusto – es decir, Nott y yo somos compañeros de deberes – dijo arreglando la metida de pata, encogiéndose de hombros, y con toda la inocencia que pudo continuó – supongo que por eso me mandó este regalo._

 _-Harry, él es un Slytherin – continuaba la pelirroja – y además es amigo de Malfoy, cómo sabes que ellos no están aliados ¿eh?_

 _-¿Sabes Ginny? Eso es de lo que sí estoy completamente seguro, Nott y Malfoy no están en el mismo juego – lo dijo mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando Malfoy comenzó con su jueguito "humillemos a Potter" mientras que Theo hacia todo lo contrario._

 _La pelirroja hubiera encontrado un montón de excusas para desacreditar el detalle del castaño Slytherin hacia Harry, pero en esos momentos la señora Weasley llamó a Ron desde la cocina para que bajara a ver el paquete que había llegado para él._

Harry continuaba en su caminata del jardín, con la esperanza de encontrar a ese Slytherin, a pesar de que el regalo que le dio era algo que ya tenía, no le restaba el hecho de que ese detalle no se lo agradeciera ¿verdad?

A lo lejos visualizó a alguien que estaba recostado en el pasto, mientras que la suave brisa jugaba con su cabellera castaña, el chico se veía sexy en la pose en la que se encontraba o al menos eso le pareció a Harry, se acercó poco a poco, en el fondo sabía de quién se trababa, con el corazón en la mano decidió ir en su búsqueda y agradecer el regalo que le envió por Navidad, aunque se sintió mal por unos momentos porque él ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de darle una tarjeta o carta como regalo para el castaño, ni siquiera una de agradecimiento por el regalo, así que esa era su oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

"Ahora o nunca" – se dio ánimos él solo, su corazón estaba que no cabía dentro de su pecho por las palpitaciones que daba a cada segundo, no podía seguir negando eso que sentía por aquel chico, ese Slytherin que logró atraparlo desde aquel instante en que no se unió al resto del colegio para humillarlo o hacerle sentir mal, quizás después de todo Nott también era parte de la moday podría gustar de él. Sí, preferiría eso a pensar que tal vez el Slytherin estaba harto de las fechorías de Malfoy que mejor decidió ignorarlo y no seguir su juego.

Como sea era mejor arriesgarse solo un poco, total no sería la primera vez que lo rechazaran, aunque sí sería la segunda y nuevamente de un Slytherin. Solo esperaba no meter la pata y pelear nuevamente con él.

-Hola, Potter – le saludó Theo cuando Harry estaba frente a él, aun con cara de preocupación – creí que aún estabas con los Weasley.

-Regresamos antes, hoy en la mañana de hecho ¿puedo sentarme?

-Claro – le dijo, sentándose también - ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? – ahí estaba, nuevamente, el Slytherin siendo tan amable como siempre con él.

-No pudieron estar peor – dijo el Gryffindor con una triste sonrisa al recordar lo de Ron y Hermione – oye Nott.

-Puedes decirme Theo, cada vez que alguien me dice Nott, siento como si le estuvieran hablando a mi padre – el ojiverde sonrió y después de unos momentos de silencio el castaño habló – el colegio se siente muy solo – a Harry se le hizo algo irónico su comentario.

-¿Solo? Creí que te gustaba estar así… solo.

-Yo no diría eso, además me agrada tu compañía.

-Emh… yo… me re-refería a que, bueno siempre te he visto solo…- dijo un poco apenado.

-Ahhh eso…- sonrió el Slytherin, pero a Harry le pareció una sonrisa muy triste y lamentó haberle hecho el comentario – no es que me agrade estar solo, simplemente…- Theo le explicaba mientras veía hacia la nada pero, cambió el tema después de otro incomodo silencio, cosa que pudo advertir Harry – escuché a la profesora McGonagall decirle al señor Filch que solo éramos unos cuantos alumnos en el colegio.

-Sí, como diez estudiantes nada más.

-Supongo que volveremos a comer todos nuevamente juntos, como en aquella ocasión en tercer año.

-Es, es cierto – contestó Harry desconcertado, eso era verdad, hace dos años, cuando iban en tercer año, el profesor Dumbledore había decidido que todos comieran juntos porque solo eran unos cuantos y se odió por no haber prestado más atención en aquel tiempo, porque según con el comentario que hizo Nott, él también se había quedado en aquella cena de Navidad ¿Por qué se había quedado ahí?, pero en lugar de preguntarle eso, nuevamente sus reflejos y prejuicios lo traicionaron - ¿a ti te importa eso?

-No, yo solo…- trató de explicarse al escuchar el tono de Harry un poco alterado – no me importa eso, creo que las personas valen más por lo que son, no por lo que los demás dicen de ellos…

-¿Me estás diciendo que eso no te importa, que igual pueden ser hijos de muggles o sangre mestiza y aun así compartirías el comedor con ellos?, vaya para ser un Slytherin me sorprendes – dijo con sinceridad, pero eso al castaño lo molestó un poco.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?, a los que pertenecen a esa casa los juzgan sin siquiera conocerlos.

-¿"A los que pertenecen a esa casa"? ¡Tú perteneces a ella! No hables en tercera persona, no te quieras limpiar las manos.

-No me estoy limpiando las manos, Potter – dijo Theo más enfadado, levantándose – y así como tú los has hecho, todos los del maldito colegio hacen lo mismo, sin saber cómo es que nosotros tenemos que actuar ante los demás, ni siquiera podemos decir o hacer algo que no se nos haya sido ordenado. ¡Toda la maldita aristocracia que nos rige se debe cumplir!

-Pero veo que tu no la cumples muy bien que digamos – le encaró, levantándose también – te andas comportando por todo el colegio como un Hufflepuff ¿qué piensas que ya con eso vas a olvidar a que casa perteneces?

-Claro que no, no entiendes nada y lamentablemente nunca lo entenderás si siempre andas con tus malditos prejuicios.

-Yo no juzgo a nadie.

-A ¿no? Tú me juzgaste desde antes de conocerme o me vas a negar que no aceptabas mi ayuda ese día cuando saliste de la biblioteca y se te cayeron todas tus cosas porque viste que era un Slytherin – eso era verdad y a la vez difícil de aceptar, así que a Harry no le quedó de otra que acomodar las cosas.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero ya no creo que seas como… en realidad no conozco a ningún Slytherin que… bueno la verdad sí conozco a una persona que cumpla con todo un cien por ciento de Slytherin.

-Supongo que te refieres a Draco – Harry bajó la mirada al recordar la humillación que le hizo pasar Malfoy.

-Sí, ese maldito de Malfoy.

Theo no sabía cómo explicarle las cosas a su amado ojiverde, porque después de todo Draco debió tener una razón por tratarlo así… y mejor decidió cambiar el tema nuevamente.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo iniciamos los deberes?

-Mañana o cuando quieras… por mí no hay problema – le dijo Harry sin importar el tono monótono que utilizó.

-Bien, te veré mañana – le respondió Theo y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Harry no quería dejar las cosas así, además de que aún tenía algo pendiente con él, que ya no recordaba por la pequeña discusión, pero sabía que tenía que decirle algo ¡Qué confusión! Solo sabía que ese castaño no se tenía que ir aún, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿A dónde vas? – El tono que usó fue de desesperación, para su pesar – es decir, tú… – Theo se percató de eso y no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa muy distinta a la última y eso provocó que Harry se sonrojara.

-A la Sala Común, si mañana iniciamos necesito repasar algo del libro, porque sinceramente no lo abrí en todas las vacaciones.

-Yo tampoco, podemos repasar juntos – dejó salir rápidamente, no quería hacerlo pero el Slytherin producía ese efecto en él.

-Está bien – le contestó Theo, avanzando – te veo después de la comida.

-¿En dónde? – Harry pudo escuchar de nuevo aquella sonrisa del Slytherin "¡demonios me encanta esa sonrisa, lo malo es que fue por mi estúpida actitud!" Pensó el Gryffindor.

-Tú sabrás encontrarme – fue lo que dijo el castaño y esta vez sí pudo irse, dejando a un Harry desconcertado.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios quiso decirme con eso?!"

* * *

Neville acababa de leer el libro que había dejado de tarea la profesora Sprout, así que solo tenía como pendiente esperar el llamado de su rubio Slytherin.

-Neville – le gritó su abuela – puedes venir por favor.

-Bajo enseguida – le contestó resignado, seguramente quería que desgnomizara el jardín.

Neville bajó a donde se encontraba su abuela y al ver a la persona que estaba ahí sentada conversando con ella, como si fuera cualquier día normal, se quedó pasmado por la sorpresa.

-Draco… - dijo casi en un susurro, pero no por ello se dejó de escuchar.

-¡Hola, Longbottom! – saludó el rubio con una gran sonrisa - ¿listo para ir a mi casa?

Neville estaba realmente shockeado, Draco Malfoy fue por él hasta su casa, eso… era increíble, se tomó la molestia de ir a buscarlo para llevarlo a su casa, ese día sin duda seria inolvidable.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	10. La familia Malfoy

**Capitulo Diez: La familia Malfoy**

La Mansión Malfoy es reconocida y muy famosa dentro del Mundo Mágico, sobre todo por los residentes que viven en ésta; muy pocos magos han tenido el privilegio y sobre todo la suerte de ser invitados. El jefe de la Mansión, Lucius Malfoy, es un mago muy poderoso que se caracteriza por ser sangre pura, arrogancia y por su sangre fría en los combates.

Su esposa, Narcisa Black, que ahora orgullosamente lleva el apellido Malfoy, también es una bruja de sangre pura, irradia elegancia y a pesar que constantemente cuestiona la estúpida creencia de su esposo sobre el linaje, la mayoría de las veces termina dándole la razón. Una: porque es mejor no llevarle la contraria a Lucius Malfoy si no quieres recibir una buena dosis de cruciatus. Dos: sus estúpidos principios siempre la orillan a ser una esposa sumisa. Tres: el motivo más importante, su hijo Draco, el cual es su única razón de vivir.

Y por último, el miembro más joven de la mansión, Draco Malfoy, cuyo físico es casi idéntico al de su padre: ojos grises, cabellera rubia, facciones parecidas en su rostro, el modo de hablar, la forma de andar, entre otras. Lo único que los diferencia, la estúpida creencia de su padre sobre la aristocracia. A pesar que siempre fue criado bajo este régimen, el odiar a los muggles, a los sangre sucias, a los Gryffindors, pero sobre todo a los que están dentro de la moda, porque ¿cómo era posible que un chico vea a otro con intensiones más allá de lo normal? Él no está del todo de acuerdo con su padre. Y sin embargo; esas convicciones salen a flote en circunstancias un poco frustrantes para él, (como cuando se enteró que Potter gustaba de él, aunque en realidad había otra razón más poderosa; o cuando se alejó de su amigo Theodore Nott). Sin embargo; con el tiempo Draco aprendió a equilibrar esos arrebatos de confusión y a formar su propio dogma, todo con discreción ante su padre, obviamente.

Una vez descrito a los tres miembros de la Mansión Malfoy, retomemos al jefe de la casa y a su esposa, los cuales se encuentran en la Mansión Greengrass, cuya familia es tan parecida en cuanto al dogma de la familia Malfoy.

-Entonces, Lucius – dijo el señor Greengrass - ¿Cuándo informarás a tu hijo sobre el Pacto?

-El viernes, antes de que se vaya a Hogwarts.

-Te recuerdo que el Pacto menciona que los involucrados estarán en el anonimato hasta el día de la fecha asignada.

-Lo sé, tú ya se lo dijiste a tu…

-El viernes lo haré – dijo cortante el viudo – se lo diré a ambas.

-¿También el Pacto invocó a ella? – intervino por primera vez Narcisa.

-Así es, Narcisa – contestó satisfecho el dueño de la mansión – El llamado fue claro y eligió a mis dos hijas, es en verdad un orgullo.

-¿Quién fue el elegido para ella? – preguntó curioso Lucius.

-Theodore Nott.

-Hay cierto rumores… – comenzó Lucius, arrastrando las palabras – que el chico Nott está dentro de lamoda.

-Aunque lo esté, Nott debe tener en claro que su hijo debe cumplir con el Pacto o las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas para ellos.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuáles son las otras dos familias en las cuales se ha manifestado el Hechizo de la Marca?

-Parkinson y Lovegood, y sus elegidos son Blaise Zabini y Graham Montague respectivamente.

-Curioso lo de Blaise Zabini ¿Parkinson no tramará algo?

-Por el bien de su familia, dudo mucho que se arriesgue.

-Naturalmente…

* * *

Neville estaba asombrado por lo gigantesco que se veía aquel lugar, en el colegio se decían rumores de la mansión Malfoy, pero ahora que lo comprobaba con sus propios ojos, aquellos comentarios se quedaban cortos.

Draco se sacudió de su túnica los restos de los polvos flú, al igual que Neville.

-Es hermosa tu casa Dra… Malfoy.

-No es para tanto – respondió, modestamente – vayamos a mi habitación para…

Cuando Neville escuchó la palabra habitacióndejó de escuchar, tragó saliva mientras un montón de ideas se le vinieron a la mente, su rubio Slytherin y él solos en la habitación.

-¡Longbottom!

-¿Qué? Emh, lo siento – Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué te dije con respecto a estar pidiendo perdón como un elfo doméstico? Vamos.

Llegaron a la habitación, pero instantes después salieron de ésta y se dirigieron al jardín trasero… o eso creía Neville.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó confuso y el rubio lo vio desconcertado

"¿Acaso nunca escucha lo que le digo?" –pensó el rubio.

-Te dije que primero empezaríamos con los experimentos, por eso nos dirigimos al invernadero.

-¿Tienes un invernadero?

-Es de mi madre. Es su pasatiempo favorito.

Llegaron al invernadero y Neville estaba asombrado por el lugar, nunca había visto tantas plantas, hierbas e incluso árboles en un solo sitio, bueno quizás salvo en Hogwarts, pero definitivamente éste estaba más diversificado en cuanto a las especies de la flora.

Entraron al lugar en cuestión, Draco comenzó a acomodar en la mesa, que estaba junto a la puerta, todo lo que iban a ocupar, mientras Neville recorría el lugar emocionado, el rubio estaba feliz aun no sabía el por qué, pero definitivamente le agrada ver la expresión de felicidad de aquel león.

-Esto es increíble, Draco – Malfoy, quien aún seguía acomodando las cosas a espaldas de Neville, visualizó una sonrisa y a la vez frunció el ceño, ¿ese Gryffindor le acaba de tutear y a él no le importo? No, definitivamente no le importó o no veía cuál era el problema, después de todo eran compañeros de deberes y eso era de lo más normal ¿no?; por otro lado, Neville no se había dado cuenta que había llamado al Slytherin por su nombre de pila, de hecho aún seguía embelesado por el maravilloso invernadero, después de todo la Herbología era su segundo amor — ¡¿Esto es una Mimbulus Mimbletonia?! Wow es mi favorita desde siempre – expresó mientras observaba detenidamente aquella planta – son muy raras y difícil de conseguir, hasta la fecha aún no puedo conseguir una.

-También es la de mi madre – comentó Malfoy, aún estaba a espaldas de Neville. No sabía el por qué le decía esas cosas, después de todo aquel león seguramente no le estaba prestando atención por estar embobado con aquella planta.

Neville seguía contemplando la Mimbulus Mimbletoniay no pudo resistir tocarla, levantó la maceta y deseó no haberlo hecho porque en esos instantes se escuchó un ¡PAF!; apareció un elfo domestico el cual le lanzó un rayo mágico directo a la cara del Gryffindor, pero éste por puro instinto se llevó las manos a la cara (¡con la maceta en ellas!), trayendo como consecuencia que el rayo se impactara en la maceta.

-¡No toques las flores de mi ama! – Gritó el elfo doméstico, quien instantes después se quedó horrorizado al ver la planta destrozada - ¡La quebraste! – Chilló la criatura – yo te mat…

-¡No! – gritó un desconcertado Draco al salir del tremendo shock ¿qué demonios sucedió ahí? Todo fue tan rápido que lo único que le se ocurrió fue gritar al ver que el elfo domestico estaba a punto de asesinar a aquel león.

-Amo Draco, ese intruso – se trataba de explicar el elfo.

-¡Silencio, no es ningún intruso!

Draco no sabía cómo remediar semejante enredo, por lo pronto optó por ayudar a Neville a incorporarse, que también estaba en un shock.

-Ve a buscar otra Mimbulus Mimbletoniay tráela aquí. No le digas nada de lo que pasó aquí a mi madre yo se lo explicaré después ¿entendido? Cuando traigas de vuelta la planta me avisas – el elfo hizo una reverencia y se desapareció, Draco aún estaba confuso por lo ocurrido y cuando regresó a ver al león y no vio señal de reconocimiento en él le preguntó en un tono no muy propio de él - ¿estás bien?

Aún no se explicaba porque tanto interés por aquel chico que lo había metido en tan tremenda situación, seguramente era a causa del sobresalto lo que le hacía decir cada cosa.

-Sí, pero Malfoy, lo siento. No creí que… - Neville trataba de disculparse.

-Olvida eso, Ybbod traerá otra – le dijo el rubio para tranquilizarlo, mientras veía cómo ordenar aquel desastre.

-No creo que sea posible. Yo llevo alrededor de cinco años buscando una y…

-Pero tú no frecuentas los sitios donde ira Ybbod.

-Lo siento mucho. Tu madre se enfadará mucho conmigo cuando vea el desastre que ocasioné – Neville estaba afligido. Draco no le contestó y comenzó a limpiar el lugar.

Para olvidar el pequeño lío en el que se habían metido con la madre del rubio, decidieron terminar los otros deberes, fuera del invernadero… demasiado lejos de hecho.

* * *

Harry iba por lo jardines recapitulando, Theo le había dicho que a él no le importaba compartir el comedor con sus demás compañeros del colegio, entonces ¿por qué demonios no fue a la hora de la comida? Sin duda alguna ese chico era todo un misterio para el Gryffindor. Como sea, el muy presuntuoso Slytherin le había dicho "Tú sabrás encontrarme" y en verdad esperaba el león hacerlo, porque después de todo ya pudo recordar a qué había ido a buscarlo desde el principio: agradecerle el presente que le había dado por Navidad.

Después de todo el Slytherin no estaba del todo equivocado, Harry supo encontrarlo, tampoco era que el chico se escondiera, normalmente se la pasaba en ese sitio, recargado con la espalda a ese árbol frente al lago, aunque esta vez, había algo diferente… una chica lo acompañaba.

-Hasta luego Luna – le escuchó despedirla.

-Hasta pronto Theo – le respondió la Ravenclaw y al pasar junto al ojiverde también lo saludó - ¡Hola Harry! cuidado con los Troposolushay muchos de aquel lado – Harry le sonrió y no pudo evitar tener una sensación extraña hacia aquella rubia.

-¡Hola Potter! – saludó sonriente Theo, incorporándose.

-¿Por qué me mandaste un regalo en Navidad? – preguntó directamente con un tono un poco molesto e ignorando completamente el saludo del castaño.

-Porque era Navidad – respondió Theo un poco confundido ante tal actitud del león – no sé tú, pero yo acostumbro dar regalos a mis amigos.

-¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo?

-Claro, ¿no lo somos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Harry estaba enfadado – somos compañeros de deberes.

-¿Y por qué no podríamos ser amigos? - "si somos amigos no podremos ser algo más después"pensó el Gryffindor.

-Porque… - el ojiverde no podía decirle el verdadero motivo al castaño, no si aún no estaba tan seguro si el Slytherin estaba dentro de la moda como él, así que le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – porque eres un Slytherin – Theo rodó los ojos.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Se supone que no podemos ser nada, Gryffindor y Slytherin no se llevan – Theo enarcó una ceja.

-Otra vez con eso, los fundadores fueron los que empezaron con eso, nosotros somos diferentes – dijo Theo un poco incómodo, pero después más animado – es más podemos empezar desde cero.

-¿Qué?

-Soy Theodore Nott ¿quieres ser mi amigo? – le propuso, extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? – le reclamó Potter, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Ey, Potter! ¿Qué ocurre? Hasta hace apenas hace unas horas creí que todo iba bien entre nosotros – le dijo el castaño un poco desanimado.

-Pues te equivocaste, yo haré los deberes solo.

-Espera, Harry – lo alcanzó, el Gryffindor se detuvo pero no le dio la cara – discúlpame si te ofendí al darte el regalo, supongo que malinterpreté las cosas – el ojiverde se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, creo que también yo lo malinterpreté – dijo mientras reflexionaba, probablemente ese Slytherin fuera novio de… Luna, porque por algo pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos ¿no?

-¿Entonces todo bien?

-Supongo. Y sí, podemos intentar el ser amigos.

-¡Genial! – le respondió Theo con una gran sonrisa y ambos se fueron a buscar un lugar para ir a hacer los deberes.

* * *

Después de varias horas Draco y Neville ya habían terminado dos redacciones, habían comido y ahora se encontraban en un merecido descanso, el Gryffindor de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su rubio Slytherin y decidió romper el silencio.

-Malfoy yo…

-Longbottom si te escuchó nuevamente pedir perdón te juro que te cruciaréy no me importa que me envíen a Azkaban – el Gryffindor entornó los ojos, en realidad no pensaba disculparse nuevamente, porque eso no solucionaría nada, ni traería de vuelta a la planta.

-Yo solo te iba a decir… que este lugar es muy tranquilizante – Malfoy movió la cabeza negativamente ¿qué demonios ocurría con él?

-Sí es muy tranquilizante, suelo venir acá para relajarme – dijo al fin mirando hacia la nada – o cuando mi padre y yo disc… - no terminó la frase, aunque eso ya no importó pues Neville se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque no supo que decirle. Otro silencio incomodo los invadió.

-Ybbod ya se tardó – dijo Neville como no queriendo la cosa – seguramente no encontró.

-Claro que lo hará te confianza en el pobre elfo ¿quieres?

-¿Confianza? – Malfoy se encogió de hombros al parecer él si confiaba en aquella criatura, pero el Gryffindor no estaba tan seguro, horas antes trató de asesinarlo, pero si Malfoy tenía confianza en el elfo entonces ¿por qué en él no? – Malfoy, no sé cómo le haga, pero te prometo conseguir esa Mimbulus Mimbletoniapara tu madre.

-No es necesario que hagas eso Longbottom, Ybbod lo hará.

-Pero lo haré, me haré responsable de mis torpezas.

-No fue totalmente tu culpa.

-Claro que sí, sino hubiera agarrado la…

-Está bien Longbottom, haz lo que quieras, pero no es necesario.

-Claro que lo haré Malfoy. Te lo prometo.

-Hablando de torpezas, sin ofender – comenzó Draco cambiando de tema, porque por alguna extraña razón se estaba sintiendo incómodo con tantas promesas por parte del Gryffindor - ¿qué le hiciste a Snape para que te tratara así en los últimos días antes de salir de vacaciones? – preguntó, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-No lo sé – dijo el león sinceramente – pero desde ese día, que, bueno… me caí encima de ti, ha estado así.

-Es verdad, ahora que lo dices, mi padrino suele ser muy protector pero nunca tan vengativo.

-¿Padrino? – preguntó sorprendido el moreno.

-Emh… se supone que nadie debe saberlo.

-No te preocupes Malfoy, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-No es precisamente un secreto.

-Pero si nadie debe saber, entonces no le diré a nadie, eso no quiere decir que todo lo que me dices yo lo diga… o que yo…

-Ya entendí Longbottom – le dijo Draco levantándose de la silla – es mejor que…

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – exclamó Neville sorprendido y haciendo sobresaltar al rubio, que por un momento creyó que el elfo domestico había vuelto y atacado al moreno – ya casi oscurece, no me había dado cuenta, mi abuela debe estar preocupada.

-Sí, eso te iba a decir – dijo Draco recuperándose del sobresalto ¡por Salazar! ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo con él?Porque después le dieron ganas de echarse a reír como loco por la expresión que tenía el Gryffindor de preocupación por haberse dado cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, así que reprimiendo la sonrisa le dijo – vamos te acompaño a …

-No es necesario que me acompañes hasta mi casa – le atajó Neville un poco abochornado.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo haría? – le reclamó Draco.

-Emh…

-Estaba bromeando Longbottom – le dijo Draco mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro y se reía abiertamente.

Aunque Neville no estaba muy seguro que eso había sido una broma, de cualquier forma ese día sí que había sido muy extraño pero sin duda inolvidable para él ¡Por Merlín! Hasta Draco había bromeado con él, cosa que sinceramente nunca pensó que pasaría, no al menos de ese tipo de bromas, sin duda alguna estaba conociendo al verdadero Draco Malfoy Black y que bien, porque así sabría cómo llegar a su corazón. Finalmente, también el Gryffindor sonrió.

Una vez en la chimenea, tomó los polvos flúy se metió en ella para gritar "Residencia Longbottom" y aparecer después en llamas verdes en la chimenea de su casa, se tenía que poner a trabajar o mejor dicho a buscar, pero ahora con mayor esfuerzo lo que tenía en mente y así cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su rubio Slytherin… conseguir la Mimbulus Mimbletoniapara su madre.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	11. El Pacto

**Capitulo Once: El Pacto**

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en su despacho, su esposa Narcisa estaba frente a él también sentada, cuando Draco entró.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo padre?

-Sí, siéntate Draco – el chico se sentó frente a su padre, a un lado de su madre – lo que te voy a decir es muy importante, mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Es sobre el "Pacto Pureblood". Verás, hace mucho tiempo los jefes de las familias de sangre pura hicieron un Pacto, el cual consistía en casarse con los de su mismo linaje, claro que con el tiempo no se pudo seguir puesto que la mayoría de los sangre pura eran familiares, sin embargo, nuestros ancestros buscaron la manera de seguir dando herederos sin llegar a la necesidad de relaciones con los muggles y mucho menos en esa ridícula moda, que al parecer han encontrado la manera de dar herederos – terminó esa frase con un semblante poco amigable.

-Lucius, te estás desviando del tema – le advirtió cautelosamente Narcisa.

-Es necesario Narcisa, nuestro hijo debe entender la importancia de cumplir con el Pacto y que por ningún motivo vamos a recurrir a otras opciones para dar herederos, que no sea el mismo Pacto – más tranquilo continuó – como iba diciendo este Pacto, es muy importante y peligroso a la vez, puesto que se realizó a través del a magia, por lo tanto no es fácil de deshacer. Verás, cuando llega la hora de que se cumpla se hace presente un hechizo en forma de un patronus, El hechizo de la marca,en cuatro familias distintas de sangre pura, cuyos herederos son mujeres, una vez elegidas, el jefe de esas familias eligen con quién tienen que aliarse sus hijas, en resumen Draco, el Pacto es un convenio matrimonial. Desde el momento en que se elige a la persona con la que se tiene que aliar, ésta es marcada por la magia, no es una marca literalmente, pero si es un hechizo, el cual no le podrá hacer nada, siempre y cuando cumpla con el pacto.

-Y si alguien no… - quiso preguntar el menor.

\- Si alguna de las dos partes no quiere cumplir con el Pacto, cuando llegué el día fijado del compromiso esa persona que se niega a cumplirlo muere a causa del hechizo, al menos que haya alguien que ocupe su lugar.

\- Padre…

-Draco debes entender que, al ser uno elegido para cumplir con el Pacto es un gran privilegio.

-Pero padre y si una de las partes está enamorado de alguien más ¿eso no importa?

-¿Enamorarse? Draco, por suerte eres un Malfoy, nosotros nunca nos enamoramos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Draco, fuiste elegido para cumplir con el Pacto.

-¿Qué?

-Así es. Y lo vas a cumplir, al menos que quieras que alguien más muera por ti o ¿sí?

-¡Por supuesto que, no! Y supongo que no tengo otra opción más que cumplir con el Pacto.

-Me alegra saber que entiendes la importancia del Pacto.

-¿Y quién es mi prometida?

-Verás – continuó Lucius informándolo – el Pacto dice que las dos partes involucradas se mantendrán en el anonimato hasta el día del compromiso.

-Solo eso faltaba – bufó el rubio menor.

-Draco no me hagas cruciartedelante de tu madre – amenazó arrastrando las palabras el rubio mayor – no se revela el nombre de ninguna de las partes, porque anteriormente cuando se hacía, casualmente terminaban una de ellas muertas, desaparecidos o en circunstancias en las cuales les era imposible llevar a cabo el Pacto.

-¿Cree que yo haría algo así?

-Draco – habló por segunda ocasión su madre – el Pacto se tiene que cumplir, sin importar las condiciones de éste. Todos pasamos por eso.

-Pero madre, no solo debo cumplir un estúpido arreglo matrimonial, encima ni siquiera puedo saber con quién lo haré.

-¡Draco! – Le grito Lucius levantándose de su asiento – Vas a cumplir con el Pacto, te casarás, tendrás un heredero y pondrás en alto el apellido Malfoy.

-¡A ti solo te importa el maldito apellido! – le gritó Draco levantándose también y sin siquiera saber que no solo acaba de gritarle a su padre sino a tutearlo, cosa que obviamente a Lucius no le pareció, en dos grandes zancadas estuvo frente a su primogénito y le dio un fuerte bofetón que hizo que el receptor se tambaleara por tal fuerza.

-¡Lucius! – gritó Narcisa afligida.

-Cumplirás con ese Pacto, yo mismo me encargaré de ello – y así el jefe de la familia Malfoy salió del despacho.

-Draco… – lo llamó su madre quedamente y lo abrazó – lo siento mucho, pero el Pac…

-Está bien madre, lo haré, cumpliré con él. Tú lo hiciste también ¿no? – le dijo para tranquilizarla, porque después de todo no quería causarle más daño a ella, del que de por sí ya estaba soportando.

-Tu padre y yo corrimos con la suerte de estar enamorados. Aunque él diga que un Malfoy no… - pero Narcisa no pudo continuar – Draco, el Pacto es un secreto, nadie debe saberlo, ni siquiera tus amigos.

-Claro madre, otra cosa más que ocultar y cumplir – le dijo separándose de su madre y estando a dos pasos de la puerta se detuvo y la llamó – madre…

-¿Sí, Draco?

-Ayer en la tarde, por accidente, quebré tu Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

-No te preocupes, Ybbodya traerá otra – y sin más Draco salió también del despacho de su padre. Necesitaba estar solo para asimilar toda la responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros, nuevamente. Supuso que por eso no le dijo totalmente la verdad a su madre con respecto a su Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Por la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy, unas llamas verdes salieron y a través de ellas un Severus Snape se visualizó, esa eran las ventajas de ser el padrino de Draco, no tenía que ser invitado o pedir autorización para poder ir a la mansión Malfoy, aunque en esta ocasión sí fue llamado, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca donde seguramente encontraría a un Lucius muy enojado por el tono que utilizó cuando lo mandó a llamar.

-¡Vaya, Severus! – Exclamó el rubio mayor - ojalá así fueras de rápido cuando te llamo para asuntos que no sean relacionados con Draco.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez Lucius? – preguntó Snape sin más preámbulos.

-Ya le dije lo del pacto a Draco.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó?

-Pues veras no saltó precisamente de felicidad.

-Supongo que no le mencionaste que el famoso Pacto se puede romper ¿cierto?

-No. Debe cumplirlo y espero que tú tampoco vayas y se lo cuentes.

-Lucius no lo obligues hacer algo que él no quiera, él podría ser infeliz por el resto de su vida o podría acabar como la esposa de Nott.

-Sonaste igual que Narcisa, Severus – le dijo el Malfoy mayor, mientras se servía una copa de whiskey de fuego.

-Bien – terminó Snape inútilmente con aquella situación – y ¿qué favor me ibas a pedir?

-No es para mí, sino para Draco, quiero que le facilites las cosas con su prometida – Snape enarcó una ceja – le vas ayudar para que él se fije en ella y no haya después inconvenientes.

-Quieres que yo le haga de ¿Cupido? – Lucius soltó una sonrisa.

-Llámalo como quieras, solo haz que Draco se fije en ella y se acabó el asunto.

-¿Y quién es? – Lucius lo miró con suspicacia – digo, porque no voy andar por ahí lanzando flechasal aire – le dijo irónico, Lucius dudó por un momento pero al final le dijo:

-Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

Theo fue el primero en levantarse ese día, por fin comenzaban las clases en Hogwarts, pudo observar cómo Draco dormía aplaciblemente y vestido aún, si no se había tomado la molestia de ponerse el pijama, eso quería decir que el día anterior fue demasiado frustrante para él. La causa: Lucius Malfoy. No quiso despertarlo, así que se dirigió a las duchas… pero también cayó en cuenta que su amigo italiano no estaba en la habitación, ¿dónde serpientes se había metido Blaise? Ese chico seguramente andaría ya paseándose por los jardines del colegio, pues observó que sus cosas ya estaban en su lugar.

Una vez ya arreglado se dirigió a la lechucería, algo le preocupaba y no podía seguir en la espera de noticias; estando en la entrada de la lechucería se andaba cayendo por lo resbaloso del lugar, caminó con cuidado pero justo atrás de él escuchó unos pasos y quiso advertirle al nuevo visitante, sobre el resbaloso camino de la entrada pero fue demasiado tarde puesto que el visitante resbaló y terminó cayendo encima de él.

El visitante resultó ser nada más y nada menos que su amado ojiverdeel cual al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada del castaño que también lo miraba, al principio un poco sorprendido, el león estaba igual, miraba aquellos ojos claros y luego su vista bajó a los labios de aquel Slytherin, se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza y luego se sonrojó por ello.

-Emh, Disculpa – dijo el ojiverde separándose del Slytherin un poco abochornado y sentándose a su lado.

-Está bien – le contestó Theo todavía algo confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir y se reprendió por dejarse encontrar con la guardia baja.

-Creo que esto es tuyo – le dijo Harry dándole la carta que estaba en el piso.

-Ahh… Gracias – le respondió el castaño y a Harry le pareció que estaba muy extraño o al menos más de lo normal, el Slytherin la tomó y en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos una lechuza se acercó a él… - No tenías que venir hasta acá Mitzi –le dijo Theo a la lechuza, la cual estiró una pata para que su dueño le atara la carta – Te la encargo mucho Mitzi, encuéntralo por favor – el tono que utilizó Nott fue de preocupación, cosa que advirtió Harry.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No lo sé – contestó con sinceridad el castaño – es mi padre, no tengo noticias de él desde el día en que me trajo a Hogwarts y eso no es buena señal – dijo mientras despedía a la lechuza - ¿tú vas a mandar una carta? – preguntó después de unos momentos al ver al moreno sin moverse.

-Emh… ¡ahh, sí! – el ojiverde se levantó y fue con su lechuza a la cual entregó la carta, no estaba muy seguro de irse y dejar a un preocupado Theo en ese lugar, pues al parecer el Slytherin no tenía intenciones de levantarse así que Harry optó por sentarse a un lado del moreno - ¿Tu padre y tu son muy unidos?

-Sí – le contestó el castaño con una sonrisa algo triste – normalmente nos contactamos cada tres días.

-Oh… ¿y tu madre?

-Verás, ella murió hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo tenía cuatro años más o menos.

-Lo siento…- murmuró el ojiverde.

-Está bien. A veces las cosas no pasan como uno quiere ¿cierto?

-Es verdad, mis padres también murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño – y antes de que Nott le dijera algo agregó – pero tengo a mi padrino que bueno, él es como un padre para mí, además fue el mejor amigo de mi padre.

-Qué bien – le dijo Theo un poco más animado.

-Además también están Ron y Hermione, que son como mis hermanos. Aunque, en estos momentos no estamos precisamente en nuestro auge – dijo ahora el ojiverde con tristeza.

-¿Están enojados? – preguntó Theo sorprendido, el león asintió.

-En realidad es Hermione la que no nos habla a Ron y a mí.

-Ya han tenido peleas antes ¿no?, seguramente harán las paces como siempre.

-No lo creo, lo que pasa es que Hermione está molesta porque Ron es novio de un chico y no de cualquier chico sino de… - pero se interrumpió no estaba muy seguro de darle esa información al Slytherin y ¿si metía en problemas a Ron o a Zabini? Así que solo se le quedó viendo, pero al parecer Nott supo deducir la respuesta.

-Ahh, claro… ya entiendo – se comenzó a reír y al hacerlo desapareció todo rastro de preocupación en su cara y eso a Harry le agradó – así que Weasley está saliendo con Blaise – No fue una pregunta. Era una afirmación, y el azabache abrió los ojos como platos – con razón de un tiempo a la fecha Blaise se estaba comportando extraño, aunque bueno…

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Se supone que están siendo muy discretos.

-Bueno Harry, si discretos es que se desaparezcan y aparezcan juntos a las mismas horas pues…

-Es verdad – dijo apesadumbrado el Gryffindor – de todas formas no creo que eso ayude en nuestros intentos de hacer las paces.

-No te preocupes Harry, ya harán las paces, los amigos siempre perdonan y olvidan las estupideces que haces – Harry lo miró atónico ya que lo que le dijo pareciera como si lo dijera por alguien más y no precisamente por Ron.

-Espero que tengas razón, lleva casi un mes ignorándonos.

-¿Un mes? – El castaño sonrió pero nuevamente estaba ese semblante de melancolía – no es nada un mes Harry.

-¡Claro para ti es fácil decirlo porque no tienes amigos! – nuevamente lo dijo, Harry se maldijo por dentro ¿Por qué demonios decía las cosas sin antes pensarlo? Bajó la vista muy avergonzado por su acto – Yo… - Pero esta vez Theo no le recriminó por lo que le dijo.

-De hecho Harry… te lo dice con el que cuyos amigos han hecho las paces después de casi tres años – le dijo con una voz más serena – por eso te digo que ustedes volverán a hacer amigos como siempre, los amigos siempre tiene las puertas abiertas de su corazón para ti, sin importar lo que hayas hecho.

Eso fue algo que Harry jamás vio venir del Slytherin, alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada del castaño, luego la bajó hacia sus labios y nuevamente a sus ojos. Harry sabía lo que quería hacer, algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, pero por muy inocente e increíble que se escuche (o se lea) el ojiverde jamás había besado a alguien no había tenido esa oportunidad gracias al idiota de Malfoy, pero tenía que hacerlo. Pero ¿si con eso terminaba alejando al castaño de él? No podría sobrevivir nuevamente a otro rechazo, no podía darse ese lujo, no después de que por fin habían decidido hacer amigos. Sí, amigos, pero aun así no pudo evitar acercarse más a él, incluso pensó que el Slytherin también quería hacerlo porque el chico también se le estaba aproximando lentamente, Harry cerró los ojos porque no quería ver esa cara que le iba hacer el Slytherin cuando viera sus intenciones, más sin embargo pudo sentirlo. Sí, los labios del castaño tocaron los suyos con suavidad, pudo sentir esos labios expertos tocar los suyos, haciendo que se estremeciera pero no le importó solo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

* * *

Draco estaba saliendo apenas de la ducha cuando vio entrar a un Blaise Zabini muy sonriente.

-Déjame adivinar – le propuso Draco – pasaste la noche con tu lindo pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes Draco? Le quitarías el puesto a Trelawney con tus predicciones – le dijo divertido el moreno.

-Aún recuerdas la advertencia del trato ¿verdad?

-Sí – le dijo en un gruñido – pero está demás decírmelo.

-Ajá… - le dio por su lado mientras reía, después le preguntó en un tono más serio – por cierto, sabes ¿dónde se metió Theo en la última semana de vacaciones?

-No, le mandé varias lechuzas, pero no contestó ninguna carta.

-Sí, a mí tampoco – dijo Draco pensativo – pero ya está en el colegio, porque aquí están sus cosas.

-Entonces hay que darse prisa para someterlo en un dolorosointerrogatorio en el Gran Comedor – le dijo mientras se reía maliciosamente.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	12. Una acción y muchas consecuencias

**Capitulo Doce: Una acción… y muchas consecuencias.**

Theo iba entrando en el Gran Comedor, recriminándose lo que había hecho, sin duda causó lo que no quería causar: alejar a Harry de él. Sí, todavía se acordaba lo que acababa de ocurrir minutos antes…

 _Se besaban lentamente, Theo pedía permiso hacia el león y éste solo abrió la boca (porque intuyó que eso era lo que quería el Slytherin) y se vio envuelto en una serie de sensaciones cuando sintió cómo la lengua del Slytherin lo envolvía, eso era realmente placentero y él también quería que el castaño sintiera lo mismo así que hacía o trataba, al menos de hacer los mismos movimientos, pero el Gryffindor aún no estaba acostumbrado a tanta acción y sintió que el aire le faltaba en los pulmones, pero no quería separarse de él, al menos aún no, pero fue imposible, prefirió a separarse a tener que toserle en la boca, así que se separó algo jadeante._

 _No quería abrir los ojos. No aguantaría la mirada de rechazo de aquellos ojos, pero tenía que mirar, tenía que hacerlo para llevar a cabo su plan de escape._

 _-Lo siento…- dijo el ojiverde, se levantó y salió corriendo o bueno arrastrándose porque se resbaló al querer correr, sin siquiera esperar a lo que el Slytherin le fuera a decir._

 _-¡Maldición! – Se recriminó Theo una vez Harry fuera del lugar - ¡qué bien Theodore lo alejaste!_

El Slytherin se dejó caer en su mismo lugar del comedor, aún era temprano para el desayuno, faltarían si acaso unos quince minutos, pero no tenía ánimos de ir a su sala común, además de aquí a que fuera, se harían los diez minutos, así que optó por esperar a que llegaran sus amigos, los cuales seguramente le reclamarían el por qué no les contestó sus cartas o…

-¿Qué haces aquí Nott? – le dijo una voz frente a él.

-Que yo sepa este es el comedor y aquí se desayuna Montague – le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Me refiero a que por qué no te vas de aquí, ya no eres bien venido traidor… - Theo alzó las dos cejas de sorpresa ante el comentario – así que porque no te largas con tus amigos y tu noviecitade Ravenclaw.

-Y quién se supone que me está corriendo ¿tú?

Montague que tenía en sus manos un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla, le derramó el contenido en la cara, el castaño se levantó furioso pero a cada lado de su cara le apuntaron dos varitas.

-Así es, ¿Cómo ves Nott? Te estoy corriendo de nuestra mesa.

Normalmente Theo es un chico tranquilo, pero cuando alguien lo hace enojar… cuidado. Pasaron segundos rápidos, en los cuales sucedieron muchas cosas, apartó a las dos personas que estaban a su lado ¿cómo lo hizo? Misterio y eso contando de que se trataban de Crabbe y Goyle, y a Montague ya lo tenía contra la pared apuntando con su varita en el cuello.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Montague – le decía el castaño - ¿me llamas traidor? Cuando tú vienes a atacarme con dos personas más a mis espaldas. Eso no es propio de un Slytherin.

-¿Tú qué sabes? Si ya eres más un Ravenclaw que una serpiente o acaso ¿quieres que te lo vuelva a recordar? – le dijo mientras miraba en el antebrazo derecho del castaño.

Algunos alumnos estaban llegando al comedor, pero cuando vieron la escena en la esquina con las serpientes, se retiraron inmediatamente, total aún faltaban diez minutos más para el desayuno.

-Vamos Nott baja esa varita, no te conviene – le dijo mientras que nuevamente Crabbe y Goyle estaban apuntándole a cada lado de la cara, con sus varitas – o bajas tu varita y te largas de una vez con las águilas (símbolo de la casa de Ravenclaw) o pasarás una temporada en la enfermería.

-Yo que tú no me andaría tomando atributos que no me corresponden, Montague – le dio una voz que Theo supo identificar como la de Blaise.

-Así que, la cosa esta así – dijo otra voz que sin duda le pertenecía a Draco – o te largas y dejas de estarte comportando como el príncipe de Slytherin que no eres o bueno el que irá a pasar una temporada en la enfermería serás tú – Montague gruñó ante la advertencia y con una mirada le dijo a sus compañeros que se fueran.

Los dos Slytherin obedecieron y se fueron de ahí, pero Theo aún seguía apuntándolo con su varita. Lo odiaba. Sí, sobre todo por lo que le hizo tres años atrás, no podía ocultar su rencor, pero…

-Theo – le llamó Blaise – déjalo no merece la pena…

-¿Qué ocurre Theo, tienes miedo de atacarme? Vamos hazlo y más ahora que hay más público – Montague lo retaba al observar que algunos Hufflepuff ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor y se hacían los desentendidos ante tal escena.

-No vale la pena una detención por él Theo – trataba de calmarlo Draco. Al final Theo dijo:

-Te equivocas Montague, no te tengo miedo, pero es verdad no vale la pena una detención por alguien como tú.

El atacante lo fulminó con la mirada y al final se fue, Theo se sentó en su lugar de siempre, tanto Blaise como Draco vacilaron unos momentos para sentarse mirando aquellos dos asientos desocupados de siempre.

-Gracias chicos…. ¿No se van a sentar? – les preguntó Theo un poco confuso al verlos dubitativos.

-¿Aún son nuestros lugares? – preguntaba Blaise mientras se sentaba al lado izquierdo del castaño.

-Claro. Siempre estuvieron disponibles para ustedes – les dijo Theo sonriendo.

-Bien, porque tenemos que preguntarte algo – advirtió Draco mientras se sentaba del lado derecho – o mejor dicho reclamartealgo ¿por qué demonios no contestabas a nuestras cartas?

-No era mi intención, mi padre me trajo a Hogwarts al siguiente día de la reunión de Navidad y me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie. Por eso no les avisé.

-¿Por qué tu padre…?

-No lo sé, sinceramente estoy preocupado, desde ese día no he tenido noticias de él.

-Pues no lo aparentas – dejó salir Blaise sonriente – mírate, el primer día y ya estas armando lío con otros.

-Él inició y estaba a punto de darle su merecido.

-Ahh ¿sí?

-La verdad no tengo idea, pero algo se me iba a ocurrir – los tres comenzaron a reírse, minutos después el comedor se comenzó a llenar de alumnos y de profesores.

Aunque un alumno de la casa Gryffindor se vio forzado a saltarse el desayuno. Sí, no quería enfrentarse a otra humillación o lo que fuera hacerle Theo. Ya se lo imaginaba reclamándole por lo ocurrido y sobre todo aclarándole que él tenía novia: Luna. Harry se sintió de lo peor ¿cómo le pudo haber hecho eso a Luna? Ella también era su amiga y le pagaba besándose con su novio ¡Genial! ¡Y lo peor! Iba a ser imposible no encontrarse con el castaño, porque aún seguían siendo compañeros de deberes, así que el ojiverde optó por evitar todo contacto con él y sobre todo solo hablar lo necesario, sí era mejor así, aunque con eso solo estaba consiguiendo alargar el trago amargo del reclamo del Slytherin que le iba hacer.

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que entraron a clases y pareciera que el tiempo transcurriera lo más lento posible en algunos alumnos, como en el caso de Harry que aún seguía con su plan de: "evita a toda costa una conversación con Theo para que no te reclame lo del beso"; mientras que Theo había desistido en seguir a Harry y explicarle el motivo de su conducta, porque al parecer el chico se había molestado con él ya que por eso lo evitaba, incluso el castaño se le había venido a la mente declarársele en un caso extremo, pero el Gryffindor parecía muy molesto tanto que hasta casi ya no iba al Gran Comedor y en cuanto a los deberes de Herbología, los repartía en clases para que cada quien lo hiciera por su lado, definitivamente había alejado de él a su amado ojiverde, todo eso sumándole que aún no tenía noticias de su padre, lo cual provocaba que el Slytherin de vez en cuando su mente anduviera divagando en otro planeta.

O Neville que todavía no encontraba la famosa planta Mimbulus Mimbletonia y por ello sentía que su rubio Slytherin no le dirigiera la palabra más que solo lo necesario; o para Draco que creía que cada día que pasaba, era una lenta agonía de su felicidad, pues cada vez faltaba menos para que le anunciaran la fecha de su compromiso con una prometida anónima, tan sumergido estaba en ello últimamente que comenzó a ignorar las clases; mientras que para otros los días, aunque en este caso la noche, parecía no alcanzarles nada…

Blaise estaba entre las piernas de su lindo pelirrojo ya casi llegando al clímax, solo necesitó unos cuantos besos en el cuello, unas caricias en el dorso y dos embestidas más en su novio para lograrlo, sacando gemidos de placer por parte de su lindo pelirrojo y de él también.

-Ya extrañaba esto mi lindo pelirrojo.

-Yo igual – le respondió el Gryffindor con un sonrojo en las mejillas – pero era imposible venir con las obligaciones de prefecto que tengo.

-Menos mal que te robé mientras pasabas por este pasillo – le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-¿Y si nos descubren? – soltó de repente Ron al caer en cuenta que lo habían hecho en el ¡aula de transformaciones! Más específicamente, en el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall.

-Eso sería emocionante ¿no crees? – el Weasley abrió los ojos como platos, no se podía imaginar lo que se podía armar ante esa situación.

-Mejor vámonos Blaise, no quisiera que…

-Está bien mi lindo pelirrojo, pero aún me debes las de las semanas de vacaciones ¡eh! – le reclamó mientras que ambos se vestían nuevamente.

-Oye, Blaise… - le preguntó tímidamente el león una vez vestido – ¿no hace daño hacerlo tanta veces? – el moreno hizo lo posible para reprimir la risa que se le venía encima, porque vio el semblante de preocupación en su novio.

-Claro que no, es más mañana te lo probaré.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, te llevaré la prueba de que no pasa nada – y susurrándole al oído le dijo – ya lo veras en la clase de Herbología – y ambos salieron del aula de transformaciones.

* * *

El príncipe de Slytherin, se encontraba en la clase de Herbología o al menos su cuerpo, porque su mente divagaba en otro lugar, escuchaba a lo lejos a la profesora Sprout dar indicaciones y después de unos momentos a Longbottom explicándole algunas cosas, pero la voz de Longbottom cada vez se hacía más lejana y en su lugar se escuchaba la de su padre…

"Vas a cumplir el Pacto, te casarás, tendrás un heredero y pondrás en alto el apellido Malfoy".

"Pondrás en alto el apellido Malfoy".

Esta última frase resonaba en su cabeza, a pesar de que ya había transcurrido dos semanas desde que su padre le hubo revelado lo del Pacto, aun no podía asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué? – soltó de repente Malfoy sobresaltado.

-Emh, no era mi intención asustarte, por algo mi abuela dice que soy un atolondradoen estos casos – el rubio lo veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – emh… la clase se terminó hace cinco minutos.

-¿Qué dices? Pero…- Draco volteó a todos lados y efectivamente comprobó que la clase había concluido - ¡Genial! – Murmuró al pensar que sus reconciliados amigos no le avisaran – con esos amigos para que necesito a otros – y salió sin despedirse siquiera de Longbottom – ¡demonios! llegaré tarde a Pociones.

Neville tardó en asimilar la situación ¿pero qué demonios sucedía con su rubio Slytherin?, él no era de esas personas que se quedaban ensimismadas por largos ratos, lo que más le extrañó es que no le hablara durante la clase ¿estaría enfadado por la planta de su madre?

* * *

Draco llegó al aula de pociones y por suerte su padrino aún no llegaba, se dejó caer en su lugar de siempre y decidió ignorar a su compañero de al lado, después de todo Blaise hizo lo mismo con él en la clase de Herbología, lo malo era que su pequeña venganza tenía que esperar a que llegara el aludido, el cual no tardó mucho, llegó corriendo por lo tarde que era, pero sin duda con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, minutos después entró un Ron demasiado rojo, que se sentó a un lado de un Harry apesadumbrado que de vez en cuando miraba a un Theo absorto en sus pensamientos.

Hermione que supuso que Ron había estado con el Slytherin, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y estaba dispuesta a irse importándole una calabaza saltarse la clase de Pociones, pero Pansy la detuvo.

-Granger, es mejor que lo superes, después de todo: son chicos…- Hermione hizo un movimiento brusco y se soltó del agarre de la chica, la cual el comentario que le había dicho no era precisamente para burlarse de ella.

Minutos después llegó Snape y como de costumbre anotó la receta en el pizarrón y dio la orden para que comenzaran a preparar la poción. Lo que sucedió a continuación es algo que Snape no podrá olvidar, no fácilmente.

Neville observaba a su rubioSlytherin, el cual preparaba su poción lo más calmadamente que podía, aunque había momentos en que el chico parecía estar en la luna… cosa que le pareció extraña al Gryffindor y por estar más atento a su rubio que a su poción (una vez más) un ingrediente adelantado a ésta hizo que explotara su caldero (como siempre) y la sustancia lo bañó completamente.

-¡Longbottom! – exclamó Snape, pero para sorpresa de ambos nadie se percató siquiera de lo sucedió cada alumno parecía estar metido en sus propios asuntos - ¿A dónde cree que va? – le preguntó Snape al ver que el león iba directo a la salida del aula.

-A la enfermería…- murmuró Neville.

-No seas tonto, con un poco de poción encima no te vas a deshacer – le dijo Snape y con un movimiento de varita limpió el desastre ocasionado – Haga de nuevo la poción – Neville estaba sorprendido ¿ese era el profesor Snape? ¿Le estaba dando otra oportunidad?

Mientras que Snape se dirigía con Neville al escuchar la explosión de su caldero, un Blaise divertido, le hacía gestos a su novio, le mandaba besos y guiños, mientras preparaba su propia poción, por otro lado el león se ponía colorado ante tanta coquetería de parte de su pareja, aunque también de vez en cuando le mandaba besos y guiños. Tan concentrado andaba en ello que descuidó la atención a su poción.

-Dice una pisca Ron no una ta…

Demasiado tarde fue la advertencia de Harry para Ron, pues este vertió toda la taza de aquel ingrediente, provocando una segunda explosión en el aula.

-¿Qué dem…? ¡Weasley! – gritó Snape, cuando apenas se había alejado de Neville pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que le siguió.

Cuando Blaise vio cómo la poción de su novio explotó se comenzó a reír disimuladamente tanto que echo un ingrediente incorrecto… pero al caldero de su compañero ocasionando que la poción de Draco explotara.

-¡Blaise! – le gritó Malfoy cuando la poción lo bañó.

-Tú también – reclamó Snape, pero cuando se acercó a su ahijado, dio un pequeño roce al brazo de Theo al pasar a su lado, el cual estaba agregando la pisca de aquel ingrediente, que con aquel roce hizo vaciar el bote entero, haciendo explotar la cuarta poción en ese día.

-¿Pero qué demonios les ocurre hoy? – Reclamó enfurecido el profesor de pociones- se terminó la clase, los que hicieron desastre a limpiarlo, los demás ¡fuera de aquí!

-Pero… - quiso reclamar Draco, pero Snape en verdad se veía iracundo y no dijo nada, lo mismo hizo Theo, era mejor no decirle que fue culpa suya la causa de la explosión de su poción.

-Son cinco puntos menos para ambas casas – sentenció el mayor antes de salir de tan desastrosa clase.

* * *

En el gran comedor, estaba un Blaise muy animado, sabía que esta vez se había pasado de la raya con tanta coquetería y sin querer se llevó a su amigo rubio entre las patas, pero bueno un poco de diversión no le cae mal a nadie ¿no? A los pocos minutos llegó un Theo recién salido de la ducha, a juzgar por el pelo mojado, se veía muy bien Blaise no pudo negarlo, pero decidió ignorar ese pensamiento tan raro que tuvo hacia su amigo.

-¿Qué tal Theo? – lo saludó, el chico le envió una sonrisa, cuando se iba a sentar una chica rubia a dos mesas de ahí también lo saludó con un movimiento de mano, él le devolvió el saludó con otro movimiento, pero vio a unos chicos que entraban al gran comedor y la señalaban con cierto interés que Theo percibió como mala señal, echó un vistazo rápido al lugar y se percató que aun no llegaban los profesores.

-Qué oportunos – murmuró y dirigiéndose a Blaise – discúlpame Blaise, nos vemos al rato.

-Pero ¿qué…? – Blaise confundido quiso reclamarle pero Theo ya estaba al lado de Luna.

Los chicos que iban con la Ravenclaw se desviaron de su objetivo al ver a Nott junto a ella, molestos tuvieron que irse a sentar a otro lugar, porque para colmo (según ellos) ya habían llegado algunos profesores.

Un Draco Malfoy llegó molesto al Gran Comedor y se sentó frente a Blaise y le reprochó.

-Muchas gracias por abandonarme en la clase de Herbología.

-Yo no te abandoné, de hecho, me salí antes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Me fui a las mazmorras con Weasley – le dijo con lujuria.

-Creo que mi advertencia no la tomas muy enserio.

-Vamos si es solo un pasatiempo, tenía que recuperar lo de las vacaciones.

-Y por eso me tenías que abandonar en Herbología o no espera: hacer explotar mi poción.

-Sí, bueno… eso no era lo que tenía en mente. ¿Te serviría si te digo que, lo siento? – le dijo mientras le ponía una mirada de perrito arrepentido.

-No – dijo lacónicamente el príncipe de Slytherin, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada – está bien, olvídalo.

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, hasta que Blaise rompió el silencio de los dos.

-¿Andan juntos? – le preguntó al rubio, mientras señalaba a su amigo Theo y a Luna.

-¿Lovegood y Theo? Claro que no, nuestro amigo está enamorado del estúpido de Potter.

-¿Qué?

-¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?

-Sí, solo que Theo se la pasa con Lovegood mucho tiempo. Oye ¿no será que quiere celar a Potter? – le preguntó divertido el moreno.

-Pues si es eso… lo está logrando – dejó salir Draco, mientras veía a un Potter que casi se comía o mejor dicho asesinabacon la mirada a una Luna.

Harry estaba que no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, era la primera vez que iba al Gran Comedor desde hace dos semanas, para hacerse frente a lo que le fuera a decirle el castaño, para encontrarse con tal sorpresa. Ese maldito Slytherin que andaba pavoneándose por todo el colegio haciéndose el bueno y mira como le pagaba, sí porque primero lo besa, luego lo ignora en las clases (aunque esto también es responsable él, pero hizo caso omiso a ello) y ahora andaba como si nada junto con su noviecita Luna. Seguramente no le habrá dicho nada sobre el beso que compartieron juntos. Maldito Theodore Nott. Nuevamente, Harry hizo caso a sus impulsos, se levantó ignorando las preguntas que le hacia su amigo pelirrojo y se dirigió a la mesa de los Ravenclaw para demostrarle que él también había olvidado ese beso ¿por qué seguía pensando en ese beso?

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Theo, quien estaba sentado frente Luna, le estaba advirtiendo de algo.

-No sé Luna, eso es peligroso.

-Pero no podemos abandonarlos Theo, solo nosotros podemos ir y cuidarlos.

-¿Y si te pasa algo? Me sentiría muy mal y más si es algo que puedo evitar que hagas…

-Qué lindo eres… ¡Hola Harry! – Theo entornó los ojos cuando escuchó a su amiga decir el nombre de su amado ojiverdey al darse la vuelta, comprobó que, efectivamente ahí estaba el Gryffindor detrás de él.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué-qué ocurre? – preguntó sorprendido el Slytherin.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy buscando a ti? – le dijo cortante.

Theo alzó las cejas de sorpresa ante la respuesta, observó a los lados, para saber si se refería a alguien más pero no, no había nadie más, tanto Luna como él estaban excluidos de la mesa… salvo quizás Boot que estaba a cinco lugares más allá, cosa que Harry se percató

-Vengo a buscar a Boot – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido el Ravenclaw, el cual dejó a medio camino de su boca la cucharada del postre de calabaza que pensaba comerse.

-Sí, emh… ¿Boot el próximo fin de semana te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

-Potter, yo no formo parte de tu estúpida moda.

-Yo te puedo convencer a que seas parte de ella – le propuso coquetamente el león mientras se acercaba a él, por otro lado a Theo se le encogió el corazón al escuchar a su amado ojiverdey más por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…- ¿Qué dices? – le insistió Harry mientras se acercaba más a la boca de aquel chico, el cual solo optó por tragar saliva.

-No lo sé, supongo que será divertido – dijo al fin separándose un poco del Gryffindor.

-Por supuesto – le contestó Harry pícaramente dispuesto a besarlo, pero…

Para Theo eso fue demasiado, se levantó murmurándole un "disculpa" a Luna para salir del lugar cuanto antes.

Blaise y Draco, los cuales siguieron la escena, les invadió el odio hacia Potter ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle eso a su amigo? El moreno se levantó dispuesto a ir a golpear al ojiverde pero, le ganó un Draco también enfurecido el cual apenas a dar dos pasos fue abordado por Snape.

-Draco, quisiera hablar contigo.

-¡¿Ahora?! – Le gritó Draco, pero pronto se tranquilizó al ver cómo su padrino enarcaba una ceja de sorpresa – lo siento.

-Vamos. Y usted señor Zabini más vale no hacer escándalos frente a los maestros y el director – Blaise al escuchar las palabras, el odio hacia el Gryffindor se le esfumó, pero no por ello iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente y mejor salió en busca de su amigo.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	13. Explicaciones (1)

**Capitulo Trece: Explicaciones (1)**

En las afueras del castillo estaban dos hermanas en una calurosa discusión.

-Es genial, porque podría empezar a conquistarlo desde ahora – comentaba la hermana mayor.

-¡Pero Daphne! Se supone que nosotras no sabemos quiénes son nuestros prometidos – le aclaraba la hermana menor.

-"Se supone", lo has dicho tú Astoria, pero para nuestra suerte… lo sabemos – dijo divertida la mayor.

-No debimos haber escuchado tras la puerta, si nuestro padre se entera así nos va a ir.

-No lo hará porque prometimos no decir nada a nadie de eso o ¿ya se te olvidó?

-No – gruñó la hermana menor.

-¡Vamos Astoria! Tú serás la futura esposa de Draco Malfoy y yo de Theodore Nott.

-¡Pero yo no lo amo! – exclamó con desesperación la Slytherin.

-Por ahora, pero pronto lo harás.

-Lo dudo, yo al que amo es…

-Sí, sí ya me lo dijiste, pero recuerda: el Pacto es el Pacto.

-¡Pero se puede romper!

-Solo si él también quiere, lo cual podemos evitar…

-Por como lo dices, supongo que estás de acuerdo con quién te tocó – dejó salir la hermana menor.

-Obviamente As ¡Yo amo a Theodore Nott! ¿Quién no lo haría?

-Hablando de él…

-¡Qué! – exclamó ansiosa.

-Allá va – le dijo mientras lo señalaba y a la hermana mayor se le iluminaron los ojos.

* * *

-Siéntate – ordenó Snape a Draco al llegar a su despacho - ¿Ya estas más calmado?

-¡No! Estúpido Potter – lo último lo murmuró más para él, se tranquilizó lo más que pudo y le contestó al fin – sí.

-Bien, porque vamos a hablar de un tema algo tedioso, tu padre me dijo que ya sabes lo del Pacto.

-Sí, ese estúpido arreglo de matrimonio, disculpa, ese convenio matrimonial.

-Por lo visto no estás muy conforme.

-Eso no importa, porque de todas formas tengo que cumplirlo.

-Puede haber alternativas Draco.

-Sí, pero no me agradan – Snape enarcó una ceja – mi padre mencionó que el Pacto se puede anular si uno se retracta pero a cambio debo morir o al menos que alguien más ocupe mi lugar, cosa que no voy a permitir, no seré el culpable de una muerte y todo por mi maldito egoísmo.

-Bien, pero esa no es la única manera.

-¿Hay otra que no acabe con la muerte de alguien más?

-Así es.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó Draco esperanzado.

-Que ambas partes estén de acuerdo en no cumplir con el Pacto.

-Pero…

-Escucha Draco, tu padre no te dijo esta alternativa, porque no quiere que rompas el Pacto y dejes abajo el apellido Malfoy, pero esta es la posibilidad de que el Pacto se anule.

-¿Y qué pasa con la marca? O el hechizo ese…

-Si ambas partes están de acuerdo en no casarse, el hechizo se anula y el Pacto se manifiesta en otra familia de sangre pura, en dado caso de que ya no haya más familias, sí se tiene que cumplir. Por fortuna este no es el caso, aún hay más familias de sangre pura, en otros continentes.

-No lo sé padrino, creo que me quedé en las mismas.

-¿Qué no me acabas de escuchar? – pregunto confuso Snape.

-Sí, pero cómo voy a saber si mi prometidano quiere cumplir con el Pacto si ni siquiera sé quién es.

-Por eso me tienes a mí.

-¿Tú sabes quién es? – preguntó Draco nuevamente esperanzado.

-Sí, pero no te lo puedo decir – Draco bufó.

-Pues no sirves de mucho entonces – Snape enarcó una ceja – no te lo tomes a mal pero…

-Draco, hay alguien que te interese, ya sabes, sentimentalmente – preguntó de repente el profesor.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Qué si estás enamorado.

-Padrino, soy un Malfoy.

-¿Y eso qué? Eres también una persona y por lo tanto sentimientos, y qué es esa estupidez de que eres un Malfoy – Draco no contestó – tú no piensas igual que tu padre, de eso estoy seguro.

-Y eso de que me sirve, de todas formas tengo que cumplir con el estúpido Pacto – dijo el rubio resignado y Snape suspiró con resignación. Eso era verdad.

-Entonces ¿no hay una chica que te interese?

-Porque tanta insistencia en eso padrino.

-Porque si hay una chica que te interese cabe la posibilidad de que sea tu prometida y eso facilite las cosas.

-No hay ninguna – dijo serenamente Draco y Snape hizo lo posible para no preguntarle lo siguiente, pero y si… ¿sí?

-¿De casualidad eres parte de esa moda?

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Draco soltó levantándose de la silla y sintió un calor en sus mejillas – ¡No! Por supuesto que, no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa Snape? – el mayor estaba sorprendido ¿desde cuándo su ahijado le decía Snape? ¿Y porque se sonrojaba?

-Está bien Draco siéntate, simplemente fue curiosidad, no te juzgaré, ya sabes que tienes mi apoyo para todo, por eso soy tu padrino ¿no?

-Claro – le dijo al descuido y sentándose nuevamente, desvió su mirada porque su padrino lo miraba de manera sospechosa, esperaba que no estuviera usando la Legeremanciacon él. Su mirada se posó en el reloj de arena y al darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba se levantó como impulsado con un resorte y se dirigió a la puerta olvidándose completamente de que estaba aún platicando con su padrino, sino fuera porque éste carraspeo – Emh… padrino me tengo que ir, ya voy retrasado para hacer los interminables deberes de Herbología.

-Ahhh, Con que Longbottom ¡eh! – le dijo con suspicacia.

-¿Hay un problema con eso? – le reprochó algo molesto el Slytherin.

-No.

-Padrino creo que ya es hora de que dejes de criticarlo.

-A ¿sí? – preguntó atónito.

-Sí, ese Gryffindor es bueno en Herbología después de todo.

-No me digas – le dijo irónico y un poco divertido y Draco sintió una pequeña incomodidad dentro de él, al ver como su padrino se burlaba del león.

-Sí- le contestó más seguro – y ¿sabes qué más? Si dejaras de molestarlo y criticarlo durante tus clases, estoy seguro de que podría hacer una poción decente, es más, hasta le ganaría a Potter.

-Lo dudo mucho – dijo Snape también muy seguro y algo resentido con ese león – ese Longbottom si se distrae y estropea las pociones, no es porque está al pendiente precisamente de mis críticas – le dijo mientras veía con recelo a su ahijado.

"¿Y por qué demonios me miras a mí? Pareciera que yo tuviera la culpa de eso" pensó Draco

Snape no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, inconscientemente utilizó Legeremanciaen su ahijado, no quería, de hecho nunca lo hacía con él, pero esta vez lo hizo.

-Me voy – dijo al fin el Slytherin – nos vemos después padrino.

-Draco, haré lo posible para que ese Pacto se anule.

-No te preocupes padrino, de todas maneras, mi padre…

-Yo me encargaré de él – Draco de asustó un poco cuando escuchó eso – me refiero a que lo haré entrar en razón – le aclaró Snape al ver la expresión en el rostro, que puso su ahijado.

-Gracias – Draco salió del despacho.

* * *

Hermione estaba frente al lago, ya tenía los ojos resecos de tanto llorar, pero ya había tomado una decisión y cuanto antes la cumpliera mejor, eso estaba proponiéndose cuando Pansy llegó junto con ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal Granger?

-Parkinson ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó un poco molesta la leona.

-Escucha, sé que no somos las mejores amigas y a lo mejor nunca podremos serlo, pero en el poco tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntas, bueno, pues te he estimado y no eres tan aburrida como creí que eras.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Granger, el amor es duro y no se disfruta si no sufres, es decir, todos alguna vez, no hemos sido correspondidos como queremos.

-¡Que sincera! – dejó salir con un poco de reproche la castaña.

-Sí, bueno… por eso los chicos me huyen – dijo triste la Slytherin.

-Pero gracias, lo aprecio mucho ¿sabes? No eres tan fastidiosa como creí que eras – la Slytherin sonrió.

-Oye Granger, creo que hasta aquí llegó mi chantaje, ya sabes, con eso de ir con el chisme a todo el colegio de que Weasley te gusta.

-Aún puedes hacerlo, el hecho de que él ya tenga con quien salir no significa que me haya dejado de gustar…

-Es verdad, pero no lo haré más… Hermione.

-Gracias, Pansy – le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

* * *

-¡WEASLEY! – gritó un Slytherin enfurecido a un Gryffindor que estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín del castillo – ven para acá quiero que me des algunas explicaciones.

-¿Weasley? – contestó sorprendido el pelirrojo al ver llegar a su noviofrente a él.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa al estúpido de Potter?! – le reclamó directamente Blaise.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundió el león.

-¡Por qué serpientes, invito a Boot a salir, delante de Theo!

-¡Yo que sé! – dijo disgustado Ron.

-¡Pues eres su amigo, deberías saberlo!

-¿Y por qué me reclamas a mí?, ve y díselo a él.

-No puedo hacer eso, Theo se enojaría conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Prefieres enojarte entonces conmigo, que soy tu novio, que con el huraño idiota ese de Nott?

\- ¡No lo llames así! – Le dijo el Slytherin empujándolo – y sí, ¡prefiero mil veces a él que a ti! – Ron palideció notoriamente ante esta sorpresiva respuesta de su supuesto novio.

-Pues bien – dijo después de unos momentos el Gryffindor y ya avanzaba directo al castillo, pero una mano lo sujetó del brazo.

-Espera Ron – dijo más calmado el Slytherin, más por reflejo que por iniciativa propia.

-Suéltame, que no acabas de decirme, que prefieres más a Nott que a mí, así que déjame en paz – le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre del Slytherin.

Blaise no supo cómo describir la terrible sensación que invadió su cuerpo al ver cómo aquel pelirrojo se alejaba de él.

* * *

Draco llegó cansado a la Sala Común de su casa, se sentía ¿culpable? Sí, esa era la palabra, por más que trató de concentrarse en los deberes de Herbología, no pudo, en primera por el maldito Pacto y en segunda por su amigo Theo, no eran las mejores excusas… o eso pensó él, pero con eso bastó para no poder concentrarse y dejó al pobre de Longbottom en hacer nuevamente TODOS los deberes, como lo venía haciendo desde hace dos semanas, seguramente el Gryffindor no le reclamaba nada porque se debía de estar sintiendo (probablemente) culpable aún por lo de la Mimbulus Mimbletonia de su madre.

El rubio se dejó caer en la cama exhausto, había buscado a Theo por todos lados, después de haber hecho los deberes de Herbología, pero no tuvo suerte, se dejó ir para atrás, cuando entró un Blaise decepcionado.

-No lo encontré y ¿tú? – Draco negó con la cabeza y pudo ver un semblante de tristeza en su moreno amigo pero dudaba que se debiera por la ausencia de su amigo castaño - ¿Dónde se metió?

-Al parecer aún no conocemos del todo a nuestro amigo – dejó salir Malfoy.

-Y él, parece saber tanto de nosotros ¡esto es frustrante! – le decía Zabini mientras se desvestía para irse a la ducha.

* * *

Ya estaba entrada la media noche cuando a Draco lo venció el sueño, Blaise tenía poco tiempo también de haberse quedado dormido, habían decidido esperar despiertos a su castaño amigo, pero el agotamiento les ganó, demasiadas emociones tuvieron los Slytherin ese día para dejarlos agotados.

Draco escuchó ruidos, pero estaba demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para abrirlos, pero fue en vano y mejor decidió hablar con él en la mañana. Por otro lado Theo también estaba cansado, muchas cosas ocurrieron ese día y aún tenía la espinita de la preocupación por su padre ¿Por qué no le respondía sus cartas? El sueño también lo venció y se dejó llevar por éste importándole una calabaza el estar aún vestido ya el Theo de la mañana vería qué hacer, para arreglar semejante enredo con su Gryffindor, después de todo… su amado ojiverde no podría estar enamorado de alguien más o ¿sí?.

* * *

Blaise en cuanto se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue echar un vistazo a la cama de su castaño amigo, pero no lo encontró, eso le preocupó, pero no era nada comparado con esa sensación de vacío que tenía en su estómago, no se lo explicaba ¿qué demonios era esa sensación? Y por si fuera poco ahora el miedo lo estaba invadiendo al recordar que la primera clase que tendría sería Herbología y eso significaba que estaría con cierto pelirrojo Gryffindor ¿aún estaría molesto con él? De nuevo esa sensación de vacío en el estómago lo volvió a invadir, seguramente sería porque el león se haría el difícil y eso dificultaría las cosas, porque después de todo el moreno aún tenía un trato o mejor dicho una apuesta que cumplir con Malfoy. Sí seguramente eso era… o ¿no?

-Maldición – murmuró Blaise, después de todo, esa estúpida apuesta ya no le agradaba mucho.

Pero eso ya no importaba, tenía que hacer algo y ya, porque ese Gryffindor había escuchado algo que en realidad no era del todo verdad.

-Buen día – saludó Malfoy aun algo adormecido.

-Sí… - dijo Blaise en un tono muy extraño para él – Theo no está – agregó recuperando su tono habitual.

-Emh, no. Pero parece que durmió aquí, creo haber sentido que llegó muy entrada la noche.

-Bueno pues ya lo veremos en el Gran Comedor

-Supongo.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	14. Explicaciones (2)

**Capitulo Catorce: Explicaciones (2)**

Harry se encontraba desayunando en el Gran Comedor, había dejado a su amigo pelirrojo en la habitación cosa que le extrañó, pues resulta que no tenía ganas de desayunar, sospechaba que Zabini tenía algo que ver, esos malditos de Slytherin siempre saliéndose con la suya.

Hermione desayunaba a su lado, que seguía ignorándolos, pero esta vez notó distinta a la chica, parecía algo ausente, así que se arriesgó a ser ignorado por milésima vez preguntándole.

-¿Ocurre algo Hermione?

-No – para sorpresa de él la chica le contestó – solo que últimamente he estado pensando mucho las cosas, y ya tomé una decisión, pero se las diré a ti y a Ron en su momento y sobre todo cuando estén más tranquilos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?

-Con lo que hiciste ayer con Boot frente a Theo, no lo creo – le reprochó la chica y Harry rodó los ojos – escucha Harry, él te gusta y tú a él ¿Por qué simplemente no acla…?

-No Hermione, él es un maldito Slytherin traidor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él me… - decidió no humillarse más e ignoro decirle lo del beso – es novio de Luna – dijo rotundamente.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Luna y yo somos amigas y para tu información ellos no andan juntos.

-¿En serio? – le dijo en un tono burlón, no le creyó ni una palabra.

-Olvídalo, espero que no sigas cometiendo más estupideces y mejor infórmate bien sobre lo que en realidad ocurre entre Luna y Theo, antes de sacar conclusiones por tus inútiles celos – dijo enojada la Gryffindor y salió del Gran Comedor, dejando a un Harry confundido ¿qué demonios quiso decir con eso? Instintivamente el ojiverde echó una mirada a la mesa de los Ravenclaw y ahí estaba Luna… ¿sola?, el Gryffindor desvió la mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, pero solo vio a Zabini ¿triste? Y un Malfoy ¿distraído?, ¿qué demonios pasaba ahí? O mejor ¿en dónde demonios estaba Theodore Nott?

* * *

En la enfermería estaban de nuevo las hermanas Greengrass teniendo por segunda ocasión una discusión.

-¡Daphne! Eso no se hace – le reclamaba la menor.

-Vamos As, no me ha pasado nada malo, solo es una torcedura de tobillo.

-Que te hiciste al propósito, y por cierto lo disimulaste muy bien frente a Theo.

-Y ahora tengo toda su atención ¿no? – La menor solo la fulminó con la mirada – vamos hermana deberías hacer algo similar con Draco.

-No pienso engañarlo, además yo no lo quiero forzar a algo que él no quiera.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Por qué será hermana, que no te creo? Ah sí "Theo no me dejes sola, me da miedo estar aquí sin compañía" – dijo imitando la voz de su hermana – Theo se fue de aquí hasta pasada la media anoche, además se veía algo triste y preocupado.

-Cállate As, eres una aguas fiestas – se escuchó la puerta de la enfermería abrirse y se asoma un Theo por la puerta – ya vino a verme, vete de aquí As.

-Buen día Theo – saludó la hermana menor y con un plan malicioso agregó – mi hermana ya se siente mucho mejor ¡eh!

-Hola Astoria, qué bien – le respondió el saludo el chico antes de que la chica saliera de la enfermería.

-Buen día Theo ¿qué haces por acá? – preguntó la chica en reposo.

-Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas.

-Ya mejor como dijo mi hermana, gracias – dijo con algo de resentimiento muy disimulado.

-Buenos días - interrumpió madame Pomfrey - aquí está la poción reparahuesos Greengrass.

-Qué bien, pronto estarás como nueva – dijo sonriente Theo.

-Sí, verdad – le contestó la chica con una sonrisa forzada mientras maldecía por dentro.

-Aquí está, tómala toda – le dijo la medimaga aunque Theo notó que la señora estaba molesta con la chica.

-Bueno me voy, sino no alcanzaré el desayuno.

-Sí, gracias Theo, te veo en clases – le agradeció la chica coquetamente.

-Hasta luego – respondió y dirigiéndose a la medimaga – hasta pronto madame Pomfrey.

-Suerte en Herbología - le dijo confidente la medimaga y el chico le sonrió agradeciéndole.

-Esto sabe horrible – se quejó la Slytherin cuando el chico estaba fuera de la enfermería.

-Lo siento querida, esa no era la poción, deja te traigo la correcta – dijo disculpándose la medimaga.

-¡Qué! Pero ¡¿por qué me hizo tomar esa porquería?!

-Para que aprendas a no seguir engañando a la gente – le dijo amenazante la encargada de la enfermería.

* * *

Por fin Ron había decidido salir de su Sala Común, aún seguía dolido por lo que le dijo Blaise, ese Slytherin que prefería más al estúpido de Nott que a él ¿Y por qué lo defendía? Se supone que Nott es una especie de chico antisocial ¿y sí algo había entre ellos? Esperaba que no.

Ya iba llegando al invernadero cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la cintura y se lo llevaba a un lugar, cerca del bosque prohibido, quiso gritar pero su captor le tapó la boca, una vez llegando al sitio, el pelirrojo descubrió a su raptor.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees Zabini?! – al Slytherin le dolió que el chico lo llamara así… Zabini, sí, bien era su apellido pero apenas unas cuantas horas atrás era Blaise.

-Hablar contigo – le dijo al fin.

-Pues yo no. Si me disculpas tengo clases – el Gryffindor estaba dispuesto a irse, pero…

-Perdóname mi lindo pelirrojo – le murmuró Blaise cuando el chico iba pasando a su lado.

-¿Ya no soy Weasley?

-Lo siento no era mi intención gritarte, en serio, yo…

-¿Qué pasó Zabini, tu amiguito Nott está enojado contigo? ¿Por eso vienes aquí conmigo? – el moreno cada vez se sentía peor ¿pero qué demonios ocurría con él? ¿Por qué de pronto ese vacío, esa sensación extraña cada vez que el pelirrojo, su lindo pelirrojo, lo llamaba por su apellido con tanto odio?

-No, estoy aquí por ti. Yo te… quiero – sus palabras sonaron sinceras, demasiado sinceras para su gusto "estúpida apuesta" pensó. Pero la verdad ya no le importaba tanto ese jueguito, le importaba más el chico que estaba frente a él todo dolido por su pequeña discusión.

-Pues no te creo – le dijo fríamente Ron.

Estaba dispuesto a irse nuevamente el león, pero el moreno lo volvió agarrar del brazo y lo abrazó.

-No te vayas, no aún, necesito hacer las paces contigo, no puedo dejar que te vayas si estás enojado conmigo, por favor… - a Ron le sorprendió esta inesperada confesión ¿era ese el mismo Blaise que meses atrás le coqueteaba? – Ron, mi lindo pelirrojo discúlpame, nunca pondría a nadie más antes que a ti, porque yo te quiero ¿me perdonas?

-No lo sé – le respondió Ron quien aún abrazaba aquel chico – me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste sobre…

-Perdóname, jamás lo volveré hacer te lo prometo – el moreno buscó la boca del pelirrojo y comenzó a besarlo y éste le correspondió, ese sin duda fue un beso distinto para el Slytherin. Ya no fue un beso falso, sin sentido, fue un beso cálido y con sentimiento. Sí después de todo algo había salido mal de la estúpida apuesta, pero no le haría saber a Malfoy sobre ello. Sí, ante su amigo rubio tenía que seguir disimulando que aquello que habían apostado no pasaría.

* * *

Harry salió del invernadero buscando a su amigo pelirrojo, porque no lo encontró en la clase de Herbología, bueno aunque no fue mucho esfuerzo no saber dónde o mejor dicho, con quién estaría, pues Blaise Zabini tampoco entró a la clase.

El Gryffindor estaba de un humor ambiguo, esperaba que el Slytherin que estaba sentado a un lado de él, le diera una explicación o le reclamara por lo ocurrido: el beso, Luna, o el beso, o la invitación de Terry, o el beso, pero al parecer en el castaño no había muestra de que siquiera esto le preocupara, ¡Slytherin! tenía que haber sido… y eso que el castaño le- importa-más- que- yo- sea- un- Slytherin se empeñaba en decir que él no era como los demás.

Como sea, decidió olvidar el hecho de que ahora parecía ser ignorado por aquella serpiente, en cuanto sonó la campana de la salida de la clase, el ojiverde se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero…

-Harry, quisiera hablar contigo – lo llamó Theo, hasta que se dignó el Señor Le- importa-más- que- yo- sea- un- Slytherin, a hablarle, el Gryffindor solo le dijo:

-Dime – sí, Harry por primera vez se haría el difícil así que, le contestó en un tono indiferente y vio al Slytherin tragar saliva.

-Emh, es sobre el…

-Tengo que irme, los deberes me toca hacerlos a mí – cortó secamente Harry y con una sonrisa de suficiencia gritó - ¡Ey! Terry, espérame - y se fue del lugar dejando a un Theo perplejo y sin duda triste.

* * *

En cuanto entraron al castillo Harry y el Ravenclaw, el león se disculpó con cualquier excusa y se fue a la torre de Gryffindor a buscar a su amigo pelirrojo, el cual encontró con Neville conversando y al parecer estaba más tranquilo incluso lo vio contento.

-¿Te reconciliaste con Zabini? – preguntó el ojiverde.

-Sí.

-¡Qué bien! así le preguntas que pasa con su amigo Nott.

-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te reclamó lo de Boot?

-¡No! Esos Slytherin son unos malditos idiotas.

-¡Oye! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Neville, Harry no se extrañó en cuanto a Ron, pero ¿por qué Neville reclamaba?

-¿Por qué reclamas Neville? No me digas que Malfoy no ha intentado aprovecharse de ti y más cuando estuvo con lo de su brazo.

-Claro que no, él es muy distinto a como todos creen.

-Sí, como no – exclamó Ron irónicamente – no me digas que la serpiente ahora es de pronto muy amable y sobre todo contigo.

-Así es – defendió Neville – aunque no lo creas, no es tan mala persona.

-¡Neville! – Le reclamó Harry - ¿te estás escuchando? Sonaste igual a mi cuando… un momento ¡te gusta Malfoy! – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, en cambio el otro moreno se sonrojó.

-Neville ¿eso es verdad? – preguntó sorprendido Ron.

-Sí, es verdad – le contestó valientemente, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso.

-¿Estás loco Neville? – Ahora reclamaba Potter - ¿Qué ya no recuerdas lo que me hizo el año pasado?

-Por supuesto, de hecho fue gracias a eso.

-¡Ah claro! Te gustan las estúpidas serpientes traicioneras que les gusta humillar a tus amigos – explotó Harry saliendo del lugar.

-No es así, ¡Harry! – pero el ojiverde ya había salido y dirigiéndose al pelirrojo – Ron…

-Eso es traición Neville.

-¿Por qué? Porque me gusta un Slytherin, a ustedes también les gustan y tú eres novio de uno ¿no?

-Sí, pero no es el chico que le gustaba a mi amigo.

-¿Qué? – pero el pelirrojo también ya se había ido del lugar dejando a Neville solo y decepcionado.

* * *

En el gran comedor estaba Theo en el mismo lugar de siempre, cuando llegó Draco a su lado seguido de Blaise.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó sin más preámbulos Blaise.

-Sí – dijo tranquilamente Theo, extrañándose del tono que utilizó su moreno amigo con él.

-¿Seguro? – ahora interrogó Draco.

-Claro – respondió Nott con una sonrisa un poco triste – Bueno, quizás un poco preocupado por mi padre. Aún no responde mis cartas.

-Ya lo hará – lo tranquilizó Blaise.

-Al igual que Potter – continuó Malfoy cautelosamente - ¿sabes? Ese Gryffindor podrá ser cabeza hueca y todo, pero ya se va a dar cuenta de lo que tú sientes por él.

-¿De lo que yo siento por él? – Preguntó confundido el castaño - ¿pero cómo…?

-Tú no eres el único que sabes de esas cosas – aclaraba Draco – tantos años compartiendo dormitorio, a pesar de que nos dejamos de hablar, no es tan difícil saberlo, hasta Blaise se dio cuenta.

-¡Oye! – reclamó el italiano de inconformidad.

-¿Por qué crees que lo rechacé el año pasado?

-¿QUÉ? – preguntó el castaño atónito, entornando los ojos.

-Sabía que te gustaba, no podía hacerte eso, entonces se me ocurrió un plan para que Potter me odiara y que a la vez se percatara de ti y funcionó, bueno aunque ahora no tanto…

-Sí, lo echaste a perder estando con la lu… con Luna – se corrigió a tiempo Zabini.

-¿Qué plan? Y qué tiene que ver Luna – preguntaba aún confuso Nott.

-¿Sabes Theo? – comenzó el rubio mientras se servía comida en su plato – a veces creo que tanta inteligencia te atolondra – dejó salir Draco al descuido y Theo sonrió ante esto, al igual que Blaise - ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso Malfoy.

-¿Atolondra? – preguntó incrédulo Blaise, en cambió Draco enrojeció levemente de las mejillas.

-Es decir te vuelve idiota o estúpido, ¡yo que sé! – dijo rápidamente Malfoy "Demonios, ese Longbottom me está pegando sus estúpidas palabras".

-Claro – dijo divertido Blaise a Theo aunque la indirecta era para su amigo rubio – y también te hace explotar pociones en la clase, como cierto Gryffindor – Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué plan Draco? – le interrogó Theo recuperando el tema nuevamente.

-Pues verás…

 _Iba caminando por los pasillos para ir al gran comedor cuando a medio camino Crabbe y Goyle decidieron adelantarse que porque sino, se acabarían los dulces de calabaza, así que, me dejaron solo, pero antes de seguir avanzando una voz a mis espaldas me habló._

 _-¡Ey, Malfoy! - era Montague._

 _-¿No me digas que vamos a entrenar ahora? – le respondí un poco fastidiado pues ya llevábamos varios entrenamientos esa semana todo porque ya se acercaba la final de Quidditch._

 _-¡No! Es algo más divertido – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué crees que se rumorea por todo el colegio?_

 _-No lo sé, no ando por ahí escuchando estupideces – le contesté altaneramente._

 _-¿Estupideces dices? – se volvió a reír y yo me estaba enojando y creo que lo notó porque luego me dijo – dicen que Potter, bueno, tu sabes que es parte de lo moda esa ¿cierto? Bueno, el caso es que está enamorado._

 _-Y a mí qué me importa, si Potter está enamorado o no – le solté._

 _-Pues mucho, porque del que está enamorado es de… ti – le dijo mientras se reía y se iba del lugar dejándome todo petrificado con semejante notición._

 _-¡¿Qué?! – grité pero ya se había ido y bueno, era poco del tiempo que contaba, porque ya faltaba unos cuantos meses para que terminara el año y si quería que funcionara lo que estaba ya labrando mi cabeza, tenía que hacerlo ¡ya! y en esos momentos pasó Millincent y me dije "es ahora o nunca"._

 _\- Millincent – le grité antes de que diera vuelta en el pasillo – requiero de un favor de tu parte._

 _-Claro Draco, dime qué quieres y con gusto de lo daré._

-Wow ¡qué atrevida es esa chica! – soltó Blaise.

-Silencio Blaise – le recriminó Theo – continúa, Draco.

 _Cuando me respondió no pude evitar sentirme un poco intimidado, pero obviamente no iba demostrárselo así que fui directo al grano._

 _\- Millincent ¿puedes fingir que eres mi novia durante el tiempo que resta de aquí al fin de curso?_

 _-¿Qué? – Me preguntó confusa la chica – Tú pidiéndome un favor de esos, eso es…extraño, así que, debo suponer que debe de haber una muy buena razón para eso ¿cierto Malfoy?_

 _-Así es, pero no te lo diré._

 _-Entonces ¡NO! – me dijo descaradamente._

 _-¿Qué? – volvió a interrumpir Blaise y Theo lo fulminó con la mirada_

 _Si yo también dije eso mismo._

 _-¿Pero por qué? – le pregunté._

 _-Tengo que saber esa razón Draco, sé que no sueles dar explicaciones, pero si me has dicho que te haga un favor y encima de ese tipo, bueno es que estas desesperado, eso es extraño en ti, ya lo había dicho pero, definitivamente es extraño. Y eso es algo de apreciar._

-Eso es verdad – dijo Blaise interrumpiendo nuevamente, pero Theo solo le dio un codazo de advertencia.

 _Lo sé, sé que en otros tiempos simplemente hubiera llegado y le hubiera pedido que fuera mi novia, pero complicaría las cosas, además de que, aunque parezca extraño, no quería jugar con sus sentimientos._

 _\- Millincent, no quisiera decirlo – le dije a regañadientes._

 _-Entonces, suerte Malfoy – me dijo, eso era frustrante, me estaba chantajeando ¡A mí! Pero para mí mala fortuna era la única opción en esos momentos, si quería que funcionara mi plan._

 _-Bien – le dije al fin – escucha quiero que simules ser mi novia porque, se rumorea que le gusto a Potter._

 _-Es verdad, él está enamorado de ti, pero no lo culpes, es imposible no amarte._

 _-Fueron palabras de ellas, lo juro – dijo el rubio a sus amigos con un sonrojo en las mejillas – ya dejen de mirarme así._

 _Como sea, no le quise dar más explicaciones._

 _-¿Entonces? ¿Lo harás?_

 _-Mmm no lo sé, no creo que esa sea el único motivo, porque ¿por qué tanta molestia? Bien podrías ir y decírselo directamente que te deje en paz, así que dime ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?_

 _-Bien – me irritaba eso, pero no tenía más opción – tengo un amigo, cuyo nombre no diré, que quiere con Potter._

 _-Ya veo, y quieres que Potter te odie cuando te vea conmigo y así tu amigo tenga el camino libre – la chica no era tonta, aunque claro mi amigo (Malfoy regresa a ver a Theo) no iba a ceder tan fácilmente – digamos que más o menos ¿entonces?_

 _-Está bien – me dijo plantándome un beso en la boca – pero supongo que aparte de presumirme vas a humillarlo un poco ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Para qué? – pregunté confundido._

 _-Bueno, porque todos los del colegio te seguirían, ya sabes, siendo el príncipe de Slytherin… a excepción de tu amigo claro y de los propios Gryffindor – después de todo Millincent era una Slytherin y supo mis planes casi al cien por ciento, yo solo le sonreí, me tomó de la mano, nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor y al dar vuelta al pasillo nos encontramos a Longbottom, que pareció que acababa de ver al mismísimo Salazar porque estaba pálido cuando nos vio a mi "novia" y a mí._

 _-¿Ya sabes la nueva Longbottom? – Le preguntó Millincent – Draco y yo somos "novios", así que ve y dile a tu amigo Potter que ya no se haga más ilusiones con él._

-Vaya… – fue lo que dijo Blaise cuando Draco terminó de relatar – pero tu plan no funcionó muy bien, porque aunque Theo muy ciertamentese unió indirectamente a tu plan no hizo nada con Potter.

-¡Claro que, no! – Soltó Theo – porque seguramente Harry todavía estuviera dolido por ello, además probablemente aun seguiría queriendo a Draco.

-Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando efectué mi plan, cuando volvimos a entrar a este año ya había puesto toda su atención en ti.

-Pueda que sí, pero es muy rencoroso y no me dejaba acercarme a él.

-Sí, reconozco que eso no lo planee muy bien, pero al menos sabemos que le gustas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que no viste que invitó a Boot a salir el otro día?

-¡Porque te ha visto con Luna! – Le gritó Malfoy – cree que son novios.

-Pero yo no soy…

-Nosotros lo sabemos – exasperó Blaise – pero el colegio entero cree que sí, Draco tiene razón mucha materia gris te atolondra – Malfoy lo fulminó de nuevo con la mirada, no le agradó el tono que utilizó Blaise en esa precisa palabra.

-Pero no te preocupes Theo nosotros te ayudaremos – lo calmó el rubio después de unos momentos y con malicia dijo – además tenemos a un aliado de ese bando… Weasley.

-¿Qué? – Soltó Blaise dejando sacar un poco de jugo por la boca – ni lo pienses Draco – soltó por reflejo.

-¿Qué pasa Blaise? Tantos encuentros amorosos con tu lindo pelirrojo te taparon la garganta – ahora se burlaba Draco.

-Al menos no me hacen atolondrado – contraatacó el moreno.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme con eso? – le enfrentó Draco.

-¿No te has dado cuentas? – preguntó incrédulo Blaise.

-¿De qué? – espetó Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al atolondrado de Longbottom?

-Sí. ¿Y qué dirá tu lindo pelirrojo sobre nuestra…? – Blaise le lanzó un pedazo de calabaza antes de que Malfoy siguiera con la oración, pero éste la pudo esquivar.

-¡Ey! Chicos ¿qué es lo que ocurre con ustedes? – preguntó un confundido Theo, desde hace rato no entendía nada.

-Nada – dijeron al mismo tiempo y Theo se sintió excluido pero no le dio importancia.

-Escucha Draco, a lo mejor es poco tarde para lo que te voy a decir pero, te debo una disculpa.

-¿De qué? – interrogó confundido Draco.

-¿Recuerdas la poción reparahuesos de madame Pomfrey que demoró más de tres meses para que estuviera lista?

-¡Ahh! Claro, tu tuviste algo que ver, ya sospechaba de eso.

-Discúlpame por eso, pero en serio creí que pedirías ayuda con Snape, pero…

-Sí, sí, eso fue un error de mi parte lo olvidé – le dijo tratando de olvidar ese pequeño desliz de su parte.

-Claro cuando uno es atolondrado olvida las cosas – dijo un Blaise mientras se levantaba y se iba del lugar seguido de un Malfoy enfurecido, dejando a un Theo sonriente.

* * *

"Draco ¿acaso tú…?"- pensó sospechosamente Snape, quien había seguido la conversación del trío plateado desde la mesa de los profesores.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	15. La sospecha de Snape

**Capitulo Quince: La sospecha de Snape**

Harry aún seguía enojado ¿Por qué demonios Neville le hizo eso? Pero no, Neville no era el culpable, eran esas estúpidas serpientes, aunque el verdadero enojo de Harry era por haber metido la pata, dos veces seguidas (si no es que tres) ¿Cómo se le ocurrió siquiera invitar a Boot? Si el Ravenclaw no era de su tipo. Estúpido Theodore Nott, todo lo hizo por su culpa ¿y ahora cómo haría para zafarse de esa cita?

Llegó al lago y se encontró con una Luna que iba entrando al bosque prohibido ¿se encontraría con Theo? No pudo resistir y la siguió sigilosamente, a pesar de que ya era la doble hora de pociones, pero para el Gryffindor era más importante saber si en verdad el Slytherin era pareja de la rubia o no, que entrar y ver cómo Snape les quitaba puntos a su casa por cualquier cosa.

* * *

El trío plateado llegó al aula de pociones, fue una suerte que Theo haya llegado antes de que un Malfoy enojado estrangulara a un Blaise bromista, aún no sabía a ciencia cierta que traían en manos, pero le restó importancia al ver que sus dos amigos ya habían hecho las paces nuevamente.

Estaban ya adentrados en la clase y los alumnos tanto de Slytherin como los de Gryffindor trataban de dar lo mejor, pues en la última clase habían hecho enfadar mucho a su profesor, solo por unas cuantas explosiones, más sin embargo, esta vez el distraído era el profesor. Sí, Snape estaba distraído, aunque en realidad estaba analizando la situación de todo lo que ya había investigado en su reciente trabajo de Cupido, pues las cosas estaban así…

La prometida de Draco Malfoy, en resumidas palabras: Astoria Greengrass, esta perdidamente enamorada de un Ravenclaw llamado, Marcus Belby, así que por ese lado todo estaba bien, pues el Pactotendría un punto en contra; la cosa estaba en el chico, en Draco, su ahijado, pues aún no lograba sacarle información sobre la persona que le gusta, la última vez que estuvo conversando con él, le dijo que no había chica que le interesara y a cómo iban las cosas no habría, pero no estaba tan seguro, pues la conversación en la que estuvo atento minutos atrás, desde la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Comedor, le dejó varias incógnitas, había estado tentado en usar Legeremanciacon él, pero no quería traspasar la intimidad del chico y así perder su confianza pero ¿y si él en verdad estaba enamorado y no se había percatado?

Al ver a su ahijado lavando ¿lavando? Sí, eso fue lo que lo desvió de su profundo análisis, normalmente el chico mandaba a los gorilas, Crabbe o Goyle a hacer esas cosas, pero ese día, en esos momentos estaba él, sí, Draco Malfoy lavando sus instrumentos de trabajo, ¡vaya! Estar trabajando con Longbottom lo habían cambiado en muchas cosas, sobre todo en estar más feliz. Sí, bueno la reconciliación de sus amigos también fue un factor importante, pero desde antes de eso, el chico estaba más feliz, incluso lo veía sonreír más veces de lo normal, eso era algo bueno, muy bueno, quién iba a pensar que aquel atolondrado (Snape bufó con disimulo) Gryffindor, o sea Longbottom fuera la persona que cambiaría al racional, arrogante, manipulador y un sin fin de características de Draco Malfoy.

Hablando de Longbottom, Snape desde aquella ocasión que lo cachó encima de su ahijado afuera del Gran Comedor, había estado usando la Legeremanciasin sentimiento de remordimiento alguno sobre él, incluso ahora…

"Vamos Neville – pensaba el chico – tu puedes, está solo, dirígete al lavabo y entabla conversación con él, pregúntale qué le sucede… ¡oh por Merlín! se volvió a distraer, se quedó ahí ensimismado nuevamente. Y dejó la llave abierta, va a hacer un desastre y los chicos se van a reír de él, bueno aunque su padrino no lo permitirá". Snape enarcó una ceja al saber que el chico sabía qué era él para Draco ¿se lo confesaría su ahijado?

Segundos después el Gryffindor llevó sus instrumentos también para lavarlos.

-Hola, Malfoy – saludó tímidamente Neville.

-Longbottom – le devolvió el saludo el rubio "Por qué esta sensación extraña, estúpido Blaise ahora tengo curiosidad ¿qué demonios me quiso decir con eso? ¿Y por qué mi padrino me vería así cuando dijo que Longbottom se distraía con otra cosa?"

Snape entornó los ojos y carraspeó, lo había hecho. Usó la Legeremancianuevamente en su ahijado, pero qué más daba, un poco más no le haría daño a nadie ¿cierto?

-Oye Malfoy, ya casi se llena la pileta, se va a tirar el agua.

-¿Qué…?

Cuando Draco se percató de lo que le decía el león, por reflejo llevó su mano a la llave para cerrarla, solo que Neville también había hecho lo mismo, así que por casualidadsus manos quedaron unidas.

Neville estaba, ni siquiera sabía cómo, se quedó shockeado. En cambio Draco, el cual su mano estaba arriba de la del Gryffindor, se quedó observando esa curiosa situación, que por algún motivo no le molestó, de hecho le agradó.

"Su piel es suave"

Pensó el Slytherin pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el agua comenzó a salir de la pileta así que instintivamente Neville , quien su mano sí estaba agarrando la llave, la cerró y Draco retiró la suya rápidamente y se fue a su lugar con el corazón latiéndole muy aprisa, no por que escuchó algunos de los compañeros burlarse de ellos por lo de la pileta, o porque Snape los reprendió… de hecho su regaño fue más que como comentario, sino por el hecho de que él, precisamente él, Draco Malfoy hubiera tenido ese pensamiento sobre aquel chico.

"¿Su piel es suave? Debo estar demasiado frustrado por lo del Pacto para estar pensando estupideces"-se dijo pensando así mismo y mejor siguió preparando su poción.

Sin embargo, Snape lo siguió con la mirada y medio sonriendo pensó "Draco ¿en verdad tú estás interesado en ese Gryffindor?"E instintivamente dirigió la Legeremanciaa Neville que aún seguía en el lavabo.

"¡Merlín! me quedé como estatua, pero que mal, otro intento y otro fracaso" El Gryffindor fue hasta su lugar y Snape quiso llevar a cabo su plan de sospecha.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir pero qué más daba, una pequeña explosión más no haría daño, dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a dar sus rondas acostumbradas, por los lugares de sus alumnos para inspeccionar que todo fuera bien, cuando pasó por el lugar de Neville, a éste se le rodó el mortero casualmentehasta el piso y cuando se agachó a levantarlo, en esos preciados segundos, al menos para el profesor, agregó con toda la pena (pero no tanta) un ingrediente adelantado a su caldero, y en cuanto Neville estuvo nuevamente incorporado y Snape a dos pasos de él, la poción explotó sin más.

-¡Longbottom! – le gritó Snape dirigiéndose a él - ¡ya me cansé de tus malditas explosiones! – todos estaban al pendiente de la escena, en especial un rubio.

"¡¿Que no le dije que no le criticara?! Padrino al parecer las palabras te entran por un oído y te salen por el otro".

-¡Estás expulsado temporalmente de mi clase y hasta que no logres realizar una poción sin explotar no puedes entrar! – a Draco se le aceleró el corazón ¡EXPULSADO! ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con su padrino? ¿Qué le hizo esta vez Longbottom para que lo tratara así?

-Pero profesor…

-¡Fuera! – sentenció señalando la puerta con su mano.

Un Neville asustado salió del lugar ¿ahora qué ingrediente falló? Estaba seguro de haber hecho bien la receta, cuando el Gryffindor estaba fuera del salón, el rubio se sintió terrible, no era que le preocupara aquel chico, pero a él le ayudó mucho en Herbología, y pensándolo de ese modo, él era bueno en pociones…

"Demonios sé que me arrepentiré de esto"

-Profesor – llamó Draco y Snape que le estaba dando la espalda, cerró los ojos en señal de confirmación de sus sospechas, esto era buena y mala señal a la vez.

-Sí, Señor Malfoy – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y quedar frente a él.

-Emh… ¿puedo salir un momento? Voy por algo que olvidé en la Sala Común.

Su ahijado era terrible mintiéndole, pero qué más daba, no podía negarle nada a él y menos ahora de la confirmación de su sospecha, lo difícil era: Lucius, pero ya vería como ayudarlo.

-Bien, pero regrese pronto.

Draco se levantó y salió del aula como si nada dejando a un Blaise sonriéndole confidentemente, que Draco solo le respondió enarcando una ceja; y dejando a un Theo (que también ya había sospechado algo desde la pequeña charla del Gran Comedor) encogiéndose de hombros como diciéndole: ¿ahora sí ya te diste cuenta? Pero que el rubio no supo interpretar eso.

En cuanto Draco estuvo fuera del aula buscó con la mirada a Neville y lo vio caminar cabizbajo hacia su sala común.

-¡Longbottom! – Neville entornó sus ojos al escuchar su apellido en aquella voz que le fascinaba, detrás de él, se dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con su rubio Slytherinfrente a él.

-Malfoy…

-Esta vez mi padrino exageró con el castigo, pero, yo te puedo ayudar.

-¿Qué?

-Tú me has ayudado mucho en Herbología, así que te estoy devolviendo el favor – se quiso justificar al tiempo en que se encogía de hombros como no dándole importancia.

-Pero lo de Herbología es porque somos compañeros de deberes, así que no hay favor que devolver – eso era verdad y Draco de pronto se sintió el más idiota.

-¡¿Entonces prefieres no entrar nunca a la clase?! – le reclamó para tener de nuevo el control de la conversación.

-Por supuesto que no… pero…

-Bien entonces cómo yo soy bueno en pociones te ayudaré y punto.

-¿En-en serio?

-Sí, te espero en la sala de los menesteres después del descanso- Draco se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al aula de pociones con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, dejando a un Neville estupefacto… pero que a los pocos minutos recuperó el control de sus emociones.

"¡¿Draco y yo… en la sala de menesteres…?!"

* * *

Harry siguió a Luna y lo que vio le sorprendió mucho, la chica parecía estar llamando a alguien… pero no estaba tan seguro si ese alguien fuera una persona.

-¡Hola Harry!- saludó la rubia dándose la vuelta repentinamente.

-Emh- el ojiverde se sonrojó por ser descubierto- Hola Luna… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó simulando desinterés (aunque por dentro andaba que se moría de ganas de saber si el chico Nott andaba por ahí)

-Visitando los Thestrals…

-¿Visitando?- preguntó perplejo el chico.

-Sí, alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no?

-Supongo- dejó salir el Gryffindor aún más confundido ante tal situación y de manera instintiva volteaba a los lados, simulando buscarlos (aunque su objetivo era otro).

-Si lo estás buscando… él no está aquí, aunque también acostumbra a acompañarme, pero ahora está en clases… ¿Por cierto no entraste? ¿Creíste que estaría aquí?

-Emh… yo… ¿a quién?- esa chica había atinado a todo y el Gryffindor no sabía ni que decir.

-Pues a Theo claro… ¿sabes Harry? Si él te gusta creo que no fue buena idea invitar a Boot cuando él estaba presente.

-¿Qué? No… yo no… ¿Cómo…?- no completó la pregunta.

-He visto como lo miras todo el tiempo… no es difícil no saberlo.

-Pero él… él…

-Tú también le gustas Harry- el ojiverde se sonrojó al instante ¡Vaya! Ya eran dos personas la que se lo confirmaban eso era GENIAL… pero el Slytherin y la chica que estaba frente a él son…

-Pero… Luna tú y él…

-Solo somos amigos Harry… ¿tú también creíste lo que dicen los demás?... que conste que yo se lo advertí más de una vez a Theo… pero él me aseguraba que tú nunca creerías semejante cosa…

De pronto Harry se sintió el más idiota… así que el Slytherin confiaba en que él jamás pensaría mal de él, a pesar de cómo lo trataba… sí… eso era terrible… pero también el castaño tenía la culpa por no decirle desde un principio que esa chica no era su novia ¿no? Sí, por supuesto… debió decírselo porque todo el tiempo se la pasaba con ella y eso deja mucho de que pensar y sin contar lo de aquel beso… y… y…

-¿él también puede ver los Thestrals?- preguntó reaccionando un poco tarde

-Así es… él suele acompañarme a alimentarlos… por si acaso…

-Pero no son peligrosos…

-¡Oh! Ellos no…- Harry se confundió (más de lo que ya estaba) demasiada información ese día… estuvo a punto de preguntarle "quiénes si eran los peligrosos" cuando escuchó unas voces frente a ellos.

-¡Oh! Pero miren nada más quién está aquí- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw que el Gryffindor identificó como Corner y también observó que Luna los fulminaba con la mirada… y discretamente queriendo sacar su varita pero…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses lunática- le dijo Boot al ver las intenciones de la rubia

-¡Ey! Boot – le gritó el primer chico- mira, tú cita se te adelantó… así serán al 2x1- los dos Ravenclaw rieron

-Oye Potter – le dijo Boot- te puedes largar de aquí… ya nos veremos en esa esplendida cita… por ahora la lunática tiene una cita con nosotros- y los chicos volvieron a reír maliciosamente.

-Veras Boot, nuestra cita se cancela y no pienso moverme un solo milímetro- le contestó desafiante el Potter

-Potter… te lo advertimos- ahora advirtió Corner- vete de una maldita vez.

Harry sin duda sabía que esos chicos tramaban algo en contra de Luna y definitivamente ese algo no era nada bueno…

"El suele acompañarme a alimentarlos… por si acaso…"

Y todo quedó claro en la mente del ojiverde Theo se pasaba con Luna en las horas de las comidas y en algunos de los descansos, por los estúpidos esos que tenía frente a él… el chico Slytherin solo estaba protegiendo a su amiga…

-¡Muévete Potter!- Harry volteó a ver a Luna, pero esta seguía igual, aunque notó que ella estaba algo nerviosa… o el nervioso era ¿él?- ¡expulso! – alguien gritó, no supo quién… solo se dio cuenta que minutos después salió volando y luego estrellarse en el piso de espaldas.

-¡Harry!- gritó Luna e iba a sacar su varita ignorando las amenazas de sus agresores, pero una voz a las espaldas de éstos, la hizo tranquilizar.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu Corner- le amenazó Theo quien había llegado al lugar, los dos Ravenclaw regresaron a verlo… encontrándose con el Slytherin amenazándolos con la varita.

-Creo que estas en desventaja Nott- espetó Boot

-Yo no diría eso- le contestó Theo con una sonrisa señalando con la cabeza atrás de ello, los Ravenclaw volvieron y se encontraron con Harry y Luna con varita en ristre.

-¡Es mejor que se larguen y la dejen en paz de una maldita vez!- amenazó Theo con un semblante que en verdad daba miedo y haciendo honor a su lado Slytherin, los Ravenclaw al percatarse de tanta desventaja supieron que no saldrían tan ilesos después de todo y haciendo caso a su lado Ravenclaw se vieron a la necesidad de salir… huyendo, aunque las miradas fulminadas y amenazantes no cedieron hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Theo recuperando su semblante de siempre una vez fuera los agresores y los chicos asintieron.

-Sí… gracias Theo!- dijo la chica.

A Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón al verlo nuevamente y también quería agradecerle… pero el Slytherin estaba ya enfrascado en una conversación que le inició Luna y el chico no parecía muy contento, ¿la estaría regañando por haber ido sola a ese lugar?

Mientras avanzaban al castillo, Harry se quedó a una distancia prudente de ellos, no quería hacer otra estupidez y ahora sí, arruinar las pocas esperanzas que tenía con el chico, pues ya estaba más que confirmado que también él le gustaba aquel Slytherin… así que solo tenía que esperar a que se le pasara el enojo al chico por lo de la cita de Boot… o ¿no?

* * *

Cuando Neville entró a la sala de los menesteres, ésta estaba idéntica al aula de pociones… el león entró cautelosamente y los más tranquilo posible… aunque su corazón estaba como loco bombeando para allá y para acá y de los nervios ni se digan…

Creía que su rubio Slytherinaún no llegaba al lugar pero se equivocó… él ahí estaba… sentado en el ¿suelo? No quería interrumpir su intimidad, así que solo se quedó ahí observándolo.

Por otro lado, Draco ya llevaba ahí un tiempo, desde que salió de la clase de pociones, había salido casi huyendo del salón, pues no quería que su padrino lo interrogara por lo que había olvidado en la sala común, además de que aún no sabía el por qué, pero estaba molesto con él, seguramente era porque le dijo claramente que no criticara a Longbottom y eso hizo… ¿Por qué de pronto tan protector ante aquel chico atolondrado? Y por qué demonios tuvo ese pensamiento sobre la piel suave de aquel chico… lo que le recordó el maldito Pacto… su prometida, su boda que ya la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, su padre, sus amigos esperando que no terminaran con el mismo destino que él… aunque lo más probable es que así fuera… pues ellos también era sangre pura…. Y eso lo llevaba nuevamente a Longbottom… el Gryffindor también era sangre pura ¿también tenía que casarse?

No supo cómo, ni cuándo, pero sintió una presencia frente a él y al levantar la vista lo vio.

-¡Hola Malfoy!- lo había saludado cautelosamente precisamente él, Longbottom.

-Longbottom…- le regresó el saludo pero con un tono melancólico.

-¿Ocurre algo Malfoy?- no evitó preguntar el león

-No creo que eso te importe… o ¿sí? – le respondió en un tono arrogante… pero su sorpresa fue la respuesta del chico

-En realidad… sí- le dijo lo más sinceramente que pudo el Gryffindor y Draco se percató de ello.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha… sé que tu yo jamás, nuca seremos los mejores amigos…- y triste agregó mientras se sentaba a un lado de él - ni lo seremos… pero si tú quieres hablar de lo que quieras puedes hacerlo…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo que decir algo?

\- Bueno Malfoy es… que… no es bueno callarse… te lo digo por experiencia propia…

-No tengo nada que decir…- le dijo mientras se levantaba

-Está bien Malfoy… yo solo decía…

-¡¿Piensas que porque me ves ahí todo solo piensas que tengo algo que decir?! Te equivocas… además ¿qué diría…? Que estoy cansado de toda maldita burocracia, de que me serviría si de todas formas tengo que cumplirla, al igual que el estúpido Pacto que mi padre me está obligando a cumplir y no decir de la misteriosa prometida de la cual ni tengo idea de quién será, pero eso sí, me tengo que casar y para colmo no sé ni cómo, cuándo, ni dónde - Neville estaba con los ojos entornados mientras su rubio Slytherindescargaba toda su frustración e impotencia en él… no quiso interrumpirlo… era mejor así que de una vez sacara todo aquello que le hacía mal; mientras que Draco sentía que cada palabra que sacaba, era una palabra menos que le hacía sentir el más miserable de todo, aun no sabía el por qué se lo decía aquel chico pero aun así siguió para finalizar con un…- que piensa mi padre que mi maldita opinión no cuenta?

-Claro que si… y mucho…- dejó salir Neville inconscientemente.

Eso fue lo que a Draco lo hizo reaccionar… había dicho todo aquello que nadie sabía de él a ese Gryffindor y no cualquiera… a Longbottom…

-Lo siento… - dejó salir con un dejo de resignación e inmediatamente entornó los ojos "¡Maldición! ¡¿Acabo de disculparme como un maldito elfo domestico frente a Longbottom?!"

Pero a pesar de eso… no pudo dejar salir una sonrisa, para después reír a carcajada abierta… pero era una sonrisa diferente… una que nunca había sido visto por nadie… ni siquiera por el chico que estaba frente a él… esa risa que de alguna manera era contagiosa porque Neville también comenzó a reír porque también se percató del desliz del chico.

Pronto la sonrisa de Malfoy se tornó más fuerte y peligrosa que a Neville le asustó, incluso ya había dejado de reír, pero el rubio no… seguía riendo, de hecho la risa se entornó ahora a euforia… para terminar en un llanto doloroso… las lágrimas salían sin parar y el rubio no hizo nada para evitarlo ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que podía llorar… así libremente, sin que nadie lo cruciaramás para callarlo?... Nunca…

El Gryffindor se levantó y se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetro, se percató que el rubio le sacaba como por unos 20cm, pero se veía tan vulnerable, no tenía ese semblante arrogante… pero su sorpresa fue que Draco… su rubio Slytherinrecargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras seguía llorando…

Neville se sentía terriblemente mal porque no sabía cómo ayudarlo, ¿cómo curar esas heridas que dañaban su alma? Sabía que si en esos momentos él le tendiera una mano, el Slytherin lo mal interpretaría y posiblemente se alejaría de él… cosa que no quería, pues ya había logrado mucho con él… tenía que buscar la manera de ayudarlo… pero ¿cómo? Cómo ganar esa confianza… cómo…

"Draco dime, dime…. ¿cómo llegar a tu corazón?" – pensaba Neville mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	16. Nuevas oportunidades

**Capítulo Dieciséis: Nuevas oportunidades**

 _Te espero en el árbol que está frente al lago después del descanso._

 _Hermione_

 _P.d.: No te preocupes solo quiero hablar._

Ron seguía leyendo la nota mientras se dirigía al dichoso árbol, aunque iba lo más lento posible… no vaya ser la de malas y Hermione haya cambiado de opinión y quiera hechizarlo…

-¡Hola Ron!- lo saludó Harry - ¿También te citó Hermione?

-Sí- contestó aliviado el pelirrojo, al menos no sería el único al que hechizarían ese día… - ¿de qué quiere hablar con nosotros?- le preguntó Ron haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó la castaña que acababa de llegar al lugar, con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Hermione- saludaron a coro los chicos

-Bien… les quiero decir algo importante… he tomado una decisión- y dirigiéndose a Ron le dijo- Ron… acepto tu relación con… Blaise Zabini.

-Hermione…

-De verdad Ron… si esa es tu decisión yo la respeto, en serio… y en verdad te deseo felicidad…

-Gracias Hermione- le dijo sinceramente el pelirrojo y la abrazó muy aliviado- de verdad me alegra mucho que aceptes mi relación con Blaise- le dijo soltándose del abrazo y la castaña se dirigió a su amigo ojiverde.

-Harry… lamento haberme puesto pesada contigo, tú no tenías la culpa de nada…

-Ya quedó olvidado- le dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

-Me da gusto estar con ustedes nuevamente… ¡Ya los extrañaba!- exclamaba la castaña a la vez que los abrazaba y comenzaba a echarles agua del lago.

El trío comenzó a reír sin razón alguna, a la vez que los chicos comenzaban a contra-atacar también chapoteando a la chica… definitivamente Harry extrañaba esas situaciones… pero su risa se le borró por unos segundos cuando una vocecita en su cabeza resonó:

"De hecho Harry… te lo dice con el que cuyos amigos han hecho las paces después de casi tres años… por eso te digo que ustedes volverán a hacer amigos como siempre, los amigos siempre tiene las puertas abiertas de su corazón para ti… sin importar lo que hayas hecho…"

"Tiene las puertas abiertas de su corazón para ti… sin importar lo que hayas hecho…"

Harry esperaba que Theo tuviera aunque sea una ventana entreabierta de su corazón para el amor que le tenía hacia él… sí, sabía que lo de Boot iba ser difícil de explicar… pero esperaba que Theo… su chico Slytherin… comprendiera…

-Harry… estoy segura que él entenderá – le susurró Hermione al oído sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, al parecer había interpretado su seriedad. El ojiverde le sonrió esperando que la chica no se equivocara, pero antes de hablar con el Slytherin tenía que hablar con alguien más y arreglar las cosas...

* * *

Por fin Draco ya se había tranquilizado, se sentía el más estúpido ¿cómo pudo haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones? ¡Por Salazar! Él es un Malfoy y los Malfoy jamás se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, su padre mismo se lo recordaba a diario. Su padre… estúpida burocracia que lo regía.

Draco suspiró con serenidad. Se sentía tan aliviado, tan descargado, sin un peso encima que lo turbara.

Se había vuelto a sentar en el suelo, Longbottom había ido a buscar quien sabe qué cosa y se alegraba, porque por alguna extraña razón cada vez que lo veía sentía cosas extrañas dentro de él, como un cosquilleo en su estómago, algo extraño en su pecho y sin contar que aún seguía pensando que la piel de aquel chico es suave.

"¿Qué demonios me ocurre?"

-Hola Malfoy… ¿ya te sientes mejor?- regresó el Gryffindor y se sentó a un lado de él.

-Sí… gracias – murmuró con un ligero rojo en las mejillas. Era extraña esa sensación, aunque no tanto, ya que, tenía tiempo que la venia sintiendo, pero no le daba importancia, solía ser muy, muy leve, lo extraño era que, ahora pareciera como si solo hubiera esperado a que él dejara salir todas esas frustraciones para que solo quedara ese sentir, que de alguna manera le daba alivio a su alma, tranquilidad, paz…

-Dra… emh Malfoy…

-Puedes llamarme Draco, Longbottom… total no es la primera vez que me llamas así.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Neville entornando los ojos y un poco asustado ¿Cuándo lo llamó así, que no se dio cuenta? Y Draco sonrió nuevamente le gustaba ver así a aquel chico, le gustaba ver los gestos, los sonrojos, oír los balbuceos y eso le comenzó asustar.

Draco se levantó y desapareció esa sonrisa de inmediato

-Me tengo que ir Longbottom – le dijo en un tono serio – sé que dije que te ayudaría con pociones pero…

-No te preocupes Draco – le respondió el moreno y el Slytherin entornó los ojos

"Demonios me llamó Draco y eso… me ¿agradó?"

-Lo dejaremos para mañana después del descanso ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo…

Y sin esperar más despedidas, Draco salió lo más pronto posible del lugar, con un torbellino de dudas… que esperaban no fueran ciertas… porque eso le asustaba…

En cambio Neville sonreía. Vaya, la oportunidad: una en un millón la estaba aprovechando, ya había conseguido que su rubio Slytherin le permitiera llamarlo por su nombre y eso era ventaja, pero ahora el reto es: cómo mantener esa oportunidad, pues con un movimiento en falso todo se esfumaría.

* * *

Theo estaba en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de la clase de Encantamientos, pero no se podía concentrar, había leído el mismo renglón como ¿cincuenta veces? Pero no le entendía o mejor dicho no le prestaba atención y esta vez no era por su amado ojiverde, era por su padre, no tenía noticias de él desde el día después de navidad y eso sinceramente le estaba preocupando se había visto tentado hasta de escaparse de Hogwarts para ir a buscarlo en la mansión Nott, pero muy claramente le había dicho su padre:

-Theo prométeme que por nada del mundo, vayas a salir de Hogwarts, no le digas a nadie en dónde estás al menos hasta que yo te avise ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento hijo, pero ni a tus amigos les puedes avisar, sé que recién se comenzaron hablar de nuevo pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

"¿Arriesgarse a qué?"

Pensó Theo, pero antes de que él mismo construyera sus propias hipótesis, unas manos taparon sus ojos…

-¿Quién soy? - le dijo una voz que Theo supo reconocer al instante y la dueña de la voz se sentó frente a él.

-Hola, Luna - le saludó el castaño mientras agarraba un libro de un estante que estaba cerca de él.

-¿Ya no estás molesto porque le dije a Harry que tú también le gustabas?

-Que hiciste… ¿qué? - preguntó Theo soltando sin querer el libro

-¿No te lo dije? ¿Entonces por qué estás enojado?

-No estoy enojado Luna - le aclaró Theo recogiendo el libro - ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Harry?

-Solo que a ti también te gusta - dijo la Ravenclaw encogiéndose de hombros - y que te sentiste mal porque él invitó a Boot a salir- Theo entornó los ojos - y también le aclaré que tú y yo no somos novios…- el Slytherin se puso colorado ¿entonces Harry…? - sí él también pensaba que somos novios, pero ya se lo aclaré, además le dije que tu sabias que él jamás llegaría a pensar eso - Theo cada vez sentía pánico, Luna podría ser peor que Blaise en cuanto a guardar secretos…- ¡ah! y que tú también puedes ver a los Thestrals, ¿sabías que Harry se saltó pociones porque pensó que tu estarías conmigo? - el chico Nott ya tenía rato que no la escuchaba.

-Por Salazar, Luna… ¿hay algo más que no le hayas dicho de mí?

-Creo que tú también le gustas – dijo, ignorando la pregunta del moreno

-No le gusto Luna, porque todo eso que se supone que Harry siente por mí fue por un plan de Draco…

-¿En serio?

-Sí…- dijo triste.

-¿Hablas de ese plan donde se supone que todos nos burlaríamos de Harry porque le gustaba Malfoy el año pasado?

-Si…- confirmó Nott con pesar.

-Y si te digo que eso no influyó en nada… ¿me creerías?

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Pues… que tú le gustaste a Harry desde antes de que le gustara Malfoy, de hecho nunca le gustó Malfoy, fue un mal entendido y Harry simplemente no quiso aclararlo - le dijo sonriente la chica y se fue de la biblioteca dejando a un Theo sin duda dubitativo… ¿eso era cierto? O ¿era otra de las ideas raras de Luna para hacerlo sentir mejor?

* * *

En cuanto se levantaron lo primero que hicieron tanto Harry como Ron, fue en busca de Neville en su cama, tenían que disculparse con él, después de todo Neville no tenía la culpa de quién le gustaba, después de hablar con Hermione, eso les quedó muy en claro, incluso a Harry todavía le resonaban las palabras de su amiga y de cierto Slytherin, en su cabeza…

"Si esa es tu decisión yo la respeto…"

Es verdad… no podrían llamarlo traidor, porque en tal caso Ron y él lo traicionaron primero por haber puesto los ojos en los Slytherin, sin importar si había alguien más que les haya gustado antes que a ellos.

"Los amigos siempre tienen las puertas abiertas de su corazón para ti… sin importar lo que hayas hecho…"

O hayas dicho… en este caso… y en verdad esperaban que eso fuera cierto…

Neville cuando salió de la ducha se encontró con cara de pocos amigos a aquellos dos chicos… así que prefirió mejor ignorarlos no quería complicar más las cosas… cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación Harry lo llamó

-Neville… discúlpame… no era mi intención decirte esas cosas…

-Sí a mí también perdóname Neville- comenzó Ron- yo tampoco quería llamarte traidor…

-No hay problemas chicos… gracias- les respondió un Neville sonriente… sin duda todo mejoraría de ahora en adelante

-Bien… pues vamos a desayunar ¿no?- apremió Ron- tengo ganas de unos postres de calabaza

Los tres chicos salieron sonrientes, dirigiéndose al gran comedor

-Por cierto Neville… ¿necesitas ayuda para pociones?

-No… ya me están ayudando… gracias- dijo Neville sonrojándose

-¡Postres de calabaza!- de pronto gritó Ron y dejaron el tema en paz.

* * *

Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio como siempre… solo con la diferencia de que su ahijado estaba de un lado a otro caminado en su despacho, algo iba a decirle y el mayor sospechaba algo… pero esperó a que su mismo ahijado hablara.

-Padrino… quisiera pedirte un favor- dijo después de varios minutos y sentándose frente a él.

-Solo pídelo Draco, sabes que siempre te ayudaré si es algo que esté en mis manos, claro.

-Pues esto que te voy a pedir, definitivamente está en tus manos…

-Dime ¿qué es?… si es sobre el Pacto… aún estoy en eso…

-No… no es sobre el Pacto… es… sobre… - al Slytherin le palpitaba el corazón demasiado rápido ¿desde cuándo le tenía miedo a su padrino?

-¿Sí?

-Es sobre…

-Draco- lo llamó más serio Snape y Draco solo suspiró con resignación

-Es sobre Longbottom- soltó… Snape enarcó una ceja

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Cómo que… ¿Qué hay con él? – Le repitió imitando su voz- lo expulsaste de tu clase hace tres días

-¿Y?

-Quiero que lo dejes entrar de nuevo a clases.

-No lo sé… ¿ya puede preparar pociones sin explotar nada?

-Sí- le dijo muy seguro Draco y Snape volvió a enarcar una ceja

-¿Sí…?

-Sí padrino y ya deja de verme así ¿quieres?... yo le he estado ayudando y ya prepara pociones sin explotar nada

-¿En serio?

-Sí… te lo dije la vez pasada… solo no lo critiques más… que eso solo lo distrae y lo pone nervioso…

-¿Qué yo lo pongo nervioso?- dijo divertido Snape, pero al ver a su ahijado mirándolo con enojo, cambió su semblante- está bien… lo pondré a prueba dentro de dos días, si no explota la poción, lo dejaré presentar el examen final- y lo que vio Snape enseguida lo reconfortó en demasía, pues su ahijado le sonreía, sin duda estaba feliz… pero también comprendía que debería estar asustado, solo que frente a él, lo disimulaba muy bien…

-¡Gracias padrino! Le avisaré – Draco salió del despacho satisfecho muy satisfecho por su gran paso, pues creía que resultaría más difícil hacer entrar en razón a su padrino.

Snape vio salir a su ahijado… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio así de feliz? En realidad eran muy pocas veces, sino es que escasas… definitivamente haría de todo para romper el estúpido Pacto y persuadir a Lucius Malfoy… sí sería difícil… todo un reto, pero para su suerte a él le gustaban los retos.

* * *

Habían ya transcurrido una semana desde que Harry descubrió el verdadero motivo del por qué Theo se la pasaba con Luna… el Gryffindor quería hablar con él, pero el chico ahora solía estar acompañado por Malfoy y Zabini… eso le fastidiaba un poco. Pero le alegraba saber que por lo menos el castaño sí tenía amigos.

Como sea, ya tenía un plan en mente, iba por los pasillos mientras observaba el mapa del merodeadory sujetaba con fuerza su varita con la otra mano, en dicho mapa pudo distinguir tres puntitos con sus respectivos letreritos: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, los cuales estaban en la sala común de Slytherin… pero pronto saldrían, pues faltaban diez minutos para el desayuno.

Se plantó en la entrada de Slytherin y buscó un lugar donde ocultarse y a la vez poder ver cuando esos chicos salieran para irse al Gran Comedor; así que se ocultó detrás de una estatua cercana… ya habían transcurrido varios minutos y los chicos seguían sin salir… ya faltaban cinco escasos minutos para el desayuno….tres… dos… uno… ¿Qué no pensaban desayunar ese día?

Harry escuchó voces y ahí estaban… bueno solo Zabini y Malfoy… los cuales parecían algo entretenidos en una divertida (al menos para Malfoy) plática.

-¡Vamos que los dulces de calabaza se terminan!- presionaba Blaise algo angustiado.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan?- Preguntó curioso Draco

-Desde siempre- gruñó Zabini.

-¿En serio?... antes los odiabas…- y entre cerrando los ojos Draco añadió- déjame adivinar tu lindo pelirrojote los recomendó…- Blaise solo bufó como de enfado y mejor preguntó evitando el tema:

-¿Dónde demonios esta Theo?

Eso mismo quería saber Harry y se alegraba que Zabini hubiera preguntado, envió una mirada al mapa y encontró el puntito de Theo todavía en la sala común… pero estaba acompañado con otro punto: Daphne Greengrass… de pronto Harry sintió algo extraño en el estómago… esperaba que lo que estuviera pensando no fuera cierto… el león estaba tan centrado en el puntito de la chica que no se percató de…

-¡Ya era hora Theo!- le gritó Blaise - vamos que Crabbe y Goyle podrían arrasar con los dulces de calabaza- el chico Nott solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Los dulces de calabaza?- preguntó confundido pues sabía que su amigo en un tiempo los odiaba.

-Ya sabes su lindo pelirrojo- Theo sonrió ante el comentario de Draco y la mirada fulminante que le enviaba Blaise al rubio, cuando de pronto sintió rasgarse su mochila para luego caer y esparcir todas sus cosas al piso.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Blaise por reflejo.

* * *

Harry estaba tan centrado en el punto de la chica que no se había percatado que el Slytherin ya había salido del lugar hasta que escuchó reclamarle Zabini… así que, cuando el trío plateado emprendió su camino al Gran Comedor, Harry con su varita murmuró un diffindo hacia la mochila de Theo, eso lo retrasaría y él podría hablar a solas con el chico después de todo… al menos que sus amigos recién reconciliados quisieran quedarse… esperaba que eso no sucediera…

-¡NOOO!- gritó Blaise por reflejo - los dulces de calabaza…- dejó salir en un murmullo

Draco solo rodó los ojos y se agachó para ayudar a su amigo castaño, que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-No es necesario Draco… tú y Blaise pueden irse a desayunar… yo los alcanzaré en un momento- le propuso Theo.

-¡¿En serio?! - preguntó Blaise sonriente con ojos de borreguito - ¿no te enojas verdad?

-No… vayan- les dijo un Theo sonriente.

-¡Gracias Theo! ¡Por eso te amo! - le dijo Blaise demasiado efusivo, se agachó, le tomó su cara entre sus mano y se acercó demasiado al rostro del castaño, éste entornó lo ojos… solo por un segundo porque luego los cerró fuertemente al creer lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer… y no fue el único Harry también se había quedado como estatua…

Blaise acercó sus labios pero los llevó directo a la frente de su amigo (no pensaba serle infiel a su lindo pelirrojo por más apuesta que llevara con Draco) y le murmuró otro gracias, se incorporó y se llevó a Draco casi arrastrando pues también el rubio había quedado como piedra por la reacción del moreno.

Theo había abierto los ojos en el momento en que sintió que Blaise había tocado su frente, ya que lo vio alejarse dejó salir el aire comprimido que tenía en los pulmones desde hace rato…

-¡Por Salazar Blaise! - solo murmuró y comenzó a reunir todas sus cosas nuevamente cuando escuchó una voz atrás de él…

-¿Necesitas ayuda Slytherin?- y Theo sonrió al reconocer la voz y cuando encaró a su ayudante descubrió a su amado ojiverde frente a él recogiendo sus cosas también.

-Gracias- le dijo una vez recuperadas sus cosas del suelo e incorporados los dos.

-Theo… quisiera hablar contigo…- le dijo serenamente Harry al Slytherin.

-Yo también Harry… solo que había estado algo ocupado…- le dijo seriamente.

-¿Podemos reunirnos hoy? Después del descanso frente al lago… si quieres…

-Claro… ahí estaré

-Bien…- dijo Harry sonriente y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario… cuando llevaba unos cuantos pasos de distancia Theo lo llamó…

-Harry… - el chico se volteó - con un "Hola" bastaba… no era necesario el diffindo - le dijo mientras le mostraba su mochila rasgada… Harry le sonrió con un ligero rojo en las mejillas se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo.

Theo le devolvió la sonrisa, iba por los pasillos pensando en las ironías de la vida… él había utilizado ese mismo truco para llamar la atención de un chico… y ahora resulta que ese mismo chico utilizó el mismo truco para llamar la atención de él… sí las ironías de la vida…

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	17. La despedida

**Capitulo Diecisiete: La despedida**

Harry fue el primero en llegar a la _cita_. Estaba nervioso, la noche anterior había estado practicado con Ron la disculpa que le daría por la metida de pata con Boot al Slytherin, ya casi formaba un _surco_ por estar yendo de un lado a otro en el mismo sitio, hasta que lo visualizó saliendo del castillo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, lo veía despedirse de un chico al cual no supo identificar y luego acercarse a él, hasta que lo vio frente a él.

-Hola Harry – le saludó el Slytherin con una sonrisa - ¿nos sentamos? – le propuso mientras le señalaba una banca cerca de ellos.

-Hola Theo, claro – le respondió el Gryffindor, el castaño iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Harry le ganó la palabra – quisiera aclarar algo antes Theo, verás, es sobre Boot, entre él y yo no hay y no habrá nada y…

-Lo sé, yo… - el chico le iba a decir que le creía, pues ese día en el Bosque Prohibido había escuchado cómo le cancelaba la cita al Ravenclaw y que había confirmado que no había nada entre ellos, cuando se le unió a él para enfrentarse a Boot para que dejara en paz a Luna, pero Harry no lo escuchó, se había preparado tanto para ese momento que hasta casi, casi se había hecho un guión y se lo había aprendido de memoria, así que continuó:

-Aquel día en el Gran Comedor, cuando llegué y te vi con Luna, creí que te habías burlado de mí, porque días antes nos habíamos besado y sé que suena tonto, pero con lo que me pasó con Malfoy y luego me dio miedo combinado con envidia y dolor, que lo único que se me ocurrió fue llegar hasta donde estaban ustedes y reclamarle a Luna, decirle que tú me gustabas, que solo eres mío, pero luego recordé o bueno, tenía la idea que ustedes eran novios, por eso me quedé como estatua ahí, hasta que me preguntaste algo que luego no supe qué responder y fue ahí cuando vi a Boot y solo se me ocurrió invitarlo y…- Harry ya no continuó porque el Slytherin lo había tomado de la cara, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Harry no tienes por qué estarte disculpando, la verdad es que yo también cometí errores. Supongo que eso nos ganamos por no ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

-Sí, pero…

-Harry, tú me gustas y te quiero, en verdad, yo jamás te haría daño.

-Theo… - pero el Slytherin se acercó a él, buscó su boca y la junto con la suya, ambos comenzaron un beso como la vez anterior, salvo que esta vez nadie salió huyendo.

-Harry… - le llamó una vez separados – puedes llamarme cursi o chapado a la antigua, pero para empezar bien, hagamos las cosas bien ¿no? ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – Harry le visualizó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se abalanzó sobre él dándole otro beso – supongo que eso fue un sí – dijo Theo sonriendo

-Sí…- le respondió Harry con un ligero rojo en las mejillas.

* * *

Esa semana eran los exámenes finales y ese día no era de cualquier materia: pociones, ese era el motivo por el cual Neville no podía pasar ni un solo trago de jugo de calabaza por la garganta, ya había mejorado en sus pociones, pero solo cuando estaba con su _rubio_ Slytherin y definitivamente con Snape frente a él, eso no iba a ser posible, pero no podía defraudar al chico, así que trató por todos los medios para tranquilizarse.

-¿Todo bien Neville? – preguntó preocupado Harry al ver al moreno con un aspecto nada agradable.

-Sí, o algo así…

-¿Cómo es eso? – le preguntó Ron arrasando con los dulces de calabaza.

-Es que el profesor Snape me va a dejar hacer hoy el examen de pociones.

-Pero nos contaste que pasaste la prueba que te hizo la semana pasada, entonces no creo que te vaya mal – le tranquilizó el ojiverde.

-Así es Neville, además con el _maestro particular_ que tienes… - le dijo Ron bromista haciendo que el moreno se sonrojará.

-Sí que mejor que te enseñe ¡sino que el experto en pociones! – le siguió Harry, haciendo que Neville entornará los ojos, de pronto no le pareció buena idea habérselos contado después de todo.

-Vamos Neville, solo bromeábamos – le consoló Weasley, enseguida sonó la campana.

-Es ahora o nunca Neville – le dijo Harry.

El trío llegó a las mazmorras, Ron y Harry fueron los primeros en entrar dejando a un Neville atrás, el cual iba lo más lento posible, estaba nervioso ¿y si no pasaba? ¿Y si después de eso Draco ya no le quisiera ayudar más? Y ¿si se enojaba con él por haber perdido el tiempo vanamente con él? y ¿sí…?

-¡Suerte Longbottom! – le dijo Draco al pasar a un lado de él. Neville sonrió y tomando valor entró dispuesto a dar lo mejor y pasar el aterrado examen de pociones, porque después de todo eran los TIMOS.

* * *

Y así pasaron los últimos días de clases restantes, tanto Draco como Neville seguían con las preparaciones de pociones en la sala de menesteres y mientras éstas estaban listas los chicos conversaban. Estaban más que satisfechos, pues no les había ido tan mal en los TIMOS, pues Neville había logrado hacer una poción decente y eso a Draco, aunque no se lo haya dicho específicamente al chico, le enorgullecía.

En cuanto a Blaise y Ron, su relación cada día se solidaba más, cosa que al Slytherin no le agradaba mucho, pues se acostumbraba cada vez más a la presencia de ese chico y no sabía si eso le ayudaría mucho con lo de la apuesta a pesar de que ya se había decidido de olvidarse de ella.

Tanto Harry como Theo, su relación iba por buen camino, aunque algunos alumnos de otras casas comenzaban a rumorear sobre ellos, pero no les importaba.

Los alumnos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor entraron a lo que era la última clase de Herbología.

-Buenos días alumnos – saludó la profesora Sprout – hoy es el último día que trabajaran junto con sus compañeros de deberes – algunos alumnos sonrieron felices y otros… no – espero que al menos este pequeño inconveniente haya dejado algo bueno. En fin, como último trabajo, realizarán una redacción del tema que ustedes quieran y que hayamos visto en clase ¿de acuerdo? Bueno los voy a dejar unos momentos para que hagan el trabajo, pero cuando regrese quiero que ya esté listo – la profesora salió directo a la oficina del director pues tenía en sus manos una nota de carácter urgente.

Neville sacó un pergamino en blanco dispuesto a comenzar la redacción, pero…

-Yo escribo Longbottom, tú siempre lo haces, es justo que por una maldita vez yo lo haga y más si hoy es el último día – le dijo quitándole el pergamino de las manos.

-Está bien Draco, pero yo hago las conclusiones – le respondió animado Neville.

-Bien – comenzó con la redacción el Slytherin, pero se detuvo y le dijo - ¿sabes Longbottom? No fue tan malo trabajar contigo – el león se sonrojó y apenas pudo decir

-¿En-en serio?

-Sí, y eso contando que te caíste encima de mí lastimándome mi brazo herido y _asesinaste_ la planta favorita de mi madre… - Neville entornó los ojos.

-Yo…

-No te estoy reprochando nada Longbottom ¡Merlín! ¡¿No puedes ni diferenciar una broma de algo serio?! – le dijo sonriente Draco mirándolo a los ojos.

-Emh… - Neville tragó saliva, porque por alguna extraña razón el chico, es decir, su _rubio_ Slytherin se acercaba cada vez más a él… incluso podía contemplar muy de cerca las pestañas del chico, las pupilas, sus labios, hasta que alguien los interrumpió…

-¡Oigan! Hay aurores en el castillo – había gritado una chica mientras señalaba por la ventana – parecen que están…

Pero los dos chicos no le prestaron atención y Draco aprovechó el momento para continuar con la redacción maldiciéndose por dentro por la _estupidez_ que había estado a punto de hacer, mientras que Neville taladraba con la mirada aquella chica.

En otra banca, no muy lejos de ahí…

-Escribe tú mi lindo pelirrojo – pedía un moreno Slytherin a un pelirrojo Gryffindor.

-Yo ya elegí el tema, escribe tú.

-Mi letra es fea – fue su única excusa.

-Eso no es verdad, escribe tú – le hizo ojitos de borreguito el pelirrojo a su novio.

-No, escribe tú.

-¿Por qué? Y no me digas que porque eres más alto o más guapo que yo - el Slytherin soltó una sonrisa recordando esa escena casi un año atrás, así que tomó el pergamino y se puso a escribir y definitivamente su letra no era la más bonita después de todo.

En otra mesa, el trabajo estaba tardando más de lo normal, Harry notó que su novio estaba extraño, incluso estaba como _ausente_ hasta el punto en que le comenzó a ignorar y eso le irritó al ojiverde.

-¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó en un tono entre molesto y curioso.

-Emh, no… - dijo Theo saliendo de su ensimismamiento, pero a Harry no le convenció.

-¿A no? Y entonces por qué demonios me estabas ignorando ¡eh!

-Discúlpame Harry, es que aún no tengo noticias de mi pa… - pero se interrumpió cuando vio a su profesora frente a él y por el semblante que tenía, supo que no eran buenas noticias.

-Señor Nott acompáñeme al despacho del director – el Slytherin se sorprendió ante este hecho pero pronto comenzó atar cabos cuando la profesora le dijo que se llevara sus cosas, porque probablemente no regresara a la clase.

-¿Le pasó algo a mi padre? – le preguntó angustiado, pero la profesora le respondió:

-El director te informará de ello – le dijo y Theo comenzó a guardar sus cosas y salió del aula sin despedirse de nadie seguido de la profesora Sprout, dejando a su amigos preocupados (que habían seguido la conversación desde sus lugares) y a un Harry culpable por lo que le había dicho momentos atrás.

* * *

En cuanto sonó la campana tanto Blaise como Draco salieron corriendo, sabían que algo andaba mal o no se hubieran llevado a su amigo con el director, así que, para evitar los contratiempos se fueron directamente al despacho de Snape.

-Adelante – contestó Snape tras escuchar el golpe de la puerta.

-Padrino…

-Pasa Draco, supongo que viene contigo Zabini.

-Sí – contestó el moreno sin preámbulos.

-Algo me dice que vienen a pedir información sobre Theo o ¿me equivoco?

-No. ¿Tú sabes qué ocurre padrino? – preguntó ansioso Draco.

-El Señor Nott está en el hospital San Mungo.

-¿Qué? – apenas pudo decir Blaise.

-¿Pero qué le pasó? – interrogó Malfoy.

-No lo sabemos, los aurores que vinieron por Theo, para informarnos no nos dieron muchos detalles de la salud del señor Nott.

-¿Tan grave está? – quiso saber el moreno.

-Tenemos que ir para allá padrino – apremió Draco.

-No pueden ir, al menos no ahora.

-Pero ¿por qué? – preguntó molesto el chico.

-Porque para empezar aun no terminan las clases y hoy en la noche sale el expreso, así que se tendrán que esperar hasta mañana.

-¡Genial! ¿Y te haces llamar mi padrino? – Dejó salir molesto Draco – A veces no ayudas mucho ¿sabes?

-Draco – le reprendió Snape – sabes que si estuviera en mis manos, pediría la autorización para que salieras y fueras con Theo ¿cierto?

-Sí – le dijo con pesar – Lo siento.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	18. El código flojera

**Capitulo Dieciocho: El código flojera**

Theo estaba frente a la cama de su padre, había llegado al hospital el día anterior y lo que le informaron de la salud de su padre no fue muy tranquilizadora. Sí aun lo recordaba…

 _Theo había llegado corriendo hasta la habitación, al entrar se encontró con su padre inconsciente rodeado de varias máquinas extrañas conectadas a su cuerpo, la impresión fue demasiado para él, así que, no pudo reprimir algunas lágrimas._

 _-¿Eres pariente de Albert Nott? – le preguntó un señor que estaba ahí en la habitación y por estar atento a su padre no se percató de él y al juzgarlo por cómo iba vestido, llegó a la conclusión que era el medimago encargado de la salud de su padre._

 _-Es mi padre – le respondió._

 _-Acompáñame por favor – le pidió el medimago._

 _Theo siguió hasta donde creyó que era el despacho del medimago, el cual lo invitó a pasar, al entrar el Slytherin se percató que ya estaba ocupado el lugar por dos personas más, los aurores que habían ido por él a Hogwarts: Francis Morseferth* y John Dawlish*_ _._

 _-Siéntate por favor – le dijo el medimago, el chico obedeció – soy el medimago responsable del señor Albert Nott, Augustus Pye*, entonces tú dices ser el joven Theodore Nott, el hijo del paciente._

 _-Así es ¿Qué le sucedió a mi padre? ¿Desde cuándo esta así? – preguntó con voz desesperada el chico._

 _-Tú debes de saberlo – dijo el auror Francis Morseferth, con un tono autoritario._

 _-¿Yo? – preguntó perplejo Theo._

 _-Claro, porque el Señor Nott fue visto por última vez contigo – le espetó el segundo auror, llamado John Dawlish._

 _\- Así que, lo sea que le hayas hecho así lo dejó._

 _-¡Yo no le haría nada a mi padre! – reclamó Theo levantándose de la silla._

 _-¡Silencio! – ordenó el auror Morseferth y en dos zancadas ya estaba frente al chico al cual comenzó a esculcarlo, aunque Theo hacía lo posible para evitar lo que creía que estaba haciendo ese señor – me quedaré con esto – le dijo el auror mientras le mostraba su varita recién arrebatada – tenemos que estudiar los últimos hechizos que hiciste en los últimos cinco meses y medio – antes de que Theo reclamará o hiciera algo por recuperar su varita el auror ya se la había entregado a su compañero Dawlish y éste ya había salido del despacho._

 _-¿Pero…?_

 _-Escuche joven Nott – le habló el medimago Pye con tono grave – lo que sea que haya pasado entre su padre y usted dígalo de una vez, su vida corre peligro._

 _-¡Yo no le hice nada! – dijo Theo con impotencia ¿por qué demonios no le creían? El medimago suspiró con desconfianza._

 _-Bien. Tu padre ha estado inconsciente desde diciembre, cuando lo trajeron aquí los aurores estaba muy alterado, desvariaba y decía la misma palabra una y otra vez, pero luego entró en shock, para luego caer en un sueño profundo, desde esa vez no ha despertado._

 _-¿Pero lo hará cierto? Él podrá despertarse ¿no? – preguntó esperanzado el Slytherin._

 _-Si no nos dices que le hiciste tardaremos en buscar una cura._

 _-¡Qué no le hice nada!_

 _-Como sea, no lo sabemos, solo hay que esperar._

 _-Y… ¿Qué era lo que repetía una y otra vez antes de quedar, así?_

 _-¿No lo sabes? ¿En serio? – le preguntó burlón el auror._

 _-No – le dijo desafiante Theo ¿Qué demonios traía con él ese auror?_

 _-El señor Nott, repetía una y otra vez "Theo" - el chico palideció al escuchar esto ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su padre? - por eso comprenderás que estarás bajo vigilancia por los aurores, el auror Morseferth es el que estará el mayor tiempo contigo, al menos, hasta que tu padre despierte, si es que despierta…_

Sí aunque suene ridículo así estaban las cosas, lo culpaban de lo ocurrido a su padre, tenía un auror para vigilarlo y encima de todo aún no le regresaban su varita y a cómo iban las cosas dudaba mucho que se la regresaran pronto.

Observó a su padre inerte ahí, inconsciente. Eso dolía, no sabía quién le había dañado.

 _"_ _¿qué te ocurrió papá?"_

Theo no se imaginaba a alguien que le pudiera hacer algo ¿Qué si tenían enemigos? Uff a montones, sobre todo aquellos que alguna vez siguieron a un mago oscuro hace mucho tiempo (que por fortuna aquí no regresa y ni regresará) por eso los aurores sentían cierta hostilidad hacia ellos; pero los enemigos más recientes eran aquellos que no aceptaban que ellos no siguieran tan plenamente con la burocracia regida desde hace tiempo.

Theo dejó salir un suspiro de tristeza y decidió despejarse un rato, así que se levantó y en cuanto lo hizo el _auror-vigilante_ lo imitó dispuesto a seguirlo no sin antes decirle:

-No hagas nada estúpido, _mocoso_ – esto último se aseguró en decirlo con cierta malicia.

Theo solo lo fulminó con la mira ¡cielos! ya odiaba a ese tipo, salió del cuarto y en cuanto tuvo un pie fuera escuchó unas voces muy conocidas…

-¡Theo! – fue Blaise el que lo llamó y el castaño pudo visualizar una gran sonrisa caracterizada por él, se sintió por primera vez, después de esas terribles treinta horas de vigilancia extrema, protegido, seguro con gente de confianza.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco, aunque sabía de ante mano que la pregunta estaba de más, pues observó a su castaño amigo con unas ligeras ojeras, el cabello un poco alborotado (dudaba mucho que su amigo quisiera copiar el luck de su novio) y un poco pálido.

-Sí – le contestó al final aunque sus amigos no estuvieron muy convencidos.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? – Preguntó Blaise - ¿qué le pasó?

-Sí ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tus amigos lo que le ocurrió a tu padre? – le animaba burlonamente el auror Francis Morseferth.

Los dos Slytherin recién llegados se sobresaltaron por la presencia del auror, pues, por lo preocupados que estaban con su amigo no habían notado su presencia.

-¿Quién es él? – preguntó de repente Draco, cuando el auror retrocedió unos pasos para reunirse con el otro auror que al parecer le estaba dando algunas indicaciones.

-Mi nuevo _guardaespaldas_ – dijo Theo mientras se rascaba la nariz distraídamente; Blaise entornó los ojos y Draco tragó saliva.

-Solo veníamos a saber cómo estabas, pero parece que estás _bien_ …

-Claro – dijo Theo de manera seria.

-¿Nos _escribimos_? – preguntó cauteloso Draco, como queriendo _confirmar_ algo.

-No lo creo, me da _flojera escribir_ – le dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros; Blaise comenzó a fulminarlo con la mirada, pero luego la desvió hacia el auror.

-Si te da _flojera escribir_ ¿Qué tal un _vociferador_? – propuso Draco tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

-Tu _padre_ _luego piensa mal_ – dijo Theo sonriente como recordando algo, aunque su sonrisa definitivamente era triste… y Blaise parecía que en cualquier momento se le echaría encima a aquel auror.

- _No lo creo_ – dijo Draco aunque su voz sonó más a preocupación.

-Pero Blaise puede _escribir_ en mi lugar – le dijo más animado, haciendo que el chico despegara por primera vez su mirada del auror y pusiera una cara de interrogación e iba preguntar _¿cómo?_ Pero…

-¡Tú! Ven conmigo – le llamó el auror Francis mientras agarraba a Theo del brazo, sin importarle si le hacía daño o no, y menos si estaba platicando con sus amigos todavía.

-¡Oiga! – reclamó Blaise, pero el segundo auror, John Dawlish, se interpuso en su camino.

-Es mejor que se vayan de aquí, el joven Nott no va a regresar pronto.

Draco jaló a Blaise hasta un pasillo alejado de ahí, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a aquel sujeto.

-Theo está siendo vigilado – dijo secamente Blaise cuando llegaron al pasillo vacío – usó el _Código Flojera._

-Lo sé Blaise – le contestó Malfoy – por algo dijo _guardaespaldas_ y _no lo creo me da flojera escribir_ , que en nuestro código significa _auror_ y _no lo creo, me están vigilando_ respectivamente. Pero ¿Por qué lo están vigilando?

-Crees que alguien este tras él, pero ¿Por qué? O ¿para qué? Es decir nuestras familias han tenido atentados por nuestras riquezas y esas cosas pero…- Blaise hizo un gesto como de _analizando_ la situación – haber recapitulemos ¿Qué más nos dijo?

-Pues le dije _nos escribimos_ que en realidad es _puedes informamos._

-Sí, y él dijo lo de _no creo me da flojera escribir._

-Luego le pregunté _qué tal un vociferador_ que significa _que tal tu elfo doméstico_.

-Él respondió _tu padre luego piensa mal_ es decir _el ministerio lo tiene_ – continuaba Blaise.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Crees que el ministerio sospeche del elfo doméstico? – Preguntó confundido Draco – tengo entendido que los elfos domésticos no puede hacerle nada a sus amos.

-No lo sé – dejó salir Blaise preocupado y después con una sonrisa agregó - no puedo creer que Theo haya recurrido al código.

-Sí, yo también eso lo inventamos hace años, y solo lo usábamos mientras jugábamos, es decir, no era algo que pensábamos usar en la vida diaria.

-Lo que no entiendo es lo que quiso decir con eso de _Blaise puede escribir en mi lugar_ , sé que _escribir_ significa _informar_ ¿pero cómo serpientes haré eso?

-No tengo idea. A veces el cerebro de Theo va a mil por hora que el de nosotros.

Pero en esos momentos Draco vio la respuesta ante sus ojos. Literalmente. Pues a lo lejos pudo visualizar a Neville que salía del elevador y al parecer iba a visitar a alguien.

-¡Claro! – Exclamó de repente Draco – ahora vuelvo Blaise.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? – le gritó, pero Draco ya casi daba vuelta en un pasillo, así que solo le dijo:

-Tengo una idea ¡te veo en un momento!

Draco iba a pasos apresurados mientras su cerebro ya trabajaba a mil por hora:

 _"_ _Theo en verdad me sorprendes con tus ideas ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en todo eso en tan poco tiempo? Blaise puede investigar, claro, ya que nuestro amigo es novio de Weasley, el cual es amigo de Longbottom que a la vez tiene a sus padres internados, Weasley debe de saber sobre los padres de Longbottom y por lo tanto se lo pudo haber dicho a Blaise, aunque claro, Theo no sabe lo de la estúpida apuesta, pero eso no deja que el pelirrojo le haya dicho algo a Blaise, aunque claro, tampoco Theo sabe que Longbottom no le gusta hablar mucho de sus padres, pero aun así…_ (Visualizó una sonrisa) _Theo y sus misteriosos planes que solo Blaise y yo podemos descifrar si tenemos la respuesta en nuestras propias narices"._

Draco llegó hasta la sala donde se supone que encontraría al Gryffindor y sí, ahí estaba, lo pudo visualizar en una esquina con dos personas, aunque ellas no estuvieran muy conscientes de la presencia del chico.

 _"_ _Esos deben ser sus padres"_

Pensó Draco y nuevamente esa sensación que había estado evitando en los ultimaos días lo volvió a invadir ¡maldición! No podía seguir ocultándolo pues ya se había planteado _esa_ idea hace días atrás pero aún estaba en la fase de _negación_ , por supuesto ¿Quién es su sano juicio admitiría que estaba enamorado de un chico? Y no cualquier chico si no de ¡Longbottom! Aunque debía de admitir que el chico tenía lo suyo. Y verlo ahí con sus padres, se veía tan enternecedora esa escena ¿enternecedora?

Mientras que Draco se recriminaba si el _atolondrado_ Gryffindor se veía tierno o no, Neville estaba recibiendo un regalo por parte de su madre, aunque en realidad era un recorte de un periódico.

-Gracias mamá – le dijo Neville.

-¡Hola! ¿Vienes a visitar a alguien? – Neville escuchó a la medimaga encargada del lugar preguntarle a alguien.

Draco salió de su pequeña discusión entre él mismo, cuando la medimaga le preguntó, aunque…

 _"_ _¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo se le ocurre gritar a esa medimaga justo en estos momentos? Si solo estoy a tres pasos de ella ¿Por qué demonios gritó? Suerte y con sus gritos se enteran en Hogwarts"_

-No – le contestó Draco lo más bajo posible, temía que lo escucharan las otras personas, aunque en realidad era que lo escuchara Neville.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – Volvió a preguntar la medimaga en un tono parecido al anterior – aquí solo puedes encontrar a pacientes con…

-Me perdí ¿está bien? – le contestó Draco con un tono más alto, esperando a que el Gryffindor no lo escuchara, porque si lo hacia se daría cuenta que lo siguió ¿no?

-Bien, pero no era necesario gritar – le dijo la medimaga retirándose enojada.

 _"_ _¡Gritar! Si ella era la que estaba gritando"_

-¿Draco?

-Longbottom – murmuró el rubio sintiéndose estúpido ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba así? Se supone que el _atolondrado_ era el chico que tenía enfrente, no él - ¿Ella es tu madre? – el rubio le preguntó cuándo la Señora Longbottom llegó con ellos y le daba un recorte de periódico a él.

-Sí – Neville se agachó un poco apenado pero quiso disimularlo.

-Gracias, Señora Longbottom – le agradeció antes de que la señora se fuera nuevamente a la esquina - ¿y por qué lo dices así? Es tu madre ¡Por Merlín! Deberías sentirte orgulloso, tus padres lucharon con honor y valentía para dejarte en un mundo con menos peligros y más felicidad – Neville abrió los ojos como platos y su mirada se cruzó con la plateada de Draco, en la cual sin duda había mucha sinceridad – es una desgracia lo que les ocurrió pero eso no significa que valgan menos - terminó de decirle el Slytherin, aunque se sintió mal por gritarle, pero era mejor así, ese Gryffindor no tendría que estar andando por la vida lamentándose o sintiéndose mal por todo y menos por lo sucedido con sus padres.

-Es verdad, gracias Draco – le dijo un poco sonrojado.

-De nada – le dijo secamente, y un silencio embarazoso los envolvió, hasta que Neville lo rompió.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a la medimaga que te perdiste? – preguntó al recordar aquello y ahora el que se sonrojó fue el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

-Porque… así fue… - mintió ¿Cómo demonios fue a que llegó hasta esta situación?

-Claro, ibas a visitar al Señor Nott ¿verdad?

-Emh, sí. Longbottom ¿tú sabes algo sobre lo que le ocurrió?

-No mucho, pero los medimagos rumorean mucho, no son muy discretos a decir verdad, hasta han hecho apuestas sobre las teorías que tienen.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuáles son los rumores?

-Pues, al parecer el señor Nott llegó aquí después de navidad y desde entonces no ha despertado.

-¡¿Desde navidad?! Pero… - en la mente del Slytherin fueron llegando varios recuerdos de los cuales Theo siempre mencionaba que no tenía noticia de su padre después del día de navidad.

-Bueno, eso no es lo más grave que se rumorea.

-¿Hay más? – preguntó angustiado.

-Dicen que, bueno creen que el culpable de lo que le ocurrió al Señor Nott es Theo… - Draco palideció al escuchar semejante cosa – de ahí lo de las apuestas.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es una gran e irremediable mentira – dijo enfadando – Theo jamás haría eso y menos a su padre, además todo el tiempo ha estado preocupado por él y…

-Eso es lo que opinan los aurores y los medimagos – se apresuró aclarar Neville.

-Esos imbéciles, por eso lo están vigilando, cuando Blaise ¡Blaise! – De pronto Draco se acordó que había dejado a su moreno amigo en aquel pasillo – me tengo que ir ¡gracias por todo Longbottom! – Draco salió disparado hacia la salida en busca de su amigo italiano.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, Blaise estaba sentado en el piso escudriñándose el cerebro, todavía tratando de descifrar lo que Theo les había dicho.

-¡Blaise! – Llamó Draco – ya sé lo que sucede…

-¡Ah! Ahí estas. Mira ya casi me salen _raíces_ – le dijo taladrándolo con la mirada y Draco solo le sonrió ante el comentario - ¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Draco le contó todo lo que le dijo Neville, obviamente no le dijo cómo fue que obtuvo tal información, pues su amigo italiano no era precisamente bueno guardando secretos, no lo hacía con mala intención, pero a veces solía hablar de mas, y pues Draco no quería que el Gryffindor dejara de confiar en él por haber dicho algo de él con alguien más.

* * *

Blaise llegó a su casa, aún no podía creer todo lo que le había contado Malfoy sobre el asunto del padre de Theo, se habían retirado del hospital para investigar más y hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Theo.

 _"_ _¿Pero cómo?"_

Si esa era una muy buena pregunta, se dejó caer en su suave cama boca-arriba llevándose las manos tras la nuca, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su cuarto y luego unos golpes suaves en su puerta.

-Blaise, hijo ¿podemos pasar? – esa era la voz de su madre.

-Adelante madre – le respondió Blaise, el cual presentía que algo no iba bien y lo confirmó cuando al entrar su madre, también lo hacia su padre. Definitivamente algo no iba bien.

-Hijo, quiero hablarte de algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es padre? – preguntó Blaise un poco inquieto, al ver el semblante serio de su padre, el cual suspiró y le dijo:

-Es sobre el Pacto Pureblood.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

* Augustus Pye: de acuerdo a lo que busqué es un aprendiz de sanador en San Mungo… pero aquí es el encargado del Sr. Nott =)

* John Dawlish: Es un auror que sale en el quinto libro… y aquí es malooo jejejej

* Francis Morseferth: También es un auror… si han leído antes este nombre… posiblemente sea en mí otro fic llamado **_Obsesión_** _,_ es mi primer original =) jejej pero aquí solo va a salir en estos capis brevemente =)

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	19. El lado nunca antes visto (1)

**Capitulo Diecinueve: El lado nunca antes visto**

Blaise estaba de un humor que era mejor no decirle nada si quisieras salir vivo de su cuarto.

"¡Estúpido pacto!"

Era lo único que murmuraba, se lo habían dicho sus padres desde hace una semana y todavía no asimilaba muy bien la grannoticia y sin contar que también no conseguía aún la manera de cómo ayudar a su amigo Theo, pues seguían sin noticias de la salud del señor Nott y no había la manera de ayudarlo. Todo eso, sumándole que tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho, una así como que necesitaba de algo o de alguien, alguien como su lindo pelirrojo, sí, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que ahora lo extrañaba a más no poder, tuvo un arrebato de ir a buscarlo en esos precisos momentos a la madriguera y traérselo a su casa, pero eso sería una soberana estupidez, una locura, que ¿por qué? Pues…

Uno: Si sus padres se dieran cuenta que él era parte de la estúpida moda, de una vez que se fuera olvidando que heredaría algo de la fortuna Zabini.

Dos: Que se preparara para una buena dosis de cruciatuspor parte de ambos progenitores (especialmente de su padre).

Tres: Se vería muy obvio que se quería llevar al pelirrojo ese día, porque… precisamente en esos momentos Potter y Granger estarían llegando a la madriguera… Granger. (Blaise sintió una pisca de celos solo con pensar en que esa chica estaría más tiempo con su novio que él)

Cuatro: ¿Por qué aún seguía considerando los contras de traer a su novio a su casa?

Cinco: Y ¿Por qué demonios sentía celos de Granger?

Seis: Definitivamente no eran celos lo que sentía.

Siete: Él solo estaba pensando que su noviazgo se tenía que ver convincente y así no perder la apuesta… y ¡Búa! ¡A quién engañaba!

Ocho: Definitivamente, se estaba enamorando del Weasley.

Nueve: Posiblemente había perdido la apuesta.

Diez: Estúpida apuesta.

Blaise dejó salir un suspiro de preocupación ¿Cómo le haría para que su novio no se enterara del Pacto?

* * *

 _Albert_ Nott, lentamente se hacía consciente de su entorno, vagamente a lo lejos escuchaba una voz, quiso abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo, quiso incorporarse, pero nuevamente fue inútil su esfuerzo, antes de que el pánico se apoderara de él, recapituló lo último que tenía en la mente.

Recordaba que había dejado a su hijo, Theo, en Hogwarts.

 _"_ _Theo…"_

Sintió que el corazón le palpitó con mucha aceleración.

Se tranquilizó nuevamente (como pudo) y con toda la concentración que logró, sacó sus conclusiones, recordaba que después de haber dejado a Theo en el colegio, regresó a la mansión en donde tuvo un pequeño _contratiempo_ , el cual lo dejó así, en esas circunstancias, (Aunque en realidad no sabía cómo) como sea, haciendo uso de la sangre fría que últimamente esquivaba, se centró en lo que le importaba ¿Dónde corchos se encontraba?

Supuso, que si terminó herido o desmayado o algo parecido lo más probable es que su elfo doméstico haya activado la alarma para que los aurores fueran a auxiliarlo, así que dedujo que probablemente estuviera en San Mungo, en un cuarto de ese hospital. Muy bien el dónde se encontraba ya estaba resuelto, hipotéticamente pero ya estaba, ahora…

Sentía dos presencias en el cuarto con él. La de su lado derecho, que al parecer hablaba por un radio, emanaba magia poderosa, seguramente sería uno de los aurores que lo tenían vigilado, por seguridad o ve tú a saber por qué, pero definitivamente no le inspiraba confianza, ese sujeto hablaba que dentro de poco el _chico_ (con un dejo de satisfacción pudo notar que lo pronunció) estaría yendo a Azkaban ¿Qué chico? Como sea no era de su importancia.

A su lado izquierdo, sin duda esa era la presencia de su hijo, de Theo, _sip_ , podía sentir levemente la respiración acompasada de su primogénito sobre su mano y también el roce de la mano de él en la suya, definitivamente su hijo dormía ¿habría pasado la noche ahí con él? ¿Qué hacía en san Mungo (si es que estaba en San Mungo)? No era que no le agradaba la idea que estuviera con él, pero le había dado órdenes de que no se moviera de Hogwarts hasta que fuera por él, al menos que…

-¡Ey! Tú ¡despiértate ya! – dijo una voz ronca con autoridad, al principio Nott creyó que el auror (si es que era auror) se refería a él, pero después escuchó el leve quejido de incomodidad de su hijo que siempre hacía cuando lo despertaban y en ocasiones despertaba de mal humor - ¡Vamos! ¡Que tienes que ir a declarar! – volvió a exigir la voz del auror y ese tono que utilizó en su hijo no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

-¡¿Otra vez?! – Nott escuchó preguntar en un tono molesto a Theo y segundos después escuchó el ruido de algo cayéndose al suelo y rogó por todos los medios poder levantarse y averiguar qué demonios había hecho ese tipo con su hijo.

El auror Morseferth no le agradó en lo más mínimo la respuesta del chico, así que, con su mano derecha tomó al chico del brazo y lo levantó cual alto era, pegando su cara a la del Slytherin, provocando que la silla en la cual estaba minutos antes sentado el muchacho, cayera escandalosamente y le dijo:

-¡Escúchame mocoso! ¡No vuelvas a contestarme así o te juro que _cinco cruciatus_ de mi parte no serán la gran cosa! - le salpicó el auror.

-Pues no entiendo porque quieren que vuelva a declarar si ya lo hice…

-No fue muy congruente tu declaración ¡estabas mintiendo!

-Si me dieron a tomar _Veritaserum_ ¿cómo demonios voy a mentir? ¡¿No será que usted es el quiere que yo me declare culpable?! – le decía Theo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Escúchame – el auror estuvo a punto de sacar su varita, pero una mano se aferró fuertemente en el brazo con el que sujetaba al menor, Theo entornó los ojos al reconocer al dueño de la mano.

-Papá… - murmuró viéndolo parado a un lado del auror.

-Escúchame tú, _Morseferth_ – dijo con voz amenazante el Señor Nott al reconocer aquel auror – vuelve a tratar nuevamente así a mi hijo y te juro por mi vida que esos _cinco cruciatus_ que le prometiste serán de mi parte para ti.

-¡Vaya! Nott así que, solo necesitabas inspiración para despertar, de haberlo sabido…

-Suéltalo ¡ahora! – el auror soltó al chico sin despegar la mirada del recién despertado.

-Ya que estas despierto ¿puedo tomar tu declaración? Porque sinceramente, tu hijo no es buen anfitrión – le dijo malévolo, el Sr. Nott se le hubiera echado encima sino hubiera sido porque el medimago entró a la habitación en esos momentos.

-¡Señor Nott, ya está despierto!

-Sí – contestó el auror – y está a punto de decirnos qué fue lo que le ocurrió.

-Pero antes de eso, tengo que revisarlo Morseferth.

-Bien, pero tendrá que ser en privado – y dirigiéndose a Theo – fuera de aquí – el chico vaciló por unos momentos, pero la mirada que su padre le envió le dio confianza, así que salió del cuarto, donde el segundo auror, ya estaba haciéndole guardia.

El medimago le hizo las preguntas de rutina y le explicó que ya tenía más de cinco meses durmiendo y como no había dado señales de que estuviera por despertar, El Ministerio (después de haber persuadido a Dumbledore) había logrado sacar a su hijo del colegio para interrogarlo a él, para saber qué había sucedido.

-Pero mi hijo no sabría nada de lo que me pasó – dijo seguro Nott – porque yo me accidenté en mi casa, después de que lo dejé en Hogwarts.

-Pues ya lo veremos – dijo Morseferth, el auror había querido darle _Veritaserum_ también al paciente, pero el medimago se lo prohibió puesto que el cuerpo del señor Nott no había recibido nada de alimentos en todo este tiempo y no se sabría su reacción, así que solo se tuvo que conformar con la _Legeremancia_ , que obviamente no le funcionó muy bien pues, el señor Nott era experto en _Oclumancia_ , pero aun así interrogó:

-Y qué fue lo que le ocurrió, para de una vez ya cerrar este caso – dijo casi con exasperación.

-Pues cuando llegué a la mansión Nott, me preparé para hacer un largo viaje y antes de hacer los viajes suelo practicar hechizos, por si en el camino me encuentro _inconvenientes_ , ya saben, troles o gigantes, así que entré a mi estudio (iba a revisar mi agenda) y escuché un ruido y lance un _revelio_ , y bueno me encontré con un _boggart_ muy poderoso (por cierto) así que, se transformaba una y otra vez, a pesar de los _Riddíkulo_ que le lanzaba – la voz del señor Nott se escuchaba un poco preocupada – así que comencé a lanzarle hechizos al azar y uno de ellos rebotó en un espejo y me dio de lleno en mi pecho y ya de ahí, no recuerdo nada, solo que llegó el elfo doméstico y fue el que activó la alarma…

-Entiendo – dijo no muy convencido el auror por haber perdido el tiempo en vano – después de eso nosotros llegamos a la mansión, pero el _boggart_ ya no estaba, así que supongo que su elfo doméstico se encargó de él, pero hay algo que aún no me cuadra… - dijo receloso.

-Creo yo saber qué es – le dijo el medimago – Señor Nott ¿el _boggart_ qué figura tomaba?

-La de mi hijo, muerto… - dijo con voz quebrada.

-Por eso cuando llegó aquí lo mencionaba – aclaró el medimago – creo que le debemos una enorme disculpa al chico – le dijo no muy complacido el medimago al auror, que solo bufó de enfado saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Blaise estaba en su cuarto, tenía una extraña incertidumbre que no lo dejaba en paz, pues muchas cosas tenía en su mente: El Pacto, la maldita apuesta, Weasley.

Se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas y con la mirada recorrió su habitación hasta detenerse en una guitarra que estaba colgada en la pared de frente, al instante una infinidad de recuerdos invadieron su mente, recordando las clases de música.

Theo con el piano era excelente y seguramente todavía lo fuera. Luego Draco tratando de dominar el saxofón (pero siempre terminaba mareado) pero al final el violín fue el dominante. Y por último él con la guitarra.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la guitarra, al sujetarla recordó a su profesora de música que les dijo en una de sus clases:

 _-Usen la música para expresar sus sentimientos y emociones…_

Blaise se sentó la cama, acomodó la guitarra entre sus manos y con gran sentimiento comenzó a tocarla, la melodía que salía se acoplaba a la letra que él entonaba, pues pensaba en su _lindo pelirrojo;_ el chico se especializaba en tocar, no en cantar, pero hacia su lucha…

Blaise terminó de cantar con una sensación extraña en su pecho y con un alivio en su alma, sin duda estaba enamorado, en verdad amaba a aquel pelirrojo…

-¡Maldición! estúpida apuesta – murmuró y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama – y estúpido Pacto…

* * *

Lo que no sabía Blaise es que había tenido público mientras cantaba, Draco había ido avisarle que el padre de Theo ya había despertado y el que se llevó la sorpresa fue él ¿así que su amigo Blaise estaba enamorado de aquel pelirrojo? Seguro que sí, la canción no pudo haber sido más clara y sí por le fuera la apuesta ya estaba anulada, pero le gustaba hacer enojar aquel chico, después de todo, las insinuaciones que le hacía con Longbottom no le agradaban en lo más mínimo (aunque en el fondo sí, pero no se lo haría saber jamás a su amigo italiano).

* * *

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que Harry supo de Theo, pero al parecer su _supuesto_ novio tenía cosas más importantes que él, estaba de acuerdo que su padre por fin había aparecido, pero ¿por qué no le había mandado una nota o algo así?

El ojiverde estaba decepcionado, cuando a lo lejos visualizó a una lechuza, pero no cualquier lechuza, _Mitzi._ Y de pronto una gran sonrisa se le iluminó la cara, pero también recordó que estaba enojado con él, pero qué más daba, no podía enojarse con aquel castaño Slytherin. Comenzó a leer y lo que leyó no le gustó nada…

* * *

Theo acaba de darle poción a su padre, el cual estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación de la mansión Nott, el mayor le sonrió a su hijo y le dijo:

-Deberías estar preparándote para la gran fiesta de mañana.

-No creo poder ir – le contestó mientras le acomodaba algunas almohadas.

-Yo estoy bien, hijo – le dijo sonriéndole – además si te quedas aquí, alguien podría quitártelo ¿no? Me sentiría culpable, no me perdonaría que a mi hijo le quiten su novio, solo porque en la fiesta de su cumpleaños se quedó vigilando a su padre, en lugar de estar con él… - le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Sabes padre? A veces me arrepiento de habértelo dicho – le dijo divertido – sabes cómo hacerme sentir preocupado por él.

-Ese es punto – le dijo su padre – vamos, llama a tus amigos.

-Bien, iré, pero solo si consigo dejar a alguien cuidándote – le advirtió, se despidió besándole la frente y salió de la habitación, en cuanto salió el Señor Nott borró su sonrisa.

 _"_ _Perdóname por no decirte lo del pacto hijo, pero es lo mejor. Sé feliz con la persona que en verdad quieres"._

* * *

El asunto estaba así: Draco como pudo (aunque solo bastó ponerle carita de perrito triste, ojos de borreguito a morir y un pucherito) para que Severus Snape accediera a cuidar al Señor Nott, mientras que ellos se fueran al cumpleaños número dieciséis de Harry, el cual se celebraría en la Madriguera.

Blaise había convencido a Theo y a Draco de que fueran los tres a la Madriguera, porque aquí entre nos, el italiano no se atrevía a ir solo… y bueno se había sacado de la manga que Theo no debía faltar al cumpleaños de su novio y al último, prácticamente lo amenazó de dejar de hablarle si no iban.

-Blaise si querías ir a ver a Ron, no entiendo porque la amenaza – le reclamaba Theo a Blaise, mientras esperaban la llagada de Draco y Snape.

-No es eso – contestó de inmediato Blaise y Theo lo miro suspicaz – Está bien, si quería verlo, pero si tu no ibas, no creo que hubiera sido buena idea, porque el cumpleaños es de tu novio… no del mío.

-Pero va a hacer en la casa del tuyo, además si su familia ya sabe de lo de ustedes, bien podrías haber ido desde antes.

-Bueno, tú sabes que no me gustan las reuniones familiares – se justificaba, aunque estaba transpirando – pero dime ¿qué dijo Potter cuando le preguntaste si podíamos ir también Draco y yo?

-Ya te lo dije, me dijo que no había problema, siempre y cuando Draco no hiciera de las suyas, y que eras bienvenido porque al final de cuentas eres el novio de su mejor amigo.

-¿Crees que Longbottom vaya a la fiesta? – preguntó sonriente, y Theo que sospechaba a lo que se refería también le sonrió.

-Supongo que sí, pero Blaise, no metas tus narices en eso, creo que Draco lo lleva muy bien así, sin nuestras interferencias – el moreno le puso cara de enfado, pero luego sonrió.

-Bien.

En esos momentos unas llamas verdes aparecieron a través de la chimenea de la mansión Nott y dos figuras surgieron a través de ellas, un Draco Malfoy sonriente y un Severus Snape con un gesto que al parecer decía: _Todo lo que me haces hacer Draco._

-¿Listos para la fiesta? – preguntó un sonriente Draco.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB**


	20. El lado nunca antes visto (2)

**Capitulo Veinte: El lado nunca antes visto (2)**

Harry junto con Ron, esperaban a sus respectivos novios, que en cualquier momento aparecerían a través de las llamas verdes de la chimenea de la Madriguera. Pero, lo que ambos Gryffindor no sabían, era que Molly, Fred, George, Ginny y Hermione estaban detrás de ellos también esperando la aparición del trío plateado.

-¿Falta mucho Harry? – preguntó Ron ansioso.

\- No. En cualquier momento llegan, Theo me dijo que llegarían a medio día – decía un Harry anhelante.

En esos momentos comenzaron a salir llamas verdes y ambos chicos (con los nervios a flor de piel) esperaban ansiosos que el primer chico que saliera de esas llamas fuera su novio. El primero que apareció fue Theo y en cuanto estuvo a la vista Harry se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó ávidamente (tenía que recuperar los besos perdidos).

-Ha-Harry – Theo trataba de advertirle a su novio algo, pero como el chico parecía estar muy entretenido dándole besos, lo empujó sutilmente hacia delante, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, así que el segundo chico en llegar a la Madriguera, que fue Blaise, al salir lo más rápido posible de la chimenea chocó con el par de tortolitos y los tres cayeron al suelo.

-¡Blaise! ¿No pudiste esperar un poco más? – le reclamó Theo.

-Lo siento, es que Draco está un poco… emh enojado. Además no creí que lo fueran a hacer aquí con la familia presente…- le dijo divertido por cómo fue que los encontró.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó un Harry asustado y siguiendo la vista del recién llegado, se percató de que la mitad de la familia Weasley y Hermione los observaban divertidos.

-Tú nos hiciste caer – le reprochó Theo en un gruñido.

-¡Blaise! – gritó un Draco recién salido de la chimenea, al parecer su amigo italiano había hecho una de las suyas antes de meterse a la chimenea e irse a la Madriguera, pero también cayó encima de la montañita de chicos.

Los Weasley sonreían, pues no todos los días ves a los Slytherin sofisticados en esas circunstancias ¿cierto?

-¡¿Podrían quitarse?! ¡Nos están aplastando! – reclamaba Theo al ver a su novio de un color nada agradable por tanto peso encima.

Ron fue en ayuda de su novio, mientras que la familia Weasley aún seguía riéndose, a pesar de que la Señora Weasley los regañaba para no hacerlo, pero la verdad es que la escena era muy cómica.

Una vez levantados los chicos, el trío plateado se formó en línea recta, frente a la chimenea, mientras que la señora Weasley pasaba a inspeccionarlos (pareciera que estaban formados y el sargento estuviera a punto de mandarlos a la guerra).

-Buen día Señora Weasley, lamentamos las molestias – saludaba y disculpaba a la vez Theo – soy Theodore Nott – se presentó mientras le extendía la mano, ante la mirada angustiante de su novio ojiverde.

-Sé quién eres – le regresó el saludo la Señora Weasley – Harry nos ha hablado mucho de ti – decía en un tono, que daba miedo – pero no me llames Señora Weasley ¡soy Molly! – Lo dijo en un tono más amable mientras abrazaba al chico – eres muy educado, y muy guapo, ahora entiendo porque Harry todo el tiempo se la pasa en las nubes.

-Es un placer Molly – le dijo Theo amablemente (y aquí entre nos) aliviado… ahora entendía porque su novio en la última carta le decía que tendrían que pasar por una _pequeña_ prueba antes de quedarse en la fiesta, y que no estaba a discusión pues era una de las condiciones que había puesto la familia Weasley para que ellos fueran a la celebración.

-Pero pásale, no seas tímido – animaba la Señora Weasley.

-Gracias – dijo un Theo sonriente y al estar junto con Harry suspiró aliviado y enlazó su mano a la de él. Ahora era el turno de Blaise.

-Así que… Blaise Zabini – comenzó la Señora Weasley frente al chico.

-Sí, soy Blaise Zabini, un gusto señora Weasley – le dijo sonriente el chico extendiéndole él también la mano.

-Pues ya lo veremos – le respondió Molly mientras le estrechaba la mano – dime Blaise, con exactitud ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi _pequeño Ronnie_? – el Slytherin abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Vaya! Era una pregunta demasiado directa.

Ron enrojeció al máximo al escuchar a su madre llamarlo así frente a su novio, por otro lado los gemelos por todos los medios reprimieron la carcajada que tenían a punto de salir.

-Las mejores Señora Weasley, las mejores – apenas dijo el italiano.

-Bueno eso lo veremos también más adelante – la pelirroja mayor se dirigió hacia Malfoy, el cual ya estaba arrepentido por haber ido, ni siquiera sabía por qué fue, bueno si había una razón: un _atolondrado_ Gryffindor – Draco Malfoy – lo saludó con un tono neutral.

-Señora Weasley – le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero solo eso.

-¡Por Merlín! – Dijo sonriente la dueña de la Madriguera – pero quiten esas caras, estamos por celebrar una fiesta no un funeral – vamos a la cocina por unos aperitivos – decía mientras agarraba a Draco por los hombros y lo dirigía hacia allá.

Una vez en la cocina…

En la mesa estaban sentados de izquierda a derecha: Hermione, Theo y Harry, frente a ellos, Draco, Blaise y Ron y en las cabeceras Ginny y en la otra la Señora Weasley acompañada por ambos lados, parados, estaban Fred y George.

-Theo, querido, el padrino de Harry, Sirius, se muere por conocerte, solo que llegará hasta más tarde.

-Está bien… Molly, yo también quisiera conocerlo, Harry habla mucho de su familia – Molly le sonreía encantada, pero luego se dirigió a Blaise, al cual le cambió el semblante a uno serio.

-Dime Blaise, si me dices que tus intenciones son buenas con mi _pequeño Ronnie_ ¿Por qué aún le sigues agarrando la pierna con tu mano, por debajo de la mesa? – tanto Blaise como Ron enrojecieron e inmediatamente el Slytherin puso las manos sobre la mesa; los gemelos no pudieron reprimir la risa, al igual que las chicas, pero los que quedaban tuvieron que reprimirla.

-Yo, emh, lo siento Señora Weasley – se disculpaba abochornado el italiano.

-No hay cuidado, pero que no se vuelva a repetir – Molly en verdad disfrutaba eso, no era que le cayera mal el muchacho, pero ¡vamos! Estamos hablando del novio de su _hijito_ varón menor, del _pequeño Ronnie_ – solo espero que mi _Ronnie_ aún conserve el don de la virtud.

-¡Mamá! – esta vez Ron reclamó y en verdad parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro, pero al parecer sus hermanos y las chicas no, reían a carcajada abierta por la reacción de los interrogados, pero tuvieron que ceder ante la mirada iracunda de la matriarca, pues lo que había preguntado en verdad era serio.

-El don… el don de ¿qué? – preguntó confundido y nervioso el moreno, pero los gemelos, más específico Fred, fue el que habló.

-Mi madre quiere saber si su _pequeño Ronnie_ … aún es virgen - ¡claro! El don de lo virtud. El Slytherin tragó saliva. Sí que estaban en problemas, pero Fred volvió a reírse y agregó dirigiéndose a su madre – ya no los hagas sufrir madre – y ella también se unió a las risas, el trío plateado, Ron y Harry los miraron curiosos ¿qué demonios ocurría ahí?

-Tranquilo Blaise, es solo la _novatada_ que le hacemos a los pretendientes de mis hijos, es así como les damos la bienvenida – le decía Molly sonriente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él – eso sí, la primera pregunta si era en serio, si le haces daño de cualquier forma a mi _pequeño Ronnie_ , te enfrentarás a sus cinco hermanos, su hermana (que es experta en el _mocomurciélago_ ) y sus padres.

-No se preocupe por eso Señora Weasley – le decía el chico mientras se levantaba para quedar frente a ella.

-Soy Molly – le corrigió mientras lo abrazaba – pues hay un cumpleaños que celebrar ¿no? – lo dijo dirigiéndose a los demás.

* * *

Después de la extenuante entrevista que resultó ser una novatada Weasley, los chicos estaban más relajados, o al menos la mayoría, porque Blaise aún no se sobreponía por la pequeña _bromita_ de su futura familia, un momento dijo ¿futura familia? Jeje sip eso dijo.

Como sea, ahora se encontraban en el jardín acomodando las mesas al estilo muggle, a excepción de los gemelos (ya que estos eran mayores de edad y podían usar magia) y en una esquina estaban limpiando las mesas Harry y Theo.

-Esos estúpido aurores – se descargaba Harry de la gran injusticia que le habían hecho pasar a su novio semanas atrás.

-Ya olvídalo Harry – le tranquilizaba el castaño.

-Bien – dijo al fin, aunque aún no le hubiera pasado el enojo y eso que el castaño se lo había contado en la carta que le mandó semanas atrás.

Las horas siguientes pasaron de las más rápido posible, ya habían comenzado a llegar los invitados, la mayoría eran Gryffindor, el trío plateado comenzó un poco a inquietarse, porque quieran o no, estaban rodeados de leones, que no precisamente los veían con buenas intenciones.

Harry a regañadientes (pues no se quería separar de su novio) se dispuso a recibir a los invitados, junto con su amigo Ron, mientras que sus respectivos novios estaban en la mesa con Draco, el cual estaba un poco impaciente.

-Ya no tarda en llegar – dejó salir Blaise a nadie en particular, aunque Theo sabía de antemano a quien iba la indirecta – al menos que se le haya olvidado, pero conociéndolo seguro que sí – terminó con una sonrisa burlona y Theo le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Te aprovechas porque sabes que me comprometí a portarme _bien_ , pero espera a que estemos fuera de aquí… - amenazó Draco.

-No verlo, te pone mal humor ¿cierto?

-Al menos no me pongo a cantar canciones ridículas – le dijo irritante y burlón, el italiano entornó los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-Saben ¿qué? – Comenzó Theo – ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlos traído.

-Vamos Theo, no sea _aguafiestas_ – comenzó Blaise recuperando su tono normal, mientras tomaba la segunda ronda de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Blaise, tu limite son diez rondas, así que ve tranquilo – le previno el castaño.

-Sí, no vaya hacer que le quites el don de la virtud a tu _lindo pelirrojo_ en su casa con toda su familia está presente – Blaise iba a replicar pero vio algo que lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

-No te preocupes, sé cómo controlarme, en cambio _otros_ – y mirándolo fijamente añadió – con solo tres rondas ya andan suspirando por _atolondrados_ retrasados – Draco se iba a levantar dispuesto a asesinarlo, pero se controló por la promesa que le había hecho a Theo, en cambio éste, ya estaba más que arrepentido de todo eso ¿hasta cuándo pararían con sus indirectas?

-¿Sabes, Blaise…?

-¡Hola Longbottom! – saludó Theo aliviado de ver a alguien más antes de que sus amigos terminaran matándose uno al otro… como solían ponerse cuando estaban pasaditos por tanta cerveza de mantequilla, lo malo era quién era el que había llegado con ellos, pues Blaise sonría complaciente al ver que Draco inconscientemente le había mostrado dónde sentarse a Neville (junto a él).

Mientras tanto en la mesa de bienvenida.

-Oye Harry – preguntó precavido Ron – ¿en verdad ya no sientes nada por Malfoy?

-No – fue su respuesta un poco irritado, pues Ron siempre le preguntaba lo mismo cada vez que él y Malfoy estaban en los mismos lugares.

-¿Aunque esté vestido así? Digo, es que el muy maldito se ve muy sexy…

-¡No! y ya deja de preguntarme Ron, ahora soy novio de Theo, que por cierto es su mejor amigo ¿no lo recuerdas?

-mmm

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es que Neville ya está con ellos, pero pareciera que Malfoy quería hacerle algo a mi Blaise hace unos momentos ¿crees que ellos hayan…?

-No. Y deja de ver cosas que no son – claro, Harry sabía muy bien que esas suposiciones no traían cosas buenas, él lo sabía – mejor vamos con ellos, soy el del cumpleaños debo divertirme ¿no?

Dos horas después en una misma mesa estaban…

Dean Thomas, Seamus y Neville hablaban ávidamente sobre algunas cosas del colegio, Ron y Blaise estaban frente a ellos, pero estaban charlando sobre la pequeña bromita de la familia del primero, Theo y Harry estaban con Sirius conversando a allá a lo lejos, parecían estar muy contentos, al menos eso le pareció a Draco, que era el único que se sentía como un intruso en ese lugar.

 _"_ _Que estúpido eres Draco ¿cómo se te ocurrió venir?"_

Pensaba el chico rubio, observó por unos momentos a su amigo italiano, se veía tan feliz, tan enamorado. Sí, bueno la apuesta ya estaba de más, solo era cuestión que uno de ellos dos lo anunciara, pero como ambos no se darían por vencido seguramente seguiría en pie, al menos que Blaise aceptara lo que ya era inevitable (Sonrío con suficiencia), pero aun así, se le veía felices, sintió una pisca de envidia ¿por qué era tan sencillo para él hacer eso? ¿Por qué Blaise sí podía hacer esas cosas y él no?

 _"_ _Estúpido Pacto"_

Eso era lo que lo retenía para no ir en esos momentos y declarársele al _atolondrado_ Gryffindor, ese que tenía a un lado de él…

El rubio desvió su mirada unos centímetros más y observó a su otro amigo, el cual abrazaba cariñosamente a su novio (los cuales aún hablaban con Sirius) y con él si no pudo disimular sus celos ¿Por qué Theo sí pudo desprenderse de las cadenas que lo ataban a esa maldita burocracia y él no? ¿Por qué no tenía miedo de demostrar lo que él era enfrente de todo y de todos y él sí?

 _"_ _Estúpida burocracia barata"_

Era la que lo detenía para no ir y enfrentarse con su padre, porque al final de cuentas, los que pagarían los platos rotos serían su madre y el Gryffindor, y eso era lo que menos quería, jamás se perdonaría que algo malo les pasara por su culpa.

Draco se levantó fastidiado de la mesa y se fue a un lugar alejado de ahí, ante la mirada curiosa de Blaise y la sorprendida de Neville. Sí, era mejor así, olvidar esos sueños inalcanzables, porque eso eran solo sueños, al menos que buscara la manera de deshacerse del Pacto y ya lo otro vendría por sí solo. Malfoy se sentó cerca de un árbol y dejó salir un suspiro de decepción.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño? – Preguntó tímidamente Neville al llegar a un lado de él, Draco se sorprendió al verlo ahí – Si te molesta… - estaba el león a punto de irse.

-No, claro que no – le respondió Draco y Neville se sentó junto a él – Creí que te estabas divirtiendo con tus amigos.

-¿Divertir? No, claro que no, esos dos son solo compañeros de clases, cuando tienen oportunidad se burlan de mi a mis espaldas, creen que no lo sé.

-Estúpidos… - murmuró Draco muy bajito.

Ninguno de los dos habló solo se quedaron ahí observando como el sol a lo lejos se ocultaba.

-Es tranquilo este lugar, me recuerda al jardín de mi casa – dejó salir Draco después de unos momentos.

-¿El jardín de tu casa? – preguntó confundido Neville. El chico solo se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, ¿Draco Malfoy, su _rubio_ Slytherin comparando la humilde Madriguera de los Weasley con el jardín de su majestuosa mansión? ¡Vaya! Sí que estaba cambiando y se veía tan hermoso así, tan inofensivo y pensar que un año atrás todos planeaban vengarse de él por lo que le había hecho a Harry.

-Cuando dejaste la mesa ¿Cuántas cervezas de mantequilla ya se había tomado Blaise?

-Emh… no lo sé ¿por qué? – preguntó un poco confundido el león.

-Digamos que si llega a las once, conocerán una faceta de Blaise nada agradable – dijo sonriente mientras hacía un movimiento de mano, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en la Navidad pasada. Neville le sonrió, pues el rubio ya había borrado ese semblante melancólico que había tenido minutos atrás.

* * *

Como ya estaba oscureciendo, Theo ayudó a Harry (ya habían despedido a Sirius) a subir los regalos a su habitación, esto era extraño para Theo, porque normalmente los regalos llegaban vía lechuza y todos los amigos de su novio se los habían dado personalmente

-Es una costumbre muggle – le había explicado Harry.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, que en realidad era la de Charlie, pero como no estaba, se la habían prestado a Harry, el Slytherin colocó los regalos en una mesa que estaba frente a una ventana.

-Estos son los últimos – le dijo – aunque en realidad falta uno…

-¿Cuál? – preguntó confundido el ojiverde, pues estaba seguro que ya habían subido todos.

-El mío – le dijo sonriente Theo y le extendió una cajita – esta vez me aseguré de que no lo tuvieras repetido – Harry le sonrió, pues el ultimo regalo que le había dado, Hermione ya le había dado uno igual.

-No era necesario, con que estés a mi lado, es mi mejor regalo – le dijo lo más serenamente el Gryffindor, a pesar de haberse puesto colorado con lo que acaba decir, Harry abrió la cajita y lo que vio lo emocionó mucho.

Harry unió sus labios a los de su novio pasando sus brazos por el cuello, se unieron en un beso dulce, apasionado, ambos habían cerrado los ojos, el castaño pidió permiso para poder recorrer aquella dulce boca que le proporcionaba su _amado ojiverde_ , y éste se lo concedió.

Theo comenzó con caricias alrededor de la espalda de su novio y sus besos los fue descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello sacando débiles gemidos al ojiverde. Harry también comenzó a acariciar a su novio por la espalda, a través de la camisa color vino que traía el chico, al Slytherin le agradaban las caricias, pero con todo el esfuerzo que pudo se detuvo…

-Harry…

-Está bien Theo – le susurró Harry al oído sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar el castaño – quiero perder mi _don de la virtud_ contigo – le dijo juguetón y el castaño soltó una sonrisa juguetona.

Harry considerando eso un sí… le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, mientras que su novio seguía con los besos en su cuello y también comenzó a desabrochar la de él descubriendo el esbelto cuerpo de su _amado ojiverde_ , después de todo, tantas veces entrenando y jugando Quidditch tenían sus ventajas, el castaño dejó salir un gemido de placer al sentir a Harry besarle el hombro derecho y la parte del cuello…

Cuando el Gryffindor terminó de desabrochar el último botón de la camisa de su novio… se encontró con una playera sin mangas, la cual lo hizo decepcionar, pues sinceramente esperaba verlo ¡Ya!

-Ya no traigo más… lo juro – le dijo sonriente Theo al ver la cara de desilusión de su novio al encontrarse con la playera y no con su torso desnudo, Harry se sonrojó y hundió su cara en su cuello, pero que luego los ascendió a sus labios.

Theo condujo a Harry a la cama donde lo recostó bajó él, mientras seguía besándolo, pero ahora sus pezones que ya estaban erectos y a la vez sacándole gemidos de placer…

Los chicos cada vez se excitaban más… o al menos Harry (que para su primera vez estaba algo desesperado) así que, como pudo se desprendió de sus prendas restantes al igual que lo hacía con su novio, mientras seguía besándolo apasionadamente en los labios.

-¿Estamos impaciente? – preguntó sonriente Theo.

-Se supone que estamos guardando mis regalos – le recordó Harry también sonriente.

-Es verdad – reconoció Theo y ayudó a su novio con la tarea de deshacerse de la ropa de ambos.

Harry estaba fascinado al ver (por fin) el cuerpo de su novio, el chico también tenía lo suyo, tenía su abdomen esbelto y una suave piel, se preguntó de pronto, si su novio había estado antes con otro, pero mejor decidió olvidar eso y disfrutar el momento, hasta que se quejó por una pequeña incomodidad en su entrada, cosa que advirtió el castaño, así que besó nuevamente el cuello de su novio para que olvidara la incomodidad, después de todo no lo quería lastimar pues su novio le acaba de confesar que era virgen, así que lo preparó lo más que pudo para hacer lo menos doloroso para su _amado ojiverde_.

Theo se acomodó entre sus piernas y con cuidado lo penetró, haciendo que su novio reprimiera el gemido mordiendo sus labios y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo siento…- le murmuró al oído mientras con más sensualidad le mordía y besaba el cuello para que se olvidará del dolor y así relajarlo un poco.

Lo cual consiguió, pues el Slytherin pudo sentir que el miembro de su novio se erguía cada vez más entre sus estómagos, comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, el castaño se sentía demasiado bien, pues Harry era muy estrecho, trayendo como consecuencias un montón de sensaciones exquisitas en su miembro y en él.

Ambos gemían llenos de placer amortiguándolos con besos un poco sádicos, porque estaban conscientes (o al menos ellos creían) que se encontraban en la habitación y se supone que estaban guardando los regalos.

Las embestidas también se tornaban un poco más salvajes, haciendo que el ojiverde sintiera también miles de sensaciones excitantes cuando el miembro de su novio tocaba aquel punto que lo complacía. Ambos comenzaban a sudar por tanta actividad física, Harry adoraba ver a su novio Nott en esas condiciones, pues su castaño cabello se adhería a su cara y eso lo encontraba sexy, pues ahora también sus cabellos estaba un poco revuelto por tanta caricias; pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás pues a Theo le fascinaba ver a su novio tan exquisito en esa situación.

Bastó unos cuantos minutos más para que Theo llegara a su límite al igual que Harry, finalizando con un gran gemido que ya no se molestaron en reprimir, el castaño se salió con cuidado de su novio y éste se acurrucó en su pecho y le dijo:

-Te amo, Theo.

Theo acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos su rostro le dijo quedamente

-Yo también Harry…

* * *

Blaise ya estaba en la novena ronda de las cervezas de mantequilla, cuando Draco llegó a su lado diciéndole:

-Ya es tarde… ¿y Theo?

-No… sé… ¡ah! Ahí están – le contestó señalando una pared, donde estaban dos barrotes abandonados.

-¿Cuantas cervezas de mantequillas ya llevas? – le preguntó ceñudo Draco.

-No lo sé _mamá_ – le contestó Blaise fastidiado.

-¡Genial! – Murmuró Draco – Weasley ¿por qué dejaste que Blaise tomara de más? – el rubio le reclamó al pelirrojo que acababa de despedir a los últimos invitados.

-No lo molestes Draco – salió en defensa Blaise molesto.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó confundido Ron al ver a Blaise dirigirse así al rubio.

-Eso le ocurre cuando toma demasiada cerveza – contestó Theo quien venía con Harry tomado de la mano y dirigiéndose a su amigo – Blaise, es hora de irnos.

-¿Tan pronto? – preguntó con un pucherito, pero dirigiéndose a Harry, el cual lo vio extrañado.

-No acostumbra a beber, pero aquí entre nos, diez cervezas es su límite – le confesó Theo a Harry.

-¡Vámonos ya! – apremió Draco, jalando a Blaise.

-No me empujes… yo puedo solo – gruñó el moreno.

Por suerte la familia Weasley junto con Hermione, estaban ocupados levantando las cosas en el jardín, cuando ellos entraron a la Madriguera para irse, pero en la puerta, Blaise tropezó con el escalón y como Draco iba atrás de él, pensó que lo había empujado, ya se le iba a echar encima sino fuera porque Theo se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Genial! ¡Me torcí el tobillo por tu culpa! – le reclamó el moreno a Draco, aunque en realidad le estaba apuntando con el dedo a Ron.

Theo decidió ayudarlo, pasando su brazo por los hombros y lo condujo hasta la chimenea, antes de que su amigo se pusiera más en evidencia.

-Me voy con él – le dijo a Harry y éste comprendiendo el asunto, no tuvo de otra que aceptar, aunque hubiera preferido una mejor despedida – hasta pronto Harry – se despidió sonriente dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

-¡Ey! ¡Tú porque besas a mi novio! – reclamó Blaise creyendo que el que lo estaba sosteniendo era Ron, pero antes de que fuera a decir algo más Theo y él desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes, dejándolos solos con Draco, que solo movía negativamente la cabeza.

-Discúlpenlo – dijo – no acostumbra a hacer eso, solamente lo hace cuando algo le molesta – fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer también él entre las llamas verdes.

Cuando Theo y Blaise salieron de la chimenea, el primero perdió el equilibrio puesto que su amigo, que era más alto que él, se tambaleo haciendo que ambos cayeran.

-Blaise… pesas demasiado – gruñía Theo tratando de quitárselo de encima por segunda ocasión – ¿podrías…?

-Mi _lindo pelirrojo_ – lo llamó Blaise – hueles bien ¿es nueva tu loción? - ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba, el pánico lo invadió cuando vio a su amigo italiano acercarse a él a sus labios.

-¡Demonios Blaise! – el castaño lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya basta Blaise! – le reclamó Draco que también había llegado y lo quitaba de encima de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó irritado el moreno por haberlo interrumpido con su "novio".

-¿Se divirtieron en la fiesta? – Preguntó un Snape medio enojado – supongo que sí, porque debieron haber llegado desde hace dos horas.

-No te enojes padrino – le gruñó Draco – tienes algo para la idiotez, digo ¿para la embriaguez?

* * *

[Anden 9 ¾]

Neville se despidió de su abuela con un abrazo y subió rápidamente al expreso, puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos se le quedaban viendo y sinceramente el Gryffindor no estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención, así que subió lo más rápido posible pero también cautelosamente (fue todo un reto hacer ambas cosas) pues en sus manos traía algo muy valioso para él y lo protegería como tal tesoro.

* * *

Blaise suspiraba y suspiraba, de pronto se había quedado sin la compañía de sus dos amigos, pues Theo estaba con Harry, y Draco en sus obligaciones de prefecto y él no podía estar con su _lindo pelirrojo_ , porque éste también se encontraba en las rondas de los prefectos junto con Granger en el expreso, _Granger_. (Imagínense nuevamente a Blaise gruñendo por esto y con su vena en la frente a punto de explotar).

Por suerte sus amigos le habían perdonado lo que pasó aquel día en el cumpleaños de Potter, sabía que se había pasado de la raya… pero es que toda la culpa era del maldito Pacto, no podía decírselo a nadie y eso lo estaba consumiendo ¿por qué tenían que suceder esas cosas? Otro maldito secreto que ocultarle a su _lindo pelirrojo_.

Dejó salir otro suspiro y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único que suspiraba melancólico, pues en otra esquina del compartimento estaba Pansy, también parecía estar triste, así que se acercó a ella sutilmente.

-¿Estás bien Pansy?

-¡Oh, Blaise! – fue lo único que dijo y se soltó llorando, el chico la abrazó, él la conocía desde hace años al igual que a Draco y a Theo, aunque nunca establecieron una relación muy unida como la que mantenía con los chicos, pero ambos sabían que podían confiar el uno con el otro.

-Tranquila Pansy. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad? – La chica afirmó sollozando - ¿Qué sucede? Cuéntame.

-Se supone que no se lo puedo decir a nadie, es un secreto…

-Sí, últimamente eso está de moda – dejó salir inconscientemente Blaise molesto recordando el estúpido Pacto.

-Blaise ¿te han contado tus padres del Pacto Pureblood? – el italiano abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tú también?

-¿Yo también, qué?

El chico comenzó a platicarle sobre lo que sus padres le había dicho del Pacto, los riesgos y las ventajas que traía al cumplirlo o no, la chica también habló de su versión.

-¿Por qué nos obligan a cumplirlo Blaise?

-Es por la estúpida manía sobre lo de la sangre pura.

-¡Yo no quiero casarme!

-Lo siento mucho Pansy. ¡Espera un momento! Se supone que son cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos los que se tienen que casar ¿no? Entonces…

-Entonces ¿qué? - preguntó esperanzada la chica.

-No lo sé, Theo es el cerebro, creo que le tendremos que decirle.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es un secreto no se lo podemos decir a nadie más.

-Es secreto, pero si no estoy equivocado, solo los Sangre Pura deben saberlo por lo de Pacto ¿no?

-¿Y…?

-Theo es sangre pura también, así que no estaré rompiendo ninguna promesa o regla a decírselo ¿no?

-Eso… eso tiene sentido – dijo reflexionando la chica.

-Bien hablaré con él en cuanto pueda, no te preocupes Pansy.

-Gracias, Blaise.

-Ojalá yo sea tu prometido…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, es que al hacerlo podría negarme a casarme contigo y ya no estarías obligada ¿no?

-¡Oh, Blaise! – Dijo llorando la chica – y ojalá yo sea tu prometida por que yo haría lo mismo.

* * *

Draco hacia sus recorridos en el expreso solo, pues al parecer su compañera estaba un poco indispuesta, así que decidió cubrirla… estaba inspeccionando el lugar, hasta que llegó a uno donde estaba un solo alumno, al parecer Gryffindor, que a la vez le resultó muy vagamente familiar y que confirmó de quién se trataba cuando lo saludó:

-¡Hola Draco!

-¡¿Longbottom?! – lo saludó Draco sorprendido.

¡Vaya! Ese Gryffindor estaba total y absolutamente cambiado. Su cara, el chico era realmente atractivo ¿Qué sus lonjas? ¡¿Cuáles?! Ya no tenía nada de aquella figura regordeta, ahora lucía más esbelto, aunque solo creció unos cuantos centímetros, pero sin duda sus cambios significativos lo hacían lucir distinto, _atractivo_ , tanto que el príncipe de Slytherin tragó saliva y estaba ¿nervioso?

-Longbottom, tú… tú te vez… _bien_ – dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias – murmuró Neville apenado, se acercó a Draco, el cual también había cambiado en las últimas semanas, incluso había crecido más que él.

Draco entornó los ojos, pues nuevamente esa sensación que lo asustaba lo estaba invadiendo nuevamente, pero quiso hacerle caso omiso, estuvo a punto de irse del compartimento, pero…

-Draco – el rubio se dio la vuelta y al enfrentarlo, descubrió que el león le mostraba una planta, que momentos atrás cuidaba como un tesoro, al principio el Slytherin no sabía muy bien qué demonios era eso, pero después entornó los ojos al reconocerla – es la _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ _que te prometí que conseguiría, ya sabes, por haber destruido la de tu madre._

Draco se conmovió con tal escena, ese Gryffindor, ese Longbottom, ese Neville, es decir su atolondrado Gryffindor(lo llamaba así en sus momentos – según él – de debilidad) había cumplido su promesa.

Al chico se le humedecieron los ojos, pero hizo lo posible para mantener su orgullo y no mostrarse débil ante aquel chico, que sin saberlo, lo había hecho inmensamente feliz con ese simple gesto.

-Gra-gracias – le contestó mientras recibía la Mimbulus Mimbletonia en sus manos.

-Gracias a ti – le respondió Neville – por tenerme paciencia y no haber dudado de mí - le dijo apenado Neville, el Slytherin le sonrió y por puro reflejo se acercó a él y lo abrazó diciéndole:

-Se la daré en persona en cuanto tenga la oportunidad – Draco salió del compartimento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda ese sería un gran año.

* * *

[Gran Comedor]

Antes de que Ron llegara al Gran Comedor fue secuestrado por un Slytherin, el italiano ya lo tenía contra la pared comiéndoselo a besos.

-¡Te… extrañé… demasiado! Mi lindo… pelirrojo… - le confesó entre besos.

-Yo… también… ¡Por Merlín! Déjame… respirar… - le decía jadeante el pelirrojo pero en un tono divertido.

-Lo siento, es que…- Blaise dejó de besarlo y lo observó de pies a cabeza – estás más sexy que nunca – el pelirrojo se sonrojó a más no poder, pues sí, era verdad, tanto Harry como él habían crecido más y también habían cambiado mucho físicamente.

-Adoro cuando haces eso – le dijo Blaise ronroneando al oído a su novio – Te amo, mi lindo pelirrojo.

Sus palabras salieron tan sinceras que ya no le importó, ya estaba decidido, ya estaba seguro, amaba a ese chico y eso era lo que importaba, así que, tanto la apuesta como el Pacto, que se fueran mucho a… sembrar calabazas.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	21. ¿Confundido yo?

**Capitulo Veintiuno: ¿Confundido yo?**

En la sala común de los leones, dos chicos se levantaron muy animados, no tanto por las clases sino porque ya era la hora del desayuno y verían a sus respectivos novios (aunque sea de lejos, pero los verían)

Neville, en cambio estaba nervioso, pues resulta que por su nuevo cambio, algunas de las chicas del castillo e incluso algunos de sus compañeros de casa y de las demás, que eran parte de la moda, se acercaban a él con el fin de hacerle citasy una que otra oferta muy lujuriosa.

-¡Vaya Neville! – Exclamó Ron - ¿Quién diría que los chicos del colegio te seguirían como a Malfoy? – pero el moreno no contestó solo se limitó a cohibirse.

-Desayunemos muy bien – propuso Harry – debemos estar con el estómago lleno para poder soportar la doble hora de pociones.

-Es verdad, oye Neville ¿tú también tomaras la clase de Pociones? – le preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

-Sí, es un milagroque haya pasado pociones con Supera la Expectativas.

-No, el milagroes que el "murciélago" nos haya aceptado con esos resultados – dejó salir Harry.

* * *

En la mesa de los Slytherin, el trío plateado ya se levantaba para irse a la clase de Pociones, mientras que Blaise seguía con el mismo asunto.

-Creen que para el aniversario de un año de novios ¿estaría bien una velada en la sala de los menesteres?

-Eso es algo trillado ¿no Blaise? – Le decía Draco – es decir, te lo has llevado ahí muchas veces, sin contar que los demás alumnos hacen lo mismo, con sus respectivas parejas ¿no?

-¡No! – Dijo tajantemente el italiano – no me lo he llevado a la sala de menesteres, solo a las mazmorras en el aula 18 y al aula de transformaciones – comenzó a enlistar mientras recordaba.

-¡Vaya! – Exclamó Draco – pues como que le pones mucho empeño a esa función ¿no? Para tratarse de una…

-Relación que se dio muy rápido, pues si – atajó Blaise antes de que Draco dijera apuesta, pues Theo iba a un lado de ellos – tu, qué opinas Theo?

-No lo sé, pero si Draco está en lo correcto, creo que lo último que deberías hacer es eso, porque una relación no solo se basa en el sexo – opinó el castaño sinceramente y Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver que Blaise se ponía colorado.

-Pero es importante, ¿no me digas que tú y Potter aún no lo hacen? – pero Theo ya no pudo contestar porque habían llegado al aula y Snape ya se encontraba ahí.

Una vez todos los alumnos dentro del aula, el profesor comenzó con la bienvenida y las condiciones de cómo era que trabajarían.

-Los siguientes trabajos lo harán con compañeros de deberes, es algo que en lo personal no me agrada, pero son trabajos muy tediosos para una sola persona, así que elijan a un compañero. Tienen cinco minutos para organizarse – lo dijo mientras señalaba el pizarrón donde ya estaba escrito los deberes que tenían qué hacer.

Los leones y las serpientes comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a sus futuros compañeros de trabajo, Draco observó el pequeño desperfectoen eso de hacer trabajo en parejas, pues sus dos amigos y él hacían un trío y no un dúo, obviamente uno tenía que ir a trabajar con alguien más y CASIse alegró de que Theo diera la iniciativa.

-Emh, chicos. No les molesta que yo haga equipo con Harry ¿verdad?

-No – le respondió Draco.

-¡Genial! – respondió Nott sonriente y se fue con su novio.

-Pues solo quedamos tú y yo, Blaise.

-Uy… verás Draco – se disculpaba el italiano – pues pensaba hacer equipo con mí, emh, con Ron.

-Claro – dijo con ironía Draco - ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?

-¡Suerte! Oye Draco, si no te apuras te lo ganaran – le insinuó mientras señalaba a Dean Thomas antes de irse con su lindo pelirrojo.

Draco veía a aquel chico con cierta hostilidad, era cierto, aquel chico parecía no tener buenas intenciones con Longbottom y lo comprobó cuando el león comenzó hablar.

-¡Seamus! Ya te dije que yo voy a hacer equipo con Neville, no ves lo bueno que está. Igual y en una de nuestras reuniones hagamos algo más que las redacciones de Snape – esto último lo dijo con cierta lujuria a su amigo de al lado.

A Draco no le agradó en lo más mínimo aquel comentario e impulsado como un resorte en dos zancadas ya estaba al lado de su atolondrado Gryffindor.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos? – le preguntó al Gryffindor sentándose a su lado.

-¿Comenzamos? – preguntó confundido Neville, pues él aún seguía buscando compañero para los deberes, con la mirada.

-Claro, no creo que los deberes de pociones se hagan solos – le respondió el rubio como si nada y a Neville le dio un vuelco al corazón, eso significaba que su rubio Slytherin lo escogió a él como compañero, no era que él no lo hubiera considerado desde un principio, pero dudaba mucho que Draco aceptara, después de todos los desastres que le ocasionó el año pasado.

-Hoy mismo ¿en la biblioteca? – le respondió esperanzado, pues el león pensaba que solo había alucinado ese momento.

-Bien – le contestó Draco serenamente – espero que no hayas olvidado esa ridícula recordadora para que no se te olvide nuestra reunión, no quiero que me plantes como el año pasado – le dijo serio, aunque sus palabras no sonaron como amenaza.

-Emh, no Draco – le dijo sonrojado el moreno.

* * *

Albert Nott se encontraba ya más recuperado de su pequeño contratiempodel día después de Navidad, incluso ya se estaba poniendo al corriente con sus negocios, cuando el elfo doméstico de su familia Protle informó de una visita, la cual no esperó más y entró a su despacho.

-¡Vaya Nott! Ya estas más recuperado.

-Greengrass –saludó apacible Nott y le dio la orden a su elfo que los dejara solos - ¿Cuál es el honor de tu visita?

-Me enteré de que ya habías salido de San Mungo, así que vine a saludarte – le dijo sonriente.

-No sabía que te preocupabas de mi salud, con eso de que te fuiste y me dejaste a mi merced – le respondió Nott, y ambos se sumergieron en aquellos recuerdos, no muy gratos, al menos para Nott.

 _Albert acababa de dejar a su hijo Theo en Hogwarts y estaba dispuesto a ir y arreglar de una maldita vez eso del ridículo Pacto Pureblood, pero al llegar a su mansión se llevó la sorpresa de que ya estaba ahí el Sr. Greengrass._

 _-Nott, creí que estarías en casa junto con… mi futuro yerno – saludó el viudo Greengrass._

 _-Pues ya ves que no Greengrass – respondió Nott – pero, aprovechando tú visita, tratemos de un asunto muy importante._

 _-¿Cuál? – preguntó curioso, aunque de antemano ya sabía a qué se refería._

 _-Pues, quiero saber cuál es tu respuesta al trato que te propuse la semana pasada._

 _-¡Ah! Pues mi respuesta es NO, he elegido a tu hijo, así que se casara con mi hija y así el pacto se cumplirá._

 _-¡Ellos no se aman!_

 _-Mi hija lo hace, mi Daphne está enamorada de tu hijo – dijo seguro el invitado._

 _-Greengrass, mi hijo no lo hace, así que no lo obligues, por favor – la voz del dueño de la mansión se escuchaba en son de súplica, pero el visitante parecía tener cierta malicia en sus planes._

 _-Lo siento, pero el hechizo ya se llevó a cabo y tu hijo ya está marcado – Nott abrió los ojos como platos._

 _-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – le preguntó molesto._

 _-¡Porque mi hija lo ama!_

 _-¿Y por eso voy a condenar al mío?_

 _-No es tan difícil Nott, solo dile a Theo lo que le ocurrió a su madre, ya verás que acepta._

 _-¡Eso nunca!_

 _-Nott, no me obligues – amenazó Greengrass._

 _Albert sacó su varita casi al instante en el que Greengrass también sacaba la suya._

 _-Creo que no hay otra manera – dijo divertido Greengrass – las reglas: si gano tu hijo se casará con mi Daphne, si tú ganas, elegiré a alguien más…_

 _-¡Perfecto! - aceptó el desafío Nott, pues estaba seguro que ganaría, siempre le había ganado en los tiempos de Hogwarts y esta vez no sería la excepción, claro, no contaba con lo que iba a suceder ese día…_

 _-¡Expulso!- lanzó Greengrass y Nott lo esquivó haciendo que un mueble se moviera estrepitosamente - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curioso el invitado, al observar que el mueble seguía tambaleándose._

 _-No lo sé, creo que es un boggart… - le respondió Nott observando el mueble, cosa que aprovechó el otro para lanzarle un "Confundus" haciendo que el dueño de la misión diera un paso en falso y chocara con el ropero abriéndolo y dejar así libre, al boggart oculto._

 _Greengrass al escuchar la alarma de la mansión que se activó momentos después del primer ataque, se desapareció del lugar dejando a Nott, ya que los aurores llegarían en cuestión de minutos a revisar el lugar._

 _Nott aún estaba bajo el efecto del "Confundus" cuando observó al boggart frente a él tomando la forma de su hijo muriéndose en sus brazos…_

 _-¡NO! - gritó y quiso deshacerse del boggart con un "Riddíkulo" pero éste seguía transformándose en su hijo, ahora ya muerto…_

 _-¡Theo! ¡No! ¡Theo! – gritaba desesperado Nott._

 _Fue en esos momentos cuando llegó el elfo doméstico, al escuchar los gritos de su amo y como pudo se deshizo del boggart, pero para en ese tiempo Nott ya estaba en estado de shock y repetía la última frase a cada rato, hasta que los aurores ingresaron a la mansión, llevándoselo a San Mungo._

Nott regresó a la realidad de golpe y le dijo con voz firme a su invitado.

-Yo sigo firme Greengrass. Mi esposa murió por culpa del estúpido Pacto, no quiero que ocurra eso con mi hijo también.

-Pues que poca fe tienes en él, Nott – le dijo escéptico Greengrass.

-Por qué solo no elijes a alguien más y…

-Ese no es el punto Nott, recuerda tus principios, el Pacto se hizo con un propósito y todos lo hemos cumplido sin poner peros, así que, ya es hora de que hagas entrar en razón a tu hijo y que deje esas ideas raras que tiene sobre nuestra burocracia y que cumpla de una vez el Pacto o de lo contrario algo malo va a pasar.

-¡Por eso te lo digo! Ese Pacto solo trae desgracias, yo fui testigo de una y no quiero presenciar otra y más si se trata de mi familia.

-Lamento que esto no sea como quieras Nott, pero sigo firme y como gane el pequeño duelo que tuvimos, tu hijo se casará con mi hija y punto, esto no es si él quiere o no cumplirlo, es sobre lo que se viene haciendo desde hace siglos – y sin más que decir Greengrass salió del despacho de Nott, mientras que éste solo se limitó a lanzar un objeto que tenía a su alcance del escritorio, hacia la puerta con furia.

-Eso nunca Greengrass, no pude hacer nada por Susan* pero haré lo que sea necesario por Theo.

* * *

Snape se encontraba en su despacho, trazando la manera de cómo persuadir a Lucius, cuando vio entrar a una afligida Narcisa.

-¡Severus! – lo llamó la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa Narcisa? – le preguntó un poco asustado, pues temía que algo malo había ocurrido.

-Quisiera hablarte de Draco. Él, él no vendrá a verte hoy ¿cierto?

-No.

-Pues iré directo al asunto, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

-¿Es sobre el pacto?

-Tiene relación con ello, Severus. Últimamente he visto a mi hijo cambiado, sobre todo en las vacaciones pasadas, creo que… está enamorado.

-Sí, yo también lo creo – coincidió Snape.

-Pero me temo que no es de una chica, así que su prometida queda descartada.

-Así es Narcisa, al parecer a Draco le atraen los chicos – Narcisa cerró los ojos por unos segundos al confirmar su sospecha.

-¿Tu sabes quién es? – preguntó curiosa.

-Sí.

-Sospecho que es el mismo chico que llevó a la mansión en las vacaciones de Navidad – habló sin haber escuchado la respuesta de Snape.

-¿Y Lucius no ha sospechado nada? – preguntó un poco alarmado Snape.

-No, además de que cuando lo llevó a la mansión nosotros no estábamos – lo tranquilizó la mujer – al parecer ellos estaban haciendo algunos deberes de Herbología, porque trabajaron en el invernadero – continuó relatando Narcisa.

-¿Cómo sabes entonces del chico? Si no estabas en la mansión.

-Ybbod, el elfo doméstico, me lo dijo, al parecer ese chico fue el que destrozó mi Mimbulus Mimbletonia,pero días después Draco se hizo responsable de ello.

-Ya veo, así que ese Longbottom hace más estragos que un trol.

-¿Longbottom? – preguntó sorprendida Narcisa.

-Así es, Narcisa, ese Gryffindor es el que ha cambiado a tu hijo, él es el responsable de que Draco sea…

-Más feliz – completó la Sra. Malfoy reflexionando y sintiendo cierta gratitud hacia aquel Gryffindor.

* * *

-Esta ¿es tu pequeña lista? – le preguntó irónico Theo a Harry, mostrándole un trozo de pergamino con los nombres de veinte libros para el trabajo de pociones.

-Sí – le respondió sonriente el ojiverde a su novio.

-Ahora regreso – se despidió Theo dándole un fugaz beso en la boca, mientras se dirigía a las estanterías de los libros de la biblioteca.

A dos mesas de la biblioteca de donde se encontraba Harry, estaban Ron y Neville, también enfrascados en la redacción de pociones, mientras que sus respectivos compañeros estaban en los estantes de libros.

-Entonces en la sala de los menesteres ¿no? – Blaise insistía en el tema con Draco.

-¿Sabes, Blaise? Para ser una simple apuesta demuestras demasiadoentusiasmo – le enfrentó Draco.

-Pues, la relación tiene que verse muy convincente ¿no? – se quiso justificar con Draco, aunque claro su visión era otra.

-Blaise – dijo negando con la cabeza Draco - ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que estás enamorado de Weasley y ya?

-¡Porque no lo estoy! – dejó salir un poco molesto aunque su corazón palpitaba como loco en su pecho.

-Sí, claro – le respondió Draco, tomando un libro del estante y sonriéndole con autosuficiencia.

-¿Sabes Draco? Creo que aquí, el que debe aceptar que le gusta un Gryffindor eres tú.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó alarmado el rubio.

-¡Vamos! A ti te gusta Longbottom, acéptalo – lo desafió el moreno.

-¡¿Qué?! – Soltó Draco sonrojándose ligeramente y a la vez dejó caer el libro que tenía en sus manos, ahora fue Blaise el que sonrió con autosuficiencia - ¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?!

-¡Vamos Draco! Te apuesto a que es más fácil que yo acepte que el Weasley me gusta a que tu aceptes que te gusta Longbottom ¿Qué dices?

-Que tus ridículas apuestas te salen mal, ya perdiste la primera – dijo reponiéndose Draco de lo anterior.

-No es verdad – le dijo serio el moreno, aunque claro, de antemano sabía que era verdad, pero lo que ahora lo que estaba en juego no solo era lo apostado, sino el orgullo.

-Además, te equivocas, Longbottom no me gusta – Draco se retiró del lugar antes de que sus expresiones le demostraran a su amigo italiano todo lo contrario de lo que acababa de decirle; aunque eso era imposible, pues Blaise ya lo sabía.

Mientras que los Slytherins hablaban en las estanterías, sus dos Gryffindors compañeros de deberes los observaban, sobre todo un pelirrojo un poco celoso.

-Algo me dice que ese Malfoy trae algo con Blaise – dejó salir su sospecha, pues según él, después de haberlo pensado desde aquel día de vacaciones, aunque en realidad era que tenía una gran imaginación que combinada con los celos, daba mucho que pensar…, llegó a la conclusión de que posiblemente hubo algo más que amistad entre Malfoy y su Blaise y que ahora el rubio quería estar con él, recuperarlo o algo así.

-Son amigos Ron – le respondió Neville – claro que tienen algo y eso se llama: amistad.

-No lo sé, creo que Malfoy se quiere interponer entre Blaise y yo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le preguntó Neville.

-No lo sé, los veo muy sonrientes y luego Malfoy le echa miradas pícaras y le sonríe con esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia y mi Blaise se sonroja o viceversa, mira como ahora ¡Demonios!

-¿Qué?

-Ese Malfoy se sonrojó ¿qué le habrá dicho Blaise?

-Pues algo que no agradó mucho porque ya vienen para acá y…

-¡Vámonos Longbottom!

-¿No vamos a hacer los deberes aquí?

-No, aquí hay mucho ruido – Neville frunció el ceño algo confundido, porque ¡Estaban en la biblioteca! Ese sin duda era el lugar más silencioso de todo el castillo, pero no le dio importancia, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y siguió a Draco.

-¿Ocurre algo con Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron curioso a su novio cuando se sentó a su lado – se veía molesto.

-No está molesto, solo está algo confundido, o ¿no? – dijo sonriente el italiano, mientras que Ron, estaba imaginando hasta lo que no en su pequeña mente retorcida.

"¿Confundido yo? – Pensaba Draco – por supuesto que no, de hecho estoy seguro. Estoy enamorado del atolondrado de Longbottom, pero eso es solo un sueño lejano, mientras esté el Pacto de por medio ¡Tengo que hacer algo con eso!"

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	22. La frustración de Draco

**Capitulo Veintidós: La frustración de Draco.**

Desde la pequeña discusión que habían tenido en la biblioteca, Draco y Blaise, ya había transcurrido una semana. Semana que utilizó Draco para reflexionar y llegó a la conclusión de que nada sirvió haberse aceptado de estar enamorado del atolondradoGryffindor; pues tenía un maldito Pactoqué cumplir y sin contar de lo que le haría a Longbottom su padre si se enterara de ello. Sí, era mejor "olvidarlo" o mejor "aplazar" ese sentimiento hasta que se resolviera lo del estúpido Pacto.

Incluso, había albergado esperanzas de que su padrino había logrado persuadir a su padre de ello, pues no habían hablado más del asunto desde hace meses, pero se equivocó, la prueba de ello era que en esos mismos instantes se dirigía al despacho de su padrino, pero no precisamente para hablar con él.

-Padre ¿quería hablar conmigo? – le preguntó Draco al estar dentro del despacho.

-Así es Draco – le respondió Lucius, que estaba revisando distraídamente los libros del estante que tenía Snape en una esquina – siéntate – el chico obedeció – solo te vengo a informar que tu futuro suegroya me informó la posible fecha para el compromiso con tu prometida.

-"Genial" – murmuró con fastidio el Slytherin - ¿Cuándo será? – preguntó tratando de sonar lo más curioso e interesado posible.

-En las vacaciones de pascuas del próximo año.

* * *

Theo entró a la Sala Común de su casa buscando con la mirada a su amigo Blaise, hasta que lo localizó en una esquina escribiendo algo con mucho interés.

-¡Blaise! – lo llamó, el moreno rápidamente escondió lo que estaba escribiendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le respondió tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible, pues temía que lo había descubierto, pero claro el castaño tenía algo más importante en qué pensar.

-Vi a Lucius en el colegio.

-Oh, esas no son buenas noticias – dejó salir el moreno - ¿ahora qué quiere? – lo dijo con fastidio.

-Supongo que buenas noticias para él, lo que significan malas noticias para Draco…

-Con que no sea el Pacto, todo está bien – murmuró el italiano.

-¿El pacto? ¿Tú sabes…? – El italiano asintió afirmativamente – entonces, ¿fuiste elegido para cumplirlo?

-Pues no sé si elegidosea la palabra – dejó salir con fastidio, pues en realidad era eso, no fue elegido, fue obligado.

-Que mal… - susurró Theo.

-Si tú sabes, entonces… ¿tú también? – le preguntó al caer en cuenta que él lo sabía igualmente.

-No.

-¿No? – preguntó confuso

-No. Mi padre me habló de ello hace mucho tiempo, cuando lo escuché mencionarlo, por eso lo sé.

-mmm, pues ya que tomamos el tema, un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal – le insinuó con cara de perrito triste el moreno.

-¿Quieres anular el Pacto?

-Sí, verás… - Blaise no supo porque demonios se estaba poniendo nervioso por lo que le iba a confesar a su amigo – yo, emh, no me quiero casar, es decir, si quiero formar una familia, pero en este caso, me están obligandoa casarme con alguien a quien no quiero y…

-Claro, tú estás enamorado de Weasley, supongo que con él sí quieres casarte.

-No – Theo parpadeó confundido, ante la respuesta de su amigo.

-Emh, sí – dijo al fin sonrojado el italiano – pero no se lo digas a Draco ¿bien? – se apresuró a amenazar

-Bien.

-¿Entonces? – presionó un poco.

-Supongo que sí, no sería tan difícil – comenzó Theo a murmurar, más para él que para Blaise – a no ser que ella, pero si…

-¡Theo! – Gruñó Blaise – lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosa? – Lo vio extrañado

-Eso de hablarte a ti mismo.

-Lo siento, emh ¿cuándo es tu fecha de compromiso? – preguntó rápidamente.

-¿Para qué?

-Para poder investigar quien es tu futura prometida.

-¡¿En-en serio?!

-Sí, verás, el compromiso se lleva a cabo cuando el menor de las dos partes cumple la mayoría de edad.

-O sea ¿que…? – lo invitaba a terminar su idea, porque él no entendía nada.

-Solo hay que buscar a las chicas las cuales sean "sangre pura" y que cumplan años en esa fecha.

-¡Ah! Pues me dijeron que el compromiso se llevaría a cabo dos semanas después a finales de este curso.

-Bien, pues como tú cumples la mayoría de edad antes, entonces tu prometida los cumple en junio.

-¡Genial! Theo eres un genio, ¿te ayudaría mucho si te digo que Pansy también está dentro del Pacto?

-¡Vaya! Solo nos falta descubrir quiénes son las otras dos chicas – dejo salir victorioso el castaño.

-¿Dos?

-Sí, el Pacto se manifiesta en cuatro familias con herederas mujeres, Pansy es una y Luna es la otra.

-¿Luna? – preguntó con terror Blaise, pues por unos momentos se imaginó con ella casándose, ella vestida de una manera extraña y con aquellos aretes que siempre usaba y…

-Sí, pero no te emociones, ella no es tu prometida – le reclamó Theo.

-Ahh, ¿no?

-No, su prometido es el idiota de Montague – lo dejó salir en un gruñido, pues el estúpido ese no le caía bien, porque era el segundo de la lista de los chicos que se la pasaban molestándola.

-¡Qué bien! – Dejó salir aliviado el moreno – me refiero a que no me casaré yo con ella y… y… - pero Blaise no continuo porque no le gustó la mirada que le lanzaba su amigo, así que, agregó - ¿no se supone que eso es secreto?

-Pues al parecer para algunos no.

-¿Cómo hago para saber quién es mi prometida? Es decir, ¿qué haremos?

-Pues amigo, a investigar los cumpleaños de las chicas.

* * *

Neville se encontraba sentado en la Sala de Menesteres, eso se había convertido en algo rutinario entre él y Malfoy, ya que aunque no tuvieran que hacer deberes, de todas formas se reunían, solo para acompañarse o para conversar.

El Gryffindor estaba en una de la bancas (ya que la sala de menesteres se seguía convirtiendo en el aula de pociones) escribiendo en un cuaderno, cuando Draco llegó y entró.

-Longbottom – lo saludó y vio por unos segundos el semblante triste del león, que luego lo cambio a uno más animado.

-¡Hola Draco!

Sí, el Slytherin sabia la razón del semblante triste del chico, pues el día anterior, en una de sus innumerables charlas, el león le había dicho que también lo podía llamar por su nombre, cosa que el rubio no hizo, no porque no quería, sino porque si llegara hacer eso, sería una muestra de debilidad por parte de él y no podría después reprimir sus sentimientos hacia aquel atolondradoGryffindor, que cada día que pasaba con él era difícil hacerlo y conociéndose, sabría qué haría una estupidez y lo dañaría, así que mejor continuó con su pequeño "aplazamiento" de sentimientos… al menos hasta que el estúpido Pacto ya no estuviera de por medio, pero ahora eso era imposible, porque hasta ya tenía la fecha de su compromiso.

-No me digas que has comenzado a escribir la redacción de mañana – le dijo el rubio, en un tono de reproche pero a la vez bromista.

-No – le respondió rápidamente el león, mientras guardaba su cuaderno.

-Espera eso era un diario ¿cierto? – le preguntaba mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Algo así – le dijo abochornado el moreno.

-¿Que no una vez me dijiste que solo escribías en él… cuando no había nadie para escucharte? – le preguntó mientras recordaba aquellas palabras

-Ajá

-Y ¿yo que soy? ¿Una estatua o qué?

-Emh, no, pero hay cosas que no podría decirte… - se justificó el Gryffindor.

-¿Qué cosas? Vamos Longbottom, ni que estuvieras enamorado de mi – le dijo como no queriendo la cosa el rubio, pero aun así no lo miró, pues sintió un leve calorcito en sus mejillas y decidió que ver la pared de enfrente era más interesante.

Por otro lado, Neville entornó los ojos y también se había sonrojado, suerte (al menos para él) que su rubio no lo estaba observando, porque sino…

-¿Y bien? – insistió Draco cuando ya estaba más relajado, pero aun así seguía viendo a su interesante pared.

-Emh… yo, no sé si deba decirlo.

-Solo suéltalo Longbottom, no debe ser tan grave o ¿sí?

-No, está bien – llevo aire a sus pulmones y le dijo – me gusta…n los chicos – Draco volteó a verlo sorprendido, de pronto sintió una gran felicidad dentro de él, un sentimiento que lo envolvió de pies a cabeza, así que Longbottom era parte de la moda, eso era ¡Genial! ¿Genial? Sí, por qué no, después de todo ya había aceptado que le gustaba ese chico, de pronto se vio bailando de felicidad y se extrañó ante este hecho, pero luego recordó su compromiso y…

-Eso no tiene nada de malo – le dijo al fin distraídamente.

-¿No? – preguntó sorprendido Neville, pues esperaba otra reacción del rubio.

-Sé qué hace tiempo me burle de Potter por ese motivo, pero es que, me tomó desprevenido ese asunto… - aunque claro Neville sabía porque su rubioSlytherin lo había hecho, después de todo él había sido testigo de todo ese plan de "burlémonos de Potter, para que se fije en Theo" – ¿te gusta alguien? – preguntó Draco, aunque claro fingiendo indiferencia, ya que por dentro quería saber si tenía un rival.

-Sí… - confesó el moreno y rápidamente agregó – pero no puedo decirte quién es.

-Está bien – aunque en realidad se desilusionó un poco, así que el moreno ya le gustaba alguien - ¿y se lo has dicho? ¿O al menos al chico que te gusta le llegan tus señales de humo?

-No lo creo – dijo con pesar Neville – aunque ya he avanzado con él.

-Me… alegro – pero la voz del rubio no sonaba sincera, claro que no se alegraba ¿pero qué podía hacer? Solo animar a su atolondradoGryffindor, a que se animara y se le declarara al chico que le gustaba – no tendrás problemas con él… ya lo veras.

-Pues sí lo han elegido para el Pacto lo dudo – dejó salir el moreno, también como no queriendo la cosa.

-El estúpido Pacto – murmuró Draco.

-Lo sabes ¿eh? – preguntó decepcionado Neville.

-Sí, mi padre me lo dijo en las vacaciones antepasadas… y ¿a ti? – preguntó con un dolor en su pecho, después de todo el moreno también era sangre pura.

-Dudo mucho que alguien vea en mí un buen partido para sus hijas – confesó triste el Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si estás… bien – se sonrojó el rubio, pero ya no le importó – es decir, eres un buen chico y has cambiado mucho, ya te elegiría para mi… - Draco entornó los ojos y rápidamente agregó, ante su metida de pata – mi hija… si tuviera, claro.

-¿En serio? – preguntó receloso el moreno, porque creía el Slytherin solo lo decía para que no se sintiera mal.

-Claro.

-Y ¿si no hubiera cambiado en las vacaciones? Y ¿si aún fuera el mismo torpe de siempre?

-Cuando dije que habías cambiado, no me refería a lo físico Longbottom y si eso es lo que te preocupa, pues no deberías hacerlo, porque en ese caso habría más Longbottom por querer – le dijo firmemente Draco y Neville lo observaba embelesado, ¿eso pensaba de él su rubioSlytherin?

* * *

Ya era la hora de la comida y los alumnos se dirigían al gran comedor, Theo estaba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando una simpática Luna lo alcanzó.

-¡Hola, Theo!

-¡Hola, Luna! – el castaño le regresó el saludo.

-¿Ya supiste la nueva noticia? – le dijo sonriente la rubia.

-No, ¿Cuál? – preguntó curioso.

-Se rumorea que me dejaste para salir con Harry – le dijo alegre la Ravenclaw.

-Ahh… que mal – le respondió bromista Theo.

-Sí, se supone que eso me dejó más loca y que probablemente te voy hacer un hechizo o una poción para que regreses conmigo.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido el castaño.

-Ajá – le respondió mientras se rascaba la nariz distraídamente – por cierto ¿Cómo vas con Harry?

-Bien, gracias – de pronto el Slytherin recordó algo del año pasado, y era algo que no podía olvidar, así que le preguntó a su amiga – Luna, quisiera saber si es verdad lo que me dijiste el año pasado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me dijiste que Harry nunca estuvo enamorado de Draco.

-Ahhh ¿eso?

-Sí, eso, ¿era mentira o verdad?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Hay alguna diferencia de antes y ahora?

-Emh, es solo que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza y quisiera saberlo.

-Bien, pero ¿quieres que te diga lo que quieres oír o la verdad? – para Theo hubiera sido genial lo primero, pero era mejor una verdad por más dolorosa que fuera.

-La verdad, Luna – le confesó al fin, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-Fue mentira, a Harry si le gustó Malfoy.

-¿Y por qué me mentiste? – le preguntó confundido.

-Sino te lo hubiera dicho, tú y Harry aún seguirían separados ¿no? Además él te quiere.

-Pero…

-Si ya me lo dijiste, olvida eso Theo, lo importante es que están juntos ¿no?

-Si…

-¡Ah! Mira ya llegamos, ojala haya pudin, saben muy buenos. Hasta luego Theo – la chica se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de su casa.

El Slytherin ya no la escuchaba, no sabía cómo sentirse: si bien por saber la verdad… o mal, por saber que después de todo si fueron manipulados los sentimientos de su ojiverde, pero siguió el consejo de Luna, llegó con sus amigos, los cuales ya estaban comiendo.

-¿Les importa si me voy a comer con Harry?

-Si te decimos que sí, ¿aún te irás? – le preguntó Blaise curioso.

-Sí – le respondió sonriente el castaño y sus amigos movieron la cabeza negativamente, pero sonrientes aprobando el permiso.

-Por cierto Draco, hay una conversación pendiente contigo – le dijo antes de irse Theo a su amigo rubio.

-Es verdad – coincidió Blaise y una vez alejado su amigo se quejó – Siempre es lo mismo, por eso Theo se mete en problemas, ¡ahora se va a comer con los leones!

-Blaise, ¿no será que tienes envidia de no poder hacer lo mismo? – le dijo burlonamente Malfoy.

-No, yo podría ir y también comer con mí, emh, Weasley.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? – lo desafiaba.

-No me ha invitado – se justificó el moreno.

-¿Y desde cuando Blaise Zabini necesita invitación para ir a comer con su novio? – Blaise solo gruñó y Malfoy soltó la carcajada – acabas de perder la apuesta amigo.

-¡Cállate ya! – le decía mientras se desquitaba con el trozo de carne que tenía frente a él.

-¿Neville, lo ves? Draco está sonriente nuevamente con mi Blaise – decía el pelirrojo mirando con recelo a la mesa de los Slytherin.

-Ron, ellos son amigos, además, lo más probable es que Blaise le haya contado un chiste ¿no crees?

-¿Un chiste? – Neville se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué Blaise no viene y se sienta a comer conmigo?

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Nott lo hace – le dijo mientras señalaba a Theo que acaba de llegar con Harry a sentarse a su lado.

* * *

Draco se dejó caer en su cama, creía que ser prefecto iba a ser genial, pero no contaba que aparte de poder regañar o castigar a otros alumnos, también tenía que hacer reportes administrativos, odiaba hacer esas cosas y más porque le robaban horas de sueños y ese día no era la excepción, la buena noticia era que ya era muy tarde y la plática pendiente que tenía con Theo (de la cual sospechaba de que se trataba) se vería aplazada para el siguiente día, pues probablemente ya estarían durmiendo, pero se equivocó.

-Ya era hora Draco – exclamó Blaise – queríamos hablar contigo.

-Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, puede esperar hasta mañana – les dijo en un gruñido, pues no se sentía muy bien que digamos, pues aún seguía pensando en quién podría ser aquel chico que hacia suspirar a su atolondradoGryffindor.

-En realidad, no – sentenció Blaise.

-Bien – le respondió en otro gruñido y se levantó de su cama – ¿de qué quieren hablar?

-Es sobre la visita de tu padre – habló por primera vez Theo.

-No puedo decirlo – les dijo desviando la mirada.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros ¿no? – Le calmó Theo – y sea lo que sea te podemos ayudar.

-Lo sé, y no es que no quiera decirlo, se supone que es un secreto.

-¡Ajá! – Jactó Blaise – ¿Ves Theo? Su padre le dijo lo del Pacto.

-¡¿Cómo…?!

-A resumidas, no es un secreto para los "sangre pura" – resumió Theo seriamente.

-¿Ustedes…?

-Yo sí – contestó Blaise antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta su amigo – él no – señaló a Theo con envidia –Vamos Draco suéltalo, ¿Cuándo es tu fecha de compromiso?

-¿Para qué? ¿Vas a comprarme un regalo? – le respondió irónico.

-No – le contestó rotundamente el moreno mientras le arrojaba una almohada en la cara – es para saber quién podría ser tu prometida.

-¿En… serio? – preguntó volteando a ver a Theo esperanzado, pues su padrino aún no daba o mejor dicho no le decía nada sobre su futura prometida.

-Tenemos una teoría – le confesó el castaño.

Pero como Draco aún lo miraba con esos ojitos de borreguito esperanzado, el castaño comenzó a explicarle con detalle todo lo que sabía del pacto y de cómo podrían averiguar el nombre de sus prometidas.

-¿Entonces, hay posibilidad de encontrar a nuestras prometidas? Y no solo eso, sino llegar a un acuerdo el cual podemos hacer para ¡La anulación del pacto! – Draco hablaba esperanzado y su semblante, antes preocupado y triste, ahora era optimista y alegre, eso sería ¡genial! Porque después de todo, si podría deshacerse de ese compromisoy podría estar con su atolondradoGryffindor.

-Así es Draco – le dijo animadamente Theo – Entonces, ¿Cuándo es tu compromiso?

-Dentro de dos años, en las vacaciones de Pascuas – el rubio estaba feliz, realmente feliz - ¡Genial! ¿Qué hay qué hacer?

-En realidad, es cómo lo vamos hacer, y es preguntar a las chicas sus fechas de cumpleaños, pero sean sutiles porque pueden malinterpretar las cosas o incluso ofenderse… - les recomendó el castaño.

-¡Genial! Blaise le pedirá a Pansy que nos ayude con las de nuestra casa, aunque también nosotros podríamos hacerlo – ya planeaba animadamente Draco.

-Yo le pediré ayuda a Luna, para que nos ayude con las de su casa.

-¿Qué pasará con las de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor? – dudó el rubio.

-Le podrías pedir a Longbottom – sugirió Blaise como no queriendo la cosa.

-¿Por qué no le dices tú mejor a tu lindo pelirrojo? – le reprochó Draco a Blaise, pues no le agradaba nada de que su atolondradoGryffindor estuviera hablando con las chicas, ya que últimamente éstas se lo comían con la mirada, sabía que al león le gustaban los chicos, pero Theo podría tener razón las chicas interpretarían mal las cosas.

-¡No! – se defendió Blaise – porque se supone que es un secreto.

-Él también es "sangre pura", así que tu regla ahí se rompe – contra-atacó el rubio victorioso ante su argumento.

-Está bien no quiero que sepa que yo estoy dentro del Pacto – confesó al fin el moreno cuando no tuvo con qué defenderse y Draco sonrió con satisfacción, ya estaba ganando solo faltaba que su moreno amigo pronunciara esas palabras que tanta anhelaba escuchar.

-Vamos Blaise, solo dilo – lo desafiaba arrastrando las palabras – no te costará nada.

-Claro que sí, quinientos galeones – le recordó y Theo frunció el ceño, no era tonto, algo sospechaba, pero sus amigos parecían haber inventado otro código porque no lograba llegar a una conclusión congruente.

-¿Me podrían decir que es lo que traen entre manos? Porque esas insinuaciones dejan mucho en qué pensar – les reclamó frustrado Theo.

-Mejor así Theo – le recomendó Blaise – ojos que no ven… corazón que no siente – ese fue su único comentario antes de irse a la cama y correr las cortinas de su cama.

Cuando Theo volvió la mirada hacia su amigo rubio, éste solo se encogió de hombros como dándole la razón a Blaise y también lo imitó; así que, al castaño no le quedó de otra que también olvidar esa pequeña situación extraña, ya después les sonsacaría la verdad, siempre lo hacía, así que también se fue a acostar a su cama, pues al siguiente día tenía mucho qué investigar.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	23. La apuesta de Blaise

**Capitulo Veintitrés: La apuesta de Blaise**

Un nuevo día en la Sala Común de los leones, tres chicos estaban despertando (o al menos trataban) y comenzaron hacer las labores rutinarias como siempre.

Neville tratando de hacer callar su despertador, Harry tratando de despertar a Ron y éste haciendo todo lo posible para no despertarse. Sí, todo iba como siempre, salvo un pequeño detalle…

-¡NO PUEDE SER! – gritó Parvati entrando como posesa a la habitación de los chicos con una libreta en sus mano.

-¿Qué ocurre? – gritaron los tres chicos antes mencionados y ruborizándose un poco porque estaban en pijama.

-Hoy es el día – dijo dramática la leona.

-¿El día de qué? – preguntó confundido el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y viendo a sus compañeros.

-El día que se cumplen las pequeñas profecías que venían en la galleta que nos dio la profesora Trelawney en tercer año – los tres chicos bufaron, al recordar aquellas famosas "galletas de la predicción"*, que por cierto, si la profesora no era una muy buena vidente, tampoco era una buena cocinera.

-Vamos Parvati, ¿has perdido el tiempo llevado la cuenta? – se burló Ron.

-Claro que llevo la cuenta, la profesora me dijo que yo era la causante de todo eso que pasará.

-No, ella dijo que si nos hacías el favor de recordárnoslo para no hacer lo que se supone no debemos hacer – le recordó Harry.

-¡Exacto! Ustedes lo olvidaron y… ¡oh no! Ya se los recordé y ahora he desencadenado una serie de acontecimientos y ahora se cumplirá tal como debe ser – la chica salió del cuarto asustada y llorando… o al menos eso les pareció a los chicos, los cuales solo se quedaron pasmados por la actitud de su compañera, después de un momento de silencio, el pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Genial! Pues, no me gustaría que se cumpliera – y después de reflexionar un poco, agregó – o mejor sí.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido Harry.

-Sí, mira mi "predicción" decía: _"El mayor dolor que sufrirás solo costará quinientos galeones"_ a lo mejor me caigo de la escoba y me romperé un pie, me llevarán a San Mungo y la cuenta de todo serán quinientos galeones… o ¿alguien me pagará esos galeones por quebrarme el pie?

-O simplemente te estafarán – le dijo Harry – porque ¿recuerdas lo que decía la mía? Decía algo como _"Le reclamarás los quinientos galeones de tu amigo al menos involucrado"_

-A lo mejor… - aventuró Ron – le vas a reclamar al medimago los galeones, por la estafada, y después te enteras que no era él, sino el ayudante o alguien de limpieza – esto último lo dijo riéndose.

-Mejor bajemos a desayunar – opinó Neville hablando por primera vez.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo decía la tuya Neville? – le preguntó Harry mientras bajaban a la Sala Común donde una Hermione los esperaría.

-Pues es algo confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Decía: _"No te desilusiones por el mal paso que acabas de dar, pues es solo el principio"._

-Entonces, ¡fíjate en los escalones Neville! – se burlaba el pelirrojo, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

* * *

Clase de Herbología, todo tan extraño, tanto los Gryffindor como los Slytherin se sentían extraños, pues todo el año pasado compartiendo la clase con su compañero de deberes y en éste nada, aunque claro, ya no era impedimento el que no se sentaran juntos, total la profesora no se los podía negar ¿no?

Aunque en esta ocasión los trabajos eran individuales, así que las dos horas se les hicieron eternas a ambas casas, por suerte la campana no tardó en sonar y los chicos comenzaron a salir, algunos más rápidos que otros.

-¡Blaise! – le llamó Theo al mismo tiempo que se lo llevaba al aula vacía de al lado. Una vez dentro…

-Ya tengo los posibles nombres de sus prometidas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…? – preguntaba confundido el moreno.

-Escucha, fue un poco difícil pero ya los tengo.

-¡¿Difícil?! ¡Ni te tomó medio día!

-Tuve ayuda – confesó sinceramente Theo, al ver la cara de interrogación de su amigo italiano agregó – Luna me dijo que su padre se había estado reuniendo a menudo con el Señor Greengrass.

-¿Ajá? – lo invitaba a continuar.

-Pues ahí está, ¡las hermanas Greengrass!

-Pero el Pacto se manifiesta en cuatro familias, nos lo dijeron nuestros padres, ¿cómo es posible eso?

-Sí, pero recuerda que el Pacto solo se presenta en familias con herederas mujeres y ¿Qué tal si puede presentarse dos veces en la misma familia, donde hay dos herederas?

-Eso… puede ser cierto. Entonces ¿Daphne?

-Sí, ella podría ser tú prometida… y Astoria, la de Draco.

-¡Qué mal! Creo que esa chica me odia.

-Pues entonces qué bien, dudo mucho que se quiera casar contigo si te odia – le dijo bromista el castaño – así que será más fácil anular el Pacto ¿no?

-¡Eso es grandioso! Se lo diré a Draco, ¡eres un genio Theo! ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? – decía alegre el moreno sin saber lo que más adelante le esperaba, pues todo parecía pintar como un día normal.

El chico salió corriendo del aula para ir a buscar a su amigo rubio el cual probablemente ya estaría en la biblioteca ya que ahí habían quedado de verse para investigar sobre sus prometidas. Por otro lado Theo también estaba a punto de irse pues había quedado con su novio de verse frente al lago para ir junto con Luna a dar de comer a los Thestrals, pero antes de que diera un paso a la salida, su amigo el italiano ya estaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó ceñudo.

-Nada, solo que recordé que hoy es el día de las famosas "galletas de la predicción" de la profesora de adivinación, bueno, en realidad me lo acaba de recordar una Gryffindor – y salió nuevamente disparado hacia la biblioteca.

Theo frunció ligeramente el ceño y después recordó las famosas galletas de la profesora Trelawney, bueno de antemano todos en el colegio, o al menos la mayoría sabía que la profesora no era una muy buena vidente, pero eso no lo dejaba tranquilo, es decir, no era que creyera en esas cosas aunque no se tratase de la profesora de adivinación, pero… y si su "predicción" era ¿acertada?

Aun recordaba lo que decía su papelito de aquella galleta y ahora que lo pensaba atentamente, hasta parecía tener sentido.

 _-"La serpiente lastimará al león al confesarle que nunca se enamoró"-_ murmuró Theo.

Sin duda él era la serpiente y su _amado ojiverde_ , el león. Solo esperaba que la dichosa "predicción" no fuera verdad.

* * *

Ron iba por el pasillo caminando solo, pues por el bullicio formado por los alumnos al salir de la clase, se había separado de Harry, además no estaba seguro de que su amigo se fuera con él, pues en los últimos días después de las clases, normalmente salía con su novio y no con él, pero bueno, también él solía hacer lo mismo, solo que en esta ocasión se había quedado como dicen por ahí, como _el perro de las dos tortas,_ porque ni Harry ni Blaise estaban con él.

Bueno casi, pues a lo lejos distinguió a su novio salir corriendo de un aula vacía, el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja y se dispuso a seguirlo, porque nunca lo había visto así de feliz, ni correr como ' _alma que lleva el diablo'_ como dirían los muggles ¿A dónde iría con tanta prisa? O mejor, ¿con quién se vería? De pronto en su pequeña mente retorcida invadida por los celos, se le vino la imagen de cierto rubio de ojos grises.

Así que, con mayor razón se dispuso a seguirlo, no vaya ser que aquellos dos tramaran algo. Y no se equivocó, porque de que los Slytherin tramaban algo, tramaba algo y eso era anular el Pacto, aunque claro el león no lo sabía, y ese día que parecía tener pinta como cualquier otro día normal, se convirtió de un momento a otro en el peor día, después de todo 'Ese era el día de las galletas de la predicción'.

* * *

Blaise llegó apenas sin aliento al lugar, buscó con la mirada a su rubio amigo, pero no lograba ubicarlo, hasta que lo vio en una esquina en los estantes buscando libros muy concentrado.

-Draco – le llamó cuando estaba a un lado de él – ya sé quiénes podrían ser nuestras prometidas.

-¿En serio? – le preguntó enarcando una ceja el rubio, dudando mucho que su amigo hubiera podido lograr semejante hazaña.

-Bueno, Theo me lo dijo – confesó el moreno, al ver la cara de duda de su amigo.

-¿Y bien?

-Al parecer, son las hermanas Greengrass – le soltó.

-Eso tiene sentido – comentó Draco reflexionando.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, un par de veces vi al señor Greengrass en mi casa, junto con mi padre. Entonces ¿Astoria podría ser mi prometida?

-Sí, y la mía probablemente sea Daphne, aunque prefiero que sea Pansy.

-¿Para qué? De todas formas lo vas a anular ¿no?

-Si, por supuesto – aclaró rápidamente Blaise.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – le preguntó misterioso Draco.

-El día que se cumple lo de la famosa "galleta de la predicción" ¿quizás? – opinó burlón Blaise y el rubio solo enarcó una ceja, después recordó.

-Claro, la estúpida esa galleta.

-Sí, la que no quisiste leer, pero yo lo hice por ti y decía algo como: _"Gracias a él romperás las cadenas y serás feliz, así que, no te asustes al escucharlo decir tu nombre"._

-Pues no me he asustado cuando me llamaste – dijo Draco burlón – y tan poco soy tan feliz que digamos.

-Esto es serio Draco – lo regañó el moreno.

-¿Crees en esas cosas?

-No… ¡no! Pero mi galleta decía: _"Al recordar lo pasado, no solo lastimarás a tu amado"._

-Entonces ten cuidado con tu _lindo pelirrojo_ – Blaise solo lo fulminó con la mirada – pero no me refería a eso, me refería a que mañana cumples un año…

-Sí lo sé, estúpida apuesta – solo dejó salir

En esos momentos Ron había llegado a un estante de donde estaba Blaise y Draco, no le agradó en lo más mínimo ver a su novio con aquel rubio, pero no le dio importancia al escuchar lo último que Blaise dijo, ¿apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?

-¿Entonces? – Le animaba Draco – ¿lo aceptas o no?

-Olvidemos eso, la verdad es que aún no sé cómo fue a que llegue a todo eso.

-¿Seguro que no? Porque decías cada estupidez.

-Bien solo recuerdo…

[ _Al recordar algo pasado… no solo lastimarás a tu amado_ ]

 _Estaba saliendo del castillo, hacía un calor de los mil calamares unidos… y te vi allá sentado en el haya de un árbol frente al lago y decidí hacerte compañía._

 _-Malfoy – te saludé mientras me sentaba a un lado de ti._

 _-Zabini – me devolviste el saludo._

 _-¿Hasta cuándo nos darán la clase de Herbología? – la verdad no sé ni porque te lo pregunté pero necesitaba un tema de conversación._

 _-¿Desde cuándo estudias? – me dijiste burlón._

 _-Desde que mi madre me suspendió mi bono semanal de galeones, según ella, por mis "bajas" calificaciones._

 _-Y ¿Por qué no lo negocias?_

 _-Eso ya no funciona, además necesito el dinero._

 _-¿Para qué?_

 _-Hogsmeade ¿quizás? – solo lo dije, porque en verdad no necesitaba dinero, pero en esos momentos se me ocurrió la peor estupidez que he tenido, pues al frente iba pasando el famoso trío dorado y creo que iban con el semigigante –Draco, te apuesto quinientos galeones a que logro enamorar al idiota de Weasley y lo hago mi novio por dos años, con TODOS sus beneficios tú me entiendes ¿verdad?_

Ron que había escuchado cada palabra dicha por su supuesto novio, había quedado en una especie de shock, en donde solo las últimas líneas resonaban su cabeza.

 _"_ _Te apuesto quinientos galeones a que logro enamorar al idiota de Weasley y lo hago mi novio por dos años, con TODOS sus beneficios tú me entiendes ¿verdad?"_

Y ya no quiso seguir escuchando más, eso se entiende, pero fue un minúsculo ERROR de su parte; pues si tan solo hubiera desconectado su cerebro cinco segundos después, quizás… quizás, hubiera entendido la otra parte, es decir, la verdadera apuesta…

 _-¿Estás loco Blaise? – me preguntaste – esta vez el sol si te dio de lleno._

 _-¡Vamos Malfoy! ¿Crees que no lograré cumplir la apuesta?_

 _\- Dime ¿De qué te servirán quinientos galeones dentro de dos años?_

 _-Quien sabe, a lo mejor mi madre aun no me levanta el castigo para ese tiempo._

 _-No lo sé Blaise, seguramente esta va a hacer una estúpida "apuesta típica"._

 _-¿A qué te refieres con estúpida "apuesta típica"?_

 _-Ya sabes, en la que apuestas a que enamoras al chico por tanto tiempo, lo consigues, pero al último resulta que tú también te enamoraste._

 _-¿Cómo crees? ¿Yo? ¡Enamorarme del Weasley ese!_

 _-Te apuesto esos quinientos galeones, a que resulta ser cierto._

 _-Por supuesto que no pasará._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes terminar enamorado del pelirrojo?_

 _-¡No! Está bien, acepto la puesta, y más vale que vayas ahorrando dinero, porque a partir de mañana compartiremos la clase Herbología con ellos._

-Bien, creo que tenías razón – confesó Blaise al terminar de relatarle lo ocurrido.

-Yo siempre la tengo – le respondió altaneramente Draco.

-De todas formas, si cumplí parte de la apuesta ¿no? – Draco iba a reclamarle que ya olvidara el asuntó total eso ya estaba de mas, ambos lo sabían, sin embargo, Blaise insistía, lo malo es que fue en el peor momento, ya que Draco se percató de que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

[ _El mayor dolor que sufrirás, solo costará quinientos galeones_ ]

-Emh, Blaise – le llamó Draco cautelosamente al reconocer _quién_ era el visitante.

-No, en serio Draco, te aposté quinientos galeones si enamoraba a Weasley.

-Blaise…

-Y si lograba salir con él durante dos años…

-Blaise…

-¡Ya casi llevo un año! Y no solo con besos y caricias.

-¡BLAISE!

-¡QUÉ!

-Malfoy, solo te trataba de decir que yo estoy justo atrás de ti… - el moreno entronó los ojos al escuchar _aquella_ voz tan conocida y al darse vuelta reconoció a su _lindo pelirrojo_ , tal y como se lo había dicho, atrás de él.

-Mi lin…

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así nuevamente! ¡Zabini!

-Deja te explico…

-No hace falta, así que quinientos galeones ¿eh? Te los daría yo mismo pero como bien sabes, no estoy forrado de galeones como tú, para poder hacer apuestas y así hacer más fortuna.

-Ron… yo…

-¡Déjame hablar maldita sea Zabini! – Ron se estaba dejando llevar por la furia y la traición, incluso hasta estaba más rojo de lo normal y trataba por todos los medios no llorar frente a esas serpientes traicioneras – si solo valgo para ti quinientos galeones ¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien con el cual puedas apostar más?

-Yo…

-¡Eres una maldita serpiente traicionera BLAISE ZABINI! – Le decía mientras le daba un golpe a puño limpio en la boca - ¡no te quiero ver nunca en mi vida y ojalá disfrutes de tus estúpidos quinientos galeones!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esos gritos? – reclamó la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, pero ninguno de los chicos presente habló.

Ron miraba con odio al Slytherin, mientras que su respiración era agitada y aprovechando la interrupción de la bibliotecaria, salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca conteniendo las rebeldes lágrimas que se empeñaban por salir.

-¡Ve a buscarlo y explícale las cosas!- le recomendó Draco, pues Blaise se había quedado como estatua y corrió tras de él, por puro reflejo.

* * *

Ron ya iba llegando a su Sala Común, solo quería desaparecer del maldito lugar, no quería saber nada, solo en su cabeza resonaba la palabra: apuesta, apuesta, apuesta…

-¡Ron! – gritó Blaise del otro lado del pasillo, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró y entró a su Sala Común dejando al Slytherin ahí plantado en la entrada.

Blaise se deslizó por la pared hasta caer al suelo, se tapó la cara con sus manos, de la impotencia, mientras que unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pues ingenuamente creía que eso de la apuesta jamás se descubriría, segundos después entornó los ojos y murmuró:

- _No solo lastimarás a tu amado…_

Y salió en busca de su castaño amigo esperando encontrarlo antes que su novio Potter, pues seguramente su _lindo pelirrojo_ le contaría a su amigo lo ocurrido y conociendo a Potter… y lo peor ¡Theo no sabía nada! Lo que antes no tenía sentido, ahora sí lo tenía.

\- Theo… - murmuraba mientras corría buscándolo, tanto que habían sido cuidadosos en ese asunto, pero nunca contaron en las consecuencias.

* * *

Ron en cuanto entró a su habitación comenzó a tirar cosas y a romper algunas de sus cosas (que eran regalos de Blaise)

-¡Ron! – Le llamó Harry que estaba preparándose para ir con su novio - ¿pero qué…?

-¡Solo fui una maldita apuesta Harry! – decía Ron iracundo y llorando a la vez – Harry, solo fui eso para Blaise ¡una maldita apuesta!

-¿Qué?

-Lo escuché de su propia boca recordándoselo a Malfoy, apostó quinientos galeones que yo me enamoraría y saldría con él.

-Una apuesta… - murmuró Harry.

-Sí, ellos lo sabían, todo este tiempo estuvieron burlándose de mi – fue ahí cuando Ron ya no pudo seguir tirando cosas, se sentó abrazando sus rodillas en su cama y terminó en un llanto sin control.

-¡Una maldita apuesta! Y ellos lo sabían – gritó Harry invadiéndolo la ira. Salió de la Sala Común en busca de algunas explicaciones.

[ _Le reclamarás los 500 galeones de tu amigo al menos involucrado_ ]

Theo se despidió de Luna en las orillas del Bosque Prohibido, pues como Harry no apareció, decidieron ir ambos a alimentar a los Thestrals, el Slytherin se dirigía al castillo, cuando a lo lejos visualizó a su _amado ojiverde_ , que iba corriendo hacia con él, le envió una sonrisa, pero lo que recibió a cambio de su novio, no fue precisamente otra sonrisa…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – le preguntó Harry mientras lo empujaba con sus manos.

-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó confundido.

-¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo! Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo – le dio otro empujón que hizo que el Slytherin se tambaleara, pero no cayó.

-Explícate Harry, no sé…

-¡Vamos! Cuando me ibas a decir lo que traías en manos con Malfoy y Zabini ¡eh!

[ _La serpiente lastimará al león al decirle que nunca se enamoró_ ]

-Yo… - vaciló el castaño.

-Vamos ¿Por qué no me cuentas como fue que lo planearon?

-¿Ya lo sabes? – preguntó Theo angustiado, creyendo que su novio hablaba del _otro_ plan…

-¿Creíste que nunca lo sabría?

-Yo no lo sabía Harry, en serio, en ese tiempo Draco, Blaise y yo no nos hablamos y…

-¡Pero recién lo supiste y aun así te callaste!

-Escucha, Draco no lo hizo con mala intención, él solo lo hizo para que estuviéramos juntos, por eso ideó ese plan de hacerse novio de Millincent…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Malfoy se hizo novio de Millincent para que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos?

-Sí, sé que debí decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de que me odiaras por…

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo Harry al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Según él, era que tú terminaras odiándolo para que luego… tú y yo… - Harry comprendió el plan de Malfoy.

-¿Qué bien no? No solo hacen apuestas, sino que también manipulan los sentimientos de la gente, ¿Qué más hacen para divertirse ustedes las serpientes? – dejó salir con profundo veneno.

-¿Apuesta? – Preguntó confundido el castaño - ¿Qué apuesta?

-¿Sabes Theo? Ya no tengo dudas, en verdad eres un maldito Slytherin igual que todos, incluso eres peor que todos juntos y yo que creí que eras distinto, tal y como según tú, lo demostrabas, ¡pero claro! Seguramente también eso fue planeado ¿no? Eso de defender a Luna enfrente de sus amigos, de irte a comer con ella, ¿también era un plan para que terminara de enamorarme de ti? Pues ¡Felicidades! Tú también lo conseguiste, así como Zabini lo logró con Ron, lástima que los estamos empezando a odiar con la misma intensidad – terminó de desahogarse el ojiverde, Theo solo lo escuchaba atentamente, pero eso no impidió que no se le nublaran los ojos ¿su ojiverde lo odiaba? Sí, podía ver el odio en sus ojos, el desprecio, el rencor… - ¡Excelente! Ahora hasta sabes cómo actuar para causar impresión, no es necesario que finjas llorar, porque no te perdonaré ¡NUNCA! – Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo al castillo, pero a medio camino el también comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Después de que Blaise salió corriendo tras su _lindo pelirrojo_ , Draco se había quedado en la biblioteca, pero luego recordó a su _atolondrado_ Gryffindor, después de todo este enredo, ¿él le seguiría hablando? Primero fue con Potter y el plan ese de _"burlémonos de Potter, para que se fije en Theo"_ , pero el león nunca le reclamó nada, lo más probable era porque de eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora con Weasley, no creía que fuera a correr con la misma suerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta la Sala de lo Menesteres, sabía que el león no estaría ahí, porque era muy temprano, aun no se llagaba la hora de sus reuniones, pero eso no impidió que su corazón latiera como loco dentro de su cuerpo, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Longbottom? ¿Le reclamaría por no haberle dicho lo de la apuesta que tenía con Blaise? ¿Le odiaría? ¿Soportaría que su _atolondrado_ Gryffindor lo odiara? No se lo podía ni imaginar.

-Por favor… no… - murmuró Draco al llegar a su destino.

Pero pareciera que nuevamente todo le asfixiara, todos sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, un torbellino de información le llegó de golpe de repente a su mente.

El cumplimiento del estúpido Pacto.

Su prometida que posiblemente sea Astoria.

Su padre que lo obligaría a casarse.

La posible anulación del Pacto.

La apuesta recién descubierta.

Neville, que no lo despreciara por lo estúpido que fue por aceptar la apuesta.

Su _atolondrado Gryffindor_ , que seguramente estaba enamorado de alguien más…

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba que no escuchó la puerta abrirse y dejar entrar a un Neville que venía leyendo un libro.

-¿Draco? – preguntó Neville al ver al rubio parado frente a él, pero en realidad sin verlo - ¿estás bien?

-No…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Ya lo sabrás… - Neville tragó saliva, el tono que uso su _rubio_ Slytherin no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ¿Qué fue lo que había ocurrido? ¿Qué se supone que era de lo se iba a enterar?

-Bien pues, empecemos la redacción ¿no? – propuso el león, para poder cambiar el ambiente tenso que estaba ahí, se dirigió hacia el escritorio y comenzó a sacar sus cosas – se me olvidó traer… ti- tinta… tu… traes… - balbuceaba el moreno, pues al darse la vuelta vio a Draco frente a él… _demasiado_ cerca, que lo puso nervioso.

Draco lo había pensado mucho desde hace tiempo y dejando de lado aquellas frustraciones, que lo habían albergado al llegar ahí; se propuso que era mejor no pensar demasiado el asunto y mejor hacer lo que su intuición le decía en esos momentos: besar a Longbottom, si el chico lo odiaría de ahora en adelante por lo de Weasley al menos se llevaría un recuerdo de él, si no salía bien lo de la anulación del Pacto, igual se llevaría un recuerdo de él.

-Olvida la tinta Longbottom, hay cosas más importantes – le dijo Draco mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Emh… ¿sí? Como, ¿Cómo qué? – preguntaba Neville, aunque nada mas era por preguntar, pues aquí entre nos, el chico ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pues solo se limitaba por observar al rubio que tenía frente a él.

-Tu piel – le confesó Draco mientras que con su mano le acarició la mejilla, el Gryffindor se sonrojó, pero esa simple caricia le hizo prenderse, cerró los ojos por unos momentos, pero luego los abrió, no debía perder el control, no aún, o lo echaría todo a perder.

-¿Mi piel?

-Es suave, nunca te lo dije, ni te lo diría… - murmuraba Draco, al parecer el león no era el único que no estaba ya en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Malfoy? – Le preguntó el moreno, al mismo tiempo que retrocedió, pero no había hacia donde más retroceder, porque su espalda había chocado con la mesa.

-Shhh

-Draco…

-A veces quisiera no ser Draco Malfoy…- le confesó por segunda ocasión, cuando estaba a un palmo de él, mientras observaba esa boca, sí, esa boca que ansiaba por besar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que se había abstenido por todos los medios en no hacerlo, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, estaban demasiado juntos para rehusarse a no hacerlo, además que quería, sí, lo quería a él, quería que su _atolondrado_ Gryffindor fuera suyo, en toda la extensión de la palabra: SUYO.

-¿Para qué? – en realidad Neville no supo porque lo preguntó, solo sabía que por cada palabra articulada, sus labios rosaban con los de _su rubio_ Slytherin.

-Para hacer esto…

Draco unió sus labios con los de aquel Gryffindor, sus labios se movían lentamente de manera apasionada, deseando cada vez sentir más contacto del otro. Sí, ya no le importaba si era imprudente hacerlo o no, o si el león estaba enamorado de alguien más, ese _atolondrado_ Gryffindor, tenía que darse cuenta de lo que le hacía sentir a él.

Neville por su parte, al principio le había sorprendido, parecía estar en una especie de sueño o visión, pero decidió mejor disfrutar del momento, su _rubio_ Slytherin estaba ahí con él, besándolo… besándolo…

Ambos iniciaron con movimientos suaves, el rubio quería disfrutar cada parte de esa cavidad, quería saborearla, mucho tiempo deseándola y ahora podía disfrutarla, pidió permiso sutilmente, permiso que se le cedió, el moreno jadeó quedito al sentir la lengua del rubio recorrer su interior…

[ _Gracias a él romperás las cadenas y serás feliz, así que no te asustes al escucharlo decir tu nombre_ ]

¡Merlín!

Eso era lo mejor de lo mejor para ambos, tanto el uno como el otro habían deseado ese momento desde hace tiempo, uno más tiempo que el otro, pero al fin los dos estaban cumpliendo con lo que deseaban…

Ya estaba decidido, Draco anularía el Pacto, por supuesto que sí, hablaría con Astoria, lo anularía, llagarían a un acuerdo. Su padre, en verdad ya no le importaba, dejaría de comportarse como un cobarde y se enfrentaría a su padre, por supuesto que sí, le diría la verdad, le diría que no cumpliría el Pacto; que es parte de la _moda_ y que está enamorado de Neville Longbottom.

Draco seguía besando apasionadamente a Neville, el león había rodeado el cuello del Slytherin con sus manos y éste lo tomó de la cintura y lo subió al escritorio, sin dejar el beso de lado; ambos habían cerrado los ojos por el placer producido por las caricias que ahora se hacían mutuamente, el rubio así como había entrado a la boca del moreno, así también salía para bajar por el cuello, al que ahora no solo besaba, sino que de vez en cuando mordisqueaba.

En algún momento, no estaban muy seguros, pero sus caricias tornaron hacerse desesperadas, como si el hecho de que al hacerlo jamás terminaría el momento o como si ese fuera ser su ultimo día, Draco con una de sus manos alejó las cosas del león que estaba encima del escritorio, con el fin de él también subir al escritorio, éstas cayeron al piso esparciéndose en éste, pero no les importó mucho, pues Neville gemía por el placer producido por las caricias y los besos dados por su rubio, hasta el momento en que dijo:

-Draco… - el Slytherin abrió sus ojos, había escuchado su nombre en la voz de aquel Gryffindor ante esto se separó del chico y éste se sorprendió por aquel acto…

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

 _*_ Las galletas de la predicción…. Son como las galletas de la fortuna… pero en lugar de traer un precepto chino… traía una predicción =)

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	24. Muchas emociones

**Capítulo Veinticuatro: Muchas emociones (1)**

En algún momento, no estaban muy seguros, pero sus caricias tornaron hacerse desesperadas, como si el hecho de que al hacerlo jamás terminaría el momento o como si ese fuera ser su ultimo día, Draco con una de sus manos alejó las cosas del león que estaban encima del escritorio, con el fin de él también subir al escritorio, éstas cayeron al piso esparciéndose en éste, pero no les importó mucho, pues Neville gemía por el placer producido por las caricias y los besos dados por su rubio… hasta el momento en que dijo:

-Draco… - el Slytherin abrió sus ojos, había escuchado su nombre en la voz de aquel Gryffindor ante esto se separó del chico y éste se sorprendió por aquel acto.

[No te desilusiones por el mal paso que acabas de dar, pues es solo el principio]

Neville pudo ver la cara de desconcierto que le enviaba aquel Slytherin, se sintió aterrado puesto que lo último que quería era precisamente alejar a su rubioSlytherin, tanto que había logrado avanzar con él, para que en un momento de debilidad todo eso se fuera completamente a la basura…

-Draco… – atinó a decir ante el silencio que le brindaba aquel chico, pero este solo retrocedió unos pasos aun enviándole una mirada de reproche, para sin más salir del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

Neville cerró los ojos creyendo que todo estaba perdido, pero tenía qué hacer algo, recuperar la confianza, ya perdida, de aquel chico, sus movimientos fueron torpes y aún no sabía qué hacia ahí recogiendo sus cosas, cuando podía estar corriendo detrás de su rubioSlytherin, pero la realidad le aterraba ¿lo odiaba su rubioSlytherin? ¿Le perdonaría su pequeño desliz? Con un torbellino de preguntas en su mente, terminó (como pudo) de recoger sus cosas y corrió hacia la entrada, pero tropezó con sus propios pasos dejando caer su 'recordadora', la cual la recogió y ya no se molestó en meterla a su mochila, simplemente la sostuvo en su mano y salió de la Sala de Menesteres, a unos cuantos pasos de él ubicó a Draco que iba muy deprisa.

Cuando Draco escuchó su nombre en aquel león, lo hizo reflexionar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se supone que se había puesto una meta, antes de actuar: "anular el Pacto", ya que esto era lo que le causaba inquietud, si lograba resolver ese asunto, podría actuar libremente, conquistar aquel chico, a su atolondradoGryffindor, por eso era que ponía límites entre ambos, tampoco era que el otro chico se le lanzara, pero si tuviera una mínima posibilidad de estar con aquel chico la aprovecharía, claro que sí, pero eso no sería posible si el Pacto aun estuviera de por medio, por supuesto que no, lo último que quería era hacerle daño aquel chico, no podía ilusionarlo ahora y horas después decirle que lo de ellos no podía ser, porque su prometida siempre sí quería casarse con él.

'¡Maldición!'

Se recriminaba una y otra vez, ¿cómo pudo haber sido débil? ¿Por qué demonios se dejó llevar? Era un Malfoy, maldita sea, debió haber calculado bien las cosas antes de actuar ¿ahora qué iba hacer? Seguramente el Gryffindor lo seguiría y probablemente le reclamaría el por qué lo besó o le pediría disculpas, entonces ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría?

Draco, que se había detenido unos instantes afuera de la Sala de los Menesteres, emprendió su camino antes de que aquel Gryffindor saliera e hiciera cualquiera de aquellas dos posibilidades, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de aquel león.

-¡Draco! – el aludido se detuvo instintivamente, el terror lo invadió.

"Un momento ¿terror? ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy tiene miedo? Sobre todo a un Gryffindor y no a cualquier Gryffindor, a ¡¿Longbottom?!"

-¡Qué! – le respondió altaneramente y Neville se paró en seco, llegando a la conclusión de que el Slytherin estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-Yo…

-¿Tu qué?

-Emh…

-No pienses mal Longbottom, fue un momento de debilidadque no volverá a ocurrir – Neville bajó la mirada 'momento de debilidad' – así es Longbottom, solo fue eso, nada más – decía Draco, aunque en el fondo no quería decir eso, pero por el momento era mejor así, hasta no resolver aquellas cosas que lo atormentaban.

-Claro – dijo al fin Neville – debí suponer que tú también harías lo mismo ¿no? – Le soltó sorpresivamente – todos hacen eso últimamente.

-¡Qué!

-Eso, el acercarse a mí solo con la intensión de tener una buena follada conmigo – al rubio le sorprendió el cambio de actitud de Neville ¿desde cuándo su atolondradoGryffindor era tan seguro de sí mismo? - ¿sabes qué? Ya me cansé de eso, ya nadie más se va a aprovechar de mi – esta vez el moreno sonaba muy seguro y decidido, tanto que alegró mucho al rubio, pero a le vez le dolía, porque él también estaba incluido en la palabra 'todos' – esta vez dejaré de ser la burla de todos y nadie más me tocará sin que yo esté de acuerdo.

-Pues me alegra Longbottom, aunque dudo mucho que alguien quiera estar contigo.

-Qué no te acabo de decir…

-Sí, bla, bla, bla… ¿en verdad crees que alguien querrá estar contigo cuando hay muchos allá fuera mejor que tú en todos los aspectos? ¡Por Merlín Longbottom! No te creas el más bueno del colegio solo porque perdiste unos cuantos kilos.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! – Exigió Neville enojado y dolido– tú no eres mejor que yo, tan patético y débil, haciéndote el mártir solo para sacar provecho de los demás – bien eso le dolió al rubio y esta vez sí se estaba enojando.

-Pero por lo menos no ando causando lastima ni pepenando amor, ¿sabes qué más? Maldigo la hora en que la profesora Sprout me asignó a ti de compañero, cómo odié ese momento, te odio a ti, por ser tan patético, me das asco Longbottom aún no sé cómo tuve la estúpida idea de poder acostarme contigo, pero me alegra que hayas abierto la boca y así poder detenerme a tiempo y no cometer el peor error de mi vida.

Dentro de Neville crecía un sentimiento de odio repentino hacia aquel chico que le estaba escupiendo veneno ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo aquel chico que puso primero a su amigo antes que a él*, pudiera sentir tanto odio hacia una persona? pero lo que más le dolía a Neville era que en verdad las palabras hirientes de Draco le estaba haciendo odiarlo, apretó fuertemente su 'recordadora' con su mano.

Draco había dicho lo que tenía qué decir, no era precisamente lo que había tenido en mente desde un principio, pero al final su orgullo Malfoy y su carácter de Slytherin salió ganando, iba a darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse antes de que pudiera arruinar más las cosas, pero pareciera que ese definitivamente no era un día normal como había pintado desde un principio, ya que Neville le había arrojado algo directo a su cara, pero como gran buscador del equipo de Slytherin, atrapó el pequeño objeto con agilidad: la recordadora.

-Sí, como dije: patético Longbottom – sentenció al mismo tiempo que estrellaba la esfera, que se había tornado de color rojo en cuanto estuvo en su mano**, en el suelo dejándola inservible.

Se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar, dejando a un Neville afligido.

* * *

En la sala común de los leones, estaba el trío dorado en plena discusión, aunque solo Hermione era la que quería que los chicos entraran en razón, uno más que el otro, pues el ojiverde se empeñaba en realizar su plan, el pelirrojo estaba enojado y también quería venganza, pero también estaba muy sentido y eso no le permitía en disfrutar el hacer sufrir a aquel moreno Slytherin como lo quería hacer sufrir su amigo al otro chico.

-Harry es mejor que te olvides de esa ridícula venganza – le volvía a recriminar la chica – ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir lo que tu amigo Ronald te dijo? ¡Theo no sabía nada y no era parte de la estúpida esa apuesta!

-¡Bla, bla, Hermione! ¡Yo la voy a llevar a cabo no solo por eso, sino por lo que me ocultó!

-¿Qué no me dijiste que ese fue solo el plan de Malfoy? – El ojiverde gruñó – creo que ya es hora que te des cuenta que Theo no tiene la culpa de cómo sus amigos actúan. Tampoco te estoy diciendo que el chico es un santo, pero te ha estado demostrando que en verdad te quiere – Harry estaba asimilando esa información, pero la verdad le era más placentero odiar aquel castaño Slytherin y llevar a cabo su venganza - ¡Harry! Piénsalo antes de hacer cualquier idiotez, no sería la primera vez, ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste cuando creías que Theo salía con Luna?***

-Eso fue diferente – le murmuró – además quiero que sienta lo que yo sentí cuando me enteré de que mis sentimientos fueron manipulados ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar Hermione? ¿Lo perdonarías así de fácil?

-No tan fácil, pero hablaría las cosas civilizadamente y no empezaría una absurda venganza como niño tonto inmaduro.

-Niño, tonto e inmaduro ¡eh! Mira quién lo dice, la que nos estuvo ignorando por un mes, porque descubrió que su mejor amigo, que le gustaba, salía con un Slytherin, ¡eh!

-¡Basta, Harry! Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? Espero que te des cuenta que tu absurda venganza no te llevará a nada bueno – la chica ahora se dirigió a Ronald.

-¡Y tú! ¡Espero que no le sigas el patético juego que se ha empeñado a cumplir!

-Hermione, creo que ese Zabini si se lo merece – le reclamó Harry – él si jugó con los sentimientos de Ron.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero insisto que se arreglarían las cosas conversándolas, ¡no con guerras inútiles! Además… - cambiando su tono de voz se dirigió a su amigo pelirrojo – Ron, vi a Zabini hace unos momentos y en verdad estaba mal, creo que nadie puede fingir el amor… o el sufrimiento tan perfectamente, y un Slytherin menos… - salió del cuarto dejando a los chico pensativos.

-Claro que sufre – dejó salir el ojiverde después de un rato – no cumplió los dos años de la puesta, le duele no haberse ganado los quinientos galeones, o a lo mejor sí, uno nunca sabe lo que en verdad piensan esos traidores, ¿qué dices Ron, estás conmigo o no?

El pelirrojo lo observó con cautela y no estaba tan seguro de que el plan que tenía en mente su amigo era muy buena idea, pero por otro lado también quería venganza contra aquel Slytherin, pues seguramente ya a estas alturas del partido, tendría en su poder los quinientos galeones en su bolsillo, un año o dos ya no importaba, de todas formas sí logró su objetivo: sí se enamoró de él. Además ya no soportaba estar así por culpa de él, se sentía como idiota llorando por alguien que no valía la pena, porque no lo valía ¿cierto? No, no lo valía, para él fue solo una apuesta… y si lo pensaba bien, la ridícula "galleta de la fortuna" había acertado en la 'predicción'.

"¡Estúpido Blaise!"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su lechuza entró a su cuarto dándole una carta: era de su mamá. La abrió con cautela, esperaba por todos los medios que su madre no se hubiera enterado de su reciente rompimiento con aquel chico, pero no, la carta parecía tener una buena noticia para él.

-Mamá me envió una lechuza, diciéndome que ya fueron elegidos los cuatro candidatos para cumplir con el Pacto; así que ya no habrá problema con Blai… - de la emoción el pelirrojo había comenzado a hablar en voz alta, pero se detuvo, al reflexionar lo que había estado a punto de decir… y ¿si su moreno Slytherin estaba dentro del Pacto? ¿También le había ocultado esa importante información?

-¿Qué Pacto? – preguntó Harry curioso.

-Se supone que es un secreto entre los 'sangre pura' y solo se les revela a aquellos a los que han sido elegidos – aunque claro esa no fue suficiente explicación para el ojiverde y Ron haciendo una excepción y después de que Harry le juró que no le diría a nadie más, le contó todo lo que sabía sobre el Pacto, puesto que su madre les había hablado de este asunto un tiempo atrás.

-Entonces, Theo podría ser elegido…

-Blaise igual… - concluyó el pelirrojo.

Ambos leones se envolvieron en su ensimismamiento, cuando creían que las cosas no podían empeorar a cada minuto, ¿Por qué demonios se tuvieron que enamorar de unos Slytherin? ¿Por qué?

-Ya basta de lamentarnos – sentenció Harry de pronto – esos malditos traidores no merecen nada de nosotros, así que opino que bajemos a comer y después iremos a la clase de Pocionesy no le demostremos que nos afectaron sus acciones. Es hora de que ellos sufran – esto último lo dijo con cierta malicia.

-Es verdad – coincidió Ronald – seguramente deben estarse riendo de nosotros y gastándose los quinientos galeones recién ganados.

* * *

Draco había estado deambulando por los pasillos del castillo, sin rumbo fijo, sinceramente se estaba odiando ¿Por qué demonios le dijo todas esas cosas a su atolondrado Gryffindor? En verdad odiaba esos momentos en donde su orgullo era el ganador, ya que, no solo lastimaba a los que él quería, sino que también se hacía daño a él mismo, se odiaba por ser tan orgulloso, tan frío, tan arrogante, ¿Cómo demonios arreglaría todo? Pues aquel león en verdad se había enojado con él y le daba la razón, de hecho al rubio no le sorprendió que le hubiera tirado la 'recordadora'.

Se maldijo al recordar esto último, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ese objeto era un recuerdo valioso de su madre para aquel moreno y él con su absurdo 'miedo' hizo lo que jamás se había propuesto hacer: lastimar a Neville.

Dio golpes con puño cerrado a la pared de enfrente, varias veces hasta hacerse daño, en el último golpe, unos murmullos que se acercaban a él, lo sacaron de su autocastigo.

-Lo siento Theo, en verdad, yo…

-¿Dejarías de estarte lamentando? Y decirme de una maldita vez ¿en qué demonios consistía tu maldita apuesta? – escuchó reclamar a Theo, muy pocas ocasiones lo había visto y escuchado tan enojado como en estos momentos – al menos para saber cómo fue a que llegue a todo esto – Blaise se sentía terrible y se maldijo por haber abierto la boca el año pasado y haber dicho aquella idiotez, pero aun así le relató todo a Theo, después de todo, se lo debía.

-¡Por Merlín Blaise! – exclamó Theo algo enfadado, aunque en realidad ya no tanto - ¡¿Quinientos galeones?! – no sabía cómo expresarle todo lo que pensaba de eso, pero a pesar de estar enfadado con todo y con todos, se controló, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse del lugar.

-Discúlpame Theo, ¡Theo! – le llamó al ver que su amigo ya estaba yéndose del lugar – Theo ¡espera! Yo, en serio lo siento.

-Conmigo no te disculpes Blaise, es con Weasley.

-Pero por mi idiotez tú y Potter. Yo…

-Lo sé, solo déjame solo, he dicho muchas cosas este día de las cuales estoy arrepentido y no quisiera decir otra más…

-Theo…

-Blaise, en serio, después hablamos, por ahora digamos que todo lo que te pueda decir te hará sentir peor de lo que ya estas y es lo último que quiero ¿de acuerdo? – pero el Slytherin no esperó respuesta de su amigo, pues en verdad le estaba costando trabajo controlarse, estaba enojado. Sí, pero con él mismo, y no quería descargar su frustración en su moreno amigo.

-Bien – murmuró Blaise triste al ver que su amigo se iba, ¿Qué más podía pasar ese día?

-La última vez que vi a Theo así de enojado, fue cuando Montague le cortó el brazo – comentó Draco al llegar con su amigo el italiano, el cual solo lo observó - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Todo, quisiera que por una maldita vez, no decir o hacer alguna estupidez – el rubio enarcó una ceja en son de duda, pues no entendía nada – Potter, se enteró de la apuesta y le reclamó a Theo.

-Eso, eso fue algo que no calculamos bien ¿cierto? – dijo con una mueca de dolor, pues su mano le empezaba a doler.

-Vayamos al gran comedor, debo pensar bien en lo que voy a hacer para arreglar todo este embrollo que causé– le sugirió, pero al emprender su camino, vio la mano de Draco lastimada - ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti? – le preguntó señalando su mano.

-Error de cálculos, Blaise.

-¿Longbottom? – se arriesgó a preguntar, total ya su día no podía ser peor. El rubio sacó un suspiro.

-Sí…

-Pasemos a la enfermería antes.

-Bien.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio al lugar, absortos en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Dentro del castillo, la noticia de la apuesta de Blaise se había esparcido ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron? Bueno, después de todo el dicho de 'las paredes oyen'pues no es tan erróneo, ya que en este colegio, hay cuadros y fantasmas, que no son menos discretos que los propios alumnos, así que la mayoría de los que habitan en el colegio ya sabían TODO, claro con ciertas exageraciones, por lo tanto no debería extrañarle a Blaise y a Draco que sus compañeros los vieran con orgullo y los de las otras casas (en especial la de los leones) con cierto odio y desdén.

Tres miradas, una ojiverde, una ojiazul y una ojicastaña (que estaba a dos lugares de los otros dos), se posaron en los dos chicos recién llegados al gran comedor.

-Recuerda Ron – le animaba Harry – no demuestres debilidad, ellos tienen que sufrir aunque sea un poco de lo que nosotros hemos sufrido por su causa.

-Sí – le reconfortó el pelirrojo, aunque por dentro se sentía mal, pues temía que su sospecha con aquel rubio y su Blaise se cumplieran, ahora que él había descubierto la apuesta.

Harry aunque aún estaba decepcionado y enojado con Theo por lo ocurrido, aún seguía pendiente de él y por eso no le pasó desapercibido el hecho que su castaño Slytherin no estuviera con sus dos idiotas amigos; los cuales avanzaron como si nada hasta llegar a su lugar de siempre, al menos para los demás, porque al igual que los leones, ellos se sentían mal, sino es que peor.

A unos cuantos lugares más allá de los dos amigos, una chica rubia sonreía con autosuficiencia, cosa que no le pasó por alto a su compañera de al lado.

-Te veo muy feliz hermana, ¿Qué tramas? – le preguntó recelosa la Greengrass menor.

-Nada Astry… simplemente estoy feliz – pero la hermana menor no se la creyó, conocía bastante bien a su hermana para saber que tramaba algo.

-Es por el rumor ¿cierto?

-¡Sí! Sabía que tarde o temprano ese idiota de Potter iba a separase de mi prometido, se tiene que acostumbrar ¿no? Después de todo Theo y yo nos vamos a casar.

-Hermana, no deberías…

-Es hora de clases… me voy – cortó la plática, pues sabía que su hermana menor comenzaría con un monologo sobre el Pacto y que no podía obligar a Theo a casarse con ella.

* * *

Cuando Draco y Blaise entraron al aula de pociones, ésta se encontraba vacía, pero lentamente se iba llenando; esa clase sin duda sería eterna, no solo porque era doble hora, sino porque ese día les tocaba trabajar con sus compañeros de deberes.

Los Gryffindor llegaron al aula y no disimularon su enojo ante los Slytherin, Ron se fue hasta su lugar y no le importó ignorar al moreno sin disimulo, cuando éste le saludó. Por otro lado Harry se fue a sentar, sin despegar la mirada fulminante ante aquel Slytherin castaño que acaba de llegar al aula y que enseguida fue abordado por una chica rubia de su misma casa.

-¡Hola Theo! – la chica no disimulaba nada el coqueteo con aquel chico, que sin duda pasaba por alto por el chico en cuestión, pues Theo solo estaba viendo la manera en cómo poder hacer las paces con su amado ojiverde, comprendió que no sería fácil cuando lo vio lanzarle miradas fulminantes.

-Nos vemos luego Daphne – se despidió de ella para irse a sentar con Harry, cosa que no le agradó a la chica, pero como sabía que cierto Gryffindor tenía la vista fija en ellos dos, se despidió de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla y con una caricia en el hombro.

El Slytherin no le dio importancia, solo tenía un propósito en mente: hablar con Harry, pero al llegar al lugar, el chico en cuestión se dio la vuelta para hablar con su amigo pelirrojo el cual había hecho lo mismo cuando Blaise le había preguntado algo.

Los que de plano no habían siquiera hablado o tratar de ignorarse eran Draco y Neville, los cuales en el momento en que se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, solo se interesaron en observar: el primero a la pared, y el segundo a la mesa. ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil expresar sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué simplemente olvidar y perdonar no era tan sencillo? Sin duda eran más las cosas malas que las buenas que los distanciaban a ambos bandos.

Fueron los cinco momentos más tortuosos del trío plateado y para los Gryffindor, nunca creyeron decir o siquiera pensar en esto, pero anhelaban con todas sus fuerzas que el profesor Snape llegar para que les impartiera la doble hora de pociones.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	25. Muchas emociones (2)

**Capítulo Veinticinco: Muchas emociones (2)**

La clase tenía cinco minutos de haber comenzado, el profesor de pociones les había dejado hacer pociones por separado, aunque trabajaran en parejas ese día, pues al final de la clase ambas partes compararían sus pociones y realizarían un ensayo de dos pergaminos con las diferencias de cada una de ellas.

Aparentemente era una tarea sencilla, pero no lo era, pues los Gryffindor eran los encargados de cuidar y distribuir los ingredientes y los Slytherin de los materiales de trabajo.

[Mesa 1: Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom]

El rubio le dio los materiales a su compañero sin decir media palabra mientras que el león también le daba los materiales en absoluto silencio.

"Y pensar que creí que Draco tenía buenos sentimientos, pero al final resultó igual que los demás, ¡Por qué me sorprende! Después de todo es un Slytherin pero, ¿en verdad solo fui un momento de debilidad?".

El moreno seguía en sus pensamientos mientras preparaba su poción, al menos ese día tuvo la suerte de no hacer explotar su poción por estar sumido en ellos… o al menos eso creyó él, pues en dos ocasiones, el Slytherin le ayudó de manera disimulada a que no ocurriera eso.

"Qué idiota fui, metí la pata y no sé cómo remediar eso ¿cómo le hago para que Neville me perdone? ¿Cómo hago para curar esas heridas?"

El Slytherin también estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pero no por ello descuidaba los movimientos de su atolondrado Gryffindor y le ayudaba cada vez que el chico tomaba un ingrediente equivocado, Draco leyó las instrucciones y decía que tenía que dejar reposar su poción durante cinco minutos, los cuales aprovechó para pensar en su posible estrategia, suponiendo que Astoria y él llegaran a un acuerdo ¿Cómo podría hacer las paces con Neville? Sintió una pequeña incomodidad en su mano y recordó cuál había sido la causa de ello: la 'recordadora'. Sonrió arrogantemente.

[Mesa 2: Theodore Nott y Harry Potter]

-Harry…

-No me interrumpas Nott, o ¿quieres que explote la poción? – le dijo Harry enojado.

-No, solo te iba a pedir que me alcanzaras los ingredientes – el Slytherin le contestó lo más serenamente que pudo. El Gryffindor se los dio.

El castaño sabía que el Gryffindor estaba muy enojado y por lo tanto no escucharía razón alguna, así que decidió dejar su "momento de reconciliación" hasta que el moreno estuviera sereno. Y sí no, pues ya vería cómo tranquilizarlo, porque después de todo, su amado ojiverde no podía estar ignorándolo o reclamándole todo el tiempo ¿verdad?

[Mesa 3: Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley]

Que se puede decir de esta mesa, ¿Qué el pelirrojo está ardiendo del coraje más que la propia poción que está preparando? Pues por ahí va el asunto…

Weasley no daba tregua a Blaise, a pesar que el Slytherin no le daba motivos, al menos en esos momentos, puesto que el moreno lavó los recipientes, le dio los materiales, incluso hasta se ofreció hacer la redacción él solo, pero el pelirrojo no hizo nada, salvo darle los ingredientes y el resto del tiempo lo ignoró.

Cuando Blaise estaba en el tercer paso de su poción, se dio cuenta que su lindo pelirrojo no le había proporcionado algunos ingredientes, ¿se le había olvidado dárselo?

-Emh… Ron – era mejor llamarlo así y no alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pues aún recordaba cómo le había gritado en la biblioteca unas cuantas horas antes, y sinceramente no estaba seguro de poder soportar otro reproche por parte de su lindo pelirrojo.

-¡Que! – le respondió monotamente, "al menos no me ignoró" pensó el moreno, pues eso era una señal ¿no? Al menos le permitiría explicarle cómo fue que sucedió todo el asunto de la apuesta, y cómo realmente acabó.

-Te faltó darme las raíces de…

-No, no se me olvidó, simplemente no te las di – le respondió con un tono enojado.

"Bien, quizás me merezca sacar un cero después de todo" – pensaba el Slytherin – "Pero él también lo hará, porque al final tenemos que comparar pociones".

-¿Me las podrías dar?

-No – fue la rotunda respuesta de Ronald, el chico moreno repasó las instrucciones de la poción, al parecer no le afectaba si le agregaba o no ese ingrediente, así que continuó con los demás pasos.

-Se terminó el tiempo – anuncio el profesor después de quince minutos – de donde dejaron sus pociones agreguen el bezoar que les encargué, y después dejen una muestra de sus pociones en mi escritorio, pero antes compárenlas con las de su compañero para que hagan el ensayo para la próxima clase.

[Mesa 1: Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom]

Ambos chicos después de agregar aquella piedra extraña, observaron sus pociones, entregaron sus muestras respectivamente y regresaron a su lugar, ninguno de los dos hablaba, más sin embargo alguno tenía que hacer la pregunta y fue Neville el que la hizo, o mejor dicho, fue el que propuso.

-Yo haré la redacción así no podrás pasar el tiempo conmigo y así caer en "tus momentos de debilidad" – y sin esperar réplica del rubio se retiró del aula, dejando a un Draco sorprendido y decepcionado.

-Draco – el rubio escuchó la voz de su padrino atrás de él – te espero en mi despacho dentro de diez minutos.

-Bien – respondió cabizbajo el príncipe de Slytherin.

[Mesa 2: Theodore Nott y Harry Potter]

El ojiverde regresó a lugar y limpió su caldero antes de que Nott volviera, así no vería su poción y no habría trabajo qué hacer en quipo ¿no? Total, otro cero con Snape le daba igual.

-¿Cómo haremos el ensayo? – ahí estaba nuevamente el Slytherin hablando serenamente, al contrario de Harry que le contestó:

-No lo haremos.

-Harry – gruñó Theo, sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

-Soy Potter para ti, Nott, y ya lo dije, no haremos nada – Harry se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero el castaño lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo girar y le aclaró:

-Harry, lo que está ocurriendo con nosotros no tiene por qué interferir con lo del colegio.

-¿Sabes, Nott? Ahorrarte tus consejos – sin más se soltó del agarre del Slytherin y salió del aula.

[Mesa 3: Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley]

Ron ya había dejado su muestra de poción en el escritorio de su profesor y también ya estaba a punto de irse, hasta que Blaise le habló:

-Ron, ¿me podrías dar el bezoar? – pues también este ingrediente no se lo había dado y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de su ex novio, se arriesgó a pedir, total ¿Qué más podía pasar?

-No – fue su rotunda respuesta nuevamente.

-Vamos, Ron.

-¿Lo quieres? – le preguntó de una manera amenazante – pues toma – pero no precisamente se lo dio en la mano, pues el león optó por aventárselo en la cara, pero el moreno ágilmente lo esquivó… lo malo es que el blanco fue: Snape.

-¡Señor Weasley! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Sabe lo importante qué es un bezoar? Claro que no, de haberlo hecho no lo estaría aventando como bola de papel – al pelirrojo se le pusieron las orejas rojas por el reciente regaño, pero no por ello dejó de fulminar con la mirada, según él, al responsable de lo ocurrido – mañana, después de clases se quedará castigado.

-¡Genial! – murmuró fastidiado, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y antes de salir le dijo a Blaise - ¡Gracias! No solo haces apuestas por mí, ahora haces que me castiguen.

Bien, el asunto de su lindo pelirrojo cada vez se hacía más complicado ¿Cómo demonios haría para salir de semejante hoyo que se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande?

Snape guardó el bezoar que le aventó aquel estudiante de Gryffindor y comenzó a guardar las muestras de las pociones.

-Señor Zabini, estoy esperando su muestra, no tengo todo el día.

-Emh… - ¿Cómo demonios le explicaría a su profesor que no terminó la poción? – yo, aún no termino.

-Solo agregue el bezoar y así déjela.

-No tengo el… bezoar.

-Juntarlos con los Gryffindor ha hecho que adquieran malas costumbres, pero no solo eso ganarán, usted también está castigado mañana después de clases con el señor Weasley.

-Bien – el Slytherin estaba por salir del aula, para ya sea, para ir y reconciliarse con su lindo pelirrojo, o ir en busca de las posibles prometidas de él y Draco, tal como lo había planeado desde la mañana, antes de que la 'bomba explotara'.

-Señor Zabini, su padre me dijo que le diera esto – le llamó su profesor antes de que saliera, el mayor le dio una pequeña carta y el Slytherin se extrañó al reconocer la caligrafía de su progenitor.

¿Desde cuándo su padre le escribía? No era algo que ocurriera muy seguido y cuando ocurría, no eran buenas noticias, al menos no para él, y no se equivocó, pues en la carta su padre le informaba que el día de su compromiso se había adelantado, sería dentro de dos meses.

* * *

Draco se dejó caer en la silla frente a su padrino, traía un semblante de preocupación, tristeza, pero también de enojo que evidentemente Snape advirtió.

-Draco, no tienes por qué negar esto que sientes.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido el Slytherin.

-Sé lo de Longbottom.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó horrorizado Draco, al mismo tiempo levantándose de su lugar.

-Tranquilo, yo apoyo tus decisiones – Draco lo observaba un poco intranquilo ¿Cómo demonios lo supo?

-Lo sé padrino, pero… ¿Cómo demonios lo supiste? – reclamó más asustado que nada, si su padrino se dio cuenta de ello, su padre también podría hacerlo "demonios ¿tan obvio soy?" pensó.

-No subestimes mi inteligencia Draco, además me atrevería a decir que te conozco mucho más que el que se dice llamar tu padre – eso era verdad, pero no le quitaba peso de que Lucius se diera cuenta y no solo eso, nunca se lo permitiría, nunca dejaría que su primogénito fuera parte de la ridícula moda y sin contar lo del Pacto, el Slytherin suspiró resignado –Tienes razón, el estúpido Pacto y tu padre no te permitirían ese lujo y esa libertad – exclamó Snape, interpretando su semblante.

-Padrino ya me siento lo suficientemente patético sabiendo que sabes lo de Longbottom para que encima me leas la mente – le reclamó el rubio.

-No te leí la mente – gruñó el mayor, "hoy no, claro" pensó el profesor.

-De todas formas… - pero el chico no continuó con la oración, tenía tanto que arreglar… - por cierto ¿Quién es mi prometida? – le preguntó, aunque claro, ya sabía quién era (bueno suponía), así que no estaba de más confirmarlo.

-No hay problema con ella Draco, ella está interesada en alguien más – nuevamente Snape evadió la respuesta.

-¿Entonces puedo anular el Pacto? – interrogó el rubio, aunque esa información ya la sabia, por la conclusión que había llegado con sus dos amigos y si su padrino tenía razón, entonces la anulación del Pacto seria pan comido, solo era cuestión de hablar con Astoria y ya.

-Draco, aquí el problema no es el Pacto – le aclaró Severus.

-Lo sé, es mi padre – coincidió Malfoy hijo.

-Aún no logro cambiarlo de opinión, pero lo haré así sea lo último que haga.

-Gracias – murmuró Draco apesadumbrado.

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer con Longbottom? – le preguntó Snape y su ahijado no hizo más que sonrojarse, sin duda para el mayor sería divertido interrogar al chico, después de todo, había muy pocas ocasiones en las cuales se le veía a su ahijado cohibido.

* * *

Blaise al salir del castillo la logró localizar, sí, ahí estaba Daphne Greengrass con otras chicas de su misma casa, hubiera preferido estar tratando de hacer las paces con su lindo pelirrojo, así como en esos momentos estaba haciéndolo Theo con Harry, pero sabía que para poder reconciliarse con él, primero tenía que arreglar ese asunto, sí, empezar bien para terminar bien, pues sabía de antemano que otro secreto no sería muy buena idea, arreglaría lo del estúpido Pacto y al fin podría reconquistar a su lindo pelirrojo sin nada que ocultar.

Respiró hondamente y se acercó a su objetivo, esperaba por todos los cielos que la chica no lo sacara de quicio como solía hacerlo o todo se iría por un tubo.

-Greengrass, ¿podríamos hablar unos momentos? – le preguntó con toda la amabilidad posible ante la mirada de indiferencia de la chica.

-¿De qué? – Preguntó altaneramente la chica.

-De algo de suma importancia, para ti – la chica que en su pequeña mente estaba labrando una hipótesis errónea agregó – bien – ambos chicos se fueron a un lugar aparte – te escucho.

-Bien – el Slytherin se sentía un poco nervioso, tenía que buscar las palabras exactas para que la chica no se opusiera y arruinara los planes – de lo que te quiero hablar, no te lo puedo decir aquí, pero ¿qué tal mañana después del descanso?

-¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir ahora? – le reprochó la chica.

-Porque… no, escucha Daphne, es que, también tiene que estar presente tu hermana y yo estaré con…

-¿Qué? Acaso crees que yo quiero una cita doble contigo y con mi hermana ¿estás loco? – le reclamaba la rubia.

-No, no es una cita, bueno… sí, pero no ese tipo de cita – el moreno gruñó de desesperación – Theo tiene razón – murmuró con pesar, y la chica, que escuchó lo último, mal interpretó todo, tal como Theo se lo había advertido a Blaise.

-¿Theo? – preguntó la chica curiosa llamando toda su atención e incluso cambiando su tono de voz, cosa que advirtió Blaise - ¿Theo estará con nosotros en la cita?

-Emh, sí – dijo dudoso el chico. Bien, al parecer la chica rubia iría a la cita si su amigo Theo estuviera presente, dudaba mucho que su amigo se negara a ese favor, claro no contando con los sucesos recientes, pero conociéndolo, lo haría – claro, de hecho fue su idea el de reunir… - pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-¡¿Theo quiere tener una cita conmigo?! – exclamó excitada la chica.

-Yo no… - el chico trataba de aclararle lo último que ella dijo, pero…

-Bien, mañana ahí estaré, ¿a qué hora habías dicho?

-Después del descanso, pero Theo…

-¡Qué bien! Theo y yo ¡genial! Ahí estaremos mi hermana y yo – la chica se dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta o en este caso aclaración de su compañero de casa y se fue con sus amigas.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento, de que algo hice mal? - murmuró para sí mismo el chico, mientras observaba que las demás chicas felicitaban a Daphne.

* * *

-¡Harry! – llamó Theo, la atención del ojiverde que ya estaba por entrar a su sala común.

-¡Qué! – le respondió altaneramente el león.

-Solo quiero que me escuches ¿sí?

-No, no te quiero escuchar, ¿Por qué mejor no vas con tus amiguitos a hacer otra apuesta? O mejor, ¿a planear a ver ahora qué Gryffindor se enamoran de ustedes? – y sin más Harry entró a su sala común dejando a Theo con la palabra en la boca, pues el chico estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con él ese día.

* * *

Después de haber hecho la cita con Daphne, Blaise se fue a sentar frente al lago, se preguntaba cómo haría para que su lindo pelirrojo lo perdonara, en verdad estaba terriblemente enamorado de aquel pelirrojo, recordó la canción que había entonado meses atrás, si su pelirrojo la escuchara seguramente no tendría duda que él si lo quería de verdad y que la apuesta en realidad ya no valía nada y desde hace mucho, y lo que le había dicho en la biblioteca a Draco solo lo había dicho por decir…

-Yo y mi bocota – gruñó para sí mismo, en esos momentos localizó a su lindo pelirrojo entrar al castillo – perdóname Ron – le susurró al viento, mientras veía al león entrar junto con Granger – perdóname…

* * *

Harry entró a su Sala Común mal humorado, Theo había querido hacer las paces con él, pero no quiso escucharlo, aunque pudo haber percibido sinceridad en el chico, pero la verdad aún seguía enojado, no sería fácil olvidar que le hubiera ocultado cosas, aunque aquí entre nos las palabras de Hermione aun resonaban en su cabecita, como si fuera la voz de su 'conciencia'

¡Theo no tiene la culpa de cómo sus amigos actúan! ¡Tampoco te estoy diciendo que el chico es un santo, pero te ha estado demostrando que en verdad te quiere!

-¿Nott quiso hacer las paces contigo? – le sacó de su ensimismamiento su amigo pelirrojo.

-Sí… – respondió el ojiverde y su amigo pelirrojo dejó salir un suspiro de tristeza - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hermione tiene razón. Nott si te quiere Harry, al menos él hace el intento de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, en cambio Blaise, después de todo, sí fui solo una apuesta.

-Yo… - Harry no supo cómo responderle, era verdad, después de todo él estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, lo de él y Theo no era tan grave en comparación con lo que le ocurría a Ron y Zabini.

* * *

Neville se encontraba en la Torre de Astronomía, muy pronto anochecería, pero no le importaba, ese lugar era tan acogedor que le brindaba una paz en su corazón, dejó salir un suspiro, mientras observaba su 'recordara' ya inservible ¿en verdad su rubio Slytherin lo odiaba? ¿Sería cierto lo que le había dicho? ¿En verdad fue un momento de 'debilidad' el haberlo besado? Sí, él se lo había dicho y con cierto odio.

El moreno estaba llegando a su límite, estaba cansado que todos pasaran sobre él, que se burlaran, pero ahora con su repentino cambio, estaba cansado que quisieran algo más que su amistad, y no soportaba la idea que entre 'esos' ahora estuviera Draco.

Observó su 'recordadora' y un odio repentino lo invadió, la apretó fuertemente en su mano y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó hacia la entrada de la Torre… pero ésta no se estrelló en la pared como lo tenía planeado el león, sino que ésta se estrelló en la cara de un chico que iba llegando.

-Malfoy…

-Neville… - le llamó Draco mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada por el golpe de la 'recordadora', estaba seguro que le quedaría un moretón, pero eso no era importante ahora.

Neville estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que Draco lo llamaba por su nombre, pero ya no le dio importancia, ya no la tenía, en otro tiempo quizás sí, pero ahora ya no, no si le causaba asco, o repulsión. Y como no quería que aquel Slytherin lo volviera a lastimar se encaminó hacia la salida, pero Malfoy le cerró el paso.

-Déjame pasar, Malfoy.

-Lo siento pero no te dejare ir, no hasta que me escuches.

-Ya escuché lo suficiente Malfoy, ya tuve suficiente humillación de tu parte para que me quede a recibir más – a Draco le dolió el hecho de que el Gryffindor lo volviera a llamar por su apellido: 'Malfoy'. Nuevamente era Malfoy para su atolondrado Gryffindor.

-No te voy a insultar, ni a humillar, solo quiero disculparme.

-Pues yo no… ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido el león.

-Neville, entiendo que me odies, pero la verdad es que yo no lo hago. No te odio, ni te desprecio y sobre todo no me das asco…

-¿A qué juegas Malfoy? No soy un juguete al que le puedes insultar y patear y al siguiente día decir que lo 'sientes' como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡No estoy jugando a nada Gryffindor! Lamento mucho que te haya hecho sufrir, sí, metí la pata, lo reconozco, no soy el primer en el mundo y ni seré el ultimo, pero si estoy seguro que soy el primero en… en… - no sabía cómo decirle eso que ya desde hace mucho tenía planeado decirle – yo… yo…

\- ¿Tú qué?

-¡Te quiero, maldita sea! – Neville se quedó petrificado ante semejante confesión – es verdad Neville, no sé cómo, ni cuando, simplemente pasó, todo el tiempo pienso en ti, no me agrada la idea de que alguien más este cerca de ti si sus intenciones son más de amistad, cuando no nos reunimos, extraño tu presencia, tus sonrojos, tus torpezas, me aterra la idea que aun sigas pensando en aquel chico que al parecer no le llegan tus señales de humo, pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa, porque yo te quiero a ti… te amo – Neville aún seguía en shock, eso era algo completamente sorpresa para él.

\- Draco yo…

-Está bien, sé que ahora me odias por todo lo que te dije, pero me aterró la idea de hacerte más daño, pero al final lo hice, fui un estúpido…

-Draco, ¿en verdad me quieres?

-Sí, y si me das una oportunidad te demostraré que vale la pena.

Eso fue suficiente para Neville, con esas simples palabras borraron el daño hecho anteriormente, se abalanzó hacia Draco y éste también le respondió el abrazo y por segunda ocasión en ese día, lo besó.

-Yo también… te amo Draco, siempre fuiste tú.

Draco estaba feliz, ¡Su atolondrado Gryffindor lo amaba! Sin duda, ese día no fue tan malo después de todo.

"Gracias a él romperás las cadenas y serás feliz, así que no te asustes al escucharlo decir tu nombre". Por supuesto, la estúpida galleta era toda un enigma, pero tan acertado, ya no subestimaría el poder del cosmos.

Minutos después ambos estaban sentados observando el atardecer por las ventanas de la torre, tomados de las manos, a Draco ya no le importaba mostrarse así ante su atolondrado Gryffindor, era verdad: lo amaba y ya no le importaba el hecho de querer ocultarlo.

-Draco ¿estás seguro de esto? – le preguntó Neville tímidamente, pues sinceramente, todo era demasiado bello para ser cierto….

-Sí – fue su respuesta segura del rubio.

-¿y el pacto?

-No te preocupes de eso por ahora, si todo sale bien, ya no habrá más Pacto qué cumplir.

-Bien.

-Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos.

-Sí… - dijo sonriente Neville y Draco volvió a besar a su, ahora, novio. Cuando se separaron, el rubio sacó un objeto de su túnica y se lo extendió a Neville, el cual entornó los ojos al reconocerlo.

-Pero si es…

-Una 'recordadora', sé que era muy importante para ti la otra.

-Gracias… - le respondió feliz el moreno.

-También tiene otra función.

-A ¿sí? ¿Cuál? – le preguntó mientras observaba la pequeña esfera, buscando la otra posible función.

-Se encargará de recordarte lo mucho que te quiero y de que no olvides que siempre estarás en mi corazón – el Gryffindor estaba conmocionado, su rubio Slytherin en verdad lo quería, sin duda su oportunidad una en un millón, era esa.

* * *

Un nuevo día se asemejaba, Harry venia de la lechucería, acababa de mandarle una carta a su padrino donde se había prácticamente desahogado y le había pedido un consejo, aunque sinceramente no sabía si en verdad su padrino podría ayudarle en semejante tarea, seguramente le diría 'Harry yo que tú le pagaba con la misma moneda' o una de esas de 'lánzale el Levicorpus y hasta que no te pida perdón mínimo quinientas veces no lo liberes' sonrío ante ese hecho, aunque claro, jamás haría eso, en verdad quería al Slytherin, pero lo dolía la idea de que éste le hubiera ocultado información de suma importancia.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a los jardines del colegio, donde se topó sin 'querer' con Theo, entornó los ojos y haciendo caso omiso de las aceleraciones de su loco corazón, quiso evadir al castaño sin decirle nada, claro que el Slytherin no tenía esas intenciones.

-Harry, ¿podemos hablar?

-No lo sé Nott – dijo con un tono serio – tengo cosas más importante qué hacer.

-Solo serán unos momentos, no pretendo quitarte tu tiempo – también el Slytherin hablaba en un tono serio que el león advirtió.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Mis amigos obraron mal, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero creo que no es justo que me estés juzgando por algo que ellos hicieron, yo no lo sabía y si lo supiera, probablemente no te lo hubiera dicho, porque después de todo ellos son mis amigos, ¡no me veas así! tú también harías lo mismo. Sí yo te amo y estamos juntos, pero tanto tu como yo tenemos códigos con los amigos y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que hicieron no los delataría, pero eso no quitara que les diera unos buenos 'sermones' como ellos lo llaman, pero te aseguro que están más que arrepentidos, y yo también. Lamento que tu amigo Weasley se viera afectado por lo ocurrido, pero ese es problema de Blaise y él, no de nosotros, y sí, nos afectó porque somos sus amigos, pero eso no debería interferir con lo que sentimos.

-Sí, eso me queda claro – confesó al fin Harry, pues al parecer también el 'sermón' que le dio Hermione ya había hecho efecto en él – pero lo que me molestó es el plan de tu amiguito 'Malfoy' en mi contra, eso sí lo sabías y no me lo dijiste nunca, ¿no me lo ibas a decir verdad?

-Sinceramente… no lo sé. Pero te vuelvo a repetir que yo tampoco sabía de eso, ocurrió cuando aún no nos hablamos y yo jamás les dije que tú me gustabas, tampoco quiero limpiarme las manos y hacerme la víctima, las cosas sucedieron y ya. No puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, me interesa el presente.

-Es verdad, lo hecho, hecho está – coincidió Harry – pero ya no es lo mismo entre nosotros, ¿cómo sé que no estás manipulando mis sentimientos nuevamente?

-Creí que eso estaba más que claro Harry, tú me importas y jamás te haría daño, sé que lo hice al ocultarte esa información pero mi intención nunca fue el lastimarte. Ahora, si ya no quieres estar más conmigo, bien, lo entiendo, tampoco quiero pasarme la vida estar implorando un perdón que jamás llegará, si no me quieres perdonar bien, no es que no me importe, pero sinceramente estar así de ahora en adelante solo lo que provoco es herirme… ¿entonces?

Harry no supo que decir. Era verdad todo eso, la verdad es que esa 'guerra' que le había declarado era ridícula, el problema había sido entre Blaise y Ron. Sí, se enteró de algo que no le agradó, pero bien lo había dicho él hace minutos atrás: lo hecho, hecho está; lo que importaba ahora era lo que sucedería a partir de entonces, ¿lo perdonaría? ¿Había en realidad algo qué perdonar?

Theo esperó respuesta del ojiverde pero éste parecía estar sumido en su mundo y su silencio lo tomó como una negativa, así que emprendió su camino hacia el castillo, ¿todo había terminado?

* * *

Blaise estaba con cara de pocos amigos, apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas separado de su lindo pelirrojo y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo consumía en una tristeza, se maldecía por no haberse podido retractar en aquella estúpida apuesta.

Por otro lado Draco estaba muy animado, había recuperado ese semblante arrogante y esa elegancia, que lo caracterizaba, resaltaba más que de costumbre. Sí, estaba feliz, muy feliz, solo tenía que hablar con Astoria y todo estaría resuelto… o al menos una parte. Pero qué más daba, su reciente relación con aquel Gryffindor parecía haber hecho que sus fuerzas se revitalizaran y sino es que se reforzaran, estaba tan seguro de lo que haría de ahora en adelante que hasta podría jurar que le ganaría a su padre si se enfrentaba a hora mismo a él, lo que le impedía que hiciera eso en esos momentos, era que primero tenía que calcular bien sus pasos, no quería arruinar lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Draco? – Gruñó Blaise al ver a su amigo rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – no me digas que por fin se te hizo con Longbottom – el aludido solo se limitó a sonrojarse levemente - ¡genial! al menos tu si estás bien.

-Vamos Blaise, solo dile al Weasley que te perdone, háblale con el corazón – Blaise enarcó una ceja ¿hablarle con el corazón? ¿Desde cuándo Draco era el señor Cupido? Suspiró y agregó:

-No es tan sencillo, porque si no lo sabías ni siquiera me responde cuando le hablo.

-Bueno, pero hoy tendrán que hacerlo ¿no? Mi padrino los castigó así que estarán solos, seguramente 'limpiando calderos al estilo 'muggle'.

-¡Genial! - dijo más animado el moreno, mientras se devoraba su desayuno, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Minutos después se les unió al desayuno un Theo, que se dejó caer y la cara de tristeza no pasó desapercibida de sus dos amigos.

-¿Potter aun no hace las paces contigo? – quiso saber Blaise, aunque lo que se ganó fue un puntapié debajo de la mesa por parte de Draco.

-No, creo que no va a haber reconciliación.

-Solo dale tiempo Theo – quiso reconfortarlo Draco – debe estar molesto por lo de la estúpida apuesta.

-Sí, verás me equivoqué y sé que fue mala idea – se disculpaba Blaise, nuevamente – y en verdad yo lo lam…

-Blaise – lo interrumpió Theo, mientras se servía jugo de arándano – ya te dije que conmigo no te tienes que disculpar. Y sinceramente si con quinientas disculpas no cambiaron nada ayer, no creo que lo hagan otras quinientas hoy.

-Es verdad – dijo con pesar el moreno – por cierto gracias Draco, por haberme dejado hacer la mayor estupidez de mi vida – dijo rencoroso el italiano.

-Fue tu idea, así que no me culpes de eso – le decía el rubio mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada – además te advertí varias veces, por cierto te gané, así que, ¡págame! – le dijo en son de broma.

-No empieces con eso, no estoy de humor Malfoy – le reprochó.

Draco alzó las cejas por la sorpresa que su amigo lo llamara Malfoy, sí que su amigo no estaba de humor pues con el semblante con el que ahora le miraba corroboraba todo lo anterior, Theo solo sonrió porque después de eso Blaise sonrió de lado.

-Es broma Draco – le dijo sonriente Blaise.

Ambos chicos comenzaron con una discusión sin sentido, aunque claro no era de esas discusiones de cuidado, era más bien una tonta e infantil, Theo solo optó por observar a sus amigos, ya si veía algo amenazante intervendría, desvió su mirada a la entrada del gran comedor, donde un Harry Potter estaba entrando, sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho… pero como no quería estropear la diversión que ahora invadía a sus amigos, decidió darle un sorbo a su jugo de arándano, que al primer trago, sintió una extraña sensación dentro de él…

Comenzó a ver borroso, en tan solo milésimas de segundos sintió que el aire le faltaba, quería pedir auxilio a sus amigos, pero no podía articular palabra, optó por levantarse, pero sus pies se tambalearon al dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo al levantarse y su mano con la que sostenía el vaso del jugo se le resbaló cayendo al piso escandalosamente derramando el contenido en el piso, sus amigos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos, pero solo pudo captar eso…

-¡Theo!

Gritaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo, al ver que su amigo caía al piso comenzando a convulsionar, sacando espuma por la boca y sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

-¡Theo!

Esta vez fue Draco el que gritó aterrado, al estar a un lado de él junto con Blaise, muchos curiosos de alrededor se asomaron para ver qué era lo que sucedía, el rubio buscó con la mirada a alguien que lo auxiliara y justo en esos momentos Snape ya estaba a su lado, el cual levantó al chico inmediatamente.

-¡Regresen a sus lugares! – ordenó con autoridad Dumbledore y nadie quiso desafiarla a excepción de Draco, Blaise y Harry (que ya había llegado al lugar ágilmente).

Snape, seguido de Dumbledore, se fue a la enfermería, el director ordenó cerrar el lugar hasta que lograran estabilizar al estudiante.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Theo! – gritó alarmada la medimaga.

-Deprisa Pomfrey – ordenaba el director – necesitamos el antídoto del veneno o me temo que será demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento Albus – decía la medimaga casi en un ahogo de voz – alguien vació las botellas que contenían los antídotos - la medimaga observaba al Slytherin con angustia por la forma en cómo se movía – iba al Gran Comedor para decírtelo.

-Y los bezo… - Snape no completó la oración porque Madame Pomfrey negaba con la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Alguien los tomó también! – gritó desesperada.

-¡Maldición! – gritó Snape y tampoco pudo evitar enviarle una mirada angustiante a su alumno que se debatía en la vida y la muerte.

-Piensa Severus, seguramente hay algo que puedes hacer – decía Dumbledore.

-Sí – como un rayo de luz se le vino a la mente, pues recordó que en la clase pasada le había retirado un bezoar a Weasley por su imprudencia.

Inmediatamente se lo dio a Theo, ayudándole a abrir la boca y a masticarlo, el chico dio varias sacudidas más, seguido de un gemido desgarrador y de pronto se quedó inmóvil…

-¿Severus? – preguntó el anciano director.

La medimaga se acercó y tomó el pulso del chico.

-Está débil, pero estará bien.

-Severus, podrías ir por le evidencia en el Gran Comedor y usted Madame Pomfrey me haría el favor de quedarse un momento con el joven Nott, mientras Severus regrese y yo le aviso a su padre de este desafortunado atentado.

-¡¿Atentado?! – exclamó la medimaga aterrada.

-Por supuesto, alguien quiso matarlo, no de en balde el culpable vertió los antídotos y se deshizo de los bezoar o ¿sí? Aunque algo me dice que solo fue una advertencia. Madame Pomfrey, las visitas quedan prohibidas para el joven Nott.

-Está bien, Albus.

El director utilizó la chimenea, para irse a su propio despacho, dejando solos al profesor de pociones junto con la medimaga.

-Iré por la evidencia – dijo Snape, la medimaga asintió mientras se acercaba al chico para secarle el sudor que invadía su frente, ahora, pálida.

Al salir Snape de la enfermería se encontró con Draco, Blaise y Harry los cuales parecían haber estado discutiendo, hasta que él salió, sintió las miradas angustiante de los tres chicos, los cuales lo invadieron de preguntas.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Podemos verlo?

-¿Está bien?

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	26. ¡Sorpresas!

Capitulo Veintiséis: ¡Sorpresas!

En cuanto Snape se dirigió a la enfermería seguido de un Dumbledore, tanto Blaise como Draco no dudaron en seguirlos, estaban tan preocupados por la salud de su amigo que no se percataron de que un Harry Potter también los seguía.

Llegaron a la enfermería pero antes de que pudieran entrar la puerta se cerró ante sus narices.

-¡No! – Gritó Blaise desesperado - ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? ¿Por qué…? – eran preguntas que no terminaban de ser articuladas por el rubio, no se explicaba quién demonios sería capaz de hacerle algo así a su amigo.

-Esto no está bien Draco – dejó salir Blaise preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no, además… - pero Draco dejó de hablar al ver que tenían compañía, su amigo el italiano se percató de la interrupción y siguió la mirada de su amigo para descubrir al ojiverde.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? – Le reclamó el moreno – ¡¿no que ya no querías nada con Theo?! Porque no te largas y…

-¡Blaise! – Draco tuvo que agarrarlo por la espalda porque su amigo estaba dispuesto a estrangular a aquel Gryffindor.

-¡No me voy a ir hasta saber qué pasó con Theo! – también reclamó Harry hablando por primera vez.

-¿Para qué? ¡¿Para seguir con tu patética venganza?!

-¡Que no hubiera iniciado sino fuera por ti! O ¿ya se te olvidó porque todo esto pasó? Con tu estúpida apuesta y…

-¡Ya cállate Potter! – ordenó Draco pues Blaise por ser más alto que él, al parecer era más fuerte y ya estaba zafándose del agarre y tarde o temprano se lanzaría contra él – si quieres saber sobre la salud de Theo, ¡solo cállate!

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿La verdad les duele? ¡No me callaré si todo lo que ha ocurrido entre Theo y yo es todo por su maldita culpa!

-¡Y tú, qué! ¿Lo que sale por tu _'linda'_ boca también es nuestra culpa? Si mal no lo recuerdo Theo dijo que probablemente no iba haber reconciliación y si mis conclusiones no fallan, ¡es porque tu no lo has querido!

Silencio. Fue lo que hubo por parte del león.

-Suéltame Draco, no le haré nada – ordenó el italiano y el rubio obedeció – así que Potter, si vas a quedarte aquí espero que sea para algo bueno, porque cuando Theo salga de ese enfermería, lo último que queremos es que le hagas más daño.

El Gryffindor solo bajó la mirada y obedecer a aquel Slytherin.

Al salir Snape de la enfermería se encontró con Draco, Blaise y Harry los cuales parecían haber estado discutiendo, hasta que él salió, sintió las miradas angustiante de los tres chicos, los cuales lo invadieron de preguntas.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Podemos verlo?

-¿Está bien?

-¿Padrino? – el rubio volvió a preguntar al ver a Snape con un semblante serio.

-El joven Nott, por el momento está estable – los chicos sacaron todo el aire que tenían comprimido en sus estómagos – pero aun así sigue delicado. El veneno era muy potente, por poco no se salva…

 _'_ _Por poco no se salva…'_

 _'_ _Por poco no se salva…'_

 _'_ _Por poco no se salva…'_

Las palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Harry, era verdad se sentía mal por cómo lo trató, pero ¿cómo iba a saber lo que le ocurriría tan solo unos minutos después? Si lo hubiera sabido, probablemente no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Podemos verlo? – habló Draco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, pero Dumbledore prohibió las visitas.

-Por favor… - suplicó Draco con esa mirada que a Snape le era imposible negarle cualquier cosa.

-Solo, si madame Pomfrey lo cree conveniente – el profesor dejó pasar a ambos alumnos, Harry también quería entrar a verlo, pero dudaba mucho que Snape le dejara pasar por mas miradas suplicantes que le pusiera, así que cabizbajo se dio la vuelta y regresó al Gran Comedor.

* * *

 _Albert_ Nott se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama donde apaciblemente dormía su hijo, el mayor observaba cómo su primogénito descansaba, mientras reflexionaba en lo ocurrido.

Ya habían transcurrido dos días desde que le habían avisado lo ocurrido con Theo, sinceramente el mayor dudaba mucho que lo ocurrido fuera un accidente, de hecho la opinión de Dumbledore al respecto no sonaba tan descabellada, lo que había ocurrido era: una advertencia. Sí, y el señor Nott sabía de quién venia, pues a unas cuantas horas del pequeño 'accidente' había tenido una visita poco agradable en su casa por parte de Greengrass, y muy claramente le había dicho:

 _"_ _Dile de una maldita vez a tu hijo del compromiso o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias Nott"_

-¡Estúpido Greengrass! – Soltó el mayor – ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar a mi familia? Primero Susan… - observó a su hijo preocupado – pero a Theo, ¡jamás!

El mayor se levantó de su lugar y antes de salir, acarició con su mano derecha la frente aún pálida de su hijo y se encaminó a la puerta, pero al abrirla se encontró con que alguien estaba afuera, aún indeciso si entrar al lugar o no. El mayor lo observó detenidamente, el chico vestía con túnica roja, así que concluyó que era un león, de cabellera negra azabache, ojos color verde esmeraldas que se escondían tras unos cristales de unos lentes, concluyó que el chico era el _famoso_ Harry Potter que tanto le había platicado su hijo.

-Eres Harry ¿cierto? – el chico entornó los ojos, pues lo habían descubierto en su pequeña travesura, puesto que sus planes era entrar a escondidas a la enfermería, ya que las visitas aún estaban prohibidas.

-Emh, yo… este…

-Soy _Albert_ Nott, un gusto en conocerte – se presentó amablemente el adulto y a Harry casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso por la sorpresa y bueno, porque no, la pena. ¿Theo le habría dicho a su padre que ellos dos ya habían terminado?

-Un gusto señor, soy… Harry.

-Tenía ganas de conocerte, Theo me ha hablado mucho de ti. Pero pasa muchacho – lo invitó el mayor.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de entrar, pues no tenía autorización por ningún maestro o madame Pomfrey, pero el Señor Nott contaba como autoridad ¿no? Además de que quería ver al castaño, esos dos últimos días habían sido muy tortuosos, así que le ganó más su lado curioso y así fue como entró a la enfermería.

* * *

Draco se encontraba junto con su NOVIO sí, se sentía orgulloso de decir eso NOVIO, como iba diciendo, Draco se encontraba con su novio en las orillas del lago, a pesar de que ambos estaban muy felices de su reciente relación, estaban muy preocupados por la salud del amigo del Slytherin, puesto que el chico llevaba dos días sin despertar.

-Muy pronto lo hará – le animaba el moreno, el cual estaba recargado en el pecho de su novio.

-Aun no entiendo quien querría hacerle daño… - dejó salir, el rubio, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras que le daba tiernas caricias en el cabello de su chico.

-Harry está muy preocupado por él.

-Supongo que la culpa no lo deja dormir – dejó salir con un poco de resentimiento el Slytherin.

-No, Harry en verdad lo quiere – dijo el moreno muy serio incorporándose, haciendo que Draco lo viera ceñudo.

-Si Potter lo quisiera no lo hubiera mandado a _'sembrar calabazas'_ – le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Pero tú no conoces a Harry como yo lo hago y…

-Neville, no quiero discutir contigo sobre esto.

-Yo tampoco, pero no quiero que tengas a uno de mis mejores amigos en un mal concepto.

-Él se lo ganó, yo no se lo puse – refunfuñó el príncipe de Slytherin.

-Es como si yo dijera que a Zabini nunca le importó Ron – contra-atacó el león.

-Eso es _diferente._

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tu amigo?

-No, porque Blaise si está enamorado de Weasley desde hace mucho tiempo y…

-Draco podemos pasarnos toda la tarde en esta discusión tonta, claramente tu defenderás a tus amigos y yo a los míos.

-Porque mis amigos no son…

-¡Ni los míos! – gritó Neville.

-¡Bien! – también gritó Malfoy.

-¡Bien! – ambos habían volteado hacia los lados… y definitivamente nada de eso estaba ' _bien'_.

Y por más que el rubio no quisiera aceptarlo, Neville tenía razón, cada quien defendería a sus amigos y no quería discutir con él de algo que ellos no habían hecho, y si en ellos estaban que sus amigos se volvieran a reconciliar con sus respectivas parejas, pues no pasaba nada con intentarlo, además de que odiaba pelearse con su chico. Sí, tenían poco tiempo en su relación sentimental pero ya se había acostumbrado a él desde aquel día que los asignaron como compañeros de deberes en Herbología, y cuando discutieron por primera vez fueron los momentos más tortuosos de su corta vida y no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir.

-Lo siento Neville – se disculpó – tienes razón, además Blaise fue el que comenzó todo, bueno yo también contribuí a eso, pero…

El rubio fue callado por un beso en la boca por parte de su novio, el cual al separarse estaba rojo como tomate, encontrándose con un rubio sorprendido por esta acción.

-Perdón, es que yo…

-¿En qué quedamos con eso de estar pidiendo perdón?

-Emh…

-Además, ya somos novios, y – el rubio se acercó a su novio – yo también quiero besarte… - se inclinó hacia su chico y comenzó a besarlo de manera dulce, el rubio se acercaba más al moreno y éste cada vez se dejaba llevar hasta que ambos quedaron acostados en el pasto.

* * *

Harry llegó hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama donde descansaba su ex novio y se sentó en la silla cercana, no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas se le salieran, se sentía muy mal por cómo habían sucedido las cosas entre ambos ¿cómo remediarlo?

-Theo… - murmuró mientras rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos, la mano izquierda del chico.

Theo escuchaba voces a lo lejos, lentamente abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar muy familiar. Reconoció inmediatamente el despacho donde su padre pasaba horas y horas trabajando, sí, estaba en su casa, ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Se incorporó y las voces que lo hicieron despertar segundos atrás las comenzó a escuchar más de cerca…

¡Paf!

Se escuchó el golpe repentino de la puerta del despacho y de ella se adentró una mujer, muy bonita, su piel era blanca, cabello negro y ojos de color cafés claros. Sí, Theo conocía a esa mujer, por supuesto que sí.

 _-Mamá… -_ murmuró sorprendido ¿Qué hacia su mamá ahí? No es que no le agradara la idea de volver a verla, pero ella había muerto hace muchos años cuando él solo era un crío o ¿acaso él era el que había muerto?

Vio a su madre ponerse en contacto con alguien vía chimenea.

 _-¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Por favor ven por mí! –_ Escuchó a su madre pedir con voz desesperada – _¡ya no aguanto más! ¡Si no vienes por mí, me mataré, lo juro por Merlín!_

A Theo le invadió una angustia terrible, ¿Su madre quería morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A quién estaba pidiéndole ayuda? Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué esto se le hacía tan familiar?

Se lo preguntaba cuando de pronto se vio a sí mismo atrás de su madre, cuando ella se dio la vuelta lo descubrió y le preguntó en un tono de fastidio:

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

Pero era más que eso, la voz de su madre le sonó llena de rencor, como si lo _odiara_.

 _-Yo…_ \- se oyó balbucear, se le hizo algo incongruente este sueño, o ¿recuerdo? No, no podría ser un recuerdo, su madre murió cuando él tenía tan solo cuatro años, eso le había dicho su padre. Entonces, ¿Por qué él estaba ahí con su madre? Se veía perfectamente, lo recordaba muy bien ese día, ¡era su cumpleaños número trece! Lo sabía porque esa sudadera que llevaba puesta, en esa especie de 'sueño' se la había regalo ese mismo día su padre.

 _-¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Me recuerdas a él!_

El lugar fue invadido por una especie de neblina y el Theo actual solo recordó algunos gritos más de su madre. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero de pronto se sintió triste, muy triste y preocupado ¿Qué había ocurrido con su madre? ¿Por qué demonios salió esa neblina de la nada?

-¡Theo! – escuchó que su padre lo llamaba, pero no lo vio cerca de donde él estaba, además de que su voz sonaba lejana, _muy lejana_ …

Pero aun así no dejó de buscar a su madre ¿Dónde se había ido? Comenzó a llamarla, pero no le daba respuesta, la llamó con desesperación, incluso creyó que se quedaría afónico por lo fuerte que la llamaba, pero aun así no escuchó respuesta de parte de su madre, incluso pensó que ya no estaría en ese lugar, hasta que la voz del 'Theo de 13 años' le llamó la atención.

 _-¡Mamá! ¡No! –_ gritó.

Y entonces la vio, estaba ahí en el suelo inerte, sin vida… _muerta_.

-¡NOOO! – fue su grito desgarrador lo que lo obligó a sentarse de golpe y despertarse de tan terrible _'pesadilla'._

-¡Tranquilo hijo! – Le trataba de calmar su padre, pero el chico parecía no escucharlo, seguía alterado por el reciente sueño, sus lágrimas caían sin control alguno por sus pálidas mejillas – ¡Theo! – le llamó su padre forzándolo a que lo mirara a la cara.

-¡Papá! Mamá… ella… ella – no podía ordenar sus ideas, sentía un enorme hueco en el pecho y no comprendía el por qué estaba todo mojado y por qué temblaba si solo había sido un sueño ¿no? – ¡ayúdala!

- _Albert_ , has que se tranquilice – le dijo la medimaga al señor al ver que el chico seguía alterado y diciendo cosas sin sentido, aunque claro, cosas sin sentido para Harry, porque para ella y para Nott, todo estaba claro.

-Mi mamá ¡papá! Ella… la luz, papá la luz… la chimenea… ¡ayúdala! – pedía el castaño llorando.

-Theo…

La medimaga supo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pues evidentemente Nott también estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

- _Albert_ , Theo puede caer en un estado crítico sino lo calmas, no puedo hechizarlo en ese estado.

La escena era algo tensa, al parecer solo el señor Nott y la medimaga estaban al tanto de la situación porque la medimaga trataba por todos los medios que el señor no cediera ante su angustia. Harry, que se había alejado un poco de la escena, veía al Slytherin de manera preocupante sin entender nada, jamás lo había visto llorar así, tampoco lo había visto perder el control de esa manera, nunca lo había visto en ese estado y estaba más que claro que no lo quería seguir viendo así, ¡alguien tenía qué hacer algo!

Harry no fue el único en ver esa faceta de Theo, también lo habían sido sus amigos: Blaise y Draco, los cuales habían ido a visitarlo (pues ellos tenían un permiso especial) y también estaban impactados por lo recién ocurrido.

-¡Theodore! – Lo llamó su padre y el chico pareció reaccionar, solo por unos momentos los cuales aprovechó para hablarle el mayor – tranquilízate hijo, por favor… - el chico lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-¿Pa- papá? – el chico pareció caer en cuenta que alguien lo llamaba, vio a su padre a su lado, pero aun así no dejó de respirar agitadamente.

-Ya está todo bien hijo… - le tranquilizaba _Albert,_ al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Theo también lo había abrazado y comenzó sollozar ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que _eso_ no había sido un simple sueño? ¿Por qué…?

Ya no alcanzó a formularse la última pregunta, porque la inconsciencia lo invadió.

-¿Pomfrey? – preguntó preocupado _Albert_.

-Necesita descansar, le lancé un _'Desmaius'_ , no creo que recuerde nada de lo recién ocurrido cuando vuelva a despertar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero la luz le lastimó un poco, así que tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente; esperó unos momentos más para intentar nuevamente abrirlos y acostumbrarlos a esa claridad, la visión que tuvo frente a él era un poco borrosa, pero luego la vio más clara, distinguió unas camas al otro lado de la habitación, se le hizo familiar ese lugar, pensó en 'enfermería' justo en el momento en que una voz tímida a su lado derecho lo recibió con un 'hola'.

Ladeó su cara para encontrarse con una mirada ojiverde y una sonrisa un poco triste.

-Hola… Harry – lo saludó, pero Theo tampoco pudo disimular su sonrisa triste. Y pensar que tan solo unos días atrás todo estaba tan bien entre ellos…

-¡Theo! Ya estas despierto – saludó la medimaga al llegar junto a él y el chico le sonrió sin responderle a lo evidente - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor. Un poco mareado, pero supongo que es normal, porque lo es ¿verdad? – preguntó algo nervioso.

-Claro que es normal, iré por la poción para que te recuperes más rápido, mientras tanto Potter te puede poner al corriente – y sin más que decir Pomfrey se fue a su oficina.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – le preguntó al león.

-Tres días – el castaño entornó los ojos ¡tres días! Quiso levantarse, pero Harry alcanzó a detenerlo – mejor no intentes nada, hasta que madame Pomfrey lo diga – el castaño analizó esa frase y no se opuso a ello.

-Tres días… – murmuró bajo el Slytherin, necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido en esos tres días, ¿sus amigos ya habían hablado con sus prometidas? ¿Blaise ya había hecho las paces con Weasley? ¿Su papá…? ¡Su papá!

-Tu padre ha estado aquí desde ese día, y no se había despegado de aquí, pero hoy madame Pomfrey lo obligó a irse a descansar – le explicó el Gryffindor.

-Debió haberse asustado mucho… - dejó salir Theo mirando hacia la nada.

 _"_ _De hecho, fuimos todos"_ pensó el ojiverde, observándolo.

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle lo que había pensado aquel día que habían platicado frente al lago.

-Si quiero… - dejó salir, llamando la atención del castaño, el cual frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando hablamos la última vez, frente al lago, me preguntaste algo, mi respuesta es: sí quiero.

-Harry…

-Te amo y quiero estar a tu lado.

-Harry, no quiero que regreses conmigo por lo que me ha pasado.

-No, no es eso…

-Escucha no te sientas culpable, lo que ocurrió, ni siquiera yo sé el por qué, pero tu habías tomado una decisión y… - el castaño fue callado por un par de dedos que se posaron en sus labios.

-No te respondí en aquellos momentos, porque mi cabeza era un caos, pero en cuanto me dejaste solo, ya tenía la respuesta y es esta misma que te estoy diciendo ahora, tenía planeado decírtelo en cuanto llegara al Gran Comedor, pero luego ocurrió todo esto y sí me asusté, porque temí que esto que estoy diciéndote ahora, lo estuviera diciendo a una lápida con tu nombre escrito – el ojiverde rosó los labios de aquel chico con la yema de sus dedos antes de retirarlos.

-Lo siento – se disculpaba el castaño – siento que todo lo que habíamos construido fuera a base de mentiras.

-Tú lo dijiste Theo, lo hecho, hecho esta, es mejor no mirar atrás, yo no lo haré y tampoco lo reprocharé si tampoco tú lo haces… - el Slytherin le sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para besar los labios de su chico. Madame Pomfrey ya llegaba con el vial, pero al ver a los chicos recién reconciliados, mejor dejó para un rato más la poción y se fue a su oficina discretamente.

* * *

Desde el atentado con Theo ya había transcurrido cuatro días y parecía que ya todo estaba 'normal'. Al Slytherin le acababan de dar el 'alta', después de tantas recomendaciones por parte de la medimaga el Sr. Nott pudo irse más tranquilo nuevamente de viaje.

Minutos después entraron a la enfermería sus dos amigos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Blaise al ver a su amigo sentado en la orilla de la cama, mientras se terminaba de ponerse los zapatos.

-Mejor – dejó salir sinceramente el castaño, pero al parecer los que no estaban tan bien eran sus dos amigos recién llegados, pues traían unas 'caras' - ¿ocurre algo?

-No – contestó rápidamente el italiano, pues no quería preocupar a su amigo, pero éste enarcó una ceja ante lo evidente y terminó diciéndole – bueno sí, Draco ya sale con Longbottom – dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

-Sí, gracias por arruinar el momento – gruñó el rubio con un ligero rojo en las mejillas.

-Qué bien ¡felicidades! – dijo sonriente Theo.

-Y ¿tú con Potter? – quiso saber Blaise al recordar las veces que había visto al león rondando cerca de la enfermería.

-Ya estamos bien…

-Sirvió de mucho el haberte casi muerto entonces – murmuró el moreno con pesar, pensado en la suerte que él había tenido con su lindo pelirrojo.

-¡Blaise! – Regañó Draco – Theo pudo en verdad haber muerto.

-Lo sé y me alegra que no ocurriera, pero no me vas a negar que gracias a eso Potter y él están juntos nuevamente ¿no? – Draco solo frunció el ceño tratando de adivinar a lo que quería llegar su amigo, sin embargo fue el castaño el que se dio cuenta pronto.

-Ni se te ocurra intentarlo ¡eh! – Advirtió Theo ceñudo – solo habla con él.

-Ese es el problema Theo, él no quiere hablarme, creí que se le bajaría el enojo cuando estuvimos juntos en el castigo con Snape aquel día, pero todo empeoró, me sigue ignorando, además de que primero quiero arreglar lo del Pacto y así no tendría que mentirle nuevamente, por eso ya no he intentado nada.

-Ya que lo mencionas, ¿ya hablaron con las hermanas Greengrass? – preguntó interesado el castaño.

-Emh.

-Blaise…

-Verás, sí pude hablar con Daphne, pero ocurrió lo de tu pequeño 'accidente' y se pospuso.

-¿Pero…?

-Verás, Daphne vendrá a la reunión.

-¿Pero…?

-Ella cree que tú también estarás ahí.

-¿Yo? – preguntó perplejo Theo.

-Creo que le caes bien y yo no tanto. Y creyó que quería una cita doble ¿puedes creerlo?

-Yo sí – contestó Draco – ¿sabes Blaise? Me pregunto porque Daphne llegó a esa conclusión, seguramente no se lo dijiste como habíamos quedado.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Mejor hubiera ido yo y todo hubiera salido bien.

-Si bueno, tú estabas ocupado declarándotele a Longbottom – dejó salir Blaise victorioso al ver el sonrojo de su amigo – además ella va a ir a la reunión, bueno solo si… – y volteó a ver a su amigo Theo.

-Bien pues si esa es la condición pues iré, ¿cuándo es?

-Pues si ya estas mejor, mañana mismo.

En eso la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un Harry Potter muy emocionado.

-¡Hola! – saludó sonriente aunque no pudo evitar el intimidarse al estar con los otros dos chicos, pues la última vez, no habían tenido precisamente una conversación _normal_.

-Hola – le devolvieron el saludo los dos chicos sin siquiera con tono de reproche o una señal de haber tenido un enfrentamiento con él anteriormente y disimuladamente los dejaron solos.

* * *

-¿Sabes Hermione? – Decía Ron – se me hace extraño que tú, precisamente tú, me diga que hable con Blaise.

-Te lo dije la vez pasada ¿no? – Le decía la castaña mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea de la sala común – _'nadie puede fingir demasiado amor por alguien como él lo hace'_ además, ¿no lo has visto en clases? Se nota tan ausente. Ron, creo que en verdad él te ama por más apuesta que haya hecho.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué demonios no me ha buscado para pedirme perdón?

-Harry te lo dijo ayer ¿no lo recuerdas? Está buscando la manera de romper el Pacto, que aún no sé de qué demonios se trata – le dijo en reproche, porque los chicos no le habían dicho en qué consistía.

-No cambies el tema Hermione, además, no lo sé, me dolió el hecho de que se haya burlado de mí, de haber jugado con mis sentimientos.

-Tampoco te estoy diciendo que te lances a sus brazos como si nada, solo te digo que si él te busca para pedirte perdón o disculpas o cualquier cosa, no lo ignores. Escucha lo que tenga que decirte y ya tú verás si lo perdonas o no – el pelirrojo no decía nada, solo se limitó a jugar con las 'interesantes almohadas' – escucha Ronald Weasley – llamó la chica con cierto enojo – ¡solo espero que no tenga que pasarle algo similar a Zabini como le pasó a Theodore para que tu reacciones tal y como le pasó a Harry! – y sin más que decir la chica subió hasta su habitación.

* * *

En la sala común de las serpientes reinaba una tétrica paz, dos chicos del trío plateado no podían conciliar el sueño, pues al día siguiente hablarían con sus respectivas (posibles) prometidas y anularían el Pacto, ambos chicos esperaban que todo saliera bien, pues a ninguno le agradaba la idea de tener que casarse con alguien a quien no querían.

En cambio el chico recién salido de la enfermería solo bastó con cerrar los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño, pues las pociones medicinales lo adormecían más de la cuenta, y al abrirlos nuevamente ya era de día, escuchó murmullos lejanamente, ladeó un poco la cabeza y distinguió a su amigo Blaise, que al parecer se estaba hablando a sí mismo; el castaño enarcó una ceja y sonriente le dijo:

-¿Y dices que yo suelo hablar conmigo mismo? – el moreno se sobresaltó diciendo una palabrota.

-No solo eso – se unió un Draco, recién salido de la ducha, a la burla – se está reconciliando.

-Claro búrlense – gruñó el moreno – como ustedes ya están bien con sus novios… - esto último lo dijo con la intención de causar culpa, pero no le funcionó.

-Para empezar Blaise, tú te metiste en esto solito – le recordó Draco y el aludido solo gruñó y se metió a la ducha.

* * *

El trío dorado junto con Neville, entraron al Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a su mesa correspondiente, pero antes de que tomaran asiento, el ojiverde les preguntó:

-¿Les importa si voy a…? – pero no encontraba la manera de cómo terminar la pregunta.

-Claro Harry, ve – le animaba Hermione.

-Bien – le respondió seguro, aunque por dentro por alguna extraña razón se sentía nervioso, muy nervioso, pues lo que haría no iba a ser algo muy común, y las miradas que lo siguieron no le ayudaban mucho.

En la mesa de las serpientes, el trío plateado conversaban sobre un dudoso desayuno.

-¿Ya lo abran revisado? – preguntó por quinta vez un Blaise receloso e impidiendo que sus amigos iniciaran el desayuno.

-¡Sí! Come Blaise, además no creo que pongan la comida envenenada.

-Por si no lo recuerdas Draco, hace cinco días…

-Bueno, olviden eso ¿quieren? Además dudo mucho que vuelvan a hacerlo y en tal caso el envenado seria yo, no ustedes – opinó Theo, aunque aquí entre nos tampoco pudo evitar ver receloso su plato.

Pero el rugido de los tres estómagos respectivamente, los hizo cambiar de parecer.

-¡Qué más da! – Exclamó Blaise – si esta envenenada a lo mejor logro hacer las paces con mi lindo pelirrojo, bueno, si el aún quiere, claro.

-Por supuesto que quiere – dijo una voz a sus espaldas y el trío plateado volteó para descubrir nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Harry! – saludó sonriente Theo.

-Potter… - murmuró sonrojado el italiano.

-Creen que yo, emh, ¿podría desayunar…?

-Claro, siéntate – le dijo Theo animadamente.

Blaise se recorrió un asiento para que el ojiverde quedara a un lado de su amigo, al principio nadie hablaba, pues sinceramente con un león entre ellos no sabían cómo hacerlo, pues era la primera vez que un Gryffindor estaba con ellos en el comedor….

-¡Esto esta delicioso! – rompió ese silencio incomodo Blaise, refiriéndose al postre de calabaza – deberían probarlo.

-Pues, ¿sabes que soy alérgico a la calabaza, verdad? – preguntó Theo.

-Y a mí la calabaza no me gusta – gruñó Draco.

-Bien, pues hay más para mí – dejó salir un poco sentido Blaise y agregó satisfecho – además lo que ustedes no se coman se los podré llevar a mi lin… - pero no completó la oración.

Cierto, su _lindo pelirrojo_ , ¿hace cuánto que llevaban enojados? Por estar ocupado en buscar la cita con sus posibles prometidas, luego las visitas a la enfermería para ver a Theo, el cambio del día de la cita, los deberes acumulados y tantas cosas más que hacer que solo en esos momentos se dio cuenta que su _lindo pelirrojo_ no estaba, ¿o fingía estar ocupado para no extrañarlo como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos?

-Me podrías alcanzar el jugo de uva Blaise – pidió Harry para cambiar ese momento de tensión.

-Claro, ¿te gusta el jugo de uva? – preguntó confundido el italiano pues a ninguno de sus amigos e incluso a él, no le gustaba.

-Gracias, claro, es mi favorito.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendido el moreno – también lo es el de mi _lindo…_ \- pero nuevamente se detuvo ¿Por qué de pronto el desayuno le resultó una muy mala idea? Por suerte la campana lo salvó, literalmente, porque en esos momentos sonó anunciando así la primera clase del día.

-¡Genial! a clases – dijo muy contento el moreno ganándose unos gestos extraños de parte de sus amigos e incluso de Harry.

-¿Te gusta la clase de pociones?

-No mucho, pero hoy trabajaremos en parejas y hoy es miércoles, los cuales aprovechamos mi _lindo pe…._ ¡demonios! – pero esta vez no solo no terminó de decir la oración, sino que se levantó sin decir media palabra y salió del Gran Comedor.

Si no hacía algo rápidamente para recuperar a su _lindo pelirrojo_ , probablemente moriría de tristeza, pues se percató de que todo lo que hacía o decía siempre le recordaba a él, a su _lindo pelirrojo_.

-Esto está mal – dejó salir Draco al ver salir a su amigo moreno del lugar – tenemos que hacer algo.

-Oye Harry, hace unos momentos mencionaste que, ¿Weasley quiere regresar con Blaise? – le interrogó Theo.

-No es que Ron lo haya dicho, pero créeme que el también cuando habla menciona a Zabini, pero aun esta triste por lo… de la apuesta.

-¿Y si hacemos algo para que ambos regresen? – propuso Draco mientras los tres se levantaban para ir al aula de pociones también.

-¿Mas planes Malfoy? – preguntó Harry, pero su intención no era el de reproche, claro que Draco no pudo advertir eso.

-Potter, escucha.

-No, no me mal interpretes yo no, emh…

-¡Hola! – saludó un tímido Neville, salvando a Harry de su momento bochornoso, pues Draco pareció olvidar la 'pequeña pelea' con solo haber visto a Neville frente a él.

* * *

Cuando Ron entró al aula de pociones no había nadie, salvo una persona: Blaise Zabini.

Se quedó un rato en la puerta observándolo, la verdad es que nunca lo llegó a odiar como se lo había dicho las veces anteriores, en realidad sí lo quería, lo amaba. Pero le dolía el hecho que todo había comenzado por un simple juego, una apuesta.

Observó al Slytherin y lo vio triste, quizás Hermione tuviera razón, el amor no podía ser fingido, tampoco la tristeza podía simularse, y mucho menos por una serpiente.

¿En verdad aquel Slytherin se enamoró de él? ¿Serian ciertas las suposiciones de Hermione? ¿Blaise si enamoró de él? ¿En verdad lo quería?

El pelirrojo decidió no invadirse de más preguntas y mejor fue a investigarlo, suspiró con valor y fue directamente con aquel chico. Se paró frente a él. El Slytherin que estaba cabizbajo, de pronto reconoció unos zapatos que estaban frente a él y al alzar la mirada reconoció aquella mirada ojiazul. Sí, ¿cómo olvidar aquellos singulares ojos?

-Ron…

-Escucha Zabini, te daré solo una oportunidad, de ti depende aprovecharlo o no.

-¿Oportunidad?

-De darme una buena razón para que tú y yo estemos juntos, para saber si en verdad tu patética apuesta valió la pena y en verdad te importo.

-Yo…

-Hoy en el aula de transformaciones, durante la rondas de prefectos.

-Ahí estaré – prometió más animadamente el moreno. Sí por fin su _lindo pelirrojo_ le dejaría explicar todo. Por otro lado el pelirrojo se sentó en su lugar y sin duda también estaba más animado, aunque claro lo disimuló muy bien.

* * *

[Hora del descanso. Asunto: Cita con las posibles prometidas…]

Blaise fue el primero en llegar al lugar de la cita, donde se encontraría con las hermanas Greengrass, andaba como 'león enjaulado' yendo de un lugar a otro y la causa era que ninguno de sus amigos llegaba al lugar, hasta que varios segundos después vio llegar a su amigo rubio.

-¡Ya era hora Draco! – Regañó algo frustrado - ¿Dónde está Theo?

-¡También me da gusto verte! – Ironizó un poco el rubio, pero al parecer su amigo no estaba de ánimos para éstos, así que trató de tranquilizarlo – ya estoy aquí ¿no? Tranquilo.

-¡Estoy tranquilo! ¿Qué no ves? – Ciertamente Draco no le creyó, pues el moreno no estaba para nada tranquilo – de esta reunión depende TODO – explicaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pues ese día no era cualquiera, era un día donde tendría dos reuniones importantes donde lo que dijera dependían mucha cosas, así que, comprenderán que no está muy tranquilo que digamos, aunque él lo afirme - ¿y Theo? – volvió a preguntar, pues su amigo era el 'requisito' para el éxito de dicha reunión.

-Aquí – contestó el castaño que iba llegando con ellos.

-Siempre haciéndose los importantes ¿verdad? – gruñó Blaise.

A unos cuantos pasos más allá iban caminando dos chicas rubias.

-Astry ¡no puedo creerlo aun! ¡Theo y yo vamos a tener una cita!

-No lo sé Daphne, que yo sepa, Theo está saliendo con Potter, ¿segura que eso fue lo que Blaise dijo? – le preguntó recelosa, pues su hermana acostumbraba a enredar 'un poco' las palabras.

-Claro que no hermana, ellos rompieron desde hace una semana – dijo complaciente la rubia mayor.

-Pero regresaron después del accidente de Theo y…

-No me arruines el momento – se quejó la hermana mayor - ¡mira allá están! – Le dijo mientras los señalaba - ¡vamos Astry!

-¡Espera! ¿Qué- qué hace Malfoy aquí? – preguntó la hermana menor, a la vez deteniéndose del empuje de la otra chica.

-¡Vamos hermana, no seas aguafiestas! – le reprochó.

-¡¿ _Aguafiestas_?! Por Merlín Daphne, ¿Qué no recuerdas que Malfoy es mi prometido?

-¡Pues genial! Ya tendrás tu primera cita, ¡vamos! – La rubia prácticamente arrastró a su hermana menor hasta donde estaban los chicos - ¡Hola! – saludó al llegar con ellos.

-¡Hola chicas! – Saludó Blaise con toda la amabilidad que pudo – que bien que llegaron.

-Sí, aquí estamos, y no te ofendas Malfoy, ¿pero qué haces aquí? – el aludido frunció el ceño ligeramente y fulminó con la mirada a su moreno amigo después.

-Verás Daphne – explicaba (o al menos trataría) Blaise – ese día no me dejaste aclararte varias cosas…

-¿Escuché bien Blaise? ¿Me estás diciendo que me mentiste? – Reclamaba la rubia en un tono amenazante – primero incluyes a Malfoy y luego dices que fue mi culpa el no haberte escuchado bien y que por eso no sé porque esta Malfoy aquí. Se supone que esta era una cita doble no un…

-¿Cita doble? – preguntó confundido Draco. ¿Qué más le habría dicho su amigo aquel día, a aquella chica?

-Sí, Malfoy. Zabini claramente me dijo que…

-Hablaríamos de algo importante Daphne, en ningún momento te dije que tendrías una cita con nosotros, que tu mente retorcida…

-¡Basta Blaise! – Intervino Theo antes de que su amigo empeorara las cosas – escuchen chicas, Draco y Blaise tienen algo importante que decirles, discúlpenlo si no se pudo explicar bien, pero así son las cosas y…

-¿Tú te quedaras? – preguntó con interés la hermana mayor.

-Sí.

-Está bien, hablen – les dijo la chica a ambos chicos, con un tono muy distinto del principio.

Draco comenzó a sospechar algo con la actitud de esa chica con respecto a su amigo castaño, pero no le dio importancia al final y fue él, el que comenzó a hablar, no fuera hacer las de Salazar y Blaise dijera algo inoportuno y arruinara las cosas.

-Chicas, ¿su padre ya les habló sobre el 'Pacto Pureblood'?

-No ¿Qué es eso? – contestó rápidamente Daphne fingiendo sorpresa, aunque su hermana menor la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Sí – afirmó al final Astoria.

-¡Astry! – regañó la rubia mayor.

-Vamos Daphne, obviamente ellos saben algo o no nos hubieran dicho nada, o ¿me equivoco? – les preguntó al trío, los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? – presionó Blaise.

-Sí, lo sabemos – confesó al final la mayor.

-A resumidas – continuó Draco – llegamos a la conclusión que posiblemente ustedes fueran nuestras prometidas – las chicas no dieron señales de sorpresa o afirmación – y lo que queremos decirles, es que en dado caso de que así sea, ustedes quedan libres.

-¿Qué? – soltó Astoria confundida.

-Eso, que no las obligaremos a casarse con nosotros, son libres.

Los ojos de la hermana menor eran todo un poema, de pronto le vino la idea de besar a Draco, pero de gratitud ¿en serio era libre?

-¡Gracias Draco! – dijo al fin, se lanzó hacia el chico y lo abrazó efusivamente - ¡gracias!

-¡Astry!

-¡Por favor Daphne! – Gruñó, separándose del rubio – tú sabes bien que yo no quiero cumplir con el 'mugroso' Pacto.

-Nuestro padre…

-No las pueden obligar a cumplirlo, después de todo ustedes son las que se van a casar no él – razonó el rubio.

-Así es, hermana – y dirigiéndose a Draco – ¿sabes Draco? Es verdad, no importa cómo lo supe… pero, tú eres mi prometido y si no quieres obligarme a cumplir con algo que yo no quiero, yo tampoco lo haré – le dijo sonriéndole sinceramente y el rubio se lo agradeció de corazón.

En esas milésimas de segundos, el rubio sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, enorme. Aunque claro quedaba el más importante, su padre: Lucius Malfoy.

-Juntos buscaremos la manera de cómo persuadir a nuestros padres – le dijo la chica, como adivinado los pensamientos de él.

-Me parece bien – apenas pudo decir el rubio, la verdad es que todo estaba resultando de maravilla… hasta ese momento claro.

-¡Ustedes están locos! Se meterán en problemas – chillaba la rubia mayor.

-Tú no dirás nada ¿verdad? – preguntó preocupado Blaise.

-No lo hará – prometió la hermana menor – porque se supone que no sabemos quiénes son nuestros prometidos, así que, Daphne no dirá nada, ¿cierto, hermana? – la chica solo se cruzó de brazos gruñendo cosas sin sentido.

-¡Genial! Solo quedamos tú y yo Daphne – dijo Blaise – también te negaras a cumplir el Pacto ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que, ¡NO!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Yo sí pienso cumplir el Pacto.

-¡Pero Daphne! Yo no me quiero casar contigo ¡nos odiamos! – decía desesperado el chico moreno.

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que mi prometido eras tú?

-No importa como lo supe… a ¿no? – preguntó confundido.

-No ¡Primero muerta a casarme contigo!

-¡Genial! – suspiró aliviado el moreno.

-Un momento – habló Draco – si Blaise no lo es, entonces ¿Quién es?

-¿No lo saben? – preguntó confundida Astoria observándolos y detuvo su mirada en Theo.

-Pues es un chico muy guapo – comenzó Daphne a hablar al ver a los dos chicos negar con la cabeza – encantador, misterioso, con unos ojos fascinantes… y una boca apetecible - la chica conforme hablaba se encaminaba hacia su objetivo, Blaise y Draco la seguían con la mirada ¿Quién demonios era su prometido? Sin embargo, el que ya tenía la respuesta era su amigo, pues la chica ya estaba parada frente a él.

 _"_ _¿Soy… yo?"_ pensó entornando los ojos Theo.

– Así es Theo, tu eres mi prometido – dijo sonriente la chica mientras pasaba sus brazos hacia el cuello del chico - ¡es genial! ¿No? – preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta del chico, hizo lo que hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer: besarlo.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	27. ¿Adiós?

**Capitulo Veintisiete: ¿Adiós?**

 _"_ _¿Soy… yo?"_ pensó entornando los ojos Theo.

– Así es Theo, tu eres mi prometido – dijo sonriente la chica mientras pasaba sus brazos hacia el cuello del chico - ¡es genial! ¿No? – preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta del chico, hizo lo que hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer: besarlo.

Los dos amigos estaban en una especie de shock al oír las palabras de la chica. Eso que acababa de revelarles, era lo último que ellos tenían en mente.

La chica al sentir que el Slytherin no le correspondía totalmente al beso, se separó de él lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la chica intrigada – ahh, ¿tu padre aun no te ha dicho lo del Pacto? No te preocupes pronto lo hará; mi padre ya ha hablado con él… así que solo es cuestión de tiempo que te lo revele, quizás sea en las vacaciones de Navidad. Entonces, ¿estás feliz por lo que acabo de decirte? – Preguntó coquetamente la chica.

-¡¿Cómo que si está feliz?! – Exclamó Blaise – ¡él no se quiere casar contigo!

-¿Qué? – La chica observó a Theo, el cual seguía sin hablar, pues su cerebro ya estaba procesando información futura - ¿Cómo que no te quieres casar?

-¿Qué? – el Slytherin salió de su análisis mental y solo atinó a decir eso, al ver que sus amigos y las dos hermanas lo veían expectantes.

-¿Saben qué? Tú Draco y tu Astoria pueden hacer lo que se les dé su regalada gana, pero ¡yo sí pienso cumplir con el Pacto!

-¡No, Daphne! tú no puedes…

-¡Cállate Zabini! – fue la único que dijo la chica antes de retirarse del pasillo.

-¡Daphne! – llamó Blaise, pero la chica ya había dado la vuelta en el otro pasillo, perdiéndose de vista.

-Yo he estado hablando con ella para que desista – se excusaba la hermana menor – pero ella sigue terca que está enamorada de Theo, seguiré intentándolo.

-Gracias Astoria – agradeció Draco, antes de que la chica siguiera a su hermana.

Una vez solo el trío plateado en el pasillo…

-¿Theo? – preguntó precavido Draco, cuando su amigo castaño daba unos pasos en falso hacia atrás.

-¡Theo! ¡Espera! – Gritó Blaise cuando su amigo comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a ellos - ¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a mi padre.

-No es el momento para reclamarle, mejor espera a que te lo diga y…

-Blaise ¿Qué no entiendes? Mi padre no me lo pensaba decir – le dijo el Slytherin volteándose con ellos.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué haría eso? – preguntó confundido Draco.

-Solo hay pocas manera de anular el Pacto – comenzó a recitar el castaño – que ambas partes no quieran casarse; que una de las partes no quiera cumplir con el Pacto y que simplemente no lo hace, pero a cambio debe morir, al menos…

-Al menos que alguien más ocupe su lugar… - completó Draco.

-Exacto, mi padre no me lo pensaba decir, porque desde un principio decidió ocupar mi lugar – Los dos amigos entornaron los ojos y Theo emprendió su camino nuevamente.

-Espera hasta mañana Theo – recomendó el italiano.

-No, esto lo tengo que hablar con mi padre lo más pronto posible – el chico Nott salió directo hacia el despacho del director.

-Esto, no estaba dentro de nuestros planes – dejó salir Draco de pronto.

-Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada, todo sería más sencillo si Daphne no estuviera enamorada de él, ¿y si le buscamos de quién enamorarse? – propuso Blaise.

-No sería mala idea – opinó Draco.

-Entonces, Pansy es mi prometida… - dejó salir Blaise con un poco de decepción, pues si Daphne fuera su prometida, su amigo castaño, no tuviera tanta complicaciones.

-Tal parece – coincidió Draco.

-¿Qué hora es? – soltó de pronto el moreno.

-No lo sé… ¿las nueve?

-Me tengo que ir – Blaise salió disparado sin esperar respuesta o reclamo de su amigo rubio: tenía otra cita más importante y con el corazón en la mano se dirigió a su destino.

* * *

Ron estaba bajando las escaleras de la sala común de su casa, se sentía nervioso, aún recordaba que en una ocasión cuando bajó de ese lugar fue abordado enseguida por un elfo doméstico el cual le alcanzó un recado de parte de Blaise, un año atrás todo parecía tan perfecto y ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Se encaminó hacia la el retrato de la dama gorda y al salir se encontró con un Blaise frente a él, que lo esperaba serenamente.

-Hola… - saludó sonriéndole un poco tímido Blaise, pues sinceramente no sabía cómo iniciar sin estropear todo, aunque esto resulta un poco irónico, ¿Blaise siendo tímido, cuando un año atrás había sido todo lo contrario?

-Sígueme – le ordenó Ron en un tono neutral, de alguna manera eso tranquilizaba al pelirrojo, el hecho de que hasta el momento él llevara el control de las cosas. Lo condujo hasta un aula vacía y una vez dentro, el pelirrojo lo observó serenamente ¿Por qué demonios no podía estar enojado con él? ¿Acaso el enojo de una semana atrás ya se le había esfumado por completo? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?

El pelirrojo se sentó en una de las sillas y se quedó observando a Blaise directamente a los ojos, el cual también había clavado su mirada en él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué una apuesta? – por fin el Gryffindor soltó aquellas preguntas que en los últimos días retumbaban en su cabeza.

-En ese momento, me pareció la mejor idea… - dijo sinceramente Blaise – solo me importó el dinero, es la verdad, le dije a Draco que le apostaba quinientos galeones si… si te enamoraba – el moreno vio la cara de desilusión y dolor de su lindo pelirrojo, pero era mejor decir todo como fue, no quería ocultar más cosas. Ya no, por más dolorosas que fueran, las diría.

"Y lo lograste"pensó Ron.

–Pero luego, él me cambio la apuesta, me dijo que lo más probable era que terminaría enamorándome de ti, y que si eso pasaba, yo le pagaría a él los quinientos galeones. No se equivocó.

Hasta el momento Ron había escuchado atentamente el relato del Slytherin sin interrumpirlo, lo primero lo sabía perfectamente, pues sus palabras aún sonaban en su mente, desde aquel día en la biblioteca, pero lo último que le dijo, eso era completamente nuevo, pero sobretodo relevante.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Blaise – tal vez todo comenzó por un juego, pero… - el moreno se había acuclillado frente al Gryffindor y con una de sus manos jugaba con los mechones rojos de su lindo pelirrojo – al final Draco tuvo razón, me enamoré de ti, de tu risa, tus bromas, tus labios, tus sonrojos… de tu corazón – las últimas palabras Blaise solo las pudo decir en un susurro pues se había acercado mucho al rostro del león.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, sus miradas, que solo las separaban escasos centímetros, se conectaron, Ron había escuchado cada palabra y las creía cada una de ellas, pues el Slytherin hablaba sinceramente, se notaba en el tono de su voz.

-Ron, mi lindo pelirrojo, dame una oportunidad y te prometo que esta vez, no te fallaré.

-Solo una cosa Blaise – el hecho de que lo nombrar por su nombre, ya era una ventaja y eso hizo que una parte del peso que sentía sobre sus hombros cediera un poco - ¿eres parte del Pacto Pureblood? – sí, tenía que saberlo, su madre le había dicho que él estaba libre de tal compromiso, pero ¿y si el Slytherin, sí? En tal caso no tendría caso darle esa oportunidad ¿no? Si al final de cuentas, terminarían separados nuevamente.

El Slytherin por su parte se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero estaba más que claro que el pelirrojo sabía del Pacto, al final de cuentas, ese león era sangre pura, ¿su lindo pelirrojotambién estaría dentro? No, no podría, pues sus dos amigos, Montague y él, sumaban las cuatro partes del Pacto. Y por una milésima parte de segundo se alegró que el cuarto elegido fuera su amigo Theo y no su lindo pelirrojo.

-Sí – le respondió, pero luego agregó ante la mirada de desilusión de su lindo pelirrojo – pero sé quién es mi prometida, hace tiempo atrás conversamos sobre eso y ella está dispuesta a anular el Pacto el día del compromiso, al igual que yo.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? – preguntó un poco más animado el Gryffindor.

-Sí, Pansy y yo lo hablamos al iniciar el curso en el expreso de Hogwarts, en ese tiempo no sabía si ella era mi prometida, pero ahora lo sé. No te lo había dicho antes, porque primero quería estar seguro de la anulación del Pacto.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ¿entonces? ¿Me das una oportunidad más? – preguntó esperanzado el Slytherin y los escasos segundo de silencio del pelirrojo, se le hicieron eternos.

El pelirrojo le sonrió, pasó sus brazos al cuello del moreno y cortó la poca distancia que los separaba.

-Sí… - fue su respuesta seguida de un dulce beso.

* * *

Un chico castaño, se encontraba al pie de un árbol del jardín trasero del castillo, mientras lanzaba distraídamente piedras al agua; esta actividad la llevaba haciendo desde un tiempo atrás. Aunque siendo sinceros no contaba el tiempo, pues estaba ensimismado en los recuerdos del día anterior, aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra y otra y otra vez…

"¡Yo si pienso cumplir con el Pacto!"

Hubiera ido a aclarar las cosas con su padre, pero desafortunadamente, su padre no estaba en el país y no regresaría hasta una semana antes de Navidad, es decir, la próxima semana. Esta situación al Slytherin lo frustraba, ya que el tiempo transcurría y sentía que el asunto del Pacto se le escapaba de las manos.

¿Por qué su padre no le dijo nada del Pacto? Sí, ya había sacado una conclusión, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su padre preferiría morir antes que verlo casado con Greengrass? Pero sobre todo, ¿Cuándo le pensaba decir esos planes que tenía?

Theo dejó salir un gruñido de fastidio, tantas preguntas que hacer y no había nadie para responderlas. Aventó una piedra al agua con resignación, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Harry sobre todo este asunto cuando recién se habían reconciliado?

¿Qué máspodía pasar?

Sintió cómo una mano se posaba sobre su hombro derecho.

-¡Hola Theo! – le saludó una dulce voz.

-Hola Luna…

-¿Por qué te escondes? – el chico sonrió con algo de tristeza, esa chica parecía conocerlo muy bien.

-Me enteré de algo, que no estaba dentro de mis planes.

-y ¿Qué es? – preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

-Estoy dentro del Pacto.

-Ohh

-Sé que te prometí ayudarte con Montague.

-No te preocupes, ya se solucionó – el chico levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-Vaya… - solo atinó a decir.

-Supongo que tu prometida sí quiere casarse contigo o de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

-Así es, Daphne quiere cumplir el Pacto – dijo Theo viendo hacia la nada.

\- ¿Daphne?

-Sí… - La chica recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, como dándole apoyo y a la vez se formulaba una pregunta, pero la cual no salió a la luz, pero que sin embargo Theo respondió, como adivinándole el pensamiento – en un rato más le daré la noticia a Harry.

Al otro lado, una mirada ojinegra los miraba atentamente, sobre todo al Slytherin.

-Nott… - gruñó con voz rencorosa.

Se encaminó al castillo de mal humor, hasta hace poco había aceptado que aquella chica, su lunática bonita(como la llamaba secretamente) le gustaba; sí las ironías de la vida, todo el tiempo se la pasaba molestando porque sabía que eso enojaba a Nott, sí, le gustaba sacar de quicio al chico y lo lograba metiéndose con su 'amiga', pero al final resultó enamorándose de la susodicha, de alguna manera se alegró al saber que Nott salía con el Gryffindor aquel, pero ahora que los veía juntos nuevamente ya no sabía que creer.

-Ey, ¡Montague! – le llamaron dos compañeros robustos de su casa: Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡Qué quieren! – les gruñó.

-Es hora de la clase.

* * *

Ese día prometía ser buena tarde, o al menos eso pensaba Draco, unas cuantas horas antes había hablado con su padrino, el cual le había dicho que en las vacaciones de Navidad, hablaría con Lucius y no se iría de la mansión hasta que éste entrara en razón, con respecto al Pacto, y Draco sabía perfectamente que si su padrino se proponía algo lo cumplía por muy difícil que fuera el asunto.

Pero lo que en verdad tenia de buen humor al Slytherin, era que esa tarde estaba junto con su atolondrado Gryffindor en el campo de Quidditch, le estaba enseñando a jugarlo sin que su 'leoncito'sufriera alguna herida por estarlo practicando.

-Nev… - le llamó Draco de forma dulce – sino me sueltas el brazo, no solo dejaras que me salga un moretón, sino que nunca podrás elevarte.

-Emh, Draco, creo que el Quidditch no es lo mío – dejó salir sinceramente el león un poco apesadumbrado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si nunca lo has intentado – le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno, pues mi abuela… - murmuró, pero el rubio lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

-¡Tu abuela dice mucho de ti y nunca te has puesto a probar si eso es verdad!

-Es inútil Draco – decía resignado Neville, bajándose de la escoba.

-Intentémoslos una vez más, sino puedes lo dejamos en paz – expresó pacientemente.

-Bien…

Neville subió a su escoba nuevamente y en esta ocasión pudo elevarse con más seguridad, Draco lo secundó con su escoba y le daba algunos consejos para que no perdiera el equilibrio. El león que cada vez tenía más confianza logró separarse de él y volar un poco más, hasta que llegó un momento en que se dio cuenta de lo alto que estaba y de lo lejos que estaba de su rubioSlytherin.

-Emh… ¡Draco! – Le llamó nervioso, mientras que se aferraba a su escoba - ¡Draco!

-¿Qué ocurre? – cuestionó el aludido al llegar a su lado, Neville optó por tragar saliva y con una seña de mano le dio a entender que las alturas le aterraban. El rubio por poco se echa a reír, pero prefirió reprimirse ese impulso, pues vio a su novio muy nervioso, así que mejor decidió a ayudarlo – No pasa nada Nev – le consoló, al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a descender.

-Gracias… - agradeció con cierto alivio el moreno, al bajar de su escoba y de pronto se sintió 'estúpido'por mostrarse tan patético frente al Slytherin.

Malfoy vio el semblante que trataba de ocultar su atolondradoGryffindor y en seguida comprendió los 'posibles pensamientos'que en esos momentos lo atormentaban, pues en esos instantes Neville había agachado la mirada, Draco con su mano le levantó la barbilla, para que su novio lo viera directamente a los ojos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien – le felicitó.

-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor – murmuró el moreno.

-No, lo digo porque es verdad, ayer ni siquiera podías despegarte un centímetro del piso.

El Gryffindor al caer en cuenta que eso era verdad sonrió y en un impulso de júbilo lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Draco.

El Slytherin le respondió al abrazo, buscó la boca de su chico y lo besó dulcemente.

* * *

Solo faltaba una semana para que los chicos salieran de vacaciones de Navidad, así que era de esperarse que éstos comenzaran hacer planes para lo que harían en esas tres semanas, Ron ya había quedado en no ir a la Madriguera y quedarse en Hogwarts junto con su amigo ojiverde y su novio Blaise. Draco (por recomendación de Snape) también se quedaría en el colegio por si las cosas no salían bien en la mansión Malfoy, además de que su atolondradoGryffindor también se quedaría en el colegio, el único que faltaba en confirmar su estadía en el colegio era Theo, el cual se lo estaba notificando en esos momentos a Harry.

-¿Qué? – Harry estaba en una especie de shock, en su mente solo retumbaban las palabras 'Estoy dentro del pacto' – pero… ¿Por qué? – esa pregunta sonó más a suplica que a explicación.

-Yo… tampoco lo sabía Harry, ayer me enteré – declaraba Theo.

-Pero tu padre, jamás me dijo que…

-Ya somos dos – dejó salir un poco decepcionado Theo – es por eso que en estas vacaciones voy a ir con él, necesito que me aclare varias cosas, tu sabes de qué se trata ¿cierto? – el ojiverde asintió, por supuesto que sabía, su amigo pelirrojo se lo había contado todo.

– ¿Tus amigos también están dentro del pacto?

-Sí, Blaise y Draco también están dentro del Pacto – Harry tragó saliva, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus amigos también sufrieran esa decepción o ¿ya la estaban sufriendo?

-De hecho, si no fuera por ellos yo no lo sabría, ellos saben quiénes son sus prometidas, ayer estaban negociando para poder anularlo – a Theo se le estaba formando un nudo en el estómago, ¿nuevamente su amado ojiverdese alejaría de él?

-¡¿En serio?! – preguntó emocionado Harry.

-Así es, la prometida de Draco está de acuerdo y la de Blaise también, pero… mi prometida no.

-¿Pero, por qué? – Harry parecía un niño pequeño, no le entraba en la cabeza porque alguien se quería casar con una persona que no la amaba - ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros? – preguntó con hilo de voz, deseando que la respuesta no fuera una negativa.

-No lo sé… - dejó salir sinceramente el castaño – podemos seguir hasta el último momento posible. Harry quiero que sepas que tú eres muy importante para mí y no pienso dejarte.

-Pero tampoco quiero que mueras al no cumplir con el Pacto – confesó el Gryffindor.

"Y yo no quiero ser el responsable de la muerte de mi padre"

Ambos chicos se quedaron ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

¿Ese era el fin nuevamente? ¿Tendrían que separarse? Ese era el… ¿adiós?

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	28. Secretos

**Capitulo Veintiocho: Secretos.**

Los días transcurrían de manera sorprendente, cuando menos se lo esperaban ya solo faltaba un día para las vacaciones de Navidad, pero era de esperarse que los días pasaban asombrosamente rápido y más para Harry Potter, pues al día siguiente su novio se iría a hablar con su padre, por el asunto del Pacto.

Cierto, el Pacto, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él las esperaba y qué decir de Theodore, que estaba incluso peor que su amado ojiverde, había hablado con Daphne pero la chica parecía estar empeñada en no hacer nada, seguía terca en casarse con él.

Theo suspiró largamente.

Se encontraba al pie de un árbol frente al lago, mientras abrazaba a Harry, el cual estaba recostado en su torso.

-Harry… - el aludido se volteó para quedar frente a él – he buscado todas las soluciones posibles, pero todo me lleva a lo mismo, Daphne no se retractará y mi padre estará empeñado en ocupar mi lugar en morir.

-Lo sé – dijo Harry tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada – también sé que tú no dejaras que tu padre ocupe tu lugar – ambos habían hablado de ese tema desde que se enteraron y siempre llegaban a las mismas conclusiones y era doloroso, Harry trataba de evitar el tema, porque cada vez que lo hablaban llegaban a lo mismo: el adiós.

-Pero eso no significa que tú y yo estemos juntos ¿cierto? – le dijo Theo mientras le levantaba la cara con su mano derecha.

-¿Qué? – preguntó perplejo el ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos.

-Que tu yo estaremos juntos hasta donde podamos ya no estar más.

-Hasta el último día… - Harry se detuvo, lo suficiente como para tragar saliva – ¿… antes de tu boda? – Theo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tu qué dices?

-Yo… - claro que Harry diría que sí, pero tampoco quería que él tuviera problemas – pero ¿y el compromiso?

-Eso es solo una pantalla Harry, el compromiso es para anunciar que el Pacto se cumplirá.

"Y, ¿Lo harás?" – pensaba Harry, pues de acuerdo a lo que Ron le había contado el Pacto se llevaba por un solo propósito, dar herederos. Podrían adornarlos con palabras bonitas, diciendo que es para casarse solo con personas de su mismo linaje, o que se sentían orgullosos por ser elegidos por algo que los harían más reconocibles por los demás, o que eran fieles a su burocracia, todo era basura, el maldito Pacto solo era algo que los obligaba a ser algo que no querían y para su mala suerte su novio iba ser víctima de eso, que a la vez se escuchaba irónico, porque Theodore sobresalía en todo, pero no precisamente por ser alguien que sigue fielmente la burocracia de su linaje.

-Harry… - lo llamó Theo al adivinar sus pensamientos – te prometo que haré lo posible para buscar otra manera para… - no terminó la oración puesto que Harry lo besó, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello.

-Yo también buscaré la forma para que salgas de esta – prometió su amado ojiverdey Theo le sonrió.

-Te enviaré un mensaje en Navidad, siento no poder estar contigo – le dijo momentos después.

-Está bien, lo esperaré con ansias – le dijo mientras lo volvía a besar.

* * *

¿Nervioso?

Neville no sabía si así se sentía en esos momentos, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que estaba a solas en el cuarto de Draco Malfoy, Blaise estaba con Ron quién sabe en donde despidiéndose, Theo estaba con Harry en los jardines del colegio y él estaba con Draco en su habitación.

-Creo que están por aquí – decía Draco mientras buscaba unas cosas que ocuparían en la última clases de Herbología, en su armario.

Neville seguía sus movimientos con su mirada, aún no podía creer, que él, Neville Longbottom, fuera novio del príncipe de Slytherin, de Draco Malfoy. Simplemente no lo creía.

-Aquí están – le dijo sonriente Draco, mientras se daba la vuelta y le enseñaba unos frascos con algunas sustancias dentro de éstas.

-¡Genial! – respondió Neville contento.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – preguntó de pronto Draco al ver que su novio tenía un pequeño moretón en su mejilla y que hasta apenas se había percatado de ello.

-Nada – dijo Neville desviando la mirada, claro que sabía que había pasado, en la noche anterior había ido a practicar solo al Quidditch para darle una sorpresa esa tarde, con sus mejoras en la hora del vuelo, pero en su aterrizaje hubo un pequeño 'accidente'y terminó golpeándose con el mango de la escoba en la cara.

-Déjame ver – dijo Draco acercándosele.

-Estoy bien – murmuró Neville apenado dando un paso hacia atrás, pero por alguna extraña razón, que solo Neville puede hacer, se enredó con sus pies y casi cae al piso de bruces, sino fuera porque Draco apresuró sus pasos y alcanzó agarrarlo.

Pero aun así no impidió el que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

-Esto me suena a dejà vú – dijo sonriente Draco al ver a Neville encima de él y éste le sonrió.*

-Pues, ni te imaginas los pensamientos que me pasaron por la mente ese día – dijo sonriendo sonrojado el Gryffindor.

-No, pero yo pienso cumplir los míos de estos momentos – Draco hábilmente cambió los roles, dejando a Neville bajó él y comenzó besarlo suavemente.

Neville pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su rubioSlytherin y éste comenzó a acariciarlo por los muslos. Sus besos bajaron al cuello sacando débiles gemidos por parte de Neville, regresó a su boca mientras que con una de sus manos se deshacía de su corbata. El Gryffindor haciendo uso de su valor comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del Slytherin.

-Draco… - murmuró excitado el león.

Draco ya había quitado la corbata, desabrochado la camisa y ya iba por el pantalón mientras que seguía besando, ahora el torso semidesnudo de su novio; cuando alguien carraspeó a su lado.

-Espero… que solo estén practicando 'primeros auxilios' – dijo Severus Snape en un tono neutro, pero que sin duda por dentro se divertía mucho, sobre todo cuando vio a los chicos separarse rápidamente.

-¡Padrino! – exclamó Draco sonrojado - ¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – el profesor de pociones enarcó una ceja.

-Aunque lo hubiera hecho, dudo mucho que escucharas, estabas más entretenidoescuchandootra cosa – oh sí, lo dijo con cierta malicia y Neville Longbottom solo quería simplemente no estar ahí.

-¡Padrino! – se quejó Draco.

-En fin – suspiró el mayor, ya se había divertido, ahora a pasar asuntos importantes – solo pasaba a avisarte que mañana me voy, tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a la mansión Malfoy, para hablar con tu padre.

-Está bien – le respondió Draco – y gracias por ayudarme.

-Sabes porque lo hago, no es necesario que me lo agradezcas – comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y antes de salir agregó – sigue, disfrutandode Longbottom – dijo con una sonrisa de lado, luego salió.

-¡PADRINO!

Gritó Draco, pero Snape ya había salido de la habitación.

* * *

Se supone que el día más feliz esperado había llegado por fin, sin embargo para Harry Potter, era el día menos agraciado, de por si no tenía muy gratos recuerdos de esa fechas hasta antes de entrar a Hogwarts… y ahora se le sumaba el hecho de que no estaría con su novio.

Así que, se pasó prácticamente toda la mañana en el mismo lugar: frente a la chimenea esperando ansiosamente el mensaje de su novio, inútilmente, pues Theo le había dicho que probablemente sería hasta la media noche.

Mientras tanto un pelirrojo y un atolondrado moreno, adornaban alegremente su sala común, aprovechando que serían los únicos que estaban en el colegio, al menos de su casa. Sin embargo, su alegría no era tan plena, al momento de voltear de reojo a aquella chimenea y ver a su amigo ojiverde empeñado en ver aquellas llamas rojas convertirse en la cara de un novio.

Los leones tenían todo preparado para pasar la Navidad en su sala común, sobre todo porque tenían a sus invitados especiales: Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy.

-Emh… ¿Harry? – Llamó Neville – ¿nos podrías ayudar a colocar estas esferas en el árbol? – la intención del moreno era animar a su amigo, pero Harry solo se limitó hacer un 'Wingardium Leviosa'y las esferas que Neville tenía en las manos se colocaron en el árbol; provocando que Neville se sintiera más deprimido por su fracaso en querer hacer animar a su amigo.

-Harry… - quiso intentar Ron, pero el ojiverde solo se limitó a enviarles una sonrisa, demasiado triste, para luego irse a su habitación, dejando por primera vez en tres días aquel lugar.

-¿No podemos hacer algo por él? – de pronto soltó Neville frustrado, pues sinceramente ya habían intentado de TODO.

-Solo hay un apersona que puede animarlo.

-Lo sé, pero por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡Él no está aquí! ¿Conoces a alguien más?

-Creo que sí – dijo sonriente Ron – ¡ahora vuelvo! – dijo mientras salía de la sala común.

* * *

Tenía tres días de haber llegado a su casa, pero aun así no sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación con su padre, suspiró con resignación, no quería estropear esa Navidad que pasaría con su padre, pues quizás sería la última, pero el tema era inevitable.

-Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – le llamó Theo, estando dentro del despacho.

-Adelante hijo, si es por la cena, no te preocupes, solo estoy resolviendo algunos pendientes, prometo desocuparme pronto – le dijo animadamente el Señor Nott, pero la cara de su primogénito le indicó que algo ocurría y no era precisamente el asunto de la cena de Navidad - ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Recuerdas, que hace tiempo me hablaste del 'Pacto Pureblood'? – el mayor entornó los ojos ¿Por qué quería hablar del Pacto justo ahora?

-Sí, fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo el mayor prestándole atención.

-Draco y Blaise, fueron elegidos para cumplirlo – confesó el chico distraídamente.

-¿En serio? – preguntó el anciano, tratando de sonar sorprendido – creo que deberían de ser más discretos con ese 'asunto'Theo, es un secreto y nadie debería saberlo, excepto claro los involucrados…

-Eso mismo opino – le dijo Theo viéndolo a los ojos y el Señor Nott supo que su hijo ya lo sabía, no por nada era el mejor en su casa del colegio.

-Hijo…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – Le interrogó en un tono, con cierto reproche - ¿el mismo día de mi compromiso? ¿Es decir el día en que murieras por mí? – prácticamente ya le estaba reprochando. El señor Nott dejo salir un suspiro.

-Theo, yo solo quiero que seas feliz…

-Y muriendo tu por mi ¿lo seré? – le reclamó alzando la voz.

-¡Pero tampoco lo serás casándote con alguien a quien no amas!

-¡Ese es mi problema!

-¡Claro que no! Es mío, porque soy tu padre y velo por tu seguridad y felicidad.

-¡No permitiré que lo hagas! – amenazó el menor de los Nott.

-Theo – suplicó Nott, al ver a su hijo tan decidido.

-Padre, has hecho mucho por mí, educándome, criándome, cuidándome, dejándome ser tal como soy, no dejaré que acabes con tu vida por mí.

-Claro que lo haré si es necesario.

-No llegaras a ese extremo, ya llegaré a un acuerdo con Daphne.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Larga historia. Quiero saber cuándo es la fecha de mi compromiso, supongo que se adelantó ¿no? Porque la fecha de Blaise se adelantó y adelantándose una, se adelantan las demás – el mayor no habló.

-¡Padre!

-No te lo diré – fue su firme respuesta.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Ya lo dije.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡No puedes decidir sobre mi vida!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy tu padre! – ambos ya se gritaban, era la primera vez que tanto padre como hijo discutían de esa manera, la primera desde hace tres años.

-No importa, yo lo averiguaré – dejó salir rencoroso Theo dispuesto a salir del despacho.

-No averiguarás nada – dijo su padre amenazador serrando la puerta con un hechizo y el chico Slytherin se volvió con su padre, el cual, ahora, le apuntaba con su varita – es mejor… que olvides que eres parte del Pacto – Theo estaba asombrado, su padre ¡Su padre lo estaba amenazando!

-De todas maneras lo sabré, Blaise y Draco lo saben o ¿también a ellos los harás olvidar? – le decía dolido Theo.

-No, no será necesario, te cambiaré de colegio – Theo estaba incrédulo ante las decisiones precipitadas de su padre y sinceramente lo estaba asustando y sin contar que, por alguna extraña razón, se le venían a le mente flashes haciéndole sentir en un tipo dejà vú ¿Por qué demonios tenía la sensación de que su padre ya le había hecho olvidar algo?

-¿Qué-qué pretendes papá? ¿Por qué estas decisiones? – Preguntó retrocediendo el chico, al ver a su padre acercarse peligrosamente – es un simple matrimonio, el cual puedo anular y…

-¡No todo es tan 'simple'Theo! Ese estúpido Pacto esta maldito y solo trae desgracias.

-¿Desgracias? ¡Pero si tú y mamá se amaron, aun cuando fueron obligados a casarse!

-Tu caso es distinto Theo, tu no amas a Daphne y no la llegarás a amar, porque tu amas a Harry ¿has pensado en él?

El Slytherin bajó la mirada, ¿Qué si había pensado en Harry? Por supuesto que pensaba en él, le quería, le amaba, pero tampoco podría darse el lujo de estar con él a costa de la vida de su padre, eso nunca se lo perdonaría, no quería ser el responsable de la muerte de su padre.

-Sí, claro que he pensado en Harry – le respondió viéndolo a los ojos – pero… no quiero ser el responsable de tu muerte.

Esas palabras quedaron retumbando en los oídos del mayor, después de todo, sí hizo bien haberlo hecho 'olvidar'ese incidente.

-Ni yo de la tuya – murmuró Albert Nott afligido, afirmó su varita y se acercó a Theo.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto papá… - Nott se detuvo, veía a su hijo ahí frente a él, sin defenderse, igual que la última vez…

* * *

Llamas verdes salieron de la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy, a través de ellas salió un Severus Snape con un semblante serio.

-¡Severus! – Llamó Narcisa al verlo salir - ¿le pasó algo a Draco?

-No, él está muybien – le respondió al recordar cómo lo encontró la última vez – estoy aquí para otra cosa, para hablar con Lucius sobre el Pacto.

-No creo que quiera ceder.

-Tendrá que hacerlo, no puede obligarlo a cumplirlo, además no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que Lucius entre en razón. – dijo firmemente el pocionista.

-Está en su despacho y gracias por ayudarlo, Severus – agradeció sinceramente la señora Malfoy.

-Soy su padrino, para algo tenía que serle útil.

El profesor de pociones se encaminó hacia el despacho de Lucius, el cual encontró sentado en la silla de siempre.

-Severus, pero qué agradable sorpresa – lo saludó el dueño de la mansión, arrastrando las palabras. Aunque en el fondo sospechaba las intenciones de Snape.

* * *

-¡MALDITO SEVERUS SNAPE! – vociferó una voz, apenas estuvo dentro de una casa.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Sirius? – preguntó un asustado Remus Lupin al escuchar a su amigo, en medio de su casa.

-Remus, el estúpido de Severus prefirió irse con el maldito de Malfoy que pasar la Navidad conmigo – le dijo incrédulo el ojiazul.

-Sirius… - llamó confundido el licántropo - ¿Por qué demonios Snape pasaría la Navidad contigo? ¿Qué no se supone que se 'odian'?

-Porque, emh… - Sirius le sonrió como si lo hubieran atrapado en una de sus tantas travesuras.

-Sirius – gruñó Lupin.

-Porque… ¿es mi novio? – le confesó cautelosamente.

La cara que en esos momentos tenia Lupin era todo un poema, no sabía cómo preguntarle a su amigo si todo eso que le estaba diciendo era la verdad o era otra de sus pequeñas 'bromas'.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	29. Una simple pregunta

**Capitulo Veintinueve: Una simple pregunta.**

-Severus, pero qué agradable sorpresa – lo saludó el dueño de la mansión Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras. Aunque en el fondo sospechaba las intenciones de Snape.

Severus Snape se sentó frente a Lucius, tenía que elegir muy bien las palabras, pues la felicidad de su ahijado dependía de esa platica. No sería fácil, por supuesto que no, pues Lucius solía ser muy conservador en cuanto a sus ideales y a la burocracia con la que había sido educado, así que hacerlo cambiar de opinión no sería una tarea fácil, pero el profesor de pociones podría ser muy persuasivo y tal vez, haría que Lucius reflexionara un poco las cosas y así cambiar su perspectiva ante el asunto del Pacto.

Suspiró largamente.

-Lucius, quisiera hablar de algo muy importante – dijo directamente Snape.

-Y cuando dices importante, es porque te refieres a Draco o ¿me equivoco? – le respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

-No.

-¿Sabes Severus? A veces me arrepiento de haberte escogido como el padrino de mi hijo – el moreno enarcó una ceja – no me lo tomes a mal, pero me lo has malcriado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Verás, el muy insolente me dijo que iba a pasar la Navidad en el colegio cuando sabe perfectamente que todos los años nuestra familia hace una cena para todos nuestros conocidos – dijo siseante Malfoy.

-Pero yo no veo ningún invitado Lucius – inquirió Snape.

-Es de esperarse que los Nott no vendrían, ellos al parecer cada vez olvidan nuestra burocracia – habló el rubio y más para sí mismo que para Snape agregó – quizás le diga a Draco que deje de frecuentar al chico Nott.

-Theodore no tiene nada que ver con la decisión de no haber venido Draco a pasar esta Navidad aquí, Lucius – aclaró el pocionista.

-¿No? – preguntó enarcando un ceja, el moreno soltó otro suspiro.

-Yo se lo pedí – dijo al fin.

-Y ¿por qué hiciste eso Severus? – preguntó sorprendido Lucius… o al menos eso quiso aparentar.

-Porque vamos hablar muy seriamente sobre ese estúpido Pacto – dijo decidido el moreno.

* * *

-Por favor, no me hagas esto papá – Nott se detuvo, veía a su hijo ahí frente a él, sin defenderse, igual que la última vez…

Bajó su varita resignadamente, se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, el chico también lo hizo.

-Eres muy importante para mi hijo, por eso dejé que vivieras de acuerdo a tus ideales, y al hacerte casar con Daphne estarías haciendo lo contrario, no sería justo ni para ti, ni para Harry.

-Tampoco para ti. Papá, deja resolverlo, sé que puedo hacerlo, confía en mí – pidió Theodore a su padre.

-Lo hago Theo, pero no confío en Greengrass… él… él – no podía continuar el mayor, la garganta se le cerraba al querer articular las palabras, Theo se separó de su padre, lo vio a los ojos y entonces lo comprendió.

-Él fue ¿cierto? El que te atacó el año pasado después de Navidad* - el mayor asintió, entonces Theo concluyó algo que no le agradó en los más mínimo, pero aun así le preguntó – él, ¿él también fue el que quiso envenenarme? – El mayor volvió a asentir - ¡maldición! – murmuró el Slytherin.

-Theo… solo ten cuidado, por favor.

-No te preocupes papá, además el asunto es entre Daphne y yo, todo saldrá bien – le calmó con una sonrisa sincera y su padre le respondió con otra.

* * *

En la sala común de los leones comenzó la cena con unos aperitivos; Blaise y Ron estaban en una esquina conversando animadamente (aunque al pelirrojo se le veía un poco preocupado) y el moreno trataba de animarlo con algunas bromas y de vez en cuando, también con algunos besos.

Harry los observaba del otro lado de la sala, junto a la chimenea, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer abiertamente, sintió una pisca de celos hacia su mejor amigo pelirrojo ¿Por qué su situación era más sencilla que la de él? ¿Por qué Daphne se tuvo que enamorar de suTheo?

No quería seguir atormentándose, así que, desvió su mirada y vio a un Neville entretenido con un elfo doméstico, el cual le estaba entregando comida en demasía.

-Potter, deberías cambiar esa cara – le dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero es la única que tengo – le dijo en un tono monótono.

-No, en serio, tus amigos se esforzaron para subirte el ánimo y con la caraque traes dudo mucho que ellos también disfruten la velada.

-¿Por qué? – dejó salir Harry distraídamente.

-Porque ellos no quieren que tu…

-No – interrumpió el ojiverde – te pregunto '¿Por qué?'

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja, característica innata de un Malfoy.

-¿Por qué existe ese estúpido Pacto? ¿Por qué Daphne se tuvo que enamorar de Theo? ¿Por qué lo eligieron a él y no a otro? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No lo sé Potter, las cosas se dieron así – dijo Malfoy distraídamente, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Malfoy… ¿yo te llegué a gustar? – el rubio escupió el tragó que estaba tomando de su bebida, olvidándose de toda su elegancia Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué?! – Harry se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – cuestionó un poco nervioso Malfoy.

-Curiosidad, eso es todo, desde que me enteré de tu 'plan'… ¿lo sabías?

-Sí – gruñó irritado el Slytherin.

-¿Entonces? – insistió el ojiverde.

-No entiendo tu pregunta Potter – gruñó Malfoy más nervioso aún.

-Es muy simple…

-No, no lo es, eres el novio de mi mejor amigo.

-Lo sé y por eso hiciste el plan de 'búrlense de Potter para que se fije en Theo', pero ¿y sí él no hubiera estado enamorado de mí? Aun así, ¿hubieras llevado a cabo tu 'plan'?

-Por supuesto – le espetó Draco, sin pensarlo dos veces, todavía más nervioso ¿Qué demonios tramaba ahora ese Potter?

-¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

-Potter estas peor que los niños y sinceramente me estas asustando ¿Qué tramas? – le cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Solo contesta, es una simple pregunta – le dijo sonriente.

-Porque en ese tiempo yo no era parte de la moda¿contento? – respondió con fastidió el rubio.

-Ya veo – respondió Harry - ¿en verdad estás enamorado de Neville?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Potter? – esta vez alzó un poco más la voz el Slytherin.

-A nada, solo quiero entender un poco más a los Slytherin, eso es todo – dejo salir el Gryffindor distraídamente, mientras seguía contemplando la chimenea.

-Sí estoy enamorado de Neville, lo quiero mucho y eso es poco decir.

-Entiendo – Draco enarcó una ceja.

-Potter… Theo te ama, tú le has gustado desde que te vio aquella vez en el expreso de Hogwarts en el primer año, quizás no lo recuerdas, pero él fue el que…

-Sí lo recuerdo Malfoy, él me ayudó cuando sin querer me quedé atrapado en el compartimento y ya todos se habían bajado del expreso, solo estaban ustedes tres – relataba Harry sonriendo mientras recordaba aquel día – aunque… también recuerdo que Blaise y tú le decían me dejara ahí.

-Bueno Potter, eso no lo recuerdo – murmuró Draco, como no queriendo la cosa.

-Sí claro – sonrió Harry – también recuerdo que ese día discutieron de algo, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero…

-Fue nuestra primera pelea fuerte – dejó salir nostálgico Draco – yo tampoco recuerdo por qué fue, pero duramos una semana enojados – Harry lo veía atentamente y tuvo la certeza de que Malfoy sí sabía el motivo de la pelea, pero no le preguntó.

-Recuerdo que Theo me dijo en una ocasión, que ustedes dejaron de hablarse por casi tres años.

-Sí, por pequeñas cosas estúpidas que se fueron acumulando, pero olvida eso. Lo importante aquí es que Theo está haciendo todo lo posible para deshacerse del Pacto y no solo él también nosotros.

-Sí – dijo más animadamente Harry – lo sé, gracias Malfoy. Solo una cosas más…

-¿Sí…? – le preguntó suspicaz el rubio.

-Si le haces daño a Neville, te las verás muy mal.

-Ya lo sé, además no tienes que advertirme nada, jamás le haría daño a Neville, con una vez fue suficiente.

Y sin más que decir Draco se levantó y se fue a buscar a su novio, dejando a un Harry más animado.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro, ante la mirada penetrante de Severus Snape. El pocionista se había esmerado en darle un gran discurso sobre el famoso Pacto, le había recordado, que aunque él había sido obligado a cumplir el Pacto, no le había afectado, pues tanto Narcisa como él estaban enamorados, pero en el caso de su hijo, es decir de Draco, era todo lo contrario.

-¿Entonces Lucius? – presionó el pocionista.

-Entonces… ¿Qué? – se hizo el desentendido el rubio.

-¿Vas a dejar que Draco anule el Pacto?

-No, Severus – dijo sentándose nuevamente el dueño de la mansión.

-¿Por qué? – esta vez fue un reclamo.

-Mi familia, generación tras generación a estado cumpliéndolo, sí, admito que corrí con suerte al tocarme a Narcisa como esposa, porque ella y yo… pero no todos correrán con la misma suerte.

-Lucius, estamos hablando de tu hijo – le recordó Snape.

-Eso mismo opino Snape. MI hijo, no tuyo, así que él tendrá que seguir con la tradición.

-¿Aunque sea infeliz por el resto de su vida? O ¿acaso ya se te olvidó lo que le pasó a la esposa de Nott?

-Ella fue débil, mi hijo no lo es.

-Claro que no, pero él…

-¿Por qué tanto empeño con eso Snape? ¿Hay algo que sabes y no me quieres decir? – preguntó receloso Lucius.

-No – fue su rotunda respuesta, Lucius entrecerró los ojos, definitivamente Snape sabía algo y él lo averiguaría, por supuesto que sí. Pero el profesor de pociones leyó sus intenciones y para despistarlo agregó – solo no quiero que le obligues a algo que él no quiera.

-Y por eso te encargué que buscaras la manera de unir a la chica Greengrass y a él.

-La chica está enamorada de alguien más – se excusó el profesor de pociones.

-Eso no es impedimento Severus ¿Qué esperas para desenamorarla y hacerla enamorar de Draco?

-Esto no tiene sentido Lucius – fue lo único que dijo Snape.

-Dame una razón poderosa para que quizás, repitoquizáspueda hacer algo al respecto y anular el Pacto.

Sin embargo el pocionista no habló.

* * *

-¡Oigan! ¿Podrían esperarse mínimo a que estén solos? – se quejó Draco con Blaise y Ron, los cuales se comían a besos frente a ellos y podríamos agregar que casi teniendo sexo, sino fuera porque tenían la ropa aún puesta.

-¡Perdón! 'Señor amargado' – ironizó Blaise – pero tú también podrías hacer lo mismo, no sé porque te quejas.

-No soy exhibicionista como otros, Zabini – contra-atacó el rubio, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'otros'.

-Jaja no te hagas el inocente Malfoy – dijo burlón el moreno, sus respectivos novios solo se limitaron a observarlos, algo preocupados ¿desde cuándo se llamaban por sus apellidos? ¿Se estaban peleando? ¿Jugaban? ¿Bromeaban? No, no bromeaban porque si no, no se estuvieran apuntando con la varita ¿cierto?

Ron y Neville se miraron nerviosos, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? – ordenó Draco.

-¡Cállame! – le retó Blaise siseante.

-Bien, pero no te quejes después – recomendó el rubio afirmando su varita.

-Eso quisieras – retó el moreno, mientras que su varita ya sacaba chicas rojas.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no nos detienes Theo…?! – se quejaron de pronto ambos Slytherin, al percatarse hasta donde habían llegado.

Pero no obtuvieron respuesta, solo se dieron cuenta que sus respectivos novios estaban perplejos ante la situación.

-Siento… que hayan visto esto – se disculpó Blaise más tranquilo, bajando su varita – normalmente Theo le hace de moderador y nos detiene antes de que cada quien saque su varita.

Ambos leones solo asintieron en silencio, tratando de procesar la información nueva.

-Así es – coincidió Draco, también más tranquilo – porque si no lo hace, digamos que Blaise queda como puré – dijo burlón el rubio.

-Eso no es verdad – gruñó el moreno alzando nuevamente su varita.

-¿No? – preguntó burlón Draco, también alzando su varita.

-¡Es hora de comer! – anunció Harry de repente, llegando con algunas charolas con comida.

A los Slytherins de pronto se les olvidó que estaban retándose el uno al otro y se fueron a hacerle compañía a Harry, ante las miradas confusas de sus respectivos novios.

Una vez entrada la noche, los cinco chicos estaban más animados, cenaban mientras hablaban sobre el Quidditch, las clases, las 'bromas'que se habían hecho respectivamente y un sin fin de cosas; al final Harry hasta ya se le había olvidado el tan esperado mensaje que le enviaría suTheo a la media noche, estaba muy animado bromeando con los chicos, bueno hasta el momento en que se dieron las doce de la noche: la hora del abrazo.

1° campanada

Draco abrazó a Neville.

2° campanada

Blaise abrazó a Ron.

3° campanada

Draco besó a su atolondrado Gryffindor.

4° campanada

Ron besó a suBlaise.

5° campanada

Draco abrazó a Blaise.

6° campanada

Neville le dio el abrazo a Harry.

7° campanada

Draco y Ron se dieron el abrazo.

8° campanada

Blaise le dio el abrazo a Neville.

9° campanada

Draco y Harry se abrazaron.

10° campanada

Ron abrazó a Harry.

11° campanada

Blaise le dio el abrazo a Harry, mientras le decía al oído:

-Pide un deseo Potter, puede que se te cumpla.

-No lo creo – dijo triste el ojiverde.

-¿Apuestas? – Harry lo vio ceñudo – mira para atrás – lo dejó de abrazar para que el Gryffindor lo hiciera y cuando lo hizo, sonrió feliz.

12° campanada

Theo abrazó a Harry.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – Le dijo Theo mientras lo abrazaba; Harry lo besó furtivamente – te amo Harry.

-Y yo a ti, gracias por venir.

* * *

-¿Pero qué demonios se cree ese maldito Slytherin? – Rugió nuevamente Sirius Black – debí suponerlo ¡TODOS! Son iguales.

-¿Ahora de que hablas Sirius? – le preguntó Lupin, apenas se estaba reponiendo de la noticia de que en verdad su amigo era pareja de Snape y ahora ve tú a saber con qué le iba a salir.

-¡DE ESTO! – el animago le extendió un pequeño pergamino a su amigo licántropo.

-Deberías calmarte Sirius, te dará una ulcera.

-¿Qué no ves Remus? Esa maldita serpiente – gruñó – ¡se va a enterar quién soy yo!

-¿Un maldito impulsivo? – Sugirió el licántropo - ¿un golpeador de menores?

-¡Cállate Remus!

-Sirius, ¿Podrías dejar de gritarle a mi esposo? – dejó salir Tonks que desde que llegó el ojiazul, no había hablado.

-Como sea – dejó salir más tranquilo Black – ese Theodore Nott me va a conocer, claramente le dije cuando lo conocí que no le hiciera daño a Harry, pero al parecer mis recomendaciones no fueron escuchadas.

-Seguramente fue una pelea sin importancia…

-¿Una pelea sin importancia? – Repitió incrédulo el animago - Harry me había mandado una carta hace dos semanas diciéndome que este maldito Slytherin y él habían terminado**, aunque no me dijo el por qué y ahora su amigo Ronald me ha mandado esta carta donde dice que Harry esta triste, ¡y he llegado a la conclusión de que ese Theodore es el culpable!

-Podrías, mejor pensar ¿un poco más las cosas Sirius?

Pero el animago ya no hacía caso a su amigo licántropo, solo se limitaba a planear su pequeña venganza contra aquel Slytherin.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	30. Impulsos

**Capitulo Treinta: Impulsos.**

Después de la gran sorpresa que les dio Theo al llegar justo en el momento del abrazo, los chicos estuvieron un rato más conversando sobre lo que harían en el próximo año. Los primeros en despedirse fueron Blaise y Ron, los cuales se dirigieron a la habitación de éste último. Después le siguieron Draco y Neville, los cuales decidieron irse a la sala común de Slytherin, pues el cuarto de Neville estaba ocupado por el pelirrojo y su novio, dejando en la sala común solos a Theo y a Harry, los cuales decidieron quedarse a dormir en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

* * *

El pelirrojo condujo a su novio hasta su cama, ambos se acostaron abrazándose.

-Te amo – le dijo y lo besó dulcemente el italiano.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó un poco alarmado el pelirrojo después del delicioso beso.

-No – le respondió confuso el Slytherin – pero mañana mismo regresa Pansy.

-¿Tu prometida?

-Sí, mañana le confirmaré lo del Pacto y nos pondremos de acuerdo para ver cómo desarrollar el hechizo para anularlo – Ron asintió y en sus ojos había un brillo de luz – la semana que viene… es el compromiso – dejó salir de pronto Blaise, haciendo que Ron entornara los ojos.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, aunque aún no sé muy bien qué día, por eso es necesario que Pansy y yo hablemos y arreglemos todo para deshacernos de eso y entonces, tu y yo estaremos juntos sin que ningún maldito Pacto esté de por medio.

-¡Genial Blaise! – dijo jubiloso el pelirrojo, dándole un gran beso – pero… ¿y tú papás?

-Me importan una calabaza – el pelirrojo alzó las cejas en son de sorpresa – me refiero a que no me van a obligar hacer algo que yo no quiero.

-Pero y si ellos…

-Shhh solo quiera estar contigo mi lindo pelirrojo – lo silenció con un par de dedos.

-Te amo Blaise – le dijo el pelirrojo besándolo.

-Y yo a ti – le respondió el Slytherin devolviéndole el beso.

* * *

Draco entró a su habitación seguido de un Neville nervioso. Era la segunda vez que estaba en esa habitación a solas con su novio y eso no hizo más que crispar sus nervios, pues la primera vez estuvieron a punto de hacer algo sumamente íntimo, sino hubiera sido porque Snape los interrumpió.

-Neville, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó el rubio al acostarse en el cama.

-Sí – murmuró acostándose del otro lado, mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con la orilla de la sabana.

-¡Ey! – Le llamó quedo el Slytherin, mientras que con una de sus manos lo tomaba de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos – no haremos nada de lo que no quieras ¿de acuerdo? – Neville entornó los ojos ¿acaso Draco había leído sus pensamientos? Pero aun así, el moreno asintió levemente.

-Pero, si quiero hacerlo – murmuró sonrojado el Gryffindor.

Draco besó a su novio suavemente, primero su labio inferior, luego el superior, después se fue adentrando a su boca, mientras que con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, los cuales, Neville, los tenía ya ocupados con acariciar el cuerpo de su novio.

El Slytherin, se puso suavemente encima del Gryffindor, sin cortar el beso, que luego bajó hasta su cuello y no solo eso, sino que también comenzó a besar y a medio mordisquear, sacando leve gemidos de placer por parte de su novio, el cual comenzó con un movimiento de cadera bajo él, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente… al parecer su novio ya no era tan tímido.

-Nev… - gimió de placer Draco, cuando Neville volvió a mover su cadera hacia arriba rozando su media erección.

El Gryffindor al percatarse que sus caricias y movimientos excitaban a su novio, comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, haciendo que Draco se doblara por el placer producido y en un rápido movimiento Neville se puso encima del rubio al cual comenzó a besarlo con mucho más frenesí, explorando la boca de aquel chico.

¡Por Salazar! ¿Ese chico era el mismo Neville Longbottom?

Draco estaba sorprendió y complacido a la vez, le encantaba ese nuevo Neville, ¡oh por supuesto que sí! Le encantaba la manera de cómo ahora, su atolondrado Gryffindor tomaba el control. Lo excitaba, así como también lo hacía cada vez que hacía ese movimiento de caderas, esas manos acariciar sus piernas y esa boca tan salvaje que lo poseía… Y todavía más, cuando ahora comenzó a desabrochar su túnica, arrancando algunos botones de por medio, pero a Draco no le importó, es más hasta le ayudó a quitársela, pues Neville al percatarse que había estropeado la túnica se había detenido.

-Continua… mi atolondradoGryffindor – le susurró excitado Draco al oído, mientras que le daba un beso en ese lugar.

-¿Atolondrado? – preguntó perplejo Neville deteniendo todos sus movimientos y Draco temió que se enojara el chico.

-Emh… sí, pero es de cariño – le dijo mientras le daba un beso casto en los labios. El rubio parpadeó nervioso, pero después vio una dulce sonrisa en su cara y eso lo tranquilizó.

-Bien, mi rubioSlytherin – le dijo Neville devolviéndole el beso casto y Draco enarcó una ceja, pero también sonrió ante su nuevo mote. Le encantaba y más si venía de su atolondradoGryffindor.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Draco después de un rato, cuando Neville se quedó quieto.

-Es que… yo… yo nunca – tartamudeaba el Gryffindor poniéndose rojo y Draco comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Para serte sincero… yo tampoco – le confesó el rubio – solo han sido besos y caricias, pero más allá de eso: nada.

Neville lo vio a los ojos y pudo ver sinceridad en ellos, pero aun así, se quitó de encima de él y se acostó a un lado, derrotado.

-¿Qué? – preguntó alarmado Draco.

-Quizás con un chico esto es lo más lejos que hayas llegado, pero con las chicas…

-Ni con ellas, Neville te lo juro – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos – además, eso no importaría ¿sabes por qué? Porque con el que si me importaría es contigo, porque te amo – le dijo y después de verle una sonrisa a su novio lo besó.

-Draco, yo…

-Está bien, lo dejaremos para otro momento, pero tenemos que hacer algo de todas formas con nuestros amiguitos – le dijo sonriente y Neville se sonrojó al notar también su erección tras la túnica.

-¿Cómo? – Draco le sonrió de lado.

Minutos más tarde, ambos chicos solo estaban en bóxer, mientras se besaban. Esta vez Draco era el que estaba encima de Neville, mientras hacía movimientos con sus caderas, para que ambos miembros se rozaran tras sus ropas interiores, para el Gryffindor eso era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido como pudo tomó su varita con su mano derecha (pues la izquierda estaba ocupada con acariciar la espalda desnuda de su novio) y murmuró unas palabras a medias, porque su boca también estaba ocupada con besar a su novio, el cual supo adivinar las intenciones del león. Así que, él lo hizo, se separó unos segundos, los suficientes para murmurar un hechizo y deshacerse de las ultimas prendas que eran un obstáculo para la actividad que hacían.

Ambos chicos gimieron ante el contacto directo de ambos miembros, Neville enlazó sus piernas a las caderas de Draco para que su intimidad hiciera más presión en la de su novio. Draco besaba y dejaba un rastro de saliva en el cuello de su novio, el cual ante esto no hacía más que mover más frenéticamente su cadera hacia arriba.

Slytherin y Gryffindor sudaban, jadeaban, besaban y hacían sus movimientos de cadera arriba-abajo más rápidos, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax con un jadeo más fuerte, cerrando esa entrega de lujuria con un beso sublime, pues ya no tenían más fuerzas para hacerlo de otro modo.

-Te amo.

Dejó salir Neville después del beso y Draco le respondió con otro beso, dándole a entender que él también lo amaba, después se recostó en su pecho, donde casi instantáneamente se quedó dormido, pues ese movimiento sutil que hacia el pecho de su novio, al compás de la respiración lo hizo llevar a la inconsciencia más pronto de lo que quería en realidad…

* * *

-Dame una razón poderosa para que quizás, repito quizás pueda hacer algo al respecto y anular el Pacto – le había dicho Lucius Malfoy a Severus Snape. Sin embargo el pocionista no habló – dime Severus, ¿mi hijo está enamorado? – tanteó el terreno el dueño de la mansión.

En cambio Snape, solo lo observaba, sabía que Lucius no era tonto y posiblemente tuviera sus sospechas, pero él se encargaría de que Lucius solo las dejara así, en simple sospechas.

-Sí – confesó el pocionista.

-Y supongo que no es de su prometida.

-Así es.

-¿Y quién es?

-No me corresponde decirlo.

-¿No te corresponde decirlo? O no quieres decirme – le dijo Lucius entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ambas cosas – le respondió sonriendo de lado.

-Solo espero que no le hayas… delegado tu condición – dejó salir arrastrando las palabras el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Severus… tu eres parte de esa ridícula moda y encima tienes al pulgosoese como… - no completó la oración pues sinceramente eso se le hacia una gran aberración ¿Cómo podían amarse dos hombres y encima probarse su amor teniendo…? ¡Grrr eso era algo absurdo!

-Cuando me elegiste como padrino de Draco, esa 'condición', como la llamas tú, no te importó – le reclamó Snape.

-No, pero no quiero que mi hijo sea parte de… eso – espetó Lucius levantándose de su lugar – ya es tarde Severus – dijo saliendo del lugar dando por terminada así con la conversación.

* * *

Un nuevo día se asomaba y a pesar que era Navidad, Ron había madrugado e iba por el pasillo directo hacia el Gran Comedor, pues entre él y los 'postres de calabaza' no había nadie que se interfiriera, pero cuando iba a medio camino, se encontró a una persona, a la cual había olvidado por completo de su visita.

-¿Sirius?

-¡Ron! ¿Cómo esta Harry? ¿Dónde está? ¡Ya lo busqué por todo el castillo y no lo he visto! – le respondió el animago un poco desesperado, pues ansiaba por ver a su ahijado y consolarlo de una vez.

-Pues seguramente debe estar con Theo… – comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo.

-¡Esa maldita serpiente! – Interrumpió el animago – seguramente se está burlando de él nuevamente ¿cierto?

-No, de hecho ellos… - y nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Pero me escuchará, ¡claro que lo hará! Seguro, por eso no me ha contestado las cartas, mi ahijado se ha de sentir muy triste por el maldito ese… vas a ver Ron, ¡ese Theodore Nott que se considere serpiente muerta! – amenazaba el ojiazul, mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar al responsable de la 'tristeza de su ahijado'.

-¡Sirius! ¡Espera!

Pero el animago ya había emprendido su camino: directo a saldar cuenta con el Slytherin.

El pelirrojo no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue en busca de su amigo ojiverde, antes de que el padrino de éste degollara a su novio.

* * *

En la entrada del campo de Quidditch estaban un par de chicos tratando de un asunto muy importante.

-¡NO! Qué parte de: Voy… a… cumplir… con… el… Pacto… ¿no entiendes? – recitaba una chica rubia.

El Slytherin hacia lo posible para no salirse de quicio, pero la chica parecía que no cambiaría de parecer.

-¡Bien! – Soltó Theo, este era el tercer intento y la chica no más no daba su brazo a torcer – Entonces pongamos las cosas en claro Daphne, tal vez sí cumpla con el Pacto y me case contigo, pero eso no cambiaran las cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó confusa la chica.

-Yo amo a Harry y siempre lo haré y por más años que estemos casados tú y yo no me harán quererte.

-¡¿Por qué eres así?! ¡No digas esas cosas! – decía la chica al borde del llanto.

-Te estoy siendo sincero Daphne, desde un principio te lo dije y te lo estoy volviendo a repetir.

-Pero, pero tal vez sí te vas a enamorar de mí, a lo mejor no ahora, pero más adelante sí – decía la chica entre sollozos.

-No lo creo Daphne – dejó salir Theo sinceramente.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Que tiene ese Potter que no tenga yo?! Soy bonita, con dinero, ¡puedo tener hijos! ¡Maldición! ¡SOY MUJER! – gritó histérica la chica mientras le daba unos débiles golpe al pecho al Slytherin.

-Daphne…

Pero el Slytherin no tuvo tiempo de explicarle cómo estaban en realidad las cosas a la chica, pues una mano ajena lo tomó de su túnica y lo pegó a la pared sin delicadeza, el chico sacó un gemido de dolor por el golpe.

-¡Así te quería encontrar, serpiente! – dijo en tono amenazador Sirius al chico.

El castaño parpadeo nervioso y tragó saliva con dificultad, no sabía por qué, pero al tener al padrino de su novio, con demasiada ventaja no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Suéltelo! – gritó la chica desesperada al ver cómo aquel sujeto, tenía a Theo apresado en la pared, con una mano y con la otra le apuntaba con la varita.

-Mira niñita, mejor vete de aquí, no vaya ser que por accidente te hechice a ti también – le dijo sin mirarla siquiera, el animago.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces y se fue de ahí, no por la amenaza… si no para pedir ayuda.

* * *

Harry había estado en la biblioteca investigando sobre el famoso Pacto Pureblood, pero no encontró mucha información y eso lo entristeció en demasía, quería ayudar a su novio a anularlo, pero sus investigaciones no ayudaron mucho que digamos.

Así que, se dirigía a los jardines traseros para ir a encontrarse con su novio Theo, pues seguramente a estas horas, ya debía de haber terminado de hablar con Daphne.

-¡Hola, Harry! – le saludó una voz cantarina.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué tal? – le respondió el saludo al tenerla frente a él.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿No me digas que los 'Troposolus' se te han metido por la nariz?

-Emh, no… ¿Qué?... no – dijo confuso el chico.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estas triste?

-Pues…

-¿Es por lo del Pacto?

-Tú, ¿Cómo?

-Pues yo también estoy dentro del Pacto – dijo como si nada la chica rubia, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia fuera del castillo.

-Ahh… lo siento – confesó sincero el ojiverde.

-No, está bien, yo sí lo quiero cumplir y él también.

-Pues, que bien Luna – solo atinó a decir.

-Tú no te preocupes, Daphne tiene que cambiar de opinión – soltó de pronto la Ravenclaw.

-Pues eso espero.

-Lo hará

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? – le preguntó ceñudo el ojiverde.

-Pues si ella dice querer mucho a Theo, entonces no puede obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quiere ¿cierto?

-Emh… pues no, ento…

-¡Harry! ¡HARRY! – lo llamó Ron corriendo hasta con él.

-¿Qué ocurre Ron? – preguntó sobresaltado el moreno.

-¡Tu padrino Harry! ¡Sirius!

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó alarmado.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¡NO! ¡Qué va a pasar!

Minutos después Harry corría como loco por todo el castillo buscando a su padrino; 'el mapa Harry' escuchó sugerirle Ron, pero éste estaba en la torre de Gryffindor y en lo que iba hasta allá, ya sería tarde… conocía demasiado bien a su padrino, era de aquellos que primero atacan y después preguntan.

* * *

Theo sentía la presión de la punta de la varita del animago cada vez más fuerte en su cuello.

-Dime, ¿ustedes los Slytherin no se cansan de burlarse de los Gryffindor verdad? ¿Qué es lo divertido? ¡Explícame! – exigió Black.

-¿De qué…?

-¡Silencio! – Interrumpió el ojiazul – ¿tú y Malfoy se divirtieron mucho anoche, verdad? – el castaño lo veía perplejo, ¿Qué tenía que ver Draco en todo esto? – no me mires así.

-Señor Black… - trató de hablar el Slytherin, quería calmarlo, pues el mayor no era de complexión robusta ni nada, pero cada vez con su cuerpo lo empujaba hacia la pared, enterrándole las rodillas y los codos en su cuerpo y contando que el antebrazo izquierdo cada vez se arremetía contra su cuello apretándole la nuez y con la otra mano haciendo más presión en su lado derecho con la varita, pues digamos que al Slytherin le estaba haciendo falta el aire – Si-Sirius…

El Slytherin le envió una mirada confusa, pues sinceramente no sabía de qué demonios hablaba el animago ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Draco en todo eso?

Por otro lado, Sirius estaba enojado con aquel chico por lo de su ahijado, pero al tenerlo frente a él y reconocer aquel uniforme se sintió en los tiempos de Hogwarts e inmediatamente su mente viajó al pasado y confundió al chico con uno de sus antiguos 'novios' oh, porque ese chico le recordaba tanto a él, a su Severus, con el cual peleó y se distanciaron, tiempo después se reencontraron y decidieron darse otra oportunidad, donde todo iba tan bien, pero luego llegaron las vacaciones y a Snape se le ocurrió irse con el oxigenado de Malfoy, grrr cosa que no le agradó en lo más mínimo al animago.

-¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Te gustó dejarme por él! ¿Cierto? – Seguía reclamando - ¿Por qué demonios preferiste pasar la Navidad con él? ¿Por qué Severus?

Llegó un momento en que Sirius hizo demasiada presión en el cuello del chico, haciendo que este comenzara a tornarse de un color más pálido.

-Si... Siri… - trataba de hablar Theo, pero el mayor no parecía interesado en soltarlo.

-Más vale que lo sueltes Black – gruñó una voz atrás del animago, sosteniéndolo con fuerza del hombro, para así alejarlo del chico.

-No me toques Snivellus – respondió el animago, reconociendo la voz de aquella persona, dejando completamente a su víctima, la cual cayó de rodillas y dando algunas arcadas por la falta de aire reciente.

-¿Estás bien Nott? – preguntó el profesor.

-Sí – apenas dijo el Slytherin.

-¡Claro que está bien! Por desgracia… - dejó salir Sirius resentido.

-¡Tu! – le dijo el pocionista viéndolo a los ojos de su supuesto novio – con Dumbledore, ¡ahora!

-¡Tú no me das ordenes! – chilló el animago.

-Aquí, sí – dijo triunfante Snape porque por desgracia de Sirius y fortuna de Snape eso era cierto.

-¡Sirius! – gritó Harry corriendo y fue entonces, cuando el animago cayó en cuenta del error que acaba de cometer con el otro chico.

-Ay, no – murmuró, mientras ayudaba a levantar al Slytherin.

-Ay sí, Sirius, esta vez te pasaste – rugió Snape.

-¡Theo! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado el ojiverde al llegar al lugar.

-Sí – dijo más tranquilo el castaño.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste Sirius? – le reclamó Harry y el animago no supo cómo defenderse.

-Señor Potter, después le reclamará todo lo que quiera – dijo Snape – por el momento Black tiene una cita con el director.

Y sin más Snape se llevó a su novio consigo, que si Harry tuviera conocimiento de su relación, se hubiera dado cuenta que Snape se había llevado a su padrino para sacarlo de ese apuro. Y no por ver al supuesto director.

-Siento mucho eso, Theo – fue lo único que dijo el ojiverde, mientras se encaminaba con su novio a la enfermería.

* * *

 _Miércoles 28 de diciembre… mandaré a alguien por ti._

 _Feliz Navidad, hijo._

 _Tu padre._

Así recitaba el pequeño pergamino, que Blaise Zabini, sostenía en su mano, aquella nueva mañana. Hizo una mueca de desagradado, ¿su padre no le pudo haber dado un mejor regalo de Navidad?

-¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó un pelirrojo somnoliento que estaba acostado a su lado.

-Emh… sí, mi padre me acaba de mandar la fecha de mi compromiso.

-¿Qué? – como impulsado como un resorte el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama - ¿Cuándo?

-Esta mañana me llegó su lechuza, le pareció que sería un buen 'regalo de Navidad' atrasado.

-Y ¿Cuándo es tu compromiso?

-Dentro de dos días.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tengo que hablar con Pansy, lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué no llegaba hoy?

-Sí.

-Y ¿Cómo se hace la anulación?

-Para que la anulación del Pacto se haga correctamente y ninguna de las dos partes salga perjudicada, tenemos que hacer un tipo ritual y para serte sincero no soy bueno en esas cosas.

-Pues yo tampoco, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda – dijo animadamente el pelirrojo.

Blaise le sonrió a su lindo pelirrojoy atrapó sus labios con los suyos, comenzando un beso suave que conforme avanzaba, lo iba acostando a la cama, hasta que quedó él encima de su novio.

-Ejem

-Ahora ¡qué! - reclamó Blaise.

-¿Sabes Blaise? – Comenzó a decir Draco desde el marco de la puerta – no es tu habitación para que ya vayas poniendo reglas – el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada, cuando se hubo sentado.

-Pues debiste haber llegado cinco minutos más tarde ¿sabes?

-Solo ¿cinco minutos? – Inquirió Draco burlón – creí que durabas más Blaise – oh claro, que el rubio lo dijo con doble intensión, haciendo que el Gryffindor que, también ya se había sentado, se pusiera colorado.

-Claro que duro más, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? O acaso el que dura ese tiempo es otro.

-Por si no lo sabías…

-¡Oigan! – Reclamó un Theo desde la Sala común – no sé ustedes, pero creo que hay cosas más importantes que tratar que saber cuánto es lo que duran sus…

-Ya oímos Theo, ¡Por Salazar! ¡No tienes que anunciarlo para que todo Hogwarts se entere! – gritó un Blaise levantándose de la cama.

Diez minutos después, con un Blaise y un Ron más decentes, estaban en las afueras del castillo, sentados en círculo, dándose las últimas noticias, los seis chicos.

-Dos días – dejó salir Blaise.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Pansy al colegio? – preguntó Theo.

-En la tarde – comunicó Blaise.

-Bueno, esa parte no es realmente la más difícil – dejó salir Draco.

-¿No? – preguntó incrédulamente Harry.

-Así es Harry – le respondió Blaise – la parte difícil, es la reacción de mis padres.

-¿Qué es lo que te podría hacer? – preguntó Neville ingenuamente, pues creía que un castigo de parte de los padres de aquellos Slytherin, cuando mucho seria sin mesada por un año y una que otra bofetada.

-No lo sé, déjame pensarlo – ironizó Blaise – desheredarme, golpearme, cruciarme, si no es que…

-¡Blaise! – salió en defensa Draco.

-Bien, ya entendí – gruñó Neville.

-En tal caso, si deciden echarte de tu casa (que es lo más probable) te puedes ir a la mía – ofreció Theo.

-O a la mía – soltó de pronto Ron – ya sabes que en mi casa eres bienvenido – le dijo sonriente el pelirrojo y Blaise lo amo más que nunca, lo abrazó fuertemente y no se resistió a besarlo.

-Ejem… estamos en junta – soltó Draco de pronto y los demás chicos se lo agradecieron enormemente.

-Amargados –soltó en un murmullo el moreno – Gracias mi lindo pelirrojo, pero no puedo exponerte, ¡imagínate que mis padres se enteran que no quise cumplir con el Pacto por estar contigo! No es que me avergüence, pero no quiero que nada malo te pase y mientras mis padres están enojados, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Bueno – dejó salir el pelirrojo – entonces si te vas a la casa de Theo, con el que se enojaran será…

-O simplemente te puedes venir a Hogwarts, es decir, no te pueden atacar estando aquí ¿no? – dijo rápidamente Harry, no quería que le pasara nada malo a su novio.

-Eso lo veremos en el momento – dejó salir Theo sonriente – en tal caso que eso suceda, te irás a mi casa o te vendrás aquí, como sea, el caso es que puedas ir a cualquier lugar, pero creo que lo que más importa es lo otro.

-Es verdad – coincidió Draco, ante las miradas perplejas de los otros chicos – tenemos que prepararnos si tus papás se salen de control, Theo y yo estaremos ahí, porque también estamos dentro del Pacto, pero necesitaremos refuerzos… y no, ustedes no pueden ir – se adelantó antes de que los Gryffindors hablaran – ustedes no pueden ir por obvias razones.

-¿Qué tal tu padrino? – opinó Blaise, dirigiéndose a Draco.

-Supongo que sí, se lo pediré hoy antes de la cena.

-Pues ya está dicho, ahora ¿a ustedes ya les dieron fecha? – preguntó no queriendo la cosa Blaise.

-No – se adelantó Draco a hablar.

-Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos lo hagan saber – opinó Theo.

De pronto el ambiente se tensó un poco y los chicos se ensimismaron en sus pensamientos, y al parecer todos tenían el mismo objetivo en sus mentes ¿Cómo hacer para que Daphne Greengrass renunciara a la idea de cumplir con el Pacto?

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	31. Rompiendo Cadenas

**Capitulo Treinta y Uno: Rompiendo cadenas.**

Una chica rubia de ojos saltarines se encaminó hacia la mesa de los leones.

-¡Hola a todos! – saludó la Ravenclaw.

-¡Hola Luna! – saludaron Harry y Theo.

-Hola – saludaron el resto de los chicos.

-Hola Blaise, no sé si ya estas enterado, pero la fecha de tu compromiso es mañana – dejó salir la chica rubia.

-Ya lo sé Luna – dejó salir en un gruñido el Slytherin – espera ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó perplejo, pero luego su vista se posó en Theo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se lo dije? – le reclamó Theo al ver su expresión.

-Lo sé – comenzó a explicar la rubia – porque mañana también es mi compromiso.

-¿Qué? – soltó Theo de repente.

-Sí, en la mansión Zabini, ¿no te lo dijo tu papá? – le preguntó al moreno, ignorando a Theo.

-¡QUE! – Soltó Blaise - ¿pero…? – La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Luna – llamó una voz a sus espaldas muy conocida para el trío plateado – no tienes por qué estar… informando a éstos – dejó salir un chico de cabellera oscura y de ojos pardos.

-¡Oye! – se quejaron los aludidos.

-Escucha Montague – habló Theo mientras se levantaba de la mesa – 'éstos'que dices, somos amigos de Luna, incluso lo fuimos antes de que tú fueras su prometido, así que…

-¿Así qué? – reclamó el Slytherin recién llegado, dando un paso hacia el castaño.

-¿No se van a pelear aquí verdad? – dejó salir la rubia mientras se sentaba a un lado de Harry y agarraba un pudin.

-Si tú me lo pides, no lo haré – dejó salir Montague y Theo creyó haber estado alucinando, ¿había dicho 'si tú me lo pides no lo haré'? ¿Desde cuándo…?

-¿Luna? – la llamó desconcertado.

-Graham es mi novio – dejó salir sin más la chica rubia – y los dos vamos a cumplir con el Pacto – y sin más la chica se levantó dejando a los seis chicos en shock.

-Theo, no lo tomes a mal… pero tu amiga es rara – le comentó Blaise, mientras comía un sabroso postre de calabaza.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Blaise junto con Ron ya habían hablado con Pansy. Neville, Theo y Harry se estaban encargando de hacer el 'famoso hechizo de anulación' y Draco en esos momentos estaba hablando con su padrino.

-Bien te ayudaré, solo confírmame algo Draco – le dijo Snape.

-¿Qué?

-El día de tu compromiso también harás lo mismo, ¿cierto? – Draco lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí…

-Me lo suponía – dijo con una sonrisa de lado Snape – tu padre sabe que tu… estás enamorado de alguien.

-¡¿Qué?! – dejó salir escandalizado, el Slytherin.

-Obviamente no sabe que de un chico y menos de Longbottom, pero no descansará hasta saberlo, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente, Lucius hará lo posible para que cumplas con el Pacto, te amenazará, chantajeará o castigará, no lo sé, pero de qué va a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas lo hará – Draco lo escuchaba atentamente y cada palabra que le decía su padrino, era cada palabra que lo ponía más nervioso – no debes dejarte intimar Draco, yo te apoyaré en todo y por supuesto no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

-Gracias padrino – murmuró Draco distraídamente. Snape se levantó de su escritorio y se puso frente a él.

-Draco, es tiempo de romper cadenas.

El Slytherin, solo asintió y se abrazó a aquel hombre que durante tanto tiempo lo supo querer tal como era, aquel hombre que siempre lo apoyó sin importar las cosas, aquel hombre, que tal como se lo había dicho en una ocasión, lo conocía mejor que el que se decía llamar su padre.

* * *

El resto de la tarde los seis chicos, trataron de pasarla lo más cómoda posible, es decir, el tema del Pacto estaba prohibido. Bromearon, conversaron, incluso hasta jugaron al Quidditch, Slytherin vs Gryffindor, Blaise y Ron le hicieron de guardianes (para que ninguno se dejara meter goles por su novio) y los otros chicos le hicieron de cazadores. Ganaron por alguna extraña razón los leones.

Después se fueron a las duchas, donde una pareja se quedó más tiempo que las otras dos…

-Todo va a salir bien, Blaise, ya lo verás.

-Gracias mi lindopelirrojo.

Ambos chicos se besaron. Decidieron irse al a sala de los menesteres por un rato, donde hicieron el amor, las veces que fueron posibles, quedando agotados por la reciente actividad. Al siguiente día todo podría suceder.

* * *

Si el día anterior los chicos estaban nerviosos, este día Blaise no sabía cómo se sentía, apenas fue consciente cuando llegó a su habitación, después de haber estado en la sala de los menesteres con su lindo pelirrojo. Fue el primero en levantarse o ¿nunca durmió? Ya no estaba seguro, observó a sus dos amigos los cuales dormían a pierna suelta, ¿Cómo podían estar durmiendo tan tranquilamente? Fácil, ellos no se 'comprometían' ese día.

-Buen día – saludó un adormilado Draco Malfoy y que recibió de respuesta un murmullo apenas audible por parte del moreno.

-Te ves terrible – opinó un Theo que también se acababa de despertar.

-Es la nueva estrategia – dejó salir Draco levantándose de la cama – si su prometida se muere de un paro cardiaco, por verlo con ese aspecto, el Pacto se anula. Sencillo. Bien pensado Blaise – pero antes de que el aludido le respondiera con un almohadazo, Draco ya había entrado corriendo a la ducha.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de su cuarto, les llamó la atención, después de un 'adelante' por parte de Theo, se asomó un Severus Snape.

-Señor Zabini, ya han venido por usted.

El profesor prosiguió con salir del aula, dejando a los chicos en un ambiente más tenso del que ya de por sí estaban.

-Es hora… - dejó salir Blaise, despidiéndose de un abrazo de su amigo.

-En unas cuantas horas más estaremos ahí – le reconfortó Theo, antes de que Blaise saliera por la puerta.

* * *

Los elfos domésticos estaban con los últimos arreglos en el Gran Salón de la mansión Zabini, mientras que el chico que se iba a comprometer en unas cuantas horas más, estaba en su habitación acomodándose, el moño de su túnica de gala. Unos leves golpes que venían de la puerta de su habitación, lo hicieron interrumpir el repaso del hechizo de anulación.

-Adelante – dijo, tras hacer el último nudo del moño.

-Hijo – era su padre, el cual ya estaba vestido con una túnica elegante perfecta para la ocasión – ¿nervioso? – pregunto adentrándose a la habitación.

-Un poco – dijo sinceramente Blaise.

-Yo también lo estuve, en mi momento – confesó el Señor Zabini, mientras ayudaba a su hijo a colocar mejor el dichoso moño.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, y más porque me comenzaron a presionar por lo del 'Futuro Heredero'

-¿Futuro Heredero?

-Así es – le dijo sonriente el mayor – recuerdas ¿el hechizo?

-El que me marca en el momento en que soy 'Elegido' para cumplir el Pacto - "Cómo demonios no lo voy a recordar" pensó Blaise y finalmente contestó – Sí.

-Verás, éste desaparece cuando te unes íntimamentecon tu prometida, así ella queda embarazada.

-¿Qué? – esta vez Blaise tragó saliva.

-El propósito del Pacto es seguir dando herederos con sangre pura, ¿Qué no te lo explicamos?

-Sí, pero nunca me dijeron lo del heredero, que…

-Eso estaba más que claro Blaise, además qué diferencia hay, hoy te comprometes ¿no?

-Sí – habló Blaise con una sonrisa forzada. Solo esperaba que el hechizo también incluyera eso del heredero… o todo iba a salir muy mal.

* * *

Harry y Neville estaban sentados al pie de un árbol frente al lago, tratando de ocupar sus mentes en un trabajo de la materia de Transformaciones, mientras que Ron al no poder hacerlo, estaba caminado de un lado a otro murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-Ron, deja de hacer eso, me pones nervioso – confesó Neville, dejando su lectura de lado.

-No puedo Neville – decía el pelirrojo, sin detener su caminata - ¿Qué demonios estará pasando allá?

-Tranquilízate Ron – recomendó Harry – no ganaras nada cansándote, ya lo sabremos cuando ellos regresen y nos cuente lo ocurrido.

-Bien – gruñó el pelirrojo sentándose y retomando la lectura de su libro, para hacer la redacción que le había dejado la profesora McGonagall, pero aunque 'leía' en realidad no podía entender lo que decían aquellas palabras, su mente aún estaba ocupada por su Blaise y el famoso compromiso.

* * *

Blaise más nervioso no podía estar, los minutos pasaban y la incertidumbre cada vez lo atrapaba, se dio cuenta que el hecho de estar en su habitación esperando la hora, no le ayudaba mucho, así que mejor decidió bajar hacia el Gran Salón, que era el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo a la celebración. Total, no hacia diferencia el estar esperando ahí o en otro lugar, la hora del compromiso.

Mayor fue su sorpresa, que al bajar e ir al Gran Salón, ya hubiera algunos invitados y agradecía enormemente que uno de ellos fuera su amigo Draco.

-Draco, ¿podemos hablar unos momentos? – le preguntó en cuanto llegó a su lado, pues necesitaba aclarar sus recientes dudas.

-Claro, pero…

-Joven Zabini – lo saludó una voz arrogante, muy conocida, justo atrás de él.

-Señor Malfoy – le respondió educadamente Blaise.

-Debes de sentirte muy orgullosopor cumplir el Pacto – Blaise solo hizo un sonido extraño con su garganta '¿Orgulloso?', no sabía si esa era exactamente la palabra correcta – claro que sí – continuaba Lucius – de lo emocionado que estas, ¡ni siquiera puedes hablar! – el Slytherin se obligó a sonreír forzosamente.

-Padre, ¿nos permites unos momentos? – salió Draco al rescate.

-Claro, claro – dejó salir Lucius ya no prestándole atención a ambos chicos, ya que tenía en la mira a alguien más. Así que, dejó solo a su hijo y a su amigo, mientras se dirigía a su objetivo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-¿Qué tanto sabes del hechizo que nos marca una vez elegidos para cumplir el Pacto? – preguntó sin más preámbulos el moreno.

-Desaparece ¿no? Una vez aceptado el compromiso – dijo Draco, pero ya no tan convencido al ver la expresión de su amigo - ¿no desaparece? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-No… - Blaise le explicó a Draco, lo que le había contado su padre, tan solo minutos atrás.

-¡Qué! - soltó Draco, al terminar de relatar Blaise.

-¿Crees que el hechizo que me dio Theo funcione?

-¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó el rubio – es decir, al anular el Pacto, también se anulan las responsabilidades que lo conllevan… ¿cierto?

-Espero que sí – expresó angustiado Blaise.

Para consuelo de ambos Slytherins, su amigo Theo llagaba en esos momentos al Gran Salón, junto con su padre; Blaise no se lo pensó dos veces, se fue en busca de su amigo.

-Hola Señor Nott – y tomando del brazo a Theo, el cual apenas le iba a decir un 'hola' o algo parecido, agregó – disculpe la brusquedad, pero necesito hablar con su hijo – dicho esto se llevó a su amigo hasta donde los esperaba Draco.

-¿Si funciona? – preguntó el rubio impaciente, creyendo que Blaise ya lo había puesto al tanto.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ceñudo Theo, el cual estaba un poco indignado por el trato de ambos chicos.

Sus amigos, ignorando su tono de voz (que no les pasó desapercibido), le explicaron la razón de su preocupación, esperando estar equivocados.

-¡Claro que funciona! – exclamó Theo una vez los chicos haberse explicado – y como dice Draco, al anularse el Pacto, se anulan las futuras obligaciones.

-¡Qué bien! – Suspiró aliviado Blaise – entonces, un momento ¿sabías esa parte del Pacto?

-Sí, y supongo que ustedes no – ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste? – reclamó Blaise.

-Creí que lo sabían, pero no importa ya.

-¿Piensas cumplir el Pacto? – preguntó de pronto Blaise al caer en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

-No es el momento para hablar d eso – evadió el tema Theo – ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando del 'hechizo anulador', es muy peligroso.

-Sí, lo siento, pero como comprenderás que estoy nervioso por lo que pasará en unos momentos, cualquier falló y… - de pronto a Blaise se le secó la garganta y ya no pudo continuar.

-Al menos mi padrino ya está aquí – habló por primera vez Draco muy sonriente al ver a Snape con su padre, pero luego frunció el ceño al ver que un tipo moreno con ojos de color azul oscuro, estaba cerca de su padrino, demasiado cerca. Y sin contar que su padre asesinaba con la mirada a ambos - ¿Quién es él?

Sus dos amigos Slytherin siguieron con su mirada a la de Draco para encontrarse con la misma escena.

-Sirius Black – respondió Theo – el padrino de Harry.

Y antes de que Draco comenzará a preguntar, el por qué el padrino de Harry le susurraba cosas al oído a su padrino, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre, una voz llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el Gran Salón.

-¡Bienvenidos!

Era la voz de Xenophilius Lovegood, dando la bienvenida al gran evento, comenzó con un discurso sobre lo que implicaba el Pacto Pureblood, y sobre lo sorprendido que estaba, por haberse manifestado en su familia, lo cual al tocar este tema, el discurso se comenzó a desviar un poco de su objetivo y comenzó a hablar sobre 'ciruelas dirigibles', hasta que alguien carraspeó atrás de él y volvió a retomar el tema del Pacto.

-… con ustedes mi hija Luna.

Enseguida una oleada de aplausos invadió el lugar, Luna entró por una puerta del fondo. En esta ocasión iba vestida con un hermoso color azul celeste, que le hacía resaltar sus ojos del mismo color; llevaba puesto unos zapatitos haciendo juego con los accesorios y el vestido, y por supuesto, también llevaba sus inolvidables aretes de forma de rábanos, que en esta ocasión se tomó la molestia de pintarlos del mismo color que su vestido. Se veía muy linda, cualquier persona que la conociera y la estuviera viendo en estos momentos, juraría que no era la misma Luna Lovegood.

Todos los invitados estaban asombrados, sobre todo su prometido, el cual ya estaba impaciente para que lo nombraran y sentirse el más orgulloso por haber sido él, el elegido. No tardó mucho su petición, casi enseguida revelaron que él, es decir Graham Montague, era el prometido de aquella rubia.

Ambos chicos se colocaron dentro de un círculo, que anteriormente fue dibujado en el piso, con unos símbolos rústicos. Los prometidos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a decir el hechizo de aceptación del Pacto simultáneamente, conforme lo decían una aura mágica envolvía el circulo.

-Cuando yo… ustedes saben – decía Blaise a sus amigos – ¿también ocurrirá eso? – se refería al aura mágica, que de alguna manera quería que ocurriera, pues al menos así podría terminar el hechizo de anulación sin ser hechizado por parte de su padre o de alguien más.

-En teoría… sí – respondió Theo.

-¿No estás seguro? – Preguntó un poco asustado el moreno.

-Tranquilo Blaise – lo confortó Draco – de todas maneras, aquí estaremos y nadie te hechizara, te vamos a cubrir – dijo de manera segura Draco. Blaise se obligó a creerle, pero a estas alturas ya no se tranquilizaba tan fácilmente.

Aquel ritual estaba llegando a su término lo más rápido de lo esperado, para gusto del Slytherin, pues ahora sería su turno. Los recién prometidos, terminaron el ritual con un beso.

-Más cursi no podría ser eso – dejó salir Draco.

-Eso es parte del hechizo, Draco – murmuró Theo en forma de aclaración.

Luna y Montague, salieron del círculo tomados de la mano, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Minutos después el señor Parkinson se adentró llamado la atención de todos y comenzó, ahora él, con el discurso. Llamó a su hija Pansy, la cual se colocó en medio del círculo.

-Ya es hora… - dijo nervioso Blaise y exhalando en demasía.

-¡Suerte! – expresaron ambos chicos, cuando lo nombraron.

El Slytherin caminó hasta el círculo, donde una Pansy lo esperaba sonriente.

-¿Listo para acabar con esto?

-Sí… - apenas dijo.

Tanto Draco como Theo estaban atentos para todo lo que fuera a ocurrir, cada uno estaba atento hacia sus objetivos. Draco cuidaría a Blaise y Theo estaría pendiente de la reacción de los padres de Blaise, y cualquier hechizo que enviarían él buscaría la manera de evadirlos. Con lo que no contaban era… que en algún momento ellos serían separados.

Lucius había ido hasta donde estaban y se llevó a Draco a una distancia lejana, que no solo no podía ya estarse comunicando con Theo, sino que ya no podía ver muy bien la posición de Blaise.

Theo al ver como habían cambiado los planes, tomó la posición de Draco, después de todo a los padres de Blaise, también los vigilaría Snape. El Slytherin estaba atento en su amigo moreno, que no sintió cómo alguien se acercaba a él de manera peligrosa por su espalda. El castaño sintió unas manos atraparlo por la espalda, iba a reclamar, pero su boca fue atrapada por una de esas manos. Fue cuestión de minutos para verse tirado en una habitación pequeña, se levantó sobándose la cabeza, la cual se había golpeado al caer.

-Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla muy interesante – le dijo su captor. Theo frunció el ceño al reconocerlo.

-Señor Greengrass, me gustaría charlar con usted – le dijo el Slytherin de manera educada, caminado hacia la salida – pero en estos momentos...

-No vas a ir a ningún lado – amenazó el mayor, hechizando la puerta – tú tienes algo importante qué recordar – dijo amenazadoramente mientras le apuntaba con su varita – dime Theo, ¿sabes realmente cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que tu madre murió?

* * *

Blaise dio un último vistazo hacia donde había dejado a sus amigos minutos atrás, pero ya no estaban, eso sin duda lo alertó pero ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que anular el Pacto, por él y por su lindo pelirrojo.

-Es hora – animó Pansy tomándole la mano.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	32. Noticias inesperadas

**Capitulo Treinta y Dos: Noticias inesperadas**

Blaise dio un último vistazo hacia donde había dejado a sus amigos minutos atrás, pero ya no estaban, eso sin duda lo alertó pero ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que anular el Pacto, por él y por su lindo pelirrojo.

-Es hora – animó Pansy tomándole la mano.

El Slytherin exhaló profundamente.

-Hagámoslo – le dijo tomándola fuertemente de la mano.

-Yo, Pansy Parkinson – comenzó la chica a recitar el hechizo – fui elegida por el Hechizo de la Marca*, para cumplir con el Pacto Pureblood, eligiendo como pareja para llevarlo a cabo ha Blaise Zabini – el círculo comenzó a emanar energía pura a su alrededor, para alivio de Blaise – Siendo hoy el día del compromiso, me presento voluntariamente a cumplir con el Pacto – el círculo cada vez se hacía más fuerte ante las palabras de la chica – no obstante, he de prescindir ante tal responsabilidad – a lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse murmullos de inconformidad por parte de los invitados, sin embargo eso no detuvo a la chica a proseguir – así mismo, libero a Blaise Zabini de toda la responsabilidad que tenga que ver con el Pacto Pureblood y hacia conmigo.

Para suerte de ambos chicos, el círculo aún seguía emanando esa energía pura, lo cual impedía que alguien pudiera atacarlos, sin embargo, eso no impedía que se escucharan las demandas de inconformidad de las otras personas que estaban fuera del círculo.

-¡Parkinson! – Exclamó el Señor Zabini — ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!

-Que el Pacto fue rechazado – le respondió con una gran sonrisa el Sr. Parkinson. Ya que de antemano se lo esperaba.**

-¡Blaise! – Le gritó su padre furiosamente – más te vale que no te retractes, si aceptas el Pacto, ella tendrá que casarse. ¡Y creo que no es necesario que te diga lo que ocurrirá contigo si no cumples con el Pacto! – Blaise jamás había visto a su padre tan enojado como en esos momentos y temía por su seguridad, pero ya no había marcha atrás, él también tenía que comenzar a romper cadenas.

-Lo siento… — murmuró el Slytherin, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, y apretando más fuerte la mano de Pansy comenzó a decir – Yo, Blaise Zabini, fui elegido como pareja por Pansy Parkinson para cumplir con el Pacto Pureblood. Siendo hoy el día del compromiso, me presento voluntariamente a cumplir con el Pacto – y dando otro apretón a la mano de Pansy a modo de confort, continuó – No obstante…

-¡Te lo prohíbo Blaise! – Escuchó a los lejos cómo su padre lo amenazaba — ¡Ni se te ocurra o te juro que te arrepentirás!

-… he de prescindir ante tal responsabilidad, la cual ha sido aprobada por mi prometida Pansy Parkinson – terminó de decir el hechizo el moreno.

Ambos chicos fueron envueltos también por un aura mágica, que parecía venir de adentro de cada uno de ellos: El Hechizo de la Marca. El aura mágica que los envolvía se disolvió arriba de ambos, dejándolos libres de responsabilidades. Y el aura que envolvía el círculo poco a poco disminuía.

-Lo hemos hecho – le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa a Blaise – gracias.

-Gracias a ti y…

Pero Blaise ya no terminó de decir, pues un rayo de luz lo alcanzó de lleno, lanzándolo a lo lejos.

-¡Blaise!

* * *

-Dime Theo, ¿sabes realmente cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que tu madre murió? – le había preguntado el Señor Greengrass.

El chico solo parpadeó nervioso ¿la verdadera razón de la muerte de su madre?

-Déjame contarte una trágica historia — prosiguió Greengrass sin esperar respuesta del chico.

 _En Hogwarts estudiaba una linda joven de unos 16 años, era encantadora, bella, simpática. Su piel blanca y suave, la hacía lucir más bella que nunca, al igual que su cabellera negra y sus bellos ojos color cafés claros. Los alumnos del colegio admiraban su belleza, pero a la vez le temían, pues ella pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin._

 _Ella tenía dos grandes amigos: Albert y John, inseparables los tres, siempre juntos. Pero con el tiempo la linda joven comenzó a sentir más que amistad por uno de sus amigos, aunque nunca se lo dijo, no en esos momentos al menos, pues la amistad de él para ella, era muy importante y no se arriesgaría a perderla, por un 'enamoramiento temporal'._

 _Pero ella se percató que también su amigo, sentía algo por ella y finalmente se confesaron el uno con el otro. Comenzaron a salir, al principio a escondidas, ya que ambos no podían tener una relación abiertamente, ya que en aquellos tiempos, los Pureblood no podían tener parejas, al menos no con las que ellos quisieran, ya que había algo que se los impedía._

 _Un día, el padre de la linda joven fue a visitarla al colegio para darle una gran noticia._

 _-Has sido elegida por el Pacto Pureblood – le había dicho su padre orgullosamente._

 _Por otro lado, esa noticia a ella la destrozó, pero ingenuamente aún tenía una esperanza, si su padre elegía a su amigo (el que era su novio) para cumplir con el Pacto no habría problema, pues estaría con alguien que ella quería. Su ilusión aumentó cuando su novio llegó y le dijo que él también había sido elegido para cumplir con el Pacto. Se supone que no deberían hablar sobre el Pacto pues era un secreto (aún lo es)… pero ellos compartían todo y eso no fue la excepción. Y cada vez que hablaban sobre ello, ambos concluían lo mismo, ellos eran sus respectivos prometidos._

 _Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la hora del compromiso llegó, la linda joven conoció a su prometido, la buena noticia era que se trataba de su amigo, la mala fue que no era del que ella estaba enamorada, no del que era su novio. Su prometido resultó ser Albert._

 _El Pacto, le destrozó la vida, porque tanto ella como su prometido tenían que cumplirlo, ya que no se les permitía a ninguno de los dos anularlo, pues si llegaban hacerlo, ambos serían la vergüenza de sus respectivas familias, serian tratados como traidores, el apellido al cual representaban sería repugnado e insultado por años, sus familias ya no serían prestigiadas, entre muchas cosas más._

 _Al final, ambos se casaron. Al año y medio tuvieron a su primer hijo, tal como lo demanda el Pacto, cambiando completamente la vida de ambos. La linda joven después de tener a su hijo, ya no sonreía como solía hacerlo, no tenía esa mirada brillosa que la caracterizaba, ya no más…_

 _Lo que terminó de apagarla, fue cuando se enteró que su amigo, el que fue su novio, su gran amor ya se había casado y su esposa ya estaba embarazada._

 _La linda joven, se alejó de todo y de todos, incluyendo a su hijo… al cual llegó a odiar. Con el tiempo cambio su forma de ser, se convirtió en una caprichosa, altanera, fría, arrogante. Ya no era la misma de antes. Cuando se reencontró con su antiguo amor (15 años después) le pidió irse lejos, ambos solos, pero eso era imposible, cada uno tenía sus vidas hechas, pero aun así él le prometió que lo haría. Se iría con ella. Solo le pido tiempo para dejar todo en orden. Una semana, le pidió una semana._

 _Pero al siguiente día de esa promesa algo ocurrió, ella entró en crisis y terminó quitándose la vida frente a su hijo, justo el día en que él cumplía 13 años._

Cuando Greengrass terminó de relatar su historia estaba muy conmocionado y de alguna manera, Theo también se sentía igual. ¿Por qué… por qué tenía la sensación que conocía esa historia?

-Sabes… ¿sabes quién era esa linda joven, Theo? – preguntó con dolor Greengrass, el chico movió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, aunque algo le decía que ya sabía de quién se trataba… y no se equivocó – la linda joven era Susan, tu madre.

* * *

Pansy corrió hasta donde Blaise se encontraba tirado.

-¿Blaise? – le llamó y el aludido se removió con dolor en el suelo. La chica suspiró aliviada, al menos no estaba muerto como ella creía.

En cuanto el chico recibió aquel rayo, los invitados comenzaron a asustarse, algunos comenzaron a 'desaparecerse' pues era la primera vez, después de muchos años, que ambos involucrados del Pacto, decidían anularlo, y al parecer eso no iba a acabar muy bien, así que comenzaron a irse de aquel lugar, solo quedando unos cuantos en el Gran Salón de la Mansión Zabini.

A no muy lejana distancia de aquel círculo, se acercaba un hombre con semblante iracundo, iba directamente hasta donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Carl – le llamó el Sr. Parkinson – sé sensato, tu hijo no…

-¡Cállate Parkinson! Después ajustaré cuentas contigo – le espetó Zabini padre – ¡Lo que haga con mi hijo, no es asunto tuyo! – Sin más que decir, el mayor continúo caminado amenazadoramente con su varita, hacía con Blaise.

-¡Zabini! – gruñó esta vez Snape el cual se puso delante de él, tapándole el paso – no hagas nada estúpido.

-Quítate Snape – rugió furioso el dueño de la mansión – no me provoques, además no te concierne lo que haga con MI hijo.

-Claro que me concierne, te recuerdo que soy su profesor y jefe de su casa, no permitiré que le hagas algo, además uno de los requisitos de que salieran del colegio era el haber venido yo también ¿ya lo has olvidado? – Preguntó Snape – el chico regresará a Hogwarts a salvo, completo.

Mientras Snape hacia lo posible para distraer al padre de Blaise, Draco había logrado llegar hasta su lado.

-Blaise ¿estás bien? – Le llamó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse – lo siento no pude repeler el ataque.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – murmuró el aludido, mientras lograba levantarse con la ayuda de ambos.

-¿Por qué hizo eso tu padre? – preguntó asustada Pansy.

-Está enojado por no cumplir con el Pacto – respondió el Slytherin con una mueca de dolor.

-Y cualquiera lo estaría – dijo una voz atrás de ellos. Era Lucius – Vámonos Draco – le ordenó, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a llevárselo.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora! – esta vez Lucius se lo llevó a la fuerza.

Al fondo del salón se escuchó una explosión, llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó alarmada Pansy.

-No lo sé – también le respondió Blaise. De pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo — ¿Pero…?

-Tranquilo, soy Sirius – dijo el dueño de la mano – tengo ordenes de sacarlos de aquí antes de que las cosas se pongan mal.

-¿Ordenes?

-¿Mal?

-¡Vamos! – Gritó el ojiazul, tomándolos de la mano.

-¡Espera! – Pidió el Slytherin y Sirius solo gruñó por la impaciencia – llévate a ella, tengo que…

-Lo siento no puedo, me han dicho que principalmente a ti te tengo que sacar de aquí y...

-Pero no he visto a Theo, se supone que él…

-¿Theo? – Preguntó perplejo Sirius – ¿el novio de Harry?

-Sí, no lo he visto y… —Sirius se la pensó mejor, después de todo, al otro chico también era importante que lo pusiera a salvo.

-Bien haremos lo siguiente…

* * *

-Está mintiendo – fue la respuesta automática de Theo.

-No. Tu madre y yo nos amábamos, pero el Pacto nos separó, pero aun así seguíamos amándonos, yo estaba dispuesto a dejar mi familia para irme con ella y ella estaba dispuesta hacer lo mismo.

Theo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se le hacía difícil tan siquiera imaginar aquella posibilidad.

-¡Tu madre se quitó la vida por haberse obligada a cumplir con algo que no quería y con la persona que no amaba! – Theo lo veía interrogantemente, tratando de analizar la reciente información – Probablemente tu padre no te lo diga, pero es mejor que te enteres de una vez. Haz sido elegido para cumplir el Pacto Pureblood… y tu prometida es mi hija, Daphne.

-Yo… — Theo trataba de alguna manera frenar aquella confesión de parte del Señor Greengrass, pues sinceramente era demasiada información. Aunque el mayor tenía en mente otros planes.

-Así que, comprenderás que, no quiero que mi Daphne pase por lo mismo. Tienes que casarte con ella. O ¿acaso también quieres ser el responsable de la muerte de ella? – las últimas palabras las dejó salir con cierto tono de reproche.

-Yo-yo no… — a Theo le empezó a faltar el aire ¿Por qué todo se tenía que complicar? ¿Por qué le decía que él era el culpable de la muerte de su madre?

Greengrass se acercó al chico lentamente, y ante su mirada de sorpresa, le apuntó con la varita.

-Es hora de recordar, ¡Finite Incantatem!

 _Era un día muy especial para Theo, ese día se había levantado muy temprano, suerte que su padre había pedido permiso al director para que él saliera del colegio e ir a su casa para estar toda la tarde con ellos y festejar su décimo tercer cumpleaños._

 _Theo, que ya tenía rato buscando a su madre para partir el pastel, se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho de su padre, al escuchar unos gritos. Era una cuarto muy pequeño, en el fondo había unos libreros, frente a éstos había un escritorio el cual estaba repleto de pergaminos y unos cuantos libros abiertos descuidadamente, y a la izquierda una chimenea, la cual estaba siendo utilizada por alguien._

 _-¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Por favor ven por mí! – pedía una joven señora, muy bella, de cabellera negra y bellos ojos color cafés claro. Era la madre de Theo. Su voz detonaba desesperada – ¡ya no aguanto más! Si no vienes por mí, me mataré, ¡lo juro por Merlín!_

 _Theo abrió la puerta lentamente y pudo ver a su madre arrodillada en la chimenea hablando con alguien. Al dar un paso hacia con ella, la advirtió de su presencia._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella con un tono lleno de odio._

 _-Yo… - el chico balbució. La mirada llena de odio y rencor que su madre le enviaba le calaba profundamente._

 _-¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Me recuerdas a él! – Le gritó su madre, levantándose del lugar y ponerse frente él -¡Lárgate!_

 _-Mi-mi papá dice… – Theo parpadeó varias veces, su madre jamás le había gritado así – él…_

 _-No quiero saber nada de tu padre, ni de ti – Susan estaba muy alterada, se sentía presionada, demasiado. Sentía que cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto que le robaba su aliento, un sueño, su libertad…_

 _-Es mi cumpleaños y… -— Theo trataba de animar un poco a su madre, al parecer algo la había asustado y quería distraerla y qué mejor distraerla con lo del pastel._

 _-¡Claro que sé que es tu cumpleaños! – Gritó más alterada Susan – cómo olvidarlo, si es la peor fecha de mi vida ¿sabes por qué? – le preguntó bruscamente y Theo negó, con la cabeza, rápidamente un poco asustado ¿Por qué su madre odiaba esa fecha? – porque es la que me recuerda el haber traicionado al amor de mi vida, es la que me recuerda que primero está el deber que el amor, es la que me recuerda que te tuve que tener para no morirme, es la que me recuerda que… — Theo se había quedado paralizado ante las respuestas de su madre, ella seguía hablando mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro absorta en sus pensamientos._

 _El chico la seguía con la mirada, su madre lo odiaba, no lo quería…_

 _-¡Theo! – su padre lo llamaba desde las escaleras._

 _Pero él no le hizo caso o mejor dicho, no escuchó llamarlo, pues estaba atento ante los, ahora, balbuceos de su madre, estaba concentrado en eso, que no se había percatado que unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas._

 _-¡Ya no aguantó más! – de pronto gritó Susan, haciendo que Theo diera un respingo por la sorpresa – es mejor no vivir, ¡esto es asfixiante! – la mujer levantó su varita y se apuntó hacia sí misma._

 _-¡Mamá! ¡No! – gritó Theo desesperado, pero solo al dar un paso, Susan le envió un Everte Statum*** haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Ella aprovechó el momento para apuntarse nuevamente._

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _-¡NO! – gritó Theo desde el suelo cuando la vio, ella estaba ahí en el suelo inerte, sin vida. Muerta… -¡Mamá!_

 _Unos brazos lo sujetaron por la espalda, era su padre._

 _-¡Theo, sal de aquí!_

 _-¡No! Mi mamá, papá… ella… ella._

 _-Theo – le llamó Albert – escúchame bien, tu madre… – el mayor que de alguna manera había presentido lo que iba a ocurrir se sentía culpable por todo, con un floreo de varita transportó el cuerpo de su, ahora muerta, esposa, ante un jadeo de sorpresa de su hijo._

 _-¿Papá? – murmuró Theo, que estaba parado justo atrás de él – mi mamá, ella me odiaba…_

 _El señor Nott se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó. Vio a su hijo con una mirada opacada, llena de tristeza._

 _-Tu madre te amaba – el Slytherin negó con la cabeza – sí que lo hacía – el chico volvió a negar, mientras limpiaba unas silenciosas lágrimas. Albert no quería ver a su hijo así, no lo soportaba, así que le apuntó con la varita – Es mejor… que no recuerdes nada de esto hijo._

 _-No… - jadeó el castaño – ¡no papá, no quiero olvidarla!_

 _-No lo harás… la recordarás, solo que no así, así no era ella._

 _Albert observó a su hijo, ahí frente a él, desarmado, mirándolo suplicantemente que no lo hiciera, pero tenía que hacerlo, su hijo no debería de tener un recuerdo así de Susan, al menos no esa Susan débil, sino de aquella Susan que era su madre, la que lo cuidaba, la que lo protegía de todo mal, sí mejor que la recordara de aquella época de cuando él tenía cuatro años._

 _Afianzó su varita y dijo hacia Theo:_

 _-Obliviate…_

* * *

Sirius había sacado a Pansy del Gran Salón, mientras que Blaise buscaba a Theo por su casa. Albert Nott, que también había notado la ausencia de su hijo, se le había a unido al chico en la búsqueda. Zabini padre, estaba en un pequeño duelo con Snape, mientras que Parkinson padre trataba de detenerlos vanamente.

Mientras tanto Lucius seguía arrastrando a Draco hasta la salida de la mansión, pues el padre de Blaise había puesto un hechizo de 'Antiaparición'y había cerrado la Red Flú para que nadie más saliera o entrara.

-Padre, tengo que volver, mis amigos… – pedía Draco.

-No Draco, esto ya se salió de control. Además – explicaba el rubio mayor – tu amigo no ha sido muy inteligente, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió siquiera pensar en anular el Pacto? Me lo esperaba del chico Nott, pero de él… – hablaba arrastrando las palabras Lucius – espero por tu propio bien que tu no sigas ese ejemplo o me temo que… — pero dejó de hablar pues Draco se había detenido y hacia el esfuerzo de no verse arrastrado — ¿Draco?

-Lo siento padre, pero mis amigos… — y sin previo aviso, Draco se soltó bruscamente de su padre y se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

-¡Draco! ¡Regresa acá! – Pero el chico ya iba muy lejos – eres un…

-¡… de que te sorprendes, tenían rato planeando esto! – unas voces alertaron a Lucius, al parecer procedían del cuarto de al lado. El espiar era algo que no estaba entre los estándares de un Malfoy, más sin embargo, en aquella conversación había algo que a él le era de importancia, 'tenían rato planeándolo'¿Quiénes tenían planeado hacer eso? ¿Blaise y la chica Parkinson? O ¿alguien más?

-Entonces, ¿Theo aun esta con eso? – el mayor reconoció la voz de la hija mayor de Greengrass. Daphne.

-Él no te ama Daphne, no sé por qué demonios sigues con eso – escuchó refunfuñar a la otra hija, Astoria.

-¡Claro! Se me olvidaba que tú también piensas hacer lo mismo – Lucius sentía muy dentro de él, hervirle la sangre. Así que esas muchachitas no solo estaban al tanto de quiénes eran sus prometidos, sino que también ya planeaban anular el Pacto.

-Por supuesto hermana, además tanto Draco como yo, no nos queremos y somos felices con nuestros respectivos novios – decía la hermana menor.

Lucius entornó los ojos, entonces su hijo ya tenía novia, por eso era la insistencia de Snape, con el hecho de anular el Pacto, su hijo, es decir Draco, ya tenía novia y ésta definitivamente no era su prometida.

* * *

Theo cayó de rodillas en el suelo, se apoyó con las palmas de su mano para no caer completamente. Respiraba agitadamente y unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres que mi hija, mi Daphne tenga el mismo final que tu madre? – comenzó a presionar Greengrass, antes de que Theo pudiera siquiera asimilar el hecho de cómo fue que su madre había muerto en realidad.

-Yo… — balbuceó el chico, mientras que su mente era un torbellino de dudas, ¿su madre lo había odiado? Sintió cómo una mano lo sujetaba de su brazo haciéndole daño, al levantarlo bruscamente.

-¿Quieres que mi hija, tenga el mismo final? – Theo parpadeó no entendiendo nada y Greengrass al ver su confusión le comenzó a explicar – si anulas el Pacto, mi Daphne tendrá que casarse con alguien más, con alguien a quien ella no ama, eso la hará desdichada, asfixiada, ¿quieres ser culpable de su muerte? ¡Eh! – Greengrass lo zarandeó bruscamente.

-¡Basta! – gritó Theo zafándose de su agarre. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía que algo pronto explotaría dentro de él.

-¡Basta! ¡Nada! – vociferó el mayor, avanzó nuevamente hasta donde estaba Theo y éste instintivamente retrocedía a cada paso que daba el mayor hacia con él – tú vas a…

-¡Aléjate de él! – amenazó Nott padre, apuntándolo con su varita.

-Nott.

-¡Ahora!

Greengrass se apartó del chico con una sonrisa amplia, pues ya había cumplido con su objetivo.

-Bien, me voy – habló mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta – de una vez les informo que el compromiso se ha adelantado por los sucesos recientes.

-¡Qué! – espetó Nott padre.

-Será dentro de dos días.

Dijo triunfante Greengrass y antes de salir les envió una mirada a ambos y después a Blaise, el cual estaba parado a un lado de la puerta (decidiéndose a entrar o no).

-Espero que haya valido la pena lo que has hecho muchacho – le dijo a Blaise antes de salir.

* * *

Lucius aún seguía tratando de asimilar la pequeña, pero relevante información que acaba de escuchar accidentalmente.

-Creo que papá sospecha de tu 'novio' – confesó la hija mayor con cierta malicia.

-Eso no importa, de todas formas…

-Dime Astoria, ¿cómo te convenció Longbottom? – interrumpió la rubia mayor.

Malfoy era un hombre astuto… demasiado, pero hasta para él, lo recién escuchado lo desubicó ¿Longbottom? ¿Qué demonios tenia qué ver el bueno para nada de Longbottom?

-No sé de qué hablas hermana – se hizo la desentendida la hermana menor.

-¡Vamos Astry! No me digas que Longbottom no vino a abogar por su novio.

-¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertada la hermana menor.

-En el colegio se murmura… — Explicaba Daphne – que tu prometido, está saliendo con el Gryffindor ese, con Longbottom.

-¡Qué acabas… de decir! – habló Lucius Malfoy adentrándose en aquel cuarto.

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones…

*El hechizo de la Marca, es el hechizo el cual los 'obliga' a cumplir con el Pacto. (Capitulo 11: El Pacto, Lucius se lo explica a Draco)

**Hay una conversación entre Lucius y Greengrass, donde hablan sobre los chicos que fueron elegidos para cumplir el Pacto y se hace una insinuación de que el Sr. Parkinson había elegido a Blaise, porque sabía que los chicos podían anular el Pacto. (Capitulo 10: La Familia Malfoy)

***Everte Statum: Es un hechizo que hace que el oponente pierda el equilibrio, empujándolo hacia atrás.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	33. Descubrimientos y una promesa

**Capitulo Treinta y Tres: Descubrimientos y una promesa**

Una chica rubia estaba tras una puerta escuchando atentamente la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de aquella oficina. No es que le gustara espiar, de hecho eso iba en contra de su prestigiada educación, más sin embargo, el tema o mejor dicho el asunto que se estaba tratando en aquel lugar era de gran importancia para ella.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Daphne? – la voz de su hermana menor, justo a tras de ella, la hizo sobresaltar.

-Ssh – le recriminó la chica – ¡Esto es importante! – le aclaró, mientras la invitaba a escuchar a ella también.

-Creí que ya no haríamos esto – le reprochó Astoria.

-¿No quieres saber lo que dice tu futuro suegro? – tentó la rubia mayor.

-¿El Sr. Malfoy está ahí? – preguntó asombrada Astoria.

-Esta con papá, creo que es algo sobre el Pacto.

Luchando con espiar o no, la hermana menor al fin accedió y se colocó a un lado de su hermana.

Del otro lado de la oficina estaba Lucius Malfoy y John Greengrass. Ambos con semblante serio.

-Es mejor empezar de una vez – dejó salir Lucius después de varios minutos de silencio – es evidente que Nott no vendrá – Greengrass suspiró ampliamente.

-Es una pena.

-¿Y bien? – presionó Lucius.

-El compromiso será dentro de dos días – le comunicó el dueño de la mansión.

-Me parece perfecto – opinó Lucius – es arriesgado a esperarse más tiempo.

Por supuesto que era arriesgado a esperarse seis meses más (que era cuando de un principio iba a ser el compromiso) después de haber escuchado a las hijas de su interlocutor el día anterior, sabía que algo pasaría en ese lapso tiempo y era mejor adelantar las cosas, para que los chicos no intentaran más cosas arriesgadas, tal como lo había hecho el chico Zabini. Pero lo que le preocupaba a Lucius, era lo último que había escuchado decir a la chica Greengrass, el asunto de Longbottom. Fue una lástima que en el momento en que hizo su aparición en aquel cuarto de la mansión Zabini, las chicas Greengrass ya no estaban. Pero eso no significaba que él dejaría en paz ese asunto. Por supuesto que no.

-Así es – le respondió Greengrass sacando a Lucius de sus pensamientos.

-Y ¿Qué harás con el chico Nott? – Quiso saber Lucius – escuché por ahí, que no quiere cumplir el Pacto.

-Lo hará – confirmó complaciente Greengrass – ya me encargué de eso.

-¿En serio? – Dejó salir dubitativo Lucius - ¿y crees que Nott lo permitirá?

-Claro que lo hará, solo fue cuestión de hacerlo 'recodar'.

-Le recordaste la muerte de su madre – afirmó el rubio enarcando una ceja, ya que él estaba al tanto o al menos una parte de esa historia – no creí que fueras a caer tan bajo John.

-Haré lo necesario – habló seriamente Greengrass – no dejaré que mi hija se mate enfrente de su hijo, tal como lo hizo Susan delante del suyo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Daphne? – preguntó de pronto Astoria al ver a su hermana más pálida de lo normal.

-La… la madre de Theo, ¿no se llamaba Susan? —la chica se veía realmente consternada por lo recién escuchado. Y sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, lentamente las piezas sueltas que tenía en su cabeza comenzaron a ensamblar.

-¡Daphne! – le volvió a llamar su hermana menor, pero la chica solo negó con la cabeza y se escabulló del lugar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Neville habían sido citados por Draco en aquel jardín trasero del castillo. Los tres chicos estaban nerviosos pues aún no estaban al tanto de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en el compromiso de Blaise, ya que lo único que sabían era que Blaise se había ido a la mansión de Theo.

-¿Y Blaise?

-¿Y Theo?

Cada uno de los Gryffindors, preguntaron por sus respectivos novios al llegar al lugar citado, a Draco.

-Aquí – dijo Blaise al llegar también. Ron corrió en su búsqueda a abrazarlo.

-y… ¿Theo? – volvió a insistir Harry al ver que su novio no aparecía.

-Él, no va a venir — explicó Blaise – está un pocoindispuestoHarry, pero pronto lo hará.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Neville, el cual estaba abrazando a Draco, al ver que su amigo ojiverde de pronto se había quedado sin palabras.

Draco y Blaise contaron lo ocurrido el día anterior, durante la anulación del Pacto y lo que ocurrió hasta el momento en que ambos tuvieron que separarse.

-…Y después el Señor Nott y yo continuamos en la búsqueda de Theo, hasta que lo encontramos en unas de la habitaciones desocupadas de la mansión, él estaba con el Señor Greengrass – terminó el relato Blaise.

A Harry se le dificultó hablar, así que solo opto por tragar saliva ¿Qué le habría dicho el Señor Greengrass, para que Theo se sintiera indispuesto para regresar al colegio?

-Él pronto regresará – le reconfortó Draco. Harry solo asintió torpemente.

-Disculpen… yo… — y no sabiendo más que decir, Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a los chicos con un sabor de boca amargo.

-¿Seguro que Theo está bien? – esta vez preguntó Ron.

-Pronto lo estará – prometió Blaise, aunque sinceramente no lo sabía.

* * *

De un sobresalto se despertó. Tardó varios minutos para darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación.

-Hola hijo – le saludo un señor ya mayor.

-Papá – murmuró Theo a modo de saludo.

El Señor Nott lo observó lentamente, Theo traía unas terribles ojeras y sus ojos aún estaban hinchados, consecuencia de haber estado llorando la noche anterior. El mayor se adentró a la habitación y se acercó hasta la cama de su hijo. El Slytherin se sentó en la orilla, aun decidiéndose si levantarse o no.

-Theo… — el mayor lo abrazó, al llegar a su lado – Susan, tu madre, ella te amaba. Ella sufrió mucho por lo del Pacto, pero aun así, ella te cuidó y te amó – el chico escuchaba atentamente a su padre, aunque nada de lo que le dijera le traería consuelo, es decir… su madre, su madre había muerto no por haber cumplido por el Pacto, sino por él. El Pacto exigía traer un heredero y solo así podían ser libres de toda responsabilidad – nunca fuiste una carga para ella y jamás, jamás te llegó a odiar.

-Claro que lo hizo – reclamó Theo separándose del abrazo – ¡y tú me hiciste olvidarlo, a pesar de que te dije que no!

-Porque así no era ella. Tu madre estaba enferma, ella sufría de crisis nerviosas y cada vez que ella se sentía presionada por algo, las crisis le invadían.

-¡No es verdad!

-Theo, yo conocí mejor que nadie a tu madre. Greengrass te contó solo una milésima parte de la verdadera historia. Él solo quiere que tú cumplas el Pacto porque según él su hija te ama y prefiere que el que sufra seas tú y no su hija.

A Theo todo le daba vueltas dentro de él, solo retumbaba en su cabeza, las palabras: Pacto, muerte y culpa.

-Greengrass te hizo recordar y tomarse de la muerte de tu madre, para que tú accedas ante el Pacto, Theo, por favor escúchame – el Slytherin ya no sabía qué creer, estaba todo confundido y solo quería salir de ahí, esfumarse, estar solo y pensar claramente lo que haría.

-Quiero estar solo…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de la muerte de tu madre, solo recuerda eso – le dijo Nott. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego salió de la habitación.

* * *

Todo se estaba complicando, eso pensaba Draco, mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su padrino. Minutos atrás había recibido una nota de su padre, en la cual le informaba que tenía algo importante que decirle. Llegó a las mazmorras y se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta antes de entrar.

La verdad, era que tenía un mal presentimiento. Suspiró largamente y abrió la puerta.

La imagen que tenía frente a él, era algo que lo metió en una especie de shock.

Su padrino, es decir Severus Snape, estaba sentado en su escritorio y delante de él había un tipo (el cual no supo identificar, pues estaba de espaldas hacia él) estaba prácticamente 'comiéndoselo', con todo el sentido y extensión de la palabra, a besos. Snape con sus largas manos acariciaba la espalda de su 'novio' (o al menos eso creyó Draco aun aturdido) y éste hacia lo mismo con él.

-¿Padrino? – preguntó saliendo de su espasmo Draco.

-¡Draco! – fue la tonta respuesta de Snape, separándose rápidamente de Sirius y levantándose del escritorio.

-¿Qué…? ¿Black? ¿En serio? ¿El padrino de Potter? – reprochaba Draco.

-Draco, déjame explicarte algo…

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué? – Ironizaba el rubio – ¿cómo que eres parte de la moday no me lo habías dicho? ¿Desde cuándo? – exigía Draco, pues sinceramente se sentía un poco indignado por la falta de sinceridad de aquel hombre.

-Emh… mejor los dejo solos – se excusaba Sirius un poco abochornado, saliendo del lugar.

-Draco – le llamó Snape – escúchame…

-Ya estás aquí – la voz de Lucius entrando a la oficina los interrumpió.

* * *

De camino a la Sala Común, Harry iba envuelto en sus pensamientos y todos apuntaban a lo mismo: Theo cumpliría el Pacto. No de en balde Greengrass había hablado con él y esa sería la única razón por la que Theo estaba 'indispuesto'.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Antes de llegar a su destino, vio una silueta parada frente en la entrada, no fue sino hasta estar a cinco pasos para darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-Theo… — Murmuró.

-Hola – le regresó el saludo con una sonrisa, aunque triste. El ojiverde corrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

-De hecho… no – confesó sinceramente Theo – ven, quisiera decirte algo – le dijo el Slytherin mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se dirigía hacia la salida.

Ambos chicos no se dieron cuenta, que eran observados por alguien.

* * *

Draco corría por los pasillos del castillo, importándole un bledo toda elegancia aprendida. Solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: Neville Longbottom.

Al fin lo pudo ubicar cerca del lago donde estaba recolectando algunas hierbas, seguramente para las futuras clases de la profesora Sprout.

-¡Neville! – Draco le llamó entrecortadamente desde afuera del lago. El aludido, quien estaba centrado en cortar de manera perfecta la raíz de una hierba acuática, se sobresaltó mucho haciendo que sus intentos de cortar perfectamente aquella raíz se desvanecieran – ohh… disculpa – murmuró Draco al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-Está bien – susurró Neville saliendo del Lago y observando a Draco un poco inquieto - ¿estás bien?

-Ven – le respondió Draco extendiéndole la mano. El Gryffindor se la extendió un poco inseguro. El rubio lo guió hasta el castillo.

-Longbottom… — gruñó Lucius Malfoy, el cual había observado la escena desde el otro lado del lago.

Después de haber hablado con Draco en la oficina de Snape, había decidido seguirlo y de una vez salirse de la maldita duda que lo consumía cada día, ya que no permitiría jamás que su primogénito fuera parte de la maldita moda, por supuesto que no. Y ahora que su duda, se convertía en una afirmación, tenía que buscar la manera de que Draco cumpliera sí o sí con el Pacto, aunque eso significara hacer a un lado al idiota de Longbottom.

Tenía que jugar muy bien sus cartas… por supuesto que sí.

* * *

Harry estaba demasiado callado, para el gusto de Theo, tan solo minutos atrás le había contado todo lo que ocurrió en el compromiso de Blaise y todo lo que le había hecho 'recordar'Greengrass sobre lo de su madre.

-Lo… lo siento – solo atinó a decir el ojiverde.

-Hay… hay algo más – le dijo Theo, viendo hacia la nada. Harry solo tragó saliva – el compromiso se ha adelantado, será dentro de dos días.

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente. Theo con su mano derecha lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a la cara.

-Harry… cumpliré con el Pacto – Harry sabía que así pasaría, por supuesto. Theo para su pesar, era noble, demasiado, para ser un Slytherin – lo siento…

Harry asintió lentamente.

-Te amo… — le dijo Theo, cortó la poca distancia que había entre ambos y comenzó a besarlo suavemente.

Y aún sin saber que seguían siendo observados por la misma persona de momentos atrás.

* * *

Aprovechando que aún no había nadie en la Sala Común, Draco se llevó a Neville allá, luego lo dirigió a su habitación, la cual selló con un hechizo.

El Gryffindor estaba un poco nervioso, pues el silencio de Draco no le presagiaba nada bueno ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? O mejor ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Neville – le llamó Draco, mientras lo sentaba en la orilla de la cama y él se acuclillaba frente a su chico – te amo.

Neville entornó los ojos unos momentos, pero luego sonrió feliz.

-Yo también Draco – le confesó. Se acercó a él y le dio un pausado beso – te amo – le dijo sonrojado, después del beso, mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Draco le sonrió también mientras lo veía a los ojos. Aún sin poder creer en la gran suerte que había tenido por haberlo conocido, por haberse dejado conocer por él.

El rubio se levantó lentamente y se sentó a un lado de Neville.

-Mi padre vino a visitarme – anunció Draco con pesar. Era la hora de la buena y mala noticia – me ha dicho la fecha del compromiso.

-¿Cuando…? — murmuró a penas Neville.

-Dentro de dos días – un pesado silencio los invadió a ambos – Anularé el Pacto y le diré a mis padres sobre nosotros.

-¡Qué! – parpadeó alertado el Gryffindor.

-No quiero seguir ocultándote Neville, es hora de dejar de escondernos o de pretender algo que no soy – confesaba Malfoy – mi padrino tiene razón, es hora de romper cadenas, es hora de enfrentarme a mi padre.

-Pero…

Draco silenció a su novio con un par de dedos.

-Es hora Neville.

-Yo- yo no sé si pueda con mi abuela, ¿y si se decepciona?

-No lo hará – confesó seguro Draco.

-¿Cómo…?

-Eres un gran chico y una muy buena persona – Draco acariciaba la mejilla del moreno, mientras le confesaba lo que sentía – nadie se decepcionaría de ti, nadie.

-Draco – murmuró Neville cerrando los ojos – gracias.

-No te tienes porque darlas, es la verdad – Neville se sonrojó – te amo.

El Slytherin comenzó a besarlo pausadamente, entrando muy sutilmente en aquella boca, en aquella deliciosa boca. Neville rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, mientras le correspondía el beso.

-Me encantan tus besos – confesó Draco, mientras acostaba a su novio completamente en la cama. Lo volvió a besar – definitivamente me encantan – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Neville un poco cohibido — ¿nunca te cansarías de besarme?

-No. Jamás – le dijo Draco dándole un casto beso – no me cansaría de tu boca – otro beso – ni de tus sonrojos – le besó ambas mejillas – ni de tu mirada dulce – le besó los ojos – nada de ti – finalmente le dijo abrazándolo y besándolo por todas partes.

-Te amo Draco – le susurró Neville.

Draco lo vio a los ojos, estaba completamente enamorado ese Gryffindor, por supuesto que lo estaba, ¡Qué equivocado estaba su padre! Con su estúpido lema de 'Los Malfoys no se enamoran'que porque cuando lo hacían solo encontraban la desgracia. Pero Draco desde que sabía que estaba enamorado de Neville solo había conocido paz y felicidad.

Neville al ver que Draco se había sumido en sus pensamientos, volvió a rodear su cuello con sus manos y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, beso que instantes después fue correspondido. El Slytherin (que estaba arriba del otro) bajó sus besos al cuello, sacando leves gemidos de parte de su novio.

-Draco ahhh – gemía el moreno, antes las caricias de su novio.

El rubio comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su chico, sin dejar de darle besos en el cuello y pecho. Neville también estaba con la tarea de quitarle la ropa a su novio o al menos esa era su intensión, ya que las sensaciones producidas por los besos y caricias de su rubio, no le dejaban hacer una buena labor.

A pesar de eso, ambos chicos, minutos después ya estaban sin vestimenta, seguían besándose de manera apasionada, muy lentamente, tratando de capturar cada parte de su cuerpo en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada mirada…

Malfoy descendió sus besos del cuello al torso desnudo de Neville, mientras que éste acariciaba su espalada, pero nuevamente subió hacia su boca.

-Te amo Neville, te amo… — Le decía entrecortadamente, mientras lo besaba.

El Gryffindor le respondió con un beso más demandante, mientras sentía cómo los miembros de ambos tomaban más fuerza a cada momento que se rozaban uno con el otro.

-Draco… yo…

-Shhh – le susurró el rubio en su oreja – lo sé…

Le decía el rubio mientras besaba su cuello y con una de sus manos buscaba a tientas su varita, pues sinceramente no sabía dónde exactamente había quedado.

Por su lado, Neville creía no poder aguantar más, necesitaba a su rubio Slytherin dentro de él, quería sentirlo¡ya! Y se lo hacía saber haciendo movimientos de cadera hacia donde se encontraba su miembro. Y por supuesto que Draco también quería estar dentrode Neville, tanto tiempo habían esperado ese momento ambos, es decir, anteriormente habían estado así, pero no habían cruzadoesa línea. Así que el rubio lo haría, pero lo haría de la manera menos dolorosa para el chico, quería que su atolondradoGryffindor lo disfrutara…

Y así lo haría.

Neville se había puesto nervioso al ver a Draco arrodillado frente a él, mientras tenía en su mano la varita mágica.

-Es… es un simple hechizo que me enseñó Blaise – le dijo Draco un poco sonrojado – me dijo que… bueno…

-Está bien – aprobó Neville, lo último que quería escuchar era saber cómo demonios Blaise y Draco habían terminado hablando sobre los hechizos lubricantes. Y si Blaise lo recomendaba era porque en verdad servía, es decir… era lo que últimamente hacían su amigo Ron y Blaise. Demostrarse amor.

-Solo… relájate – recomendó Draco, mientras volvía a la tarea de besarlo.

Neville iba a protestar, es decir, con solo decirle 'relájate' no lo iba a ser, por más que amara al chico, sin embargo, esos besos, esas caricias… en verdad lograron relajarlo. Absorto en esas sensaciones ya estaba, que al sentir una fría sensación dentro de él, lo hizo sobresaltarse. Pero que luego se le olvidó al envolverse nuevamente en los besos y caricias de su Draco.

-¿Listo? – preguntó Draco viéndolo a los ojos. Neville asintió sonrojado – si quieres que pare… solo me dices ¿de acuerdo? – el moreno volvió a asentir.

Draco volvió a besarlo, mientras entraba en él de manera lenta, procurando no lastimarlo. Neville al principio había cerrado los ojos y se había obligado a separarse del beso de Draco, para no gritar por el dolor que sentía, mientras que su rubio lo invadía lentamente. Sin embargo el dolor remitió y creyó que su novio se había detenido por haberse percatado de su dolor.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco viéndolo preocupado, Neville parpadeó.

-Sí – le dijo mientras ahora, él, le daba un beso a su chico.

Neville comenzó a mover su cadera, para darle a entender a Draco que estaba listo. Mensaje que fue entendido por el otro y comenzó con un vaivén dentro del Gryffindor. Movimientos que pronto se convirtieron en oleadas de placer para Neville.

Besos más demandantes acudieron al encuentro, al igual que las caricias y los gemidos por ambos chicos. Sobre todo, cuando Draco tomó el miembro de su novio con una de sus manos para darle atención y así llegar al mismo tiempo. Solo bastó un par de movimientos más por parte de ambos, para sentirse casi al clímax.

-¡Juntos! – propuso como pudo Neville.

-¡Juntos! – respondió igualmente, como pudo, Draco.

Y juntos alcanzaron el clímax. Draco dentro de Neville y el moreno en la mano de Draco.

Agitados por lo recién ocurrido. Draco descansaba en el pecho de Neville y éste le acariciaba su cabellera rubia.

-Draco, ¿crees que lo lograremos? – Le preguntó Neville distraídamente – ya sabes… el estar juntos…

-¡Claro que lo lograremos! – Le afirmó Draco viéndolo a los ojos – lo haremos juntos – le dijo con una sonrisa – estaré ahí para cuando hables con tu abuela.

-Y yo también lo estaré para cuando hables con tus padres – le dijo animadamente Neville — ¿crees que tu madre me acepte… a pesar de que asesiné a su Mimbulus Mimbletonia? – Draco enarcó una ceja y luego le sonrió.

-¡Claro que lo hará! Además le compraste otra ¿no? – Neville sonrió – O… ¿ya no quieres estar conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí! – Replicó el moreno – siempre estaré contigo Draco. Te lo prometo – aseguró Neville.

-Es una promesa entonces – le dijo el rubio – siempre estaremos juntos.

* * *

En la habitación de los Slytherin el ambiente estaba tenso. Blaise esta vez se abstuvo de sus 'bromitas matutinas',en el fondo de sentía culpable porque estaba realmente muy feliz, las cosas con su lindo pelirrojoiban muy bien, demasiado.

Desde que había regresado de su compromiso, había estado todo el tiempo con su novio, disfrutando que por fin era un 'hombre libre', mas sin embargo ahora, en estos momentos, tenía remordimientos por no haber aprovechado esos momentos para hacer algo con el asunto de la prometida de su amigo Theo.

-Buen día – saludó Draco, levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

-Buen día – le respondió Blaise, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

El trío plateado salió de la Sala Común minutos después en absoluto silencio.

En cuanto llegaron al Gran Comedor, Theo se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones donde un Harry lo esperaba animadamente para su último desayuno juntos.

Draco se excusó con Blaise y se dirigió hacia las afueras del castillo donde lo esperaría un Neville son una gran sonrisa, lo cual agradecía enormemente el rubio, pues necesitaba precisamente eso, para reunir las fuerzas y desobedecer a su padre. Necesitaba a su atolondradoGryffindor a su lado, su sonrisa, sus balbuceos, sus sonrojos, sus miradas… a él.

* * *

En esta ocasión, el compromiso se llevaría a cabo en el jardín.

Ambas chicas lucían un sencillo, pero elegante, vestido color blanco, con una diadema color blanco en sus cabelleras rubias.

La celebración se llevaría a cabo de varios minutos. Nuevamente como en el compromiso de Blaise. Draco, Theo y Blaise ya estaban reunidos en una esquina y con el único plan en manos: ayudar a Draco cuando anulara el Pacto, puesto que Theo ya les había dicho que él sí lo cumpliría.

-¿Estás seguro Theo? – insistió por quinta vez Blaise, quien sabe a lo mejor Theo cambiaría de opinión.

\- Sí – le dijo rápidamente el aludido, sinceramente no quería hacerlo, pero no quería que su padre muriera, suficiente tuvo con saber que él fue el responsable de la muerte de su madre, no podría con la de su padre.

-Yo solo…

-Está bien Blaise – cortó el tema el Slytherin — ¿ya llegó tu padrino? – se dirigió a Draco.

-Sí, lo acabo de ver – informó Draco viendo cómo Snape platicaba con el Señor Greengrass.

Aun no podía creer que su padrino fuera parte de la moda, jamás le había pasado ese pensamiento, pero después del descubrimiento y de la confesión (del día anterior) no le quedaban dudas, pero en el fondo se alegraba, pues su padrino era feliz y eso era lo importante.

-¿Esta vez no viene Sirius? – preguntó Blaise al no ver aquel hombre de ojos azules.

-No – respondió Draco – creo que está de viaje o algo así…

Los tres chicos se tensaron cuando el Sr. Greengrass se encaminó hacia el centro del jardín, donde habían hecho una especie de pista, en el cual habían trazado el círculo del Pacto.

* * *

Harry, Neville y Ron, aprovechando que era su último fin de semana de vacaciones, habían ido a Hogsmeade, aunque ni Harry ni Neville estaban de ánimos, pero el pelirrojo haciendo uso de sus recursos los pudo persuadir.

Estaban en el pub 'Las Tres Escobas', habían pedido cervezas de mantequillas aunque casi no las probaron. Neville y Ron trataban por todos los medios hacer que Harry se animara un poco, pero esta vez había sido inútil, el chico simplemente se había sumergido en un 'mutismo'.

Cuando Ron ofreció regresar al castillo, Harry fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse hacia él, al estar a medio camino unos pequeños pergaminos se posaron delante de cada uno de los chicos, los cuales intercambiaron miradas extrañas entre ellos.

* * *

Al igual que la ocasión pasada, el Sr, Greengrass comenzó un discurso parecido al del Señor Lovegood, con la excepción de que no habló de nada de 'ciruelas dirigibles'. Anunció a su hija Daphne.

La chica pasó al centro del jardín colocándose en medio del círculo con símbolos extraños.

Enseguida anunció a Theodore Nott, el chico dio un gran suspiro y se adentró al círculo igualmente, ante las miradas de impotencia de sus dos amigos.

La chica alargó la mano hacia Theo, el cual lo hizo sumisamente.

-¡Esperen! – habló Albert Nott fuera del círculo.

-Papá, ya está decidido – le dijo Theo seriamente.

-No lo permitiré – atajó Nott padre.

-Nott – gruñó Greengrass hacia el mayor.

-Señor Nott… todo estará bien – le dijo dulcemente la chica sonriéndole con sinceridad, el mayor frunció el ceño.

-Bien… - el mayor se alejó aun confundido con el asunto.

-No hagas tonterías Nott – le advirtió Greengrass y sujetándolo del brazo por si las moscas.

Dentro del círculo, Daphne apretó fuertemente la mano de su prometido, Theo dirigió su atención hacia las manos entrelazadas y luego hacia la cara de la chica, la cual le sonreía tristemente.

-¿Daphne? – preguntó ceñudo Theo ¿Qué demonios tramaba?

-Perdón por ser tan egoísta… Lovegood tenía razón.

-¿Qué…?

-Yo, Daphne Greengrass – comenzó la chica a recitar el hechizo interrumpiendo al chico – fui elegida por el Hechizo de la Marca, para cumplir con el Pacto Pureblood, eligiendo como pareja para llevarlo a cabo ha Theodore Nott – el círculo comenzó a emanar energía pura a su alrededor – Siendo hoy el día del compromiso, me presento voluntariamente a cumplir con el Pacto – el círculo cada vez se hacía más fuerte ante las palabras de la chica y ésta dio otro apretón a la mano del chico, el cual parpadeó nervioso – no obstante, he de prescindir ante tal responsabilidad – Theo entornó a los ojos y vio sorprendido a la chica – así mismo, libero a Theodore Nott de toda la responsabilidad que tenga que ver con el Pacto Pureblood y hacia conmigo.

-Daphne… — murmuró Greengrass a lo lejos – pero… ¿Por qué?

-Al menos tu hija es mejor persona que tu – dejó salir Nott, soltándose del agarré del otro y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Es tu turno – animó la chica al castaño – vamos Theo.

-Gracias Daphne – le dijo conmovido el chico. Ella solo sonrió – Yo, Theodore Nott, fui elegido como pareja por Daphne Greengrass para cumplir con el Pacto Pureblood. Siendo hoy el día del compromiso, me presento voluntariamente a cumplir con el Pacto, no obstante, he de prescindir ante tal responsabilidad, la cual ha sido aprobada por mi prometida Daphne Greengrass – terminó de decir el hechizo el castaño.

Ambos chicos fueron envueltos por un aura mágica, que parecía venir de adentro de cada uno de ellos: El Hechizo de la Marca. El aura mágica que los envolvía se disolvió arriba de ambos, dejándolos libres de responsabilidades. Y el aura que envolvía el círculo poco a poco disminuía.

-Eres libre – le dijo la chica con ojos llorosos.

-Yo… gracias – dijo nuevamente Theo, abrazándola nuevamente.

Los invitados, que al parecer la mayoría había ido al compromiso anterior, sabían que las cosas no terminarían muy bien que digamos, a pesar de que en esta ocasión nadie parecía alterado por la anulación del Pacto, pero aun así iban retrocediendo simuladamente y otros sin mayor pudor desaparecíandel lugar. Definitivamente… algo ocurriría.

-Draco – gruñó Lucius a su lado, después de apartarlo hábilmente de Blaise – más te vale no cometer una locura.

-O ¿qué padre? – Tentó Draco – ¿me desheredarás?

-Al parecer… ese Longbottom te da seguridad ¿cierto? – Draco entornó los ojos algo asustado. Tragó saliva.

-No sé de qué habla – trato de hacerse el desentendido.

-Sé tú pequeño secreto… — le susurró al oído – ahora ve y cumple con el maldito Pacto, sino quieres que el idiota de Longbottom sufra las consecuencias.

Draco lo miraba perplejamente ¿Cómo demonios se enteró su padre de su relación con Neville? Aun lo miraba atentamente tratando de averiguar cómo demonios se enteró, cuando un John Greengrass lo llamó al centro del jardín.

-Sin hacer idioteces Astoria – escuchó Draco que Greengrass le advertía a la chica y luego le enviaba una mirada de advertencia a él.

Theo estaba a un lado de Blaise aun sin creer lo que recién había ocurrido, no podía esperar más para regresar al castillo y darle las muy buenas noticias a su amado ojiverde. Justo en eso pensaba: en Harry, cuando literalmente se materializó frente a él.

-¿Harry…? ¿Pero…?

El Slytherin parpadeó algo confundido y volteó a ver a su amigo Blaise, para saber si él también estaba viendo lo mismo que él, pero su amigo moreno parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él, ya que ante éste estaba parado Ronald Weasley. Ambos chicos recién aparecidos, con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano.

Draco se metió en el círculo junto con Astoria, aun algo aturdido por lo que su padre le había dicho. Le había dado vueltas al asunto y llegó a la conclusión de que su padre no le podía hacer nada a Neville, sobre todo porque éste estaba en Hogwarts y allí estaba seguro ¿cierto?

Mas fue su sorpresa, cuando al buscar a su padre, vio que Neville, su Neville, su atolondrado Gryffindor,estaba a un lado de su padre y éste le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

Draco, por primera vez, tuvo miedo a desobedecerlo.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	34. Un arreglo al estilo Malfoy

**Capitulo Treinta y Cuatro: Un arreglo al estilo Malfoy.**

[Media hora antes]

Harry se había alegrado cuando Ron propuso regresar al castillo, ya que, sinceramente, no tenía ánimos de estar haciendo cosas, cuando en esos momentos su novio… estaba comprometiéndose. Ni a medio camino iban cuando frente a ellos se habían aparecido unos pedazos de pergaminos.

-¿Pero…? – quiso preguntar Harry en cuanto los vio.

-¿Qué son? – preguntó curioso Ron.

-No lo… — no alcanzó advertir Neville, ya que Ron había sujetado uno de esos e inmediatamente se desapareció frente a ellos.

-¡Ron! – llamó vanamente el ojiverde pues su amigo no estaba.

-Harry, ¡son trasladores! – chilló Neville.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que saber a dónde se fue Ron

-¡Espera! Y si es una… — Neville se sorprendió al ver que Harry se desparecía frente a él —… trampa.

Neville se quedó observando a aquel lugar en donde segundos antes estaban sus dos amigos, después su mirada la desvió hasta donde el último pedazo de pergamino estaba, el cual insistía por ser tomado y cumplir su función.

"Espero que no sea una trampa…"

Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Neville, cuando sintió una sensación que lo envolvía dentro de él, haciéndolo dar vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta que todo parecía estar quieto.

El primero en aparecer fue Ronald Weasley frente a su novio Blaise, el cual lo veía de manera extraña, el Slytherin parpadeó nervioso y quiso saber si estaba soñando o algo parecido, así que volteó hasta donde estaba su amigo castaño, pero éste estaba igual que él, ya que un Harry Potter estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Blaise al salir del estupor.

-Eso queremos saber – dijo Harry al inspeccionar el lugar.

-¿Cómo le hicieron? – esta vez interrogó Theo.

-Con esto – se adelantó Ron enseñándole a Blaise el pergamino.

-¿Un traslador? – Preguntó Theo enarcando una ceja — ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?

-No lo creerás… aparecieron ante nosotros tres – confesó el ojiverde.

-¿Tres? – preguntó perplejo Blaise.

-¡Neville! – jadeó Theo al ver aparecer al león, frente a Lucius Malfoy.

-Bienvenido Longbottom – le saludó con una sonrisa de lado el Sr. Malfoy.

-Yo… emh – el león estaba un poco confundido ¿Cómo demonios llegó a ese preciso lugar? Vio hacia el pergamino en su mano y luego a Lucius. Las conclusiones que se formaban en su cabeza, no le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

-Llegas en el momento justo – le dijo Lucius tomándolo del hombro – mi hijo está por cumplir el Pacto – Neville lo veía de manera aterradora, por alguna extraña razón, tenía la sensación de que Lucius sabía su secreto.

Draco estaba en el círculo, aún tomado de la mano de Astoria, pero con la duda de anular el Pacto, veía a su padre que compartía algunas palabras con su Neville. Tragó saliva.

-Draco – lo llamó la chica – no tengas miedo, tu padre no puede hacerle daño.

-No lo sé, Astoria.

-Yo seguiré adelante – dijo la chica de manera triste, ya que si ella renunciaba y Draco aceptaba, ella lo cumpliría obligatoriamente, al menos que quisiera morir o que alguien ocupara su lugar.

Apretó fuertemente la mano de Draco y comenzó a recitar el hechizo.

-Yo, Astoria Greengrass fui elegida por el Hechizo de la Marca, para cumplir con el Pacto Pureblood, eligiendo como pareja para llevarlo a cabo ha Draco Malfoy – el círculo nuevamente comenzó a emanar energía pura a su alrededor – Siendo hoy el día del compromiso, me presento voluntariamente a cumplir con el Pacto – el círculo nuevamente, se hacía más fuerte ante las palabras de la chica.

Astoria buscó la mirada de Draco, pero éste la mantenía fija en su atolondrado Gryffindor. La chica antes de continuar buscó a su padre y éste la miraba de manera amenazante. A un lado de su padre estaba su hermana, la cual le envió una mirada reconfortadora, movió sus labios de manera silenciosa, pero aun así supo que decían:

'Todo va a estar bien'.

Mas envalentonada por esas palabras, la menor de las Greengrass continuó:

-No obstante, he de prescindir ante tal responsabilidad – a lo lejos pudo ver a su padre verla de manera furiosa – así mismo, libero a Draco Malfoy de toda la responsabilidad que tenga que ver con el Pacto Pureblood y hacia conmigo.

-¡Astoria! – chilló Greengrass padre. Por suerte, la magia pura que envolvía al círculo le impedía ir hacia con ella.

-Esto se pone interesante – exclamó Lucius tomando más fuerte del hombro a Neville, pues estaba cien por ciento seguro que Draco no lo desobedecería.

-¿Draco? – llamó Astoria bajito.

Draco veía a Neville viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

"Tengo qué hacerlo"pensaba el rubio "Se lo prometí… prometimos estar juntos"

-Yo, Draco Malfoy, fui elegido como pareja por Astoria Greengrass para cumplir con el Pacto Pureblood – comenzó a recitar el rubio sin despegar la mirada de su padre y la de Neville – Siendo hoy el día del compromiso, me presento voluntariamente a cumplir con el Pacto…

Lucius Malfoy sonrió de lado.

-Sin embargo…

-¡Te lo prohíbo Draco! – Rugió Lucius Malfoy, viendo las intenciones de su primogénito — ¡Ni se te ocurra o te juro que te arrepentirás! – le amenazó sacando la varita.

-El que se arrepentirá serás tú… Lucius – le habló alguien a sus espaldas, mientras sentía claramente la punta de la varita enterrándose en su espalda.

-Snape – gruñó el rubio, al reconocer la voz del moreno.

El profesor de pociones hábilmente apartó a Neville de Lucius. Y le envió una mirada de aliento a Draco, el cual sonrió ampliamente.

-Sin embargo… — continuó Draco más seguro – he de prescindir ante tal responsabilidad, la cual ha sido aprobada por mi prometida Astoria Greengrass – terminó de decir el hechizo el rubio.

El mismo procedimiento se llevó a cabo con ellos, con respecto al aura que los envolvía. Cuando el aura mágica disminuía del círculo, Draco escuchó claramente el hechizo de su padre.

-¡Expulso!

-¡Lucius! – exclamó horrorizada Narcisa antes de desvanecerse, por un extraño hechizo que le lanzó Lucius después de atacar a Draco.

En cuestión de segundos Draco fue expulsado hacia atrás, ante la mirada asustada de su ex prometida. Astoria fue tomada por su padre y se la llevó junto con su hermana a un lugar aparte. Theo y Harry fueron a auxiliar a la Sra. Malfoy. Mientras que Ron y Blaise trataban de detener a Neville, el cual hacia lo posible para ir por Draco.

Snape siguió a Lucius, pero éste hábilmente le lanzó un 'Desmaius' que no pudo evitar, por estar al pendiente de Draco.

-¡Padrino! – gritó Draco asustado recuperándose del golpe que se llevó al caer después del hechizo de su padre.

-Esta vez Draco, has ido demasiado lejos – reclamaba Lucius en un tono maquiavélico.

-¡Draco! – llamó Neville al soltarse del agarre de Blaise y Ron.

-Estúpido Gryffindor – murmuró Lucius dándose la vuelta hacia con él.

-¡No, padre! – gritó asustado Draco.

-¡Bombarda! – gritó Lucius hacia el suelo e inmediatamente después una explosión dio a lugar.

Una gran nube de polvo invadía el lugar. Solo se escuchaban algunos quejidos y cosas cayendo aún por la explosión.

-¡Qué demonios! – Exclamó Ron al salir debajo una mesa — ¿Blaise? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntaba mientras veía a su alrededor — ¿chicos?

-¡Oigan! — Llamó Theo — ¡Necesito ayuda acá! – Pidió mientras trataba de reanimar a la mamá de Draco.

-Debemos llevarla a San Mungo – informó el Sr. Nott, que estaba a su lado tratando de despertarla.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – Quiso saber Harry al ver a su lado a Blaise y Ron — ¿Dónde está Neville?

-¿Y Draco?

-Se lo ha llevado Lucius – informó Snape levantándose entre los escombros y cargando a Neville entre sus brazos.

-¡Neville! – llamaron al unisonó Harry y Ron.

-Lo ha alcanzado la explosión – explicó el mayor – Iré a la mansión Malfoy, ustedes lleven a Narcisa y a Longbottom a San Mungo.

-De acuerdo – respondió Nott padre.

* * *

Trastrabilló al tocar el suelo firme, pero al final perdió el equilibrio, ya que Lucius lo aventó contra el suelo. A Draco le costó trabajo ubicarse. Estaban en una habitación pequeña, rodeada de varias estatuas y objetos extraños adornaban las paredes. En una esquina había unos estantes llenos de objetos específicos para combates. Draco comprendió que su padre lo había llevado al Cuarto de Duelos.

-Es una pena que hayamos llegado hasta esta situación por algo que no vale la pena – dijo Lucius después de un rato, arrastrando las palabras.

-Por supuesto que vale la pena padre – afirmó con seguridad Draco, mientras caminaba en círculos al compás de los pasos de su padre – lo que es lamentable es que no lo quiera entender.

-Entender ¿dices? ¿Qué demonios quieres que entienda? – Espetó Lucius con una mueca de desprecio – Que has roto la tradición de seguir con el Pacto, que no habrá más herederos porque se te ocurrió ser parte de la maldita moda, esa aberración…— de la varita de Lucius salieron chispas rojas – y ni se diga del maldito estúpido de Longbottom.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarlo padre! – reclamó Draco, deteniendo sus pasos y apuntando su varita hacia el mayor.

-Al parecer el Gryffindor te ha pegado lo idiota.

-Padre.

-Solo hay una forma de arreglar este mal… entendido.

-No es ningún…

-Un duelo

-¿Qué?

* * *

Snape, al ver desaparecer a sus alumnos y al Sr. Nott hacia San Mungo, había tratado de aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy, pero no lograba hacerlo y eso significaba una sola cosa. Lucius le había negado el acceso. Intentó irse por la Red Flú, pero nuevamente sus intentos de llegar a aquella mansión, se vieron truncados. Lucius Malfoy le había negado el acceso hacia aquel lugar y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Entre murmuraciones, salió de ese lugar, dispuesto a ir a la Mansión, no importaba el tiempo que le tomara, iría. Aunque eso significara irse caminando o volando. Draco, su ahijado, lo valía, lo quería como a un hijo.

* * *

Estaban en la sala de espera. Ya habían ingresado a Narcisa a un cuarto, pero los medimagos aún no sabían cómo hacerle para despertarla. El Señor Nott estaba haciéndole compañía en caso de que despertara por sí sola.

Por otro lado, Neville también estaba inconsciente y le habían dado algunas pociones y aplicado algunos hechizos para que se recuperara. Así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera.

-Draco está en problemas, deberíamos ir a ayudarle – opinó Blaise un poco inquieto parado en una esquina – Lucius se veía realmente enojado.

-Pero… y ¿Neville? — preguntó angustiado el pelirrojo, que estaba sentado frente a su amigo inconsciente.

-Ustedes vayan – dijo Theo, que estaba sentado del otro lado de la cama – yo me quedo con Neville.

-Bien – aceptó Blaise, ya casi saliendo de la habitación.

-Tengan cuidado – recomendó Theo y dirigiéndose a Harry, que estaba a su lado, agregó – ten cuido.

El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

A Draco aún le retumbaba la palabra 'Duelo' en su cabeza, pero si esa era la única forma para estar con su atolondradoGryffindor, que así fuera. Aunque de antemano sabía que tenía desventaja, es decir, su padre era experto en duelos y él, él solo era un novato. Pero Neville lo valía, eso y más. Así que, a como diera lugar ganaría. Tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a él y así mismo.

-Arreglaremos este asunto con un duelo… si pierdes tendrás que casarte con la prometida que te busque – explicó Lucius.

-Eso no pasará – dijo seguro Draco – y si gano padre. Si gano no harás nada para impedir que Neville y yo estemos juntos. – el rubio mayor gruñó, pero aun así aceptó. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que ganaría.

Ambos rubios hicieron las respectivas reverencias. Momentos después seguían caminando en círculos sin despegar la mirada uno del otro.

-Entonces que así se haga… ¡Expelliarmus! – lanzó Lucius de pronto y Draco ágilmente pudo esquivar el hechizo y contraatacó.

-¡Confringo! – le apuntó a unos cuadros que estaban encima de su padre, los cuales al ser tocados por el hechizo explotaron y los restos cayeron encima de Lucius, sin embargo éste se había lanzado un 'Protego'antes de que los restos impactaran sobre él.

Aprovechando el barullo ocasionado, lanzó un 'Expulso'en contra de Draco, el cual al sentir el impacto, salió lanzado por los aires, chocando con la espalda en la pared para luego caer boca-abajo en el suelo.

-¡Draco! – llamó Blaise al estar dentro de la mansión, junto con Harry y Ron.

-¡No se metan! – gritó Lucius enfadado, saliendo de la nube de polvo que se había formado por el hechizo de Draco.

-¿Qué…? – iba a preguntar Ron, pero Lucius le lanzó un 'Petrificus Totalus', haciendo que el pelirrojo se inmovilizara al instante.

Blaise iba a protestar pero unas estatuas se pusieron, literalmente, frente a él y a Harry.

-Que no se acerquen – ordenó Lucius y las estatuas arrinconaron a los chicos en una de las paredes cercanas.

Draco se levantó lentamente del suelo. Al principio creyó haber estado en una especie de sueño o algo por el estilo, ya que había escuchado a su amigo Blaise y al novio de éste hablar, pero luego vio al pelirrojo en el suelo inmóvil y a Blaise y a Harry atrapados por unas estatuas.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para comprender qué había ocurrido, le preocupó no ver entre sus amigos a su novio y a su amigo Theo.

-Es mejor así Draco – opinó Lucius, viendo a los chicos – solo estorbarían en el duelo y no quieres que salgan lastimados ¿no? Después de todo son unos malditos débiles por pertenecer a la estúpida moda – el mayor lo dijo con cierta malicia.

Esto último a Draco lo hizo enfurecer y sin esperar más le lanzó un 'Desmaius' a su padre, el cual esquivó astutamente.

-Vamos hijo – dijo Lucius divertido al ver la frustración de su primogénito – no quisiera lastimarte… solo dime que te equivocaste y que no sientes lo que dices sentir.

-Te equivocas padre, yo en verdad amo a Neville – confesó el Slytherin. Lucius cambió su semblante de burla a uno serio, pues pudo percibir sinceridad en su hijo en aquellas palabras – Así es padre, lo amo y siempre lo haré – en Draco había un brillo en sus ojos… un brillo que Lucius conocía y que se rehusaba a creer.

-¡Un Malfoy nunca se enamora y mucho menos puede llegar a amar a alguien! – expresó Malfoy padre.

-¡Entonces no quiero ser un Malfoy! – declaró Draco. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Lucius estaba furioso.

-¡Crucio! – lanzó el mayor de los rubios sin piedad al menor.

Draco cayó al frío piso, sintiendo la maldición en todo su cuerpo, nunca se acostumbraría al dolor, a pesar que su padre lo hubiera utilizado en él en más de una ocasión tiempo atrás.

* * *

Apretó fuertemente los ojos antes de abrirlos completamente y sobresaltarse.

-¡Neville! – Llamó Theo levantándose de su lugar para auxiliarlo — ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al ver al chico observar el lugar de manera extraña.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó incorporándose rápidamente, lo que ocasionó que se mareara.

-En San Mungo – explicó Theo – no deberías hacer movimientos bruscos.

-Yo… — Neville lucía realmente desorientado ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Solo fue cuestión de segundos para sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de la realidad — ¡Draco! – llamó aterrado y se levantó del lugar.

-¡Neville, no!

-No me digas que me calme Theo – interrumpió el moreno – si Harry estuviera en el lugar de Draco harías lo mismo ¿no? – Theo iba a replicar pero se ahorró el sermón, Neville tenía razón.

-De acuerdo – dijo al fin – nadie tiene que vernos salir de aquí.

-Bien – le respondió Neville con una sonrisa complacida – Gracias.

* * *

-¡Maldición! – Snape se quejó al esquivar el décimo maleficio.

Sabía que le resultaría difícil llegar hasta la Mansión Malfoy, conocía muy bien a Lucius y al parecer éste lo conocía muy bien. El rubio le había puesto todos los obstáculos posibles para que no pudiera intervenir en el 'castigo' para Draco, por eso le bloqueó la entrada por vía Red Flú y por la Aparición, y por si fuera poco, también por la vía tradicional, ya que se había enfrentado a toda clase de trampas y hechizos dirigidos especialmente para él.

Llevaba más de veinte minutos en esa situación y ni siquiera había pasado la entrada de la Mansión, temía que si demoraba más, quizás Draco ya estuviera envuelto en algo turbio. Lucius solía utilizar la manipulación para conseguir lo quisiera con quien quisiera. Draco no sería la excepción.

* * *

Draco sintió cómo el dolor cesaba lentamente y vio cómo su padre se alejaba de él junto con su varita ¿cómo había sucedo eso?

-Mírate… en eso te has convertido – le decía Lucius con cierta repulsión – en un gran estúpido, qué patético eres, qué débil… un Malfoy derrotado por el sentimiento más vil: el amor – esa última palabra el rubio la dijo con aberración.

Draco comenzaba a ponerse de pie con lentitud, pues le costaba trabajo hacerlo, temblaba perceptiblemente por los efectos de la maldición.

-¡Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que ese estúpido de Longbottom vale la pena! – Continuaba Lucius con sus reproches – cómo puedes siquiera amar a ese mediocre y…

-¡Basta padre! No lo insultes – el menor le hubiera lanzado un 'Silencius' o algo más, si tuviera su varita claro, no le agradaba que su padre, ni nadie de hecho, hablara mal de suNeville – Él es un buen chico – Lucius gruñó ante esto.

-Prefiero verte muerto antes de que te unas a ese…

-¡Pues hágalo! – retó Draco ¿Por qué su padre no entendía la situación? ¿Por qué demonios no aceptaba que él estaba enamorado? ¿Por qué serpientes le incomodaba la moda? — ¡Hágalo! ¡Pero aun así lo seguiré amando! ¡Siempre!

-Eres un… ¡Avada Kedavra! — un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Lucius.

-¡Draco! – gritó Blaise desde atrás de la estatua.

Draco cerró los ojos dispuesto a recibir el hechizo, ya no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo o protegerse con algo, no tenía varita… y aun así no había hechizo protector contra ello.

Recodó a Neville.

Su atolondradoGryffindor… le había fallado, prometió que estaría con él siempre y le había fallado. Si tan solo lo hubiera visto por última vez, si tan solo…

Todo estará bien…

Escuchó la voz de su león, quizás solo se trataba de una alucinación, después de todo esos eran sus últimos segundos de vida. Esa voz era un gran regalo antes de partir al otro lado.

Pero algo no estaba bien… es decir ¿Ya había muerto? ¿Después de la muerte aún había consciencia? ¿Aún había dolor?

-¡Neville!

Al escuchar la voz de Theo, Draco (demasiado sorprendido) abrió los ojos de golpe.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	35. Una promesa cumplida

**Capitulo Treinta y Cinco: Una promesa cumplida**

[Media hora antes]

Neville y Theo habían escapado de San Mungo sin ningún contratiempo, sin perder tiempo buscaron un local donde les permitirían usar la chimenea e inmediatamente entraron a la Mansión Malfoy. Theo aún estaba sorprendido que pudieran entrar, sobre todo ellos dos, es decir uno era Neville el novio de su amigo, el cual automáticamente sería odiado por Lucius, y él que no era una 'Blanca palomita' a los ojos de Lucius, no desde que había comenzado a ir en contra de la burocracia que los regía. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-Neville, debemos tener cuidado – le previno al chico – esto ha sido muy fácil.

-Lo sé – dijo Neville distraídamente — ¡Por allá! – señaló hacia un pasillo que, si mal no lo recordaba Theo, los llevaría al Cuarto de Duelos.

Se escuchaba la voz de Lucius cada vez más cerca, así que el último tramo lo recorrieron prácticamente corriendo.

-Eres un… — Theo escuchó a Lucius amenazar a Draco — ¡Avada Kedavra! – lanzó el rubio mayor.

-¡NO! – Gritó Neville corriendo hacia Draco.

Theo hizo uso de su sangre fría y utilizó todos los hechizos protectores que se le vinieron a la mente hacia Neville y Draco, ningún hechizo, claro está, era capaz de anular la maldición, pero hacer la combinación de varios hechizos precisos lo podrían esquivar y así no morirían… o al menos eso esperaba.

-Todo estará bien – le dijo Neville al oído a Draco antes de que el hechizo cayera sobre él.

Una gran explosión dio a lugar haciendo que los cercanos a ésta fueran lanzados bruscamente hacia los lados.

Draco podía sentir un peso encima de él y un gran aroma que le recordaba mucho a su atolondradoGryffindor le invadió sus sentidos…

-¡Neville! – llamó Theo desde el suelo e incorporándose cómo pudo.

Al escuchar la voz de Theo, Draco (demasiado sorprendido) abrió los ojos de golpe, esperando que lo que estaba pensado no fuera verdad, sin embargo no lo fue.

-Neville… — Murmuró al reconocer la cabellera castaña de su novio, en su pecho - ¡Neville! – Gritó incorporándose rápidamente, pero a la vez cuidando el cuerpo, inconsciente de su novio - ¿Neville? – Le llamó por tercera vez, pero el aludido no se… ¿movía? – ¡Háblame Neville! – reclamó el rubio al no tener respuesta de su chico.

-Draco… — Theo lo llamó al llegar a su lado – lo siento…

Pero en Draco, sus pensamientos iban más allá del dolor y la rabia… estaban dirigidos en una sola palabra y en una sola persona: Venganza y Lucius Malfoy.

-Cuídalo – le murmuró a su amigo castaño, mientras levantaba la varita de su novio y se dirigía a su objetivo.

-No hagas tonterías Draco – le dijo Theo observándolo mientras caminaba – él ni siquiera está…

Pero Draco no lo escuchaba, él solo pensaba que su atolondradoGryffindor, su Neville no se movía, estaba… ni siquiera quería decir esa palabra. Y Theo le pedía que no hiciera 'tonterías' ¿Qué hubiera hecho él en su lugar?

Vio cómo Lucius se levantaba entre los escombros de algunos cuadros que se habían caído de la pared. Era ahora o nunca. Le apuntó con la varita, con un solo pensamiento. Sufrir. Sí que Lucius sufriera lo que él estaba sufriendo. Dolor. Sí, que Lucius sintiera lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Draco ¡Detente! – llamó Theo acercándose a él, al adivinar sus pensamientos. No quería que su amigo se metiera en problemas e hiciera algo que probablemente se arrepentiría más tarde.

-No te metas Theo, no quiero herirte – le advirtió el rubio con cierta rabia en su voz.

-¡Draco! – lo escuchó más cerca de él. Sin previo aviso Draco lo encaró lanzándole un 'Levicorpus', en cuestión de segundos Theo se vio colgado del techo, dejando caer su varita en el trayecto por el ataque sorpresa de su amigo rubio.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Harry, cuando pudo tener un mejor panorama de la situación en la que se encontraba su novio, ya que él y Blaise, aún estaban atrapados en aquellas estatuas y Ron aún seguía paralizado.

Draco ignoró su queja y siguió avanzando hasta donde estaba Lucius, muy sonriente por cierto.

-¡Crucio! – lanzó Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, para su sorpresa Lucius cayó al piso, aunque sin retorcerse del dolor.

-¿Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien? – se burló Malfoy padre.

-¡Cállate Lucius Malfoy! – Amenazó Draco, sin embargo, el aludido sonrió con satisfacción, cosa que no le pareció al rubio menor - ¡Crucio!

Lucius por escasos segundos pudo sentir la maldición en su cuerpo.

-¡Draco! – llamó Theo desde el techo, pero Draco no se detendría, estaba demasiado dolido por lo ocurrido.

Apuntó nuevamente hacia dónde Lucius estaba tirado y viéndolo desafiantemente, Draco veía a su padre de una manera indescifrable.

-¡Cruc…! – unas manos abrazándolo desde la espalda detuvieron su ataque.

-Draco, tranquilízate – le llamó la voz de Severus Snape.

-¡No padrino! – Replicó el rubio – él fue el responsable de que Neville… él… — Draco sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, sin embargo, eso no desistía a que forcejeara para soltarse del agarre del mayor.

-¿Draco… en verdad tú quieresa ese…? – murmuró Lucius al ver el sufrir de su primogénito.

-Draco… cuando Longbottom despierte, no le gustará verte detrás de unas rejas oxidadas de las celdas de Azkaban – el profesor de pociones le hablaba a su ahijado lo más severamente.

-¿Cuándo despierte? – preguntó Draco en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, él aún vive – le tranquilizó el moreno. En cuanto escuchó esas palabras Draco suspiró largamente y dejó de forcejear con él.

* * *

Tenía un buen rato moviendo aquella poción, la instrucción decía que no dejara de moverla hasta que la sustancia tornara a un color rosa chicloso, la de él ya la había tomado desde quince minutos atrás, se hubiera dado cuenta si no estuviera distraído, si no estuviera pensando en él…

-Draco… — le llamó quedito Blaise para no sobresaltarlo, cosa que no le resultó, pues el rubio dio un bote sobre su asiento haciendo que su caldero se volteara y derramara la poción sobre la mesa de trabajo.

-¡Blaise! – se quejó el rubio.

-Lo siento, pero…

-¿Qué demonios fue esta vez? – se quejó el profesor de pociones.

Draco no respondió, simplemente salió del aula, como lo venía haciendo desde seis meses atrás, desde aquella terrible noticia…

 _Se encontraba en la sala de espera de San Mungo, iba de un lado a otro con pasos acelerados. Le habían comunicado que su madre estaba inconsciente y que no sabían cómo animarla. Sus demás amigos estaban bien, salvo con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, pero nada preocupante, el único que si tuvo que ser internado fue Theo, pues se había lastimado el tobillo pero nada malo que una poción reparahuesos pudiera arreglar._

 _Su padre también había sido transportado a San Mungo y estaba ayudando para que Narcisa se recuperara pronto. Suerte de él que también hubiera salido ileso de tanto hechizo que recibió._

 _Sin embargo, Draco, estaba preocupado por alguien más, por Neville, su atolondrado Gryffindor. De acuerdo con lo relatado de Theo, sus hechizos funcionaron, sin embargo, ¡no despertaba!_

 _-No sabríamos decirle cuanto tiempo estará así – le habían comunicado a él y a la abuela de su novio – pueden ser minutos, semanas, meses o años…_

Y así ya habían transcurrido seis meses, seis largos y tortuosos meses, en los cuales, Draco aprovechaba todo momento para visitarlo y tratar de hacerlo animar, pero nada había funcionado. Nada.

Por fin había concluido el sexto año, ya comenzaban las vacaciones… y recién iniciaban las inscripciones para cursos de sus futuras carreras… y sin embargo, Neville no despertaba.

* * *

Un chico de cabello alborotado entró en aquella habitación.

-Hola Neville – saludó al chico que, aparentemente, solo dormía – solo vine a felicitarte, ya sabes… hoy es tu cumpleaños – Harry le brindó una sonrisa al chico, pero éste seguía tan apacible como siempre.

-Hola Harry – le saludó un chico castaño que le sonreía tristemente, al entrar a la habitación. El chico venía con una túnica de San Mungo y con un gafete que recitaba 'Practicante'.

-Hola – saludó Harry acercándose al chico y lo abrazó cariñosamente - ¿Alguna novedad? – quiso saber el ojiverde.

-Todo igual – le respondió tristemente. El chico se sentía culpable por el estado del novio de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Theo, tú no tienes la culpa – le dijo Harry, viéndolo a los ojos – si no hubieras lanzado los hechizos, Neville hubiera muerto.

-No creo que hubiera preferido estar así…

-Bueno, cuando despierte le preguntaremos – animó Harry de manera optimista, mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios - ¿Cómo van tus practicas? – quiso saber, soltándose del abrazo.

Theo y Blaise habían ingresado a San Mungo, una semana atrás, como practicantes, si aprobaban satisfactoriamente las pruebas, les daban pase directo para poder cursar la carrera de Sanador en la en la Academia de Sanadores.

-Al parecer bien – respondió Theo, haciendo anotaciones en la tabla de registros – ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo inician? – Harry comenzó a relatar lo que había ocurrido una semana atrás.

Tanto Ron como él, se habían inscrito a unos cursos para poder entrar a la Academia de Aurores, solo tenían que asistir durante dos meses, donde los cuales les harían una serie de pruebas para verificar si en verdad contaban con las actitudes y aptitudes para convertirse en aurores.

-La próxima semana – respondió Harry con orgullo.

-Te echaré de menos – confesó Theo sentándose a su lado.

-Y yo a ti… pero nos escribiremos diario ¿cierto?

-Todos los días – le dijo Theo dándole un beso suave en los labios.

-¿Cuándo regresa Blaise de su descanso? – preguntó después del beso, el moreno.

-Se supone que en cinco minutos – le informó el castaño – pero algo me dice que tardará un rato.

-¿Por qué?

-Su lindo pelirrojole preparó una despedida – le informó Theo.

-Oh… Ron tuvo la misma idea que yo – le dijo Harry con un sonrojo, Theo le sonrió de manera cómplice.

* * *

Se encontraban en el cuarto del pelirrojo. Blaise había ido a pasar unos días en la Madriguera. Por suerte ese día la familia no se encontraba, la Sra. Weasley estaba en el Callejón Diagon en algunas compras, Arthur estaba en algún asunto del Ministerio y los demás miembros estaban trabajando.

-Te amo mi lindo pelirrojo – confesó Blaise, besándolo.

-Yo también – coincidió el pelirrojo.

-No quisiera que te fueras – dijo en un puchero el moreno.

-Solo son dos meses – consoló el ojiazul – además… tu estarás en San Mungo y… por cierto ¿no se supone que deberías estar ahí? – le preguntó ceñudo.

-Estoy en mi descanso – se defendió Blaise sonriente.

Ron entrecerró los ojos, pero luego lo comenzó a atacar con besos.

-¿Cuánto dura tu descanso? – le preguntó mientras comenzaba a desvestirlo y repartir besos por donde quiera.

-Nohh… muchooahhh – le respondió entre gemidos el Slytherin.

-Seráhhh rápido… entonces – confesó el pelirrojo también entre gemidos, poniéndose encima de él.

-Hoy… ahhh… Neville… - su intención era decir que era cumpleaños de Neville y había quedado ir a visitarlo los cinco, por suerte ambos se entendían muy bien.

-Loahh sé…

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama de su novio, el cual dormía, como últimamente lo hacía.

-… y ayer – continuaba Draco dándole las noticias a su novio – mi madre fue a visitar a tu abuela, al parecer se llevaran bien… creo – lo último lo dijo negando la cabeza, aun recordando cómo fue que su madre llegó una semana atrás diciéndole que quería conocer a la abuela de su novio.

Narcisa había despertado una semana después del ataque, eso había sembrado esperanza en Draco, ya que si su madre había despertado, eso le indicaba que Neville también lo haría en cuestión de días, pero no había ocurrido. Y por alguna extraña razón su padre, aunque no aprobaba completamente su relación con Neville, al menos ya no lo retaba a ningún duelo ni dejaba salir comentarios desagradables sobre la 'famosa moda'. Draco sospechaba que su padrino había influido en su decisión final.

-Theo y Blaise ya comenzaron sus prácticas – continuó Draco – y la próxima semana se van Ron y Harry… - el rubio observaba a su novio, mientras hablaba ya siquiera sin saber si era coherente o no…

-… me enojé con mi padrino – le dijo viéndolo a sus parpados cerrados, esperando a que el Gryffindor le reclamara el por qué – porque me inscribió a un curso de Pociones Avanzadas, para después entrar a la Academia de Pociones o algo así, no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que fue sin mi consentimiento – su voz sonaba cada vez más enojada - ¿sabes por qué? – Le dijo levantándose bruscamente - ¡Por qué ese curso es en Francia! ¡Le dije claramente que yo no me iría de aquí y…!

Draco no continuó, observaba atentamente a ese chico que no le decía nada… a ese chico que…

-¡Maldición Neville Longbottom! – Le reclamó furioso - ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste estar siempre conmigo!

El rubio se acercó hasta donde estaba el Gryffindor y rendido al fin, se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado de la cama.

-Neville… – le dijo entre sollozos – ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?

El rubio escondió su cara entre sus brazos y estos los dejó caer en la mano del moreno.

- _Sí_ … — escuchó vagamente, quizás era la desesperación de escucharlo, como en aquella ocasión, pero ahí estaba, la voz de Neville respondiéndole, nuevamente.

Draco lo sabía, era su imaginación, no era la primera vez que soñaba con esa voz… no era primera vez que la alucinaba. Y por eso… quiso seguir hablándole, pues solo así encontraba paz… solo así podía hablarnuevamente con él.

-¿Recuerdas la 'Recordadora'? – le preguntó apretando suavemente aquella mano.

-Sí… — le respondió nuevamente aquella voz…

- _Entonces_ … ¿Por qué no estás aquí? – le reclamó, sin un asomo de enojo, mientras le daba un beso en los dedos.

 _-¡Estoy aquí…!_ – replicó la voz…

-Feliz cumpleaños… miatolondradoGryffindor…

 _-¿Draco?_

-Sí… lo olvidaba – dijo Draco secándose algunas lágrimas, pero sin dejar de ver esas manos… — Hoy es tu cumpleaños…

- _¿En serio?_

-Sí…

 _-Oh…_

-Te amo…

 _-Y yo a ti…_

-Te extraño…

 _-¿Draco?_

-Te… amo…

 _-¿Por qué hablas cómo si te estuvieras despidiendo?_

-Te amo…

-¡Acaso me estoy muriendo y no me lo dices directamente!

Esta vez la voz se escuchó tan real… que Draco casi se la cree. Pero la mano, que estaba en sus propias manos, lo abandonó rápidamente, confirmándole que no era ninguna alucinación.

-¡¿Qué…?!

Y lo vio.

Su atolondradoGryffindor, su Neville, estaba sentado, cruzado de manos y viéndolo ceñudamente.

-¡Neville! – Gritó Draco eufórico.

-Ese es mi nombre – le respondió seriamente el Gryffindor – y al parecer me estoy muriendo y tú te estás despidiéndote de mí sin decirme muy bien de qué me…

Fue interrumpido por un abrazo impulsivo de Draco.

-¡Neville! – Le dijo Draco llenándolo de besos por toda la cara - ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

-¡Oye!

-No te estás muriendo de nada – le dijo al fin Draco, buscando su boca – pero si no despertabas el que se moriría habría sido yo…

-¿Qué…?

-Todo está bien – le dijo Draco sonriente – todo estará bien…

Neville fingió estar enojado, pero era imposible siquiera fingirlo, así que también se lanzó hacia donde estaba Draco. Ambos chicos se besaron desesperadamente. Neville coló sus manos debajo de la túnica que traía su rubio y éste besaba su cuello, sacando gemidos de placer del moreno…

-¡Draco las lecturas del monitor de Neville indican actividad en…! — Theo se quedó estático al ver a Draco encima de Neville besándolo y a éste corresponderle.

-¡Theo! – se quejó el rubio apartándose, con pesar de su chico.

-¡Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo! – expresó Blaise, que iba tomado de la mano con su novio pelirrojo.

-Neville… despertó – informó inútilmente Draco.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta – dijo sonriente Harry, viendo a los aludidos sonrojados.

-Nos diste un susto – expresó Ron llegando hasta con Neville – por cierto… feliz cumpleaños.

Neville sonreía ampliamente, uno a uno sus amigos comenzaron a darle la bienvenida y el abrazo de cumpleaños, comentándole lo preocupados que habían estado por él y todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Minutos después habían llegado su abuela, Snape junto con Sirius, e incluso Narcisa Malfoy. Todos dándole la bienvenida.

-Si aún le interesa Longbottom – le dijo Snape antes de despedirse – su solicitud para el curso de Herbología, lo mandaré la próxima semana.

-Cómo que si 'aún' le interesa – le preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

-Por supuesto profesor — respondió Neville – pero, yo aún no termino el sexto curso.

-Eso déjamelo a mí – dijo con una sonrisa Snape.

Uno a uno de los visitantes, se fueron retirando del cuarto por órdenes del Medimago encargado. Pues Neville a pesar de no querer admitirlo, estaba cansado. Y a cada momento luchaba por no quedarse dormido. Al final solo se quedó Draco con él.

-Entonces, ¿no me estoy muriendo? – bromeó adormilado Neville.

-No – le respondió Draco, acariciando sus mechones de cabello que le cubrían una parte del rostro, por lo largo que lo tenía.

-Te amo – le declaró el Gryffindor, tratando de no cerrar los ojos.

-Y yo… — le respondió Draco, cuando Neville por fin había sido vencido por el sueño – Te amo…

"Gracias Neville, por ser tú, por no darte por vencido…" – pensaba Draco, mientras veía a su novio con adoración - "Gracias por llegar a mi corazón…"

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	36. Epilogo 1 La noticia

**Epilogo Uno.**

 **Blaise/Ron**

 **La noticia.**

* * *

[Seis años después]

Había estado soñando con la gran fiesta que se había llevado cuatro meses antes. Esa fiesta que había celebrado la inauguración de la nueva casa de sus amigos, Theo y Harry. Dicha fiesta, que por cierto llegaron tarde…

 _Era una suerte que Molly les había hecho un gran favor quedándose con el pequeño Tomy, así ellos tendrían la tarde y la noche libre. Ron estaba vistiéndose tranquilamente, se estaba abrochando la camisa frente al espejo, cuando Blaise llegó por atrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello._

 _-¡Qué sexy pelirrojo! – exclamó rodeándolo por la cintura, mientras se veían a través del espejo._

 _-Yo tengo una mejor vista – respondió el aludido, al ver que su esposo acaba de salir de la ducha y solo venía envuelto con una toalla en la cintura._

 _-¿Tenemos tiempo para un 'tiempo fuera'? – ronroneó el moreno con una mirada lujuriosa._

 _-Todo lo que quieras – concedió el pelirrojo._

 _Blaise le mordió el cuello, sacando un débil gemido por parte de su esposo, el cual se volteó rápidamente agarrándolo por sorpresa. El ex Gryffindor tomó a su esposo por la cintura, comenzó besarlo con dulzura, mientras que Blaise se dejaba ser._

 _El pelirrojo condujo al moreno a la cama, en donde lo acostó poniéndose arriba de él. Blaise, que ya podía sentir la erección de su esposo entre sus piernas, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, recién abrochada._

 _Últimamente ambos estaban más urgidos en cuanto a la entrega del uno hacia el otro y ese día no iba ser la excepción, Ron con un movimiento de varita se deshizo de sus prendas, mientras seguía comiéndose a besos a su esposo, primero la boca, después el cuello, siguió con el torso aún húmedo, bajando cada vez más y más, hasta que llegó a la toalla que le estropeaba la grandiosa vista de la erección dolorosa de su esposo. Rápidamente quitó el estorbo y atrapó la erección del chico entre sus labios sacando gemidos de placer por parte del otro._

 _-¡Vamos! – Pedía el moreno - ¡Entra mi lindo pelirrojo!_

 _-¿Estamos impaciente hoy? – se burló el chico ojiazul, para después besar con devoción aquel chico, mientras cumplía con su petición._

 _-¡Por Merlín! – Gimió Blaise, al sentir a su esposo dentro de él - ¡Muévete! – le pidió entre besos._

 _Y así lo hizo el pelirrojo, comenzó con movimientos sutiles, pero después comenzó a moverse más rápidamente hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo…_

Sin duda un bello sueño-realidad estaba teniendo, mientras descansaba a un lado de su esposo pelirrojo, Ronald Weasley, cuando de pronto sintió cómo la superficie plana de la cama, comenzaba a tambalearse haciendo un simulacro de temblor, cosa improbable.

 _-¡Vamooos!_ – se escuchó una voz infantil, acompañada de unas risitas sueltas.

Blaise gruñó ante eso. Y como respuesta obtuvo más risas, por parte de aquella pequeña personita que no pasaba del metro y que aún seguía brincando sobre la cama, instándolos a levantarse.

 _-¡Papiii!_ – llamó nuevamente el pequeñito.

Ante su llamado respondió un Ronald Weasley pillándolo por sorpresa y saltando sobre él. Más risas por parte del pequeño se escucharon.

-Grrr – gruñía el pelirrojo, haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo - ¡El _monstruo de las cosquillas_ ataca! – decía el ex Gryffindor, haciéndole más cosquillas a ese pequeñito de piel morena clara y de ojos azules.

-¡Noo! – Gritaba el niño riéndose y tratando vanamente de soltarse del agarre de su padre - ¡Papá _ayudaa_! – el pequeñito pedía socorro a un adormilado Blaise Zabini.

-Eso te ganas por despertar muy temprano a tus _papis_ – le dijo Blaise sonriente. Más sonrisas por parte del menor se escucharon, hasta que por fin se soltó del agarre de su padre pelirrojo y salió en busca del refugio de los brazos de su otro padre, al cual abrazó cariñosamente.

 _-¡Holaa!_ – saludó el pequeño al diminuto bulto que ya se alcanzaba a ver, en el estómago del moreno - ¿Cómo estas bebe?

-Pues muy inquieto – gruñó Blaise, últimamente el embarazo lo hacía sentirse así. Gruñón. Lo que significaba que su pequeño o pequeña, sería tan simpática como el pequeñito que le hablaba. Pues Ron se la pasó durante el embarazo, de ese pequeñito de ojos azules, con ' _un genio'._

-Vamos Tomy – llamó Ron – es hora de desayunar.

-¡Desayunar, sí! ¡Postres de calabaza! – dijo aplaudiendo y a la vez dando saltitos, el pequeño.

-¡Postres de calabaza! – también gritó Blaise aplaudiendo a la par que su hijo, el cual le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Vamos pequeño! – Le dijo Blaise cargándolo y llevándolo hacia la cocina - ¡Postres de calabaza!

-¡Blaise, no debes hacer movimientos bruscos! – Reprendió el pelirrojo yendo detrás de él.

Desde que les habían dado la noticia de que Blaise estaba embarazado, Ron se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con él.

El pelirrojo se quedó en la puerta de la cocina contemplando a su nueva familia. Al pequeño Tomy sentado en la silla para bebes y a su esposo Blaise, dándole de comer o mejor dicho tratándole dar de comer, pues el pequeño no se estaba quieto, mientras que de vez en cuando se daba pequeñas sobadas a su vientre de cuatro meses.

El pelirrojo sonrió con satisfacción. Amaba a su familia.

Ronald recordaba claramente, cómo fue que saliendo del curso de Aurores, fue recomendado para la Academia de Aurores, en donde estudió sus tres respectivos años, mitad teoría y mitad práctica. Después estuvo un año y unos cuantos meses más trabajando como auror, hasta que después de unos cuantos análisis y pruebas por parte de Blaise en él, le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazado del pequeño Tomy.

Blaise, también logró su objetivo, terminó sus estudios de Sanador e ingresó a San Mungo a trabajar, hasta el momento en que él y Theo decidieron hacer una clínica propia.

Ambos chicos, Ron y Blaise, tuvieron que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para poder adaptarse a su nueva vida, ya que después de nacer Tomy, Ron regresó al trabajo y Blaise también. Ajustaron sus horarios para poder cuidar del pequeño Tomy y cuando no era posible, el pequeño se quedaba en la madriguera a cargo de Molly Weasley. Al parecer los tres se estaban acostumbrando a su ritmo de vida, hasta que Theo les dio la noticia: Blaise estaba embarazado.

El moreno ya tenía cuatro meses y en unas cuantas semanas más iría a hacerse el primer ultrasonido (una cosa _muggle_ que ellos pudieron perfeccionar con magia) para saber cómo va él bebe, con la ayuda de Theo.

-¿No desayunas? – lo sacó de su ensimismamiento Blaise. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Sí… ya una vez llegamos tarde a una de sus fiestas, si llegamos tarde a ésta, Harry sí nos ahorcará.

-Bueno el _ahorcado_ serías tu – dejó salir Blaise – yo estoy embarazado ¿recuerdas?

Ronald entrecerró los ojos, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa.

-Si la razón para _no morirme_ es el estar embarazado… — el pelirrojo lo rodeó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la nuca.

-¡Qué! – el moreno se puso nervioso, cosa rara en él – eres un pervertido Ronald Weasley – le dijo en una risita floja.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! – comenzó a decir su pequeñito, desde su asiento.

-Ya ves _mi lindo pelirrojo_ , hasta nuestro hijo piensa igual.

-Jaja – se burló el pelirrojo, dejando el abrazo y sacando a su hijo de la silla – ¿Listo pequeño? Es hora del baño para ir con la abuela Molly.

-¡Abuela Molly! – exclamó el niño de ojos azules, aplaudiendo efusivamente.

* * *

Nuevamente estaba un Ronald Weasley frente al espejo, haciéndose el nudo de la corbata, cuando Blaise llegó a su lado abrazándolo por la espalda y poniendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello.

-¡Qué sexy pelirrojo!

-Esto me suena a Déjà Vu – respondió el pelirrojo volteando de lado, para poder besarlo en los labios.

-¡Oh, sí! – Exclamó el moreno – un _excitante_ Déjà Vu – ronroneó besándole el cuello - ¿Qué tal un tiempo fuera? – preguntó inquisidor.

-Claro… pero no debemos llegar tarde – aclaró Ron – los padrinos no _deben_ llegar tarde – gruñó.

-Por… supuesto… que no… — hablaba el ex Slytherin entre besos.

-Además… tenemos… que pasar… por… Tomy…

Pero solo pudieron decir eso, pues ambos volvieron a entregarse uno al otro…

Cuando llegaron al jardín de la Mansión Nott-Potter, ya había varios invitados en el jardín, entre ellos pudieron ubicar a Draco y a Neville, un poco extraños, pero al parecer felices.

-¡Hola chicos! – saludó Blaise saludando a ambos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creí que no llegarían – gruñó Draco.

-Pero aquí estamos – consoló Ron sonriente, mientras le acomodaba la ropa a su hijo, el cual se empeñaba en no dejarlo.

-¿Qué tanto le haces a mi ahijado? – se quejó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada – comentó Ron, acomodándole la camisa, mientras que el pequeño Tomy se la desarreglaba.

-¿Por qué tardaron? – Quiso saber Neville – Harry preguntó por ustedes hace unos minutos.

-Ocupados – resumió Blaise con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Ajá – exclamó Draco divertido, mientras cargaba a su ahijado — ¿Aumentando la familia, Blaise? – esta vez fue Ron el que se sonrojó.

-No seas envidioso Draco – reprochó Blaise.

-Es verdad – se unió Ron - ¿ustedes cuándo?

-¡Ron! – le llamó Neville sonrojado.

-Bien, bien…

-Vamos a sentarnos, ya no tardan en empezar – ordenó Blaise.

-Alguien tendría que vigilar a los esposos – dejó salir no queriendo la cosa el rubio.

-Dudo mucho que Theo quiera escapar – opinó Blaise.

-¿Y Harry? – dijo Draco enarcando una ceja.

-No creo que se escapen a estas alturas – se quejó Ron – pero, iré a ver a Harry – dijo levantándose.

-Claro, _padre desnaturalizado_ – dejó salir Draco – abandona a tu hijo.

-Tú acabas de decir…

-Está bromeando Ron – aclaró Blaise – tú ve con Harry.

El pelirrojo murmuró unas cosas más y se dirigió hacia la Mansión.

-¡Draco! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! – decía el pequeño señalando hacia una esquina del jardín, mientras se removía entre los brazos de Draco.

-¡Merlín, Tomy! – Se quejó el rubio al no poder controlar al pequeño que seguía insistiendo en moverse entre sus brazos - ¿quieres ir a ver qué es eso que se mueve? – le preguntó incrédulo ¿Cómo era que algo desconocido podía provocar esa inquietud en un niño?

-¡Sí! – decía el niño extendiendo sus bracitos hacia aquella esquina.

-Pero… — el pequeñito dejó de moverse y comenzó a ver a su padrino, con una mirada de borreguito a medio morir, tal como solía hacerlo en ocasiones Blaise.

-¿No quieres ir? – preguntó el niño con un pucherito. Draco entornó los ojos y le pidió ayuda a Neville, que estaba sentado a un lado de él, pero solo se encogió de hombros. Su mirada la posó en la de Blaise, el cual lo veía entretenido.

-Él te lo está pidiendo a ti – se justificó Blaise aún sonriente – llévalo, mientras yo me aseguro que Theo no se escape.

-Bien… — murmuró y dirigiéndose a su ahijado - ¡vamos a ver qué se esconde detrás de esos rosales!

-¡Sííí! – aplaudió el niño, borrando todo rastro de tristeza de momentos atrás.

-Draco, si Tomy se ensucia antes de la boda, lo tendrás que bañar y cambiar – le advirtió Blaise fingiendo seriedad, ganándose un gruñido como respuesta del rubio.

-¡Adiós papá! – le dijo el pequeño de ojos azules, mientras que con su manita jalaba a su padrino hacia aquella esquina. Blaise lo despidió con una señal de mano.

A pesar de que los cuatro habían estado conversando tranquilamente, Blaise pudo notar cierta tensión, entre Neville y su amigo Draco y ahora que se habían quedado solos, quería saber el motivo de eso.

-¿Todo bien, Neville? – le preguntó una vez solos.

-Emh… si ¿Por qué? – le preguntó, pero aun viendo cómo Draco era arrastrado por aquel chiquillo.

-Por nada – dejó salir Blaise suspirando, quizás aún no se tenían la suficiente confianza – voy a ir a ver a Theo.

Tres horas después, el Enlace ya se había realizado. (*) Fue una de las pocas celebraciones en las cuales no solo se Enlazan dos chicos que se aman, sino que también se anexó una gran sorpresa por parte de Draco Malfoy. (**)

* * *

Un nuevo día amanecía. Ron se había levantado más temprano de lo normal estaba muy nervioso, _demasiado_ nervioso, Blaise que se estaba despertando recién, le envió una mirada nerviosa.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-No, solo no podía dormir – le confesó dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Sí… hoy es el día – exclamó Blaise.

No quería admitirlo, pero también estaba nervioso, después de todo era la primera vez que él quedaba embarazado y no sabía muy bien si los síntomas que presentaban eran normales o no, en ocasiones se despertaba a media noche y le preguntaba a su _lindo pelirrojo_ sobre ello.

Pero la verdadera razón de los nervios, era que ese día le harían el 'famoso' ultrasonido. Ya estaba todo planeado, llevarían al pequeño Tomy a la madriguera con Molly, después irían a la clínica donde un Theo los estaría esperando.

-¡Hola Theo! – saludó Ron con una sonrisa nerviosa al llegar a la clínica.

-Primera cita que llegan temprano – respondió el saludo sonriente.

-¡Andas de buen humor! – Expresó Blaise saludándolo también - ¿Buenas noticias?

-Claro, claro – dijo Theo sonriente.

-Deben ser muy buenas noticias – opinó el pelirrojo – nadie en su sano juicio está demasiado feliz, al suspender su luna de miel, a los tres días y está _feliz como una lombriz_ ….

-¿No me digas que Harry…? — quiso saber Blaise sin terminar de formular la pregunta y sospechando lo obvio.

-Así es… no son los únicos que quieren familia ¿saben? – se defendió Theo.

-Claro – apenas dijo Ron sorprendido por la reciente información – hablando de eso…

-Pasen – invitó Theo, hacia el consultorio.

Minutos después Blaise estaba acostado en una camilla, mientras Theo le pasaba un aparato sobre su abultado abdomen y murmuraba algunos hechizos.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó un pálido Ronald Weasley, al ver a Theo fruncir el ceño.

-Emh… — balbuceó el castaño, sin responderle y siguiendo aplicando los hechizos.

-¿Theo? – insistió el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo… pero… esto es…

-¡Theo! – le gruñó Blaise, haciéndolo sobresaltar. El aludido lo vio interrogante – estás hablando solo – gruñó Blaise.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el chico.

-¿Y bien? – volvió a insistir el pelirrojo.

-Pues… Blaise esta embarazado – dijo en una sonrisa el castaño.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! – exclamaron al unísono ambos chicos.

-Bien… no están de humor – murmuró Theo, los aludidos lo veían expectante – Es una niña…

-¡En serio! – a Blaise le brillaron los ojos.

-Tomy, se sentirá decepcionado – exclamó Ron – él quería un hermanito…

-Pues no lo han decepcionado – dejó salir Theo.

-Acabas de decir que es niña – gruñó Blaise.

-Y lo es… al menos uno de ellos…

-¿Qué…?

-Son dos… gemelos dicigóticos…

Segundos después, Theo tuvo que ingeniárselas para evitar que Ron no se golpeara en la cabeza, al momento de desmayarse y caer al piso.

-¿Ron? – Llamó Blaise, el aludido parpadeó un par de veces para poder adaptarse a tanta claridad – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… — murmuró el aludido, observando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que estaba nuevamente en su casa.

-Me diste un susto – exclamó el moreno.

-¡Qué! – Entornó los ojos – Pero estoy bien… ¿te sentiste mal? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – cada pregunta era acompañada por miradas de observación preocupantes y constatadas con toques de sus propias manos en todo el cuerpo de su esposo.

-Estoy bien – le calmó abrazándolo Blaise, Ron suspiró aliviado – los tres… estamos bien…

-¿Tres? – el pelirrojo parecía desconcertado, pero después de un rato recordó la noticia de Theo y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Te da miedo? – le preguntó preocupado Blaise.

-No, solo me sorprendí – confesó el pelirrojo dándole un beso en los labios – hay que agrandar la casa…

-Pero ya tenemos el cuarto para los bebes – dijo extrañado Blaise…

-Lo sé… pero…

-¿Ron?

-¿Crees que podamos con cuatro niños?

-Mi _lindo pelirrojo_ , creo que sí te diste un buen golpe, después de todo – le dijo Blaise abrazándolo y dándole un casto beso en los labios – Tomy y los dos bebes en camino suman tres…

-Si bueno… pero creo que no son los únicos en camino…

-¿Qué…?

-Solo es una sospecha – murmuró Ron, tocándose su abdomen.

-¡Vaya! – Entornó los ojos Blaise – bueno… siempre quisimos tener una familia numerosa ¿no?- le dijo sonriente y besándolo dulcemente – Te amo mi _lindo pelirrojo_.

-Y yo a ti Blaise – le respondió Ron – te amo…

-Papi… — entró en esos momentos el pequeño Tomy, tallándose sus ojitos.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron acercándose a él y llevándolo a la cama junto con Blaise.

-El _monstruo de las pesadillas_ …

-¿Te está molestando otra vez? – preguntó Blaise.

-Sí – respondió el pequeñito abrazándose de él.

-No te preocupes – le consoló Ron – lo pondré en su lugar.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Y yo también – le dijo Blaise dándole un beso en la frentecita.

-¡Yo también! – Se propuso el pequeñito serio - ¿Si puedo vencerlo?

-Claro – consoló Blaise - ¿quieres apostar?

-mmm, sabes _cariño_ … no creo que apostar sea buena idea – dijo no queriendo la cosa el pelirrojo.

-Es verdad – le dijo Blaise dándole un beso a él - ¿sabes Tomy? Yo sé que puedes vencer a ese _monstruo de las pesadillas._

El pequeñito le sonrió feliz. Los tres eran felices… próximamente (y probablemente) cinco, pero daba igual. Serían felices. Sin necesidad de absurdas apuestas, a pesar que así comenzó todo en ellos, o _monstruos de pesadillas_. Ellos serían felices.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	37. Epilogo 2 El enlace

**Epilogo Dos.**

 **Theodore/Harry**

 **El enlace.**

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos a la vez que extendía su brazo izquierdo para poder sentir el calor de su futuro esposo, sin embargo, lo que se encontró solo fue la fotografía de éste. Harry gruñó ante esto, pues había olvidado que a su novio le había tocado guardia la noche anterior por lo tanto no tardaría en llegar.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama y comenzó a observar su habitación detenidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al pensar que al siguiente día, Theo y él se enlenzarían. El ex Gryffindor no cabía de tanta felicidad, se levantó de la cama perezosamente, pues si quería alcanzar a ver a su esposo despierto algunos minutos, antes de irse al trabajo, tenía que darse prisa.

En cuanto entró a la ducha, una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo, incluso sintió cómo el piso comenzaba a temblar bajo sus pies y las paredes a moverse de manera inimaginable ¿eso era posible?

-¿Harry? – escuchó la voz de Theo desde la habitación, sin embargo no pudo responder, pues la sensación había subido literalmente por su garganta y momentos después solo pudo ver a un Theo asustado…

Sintió cómo alguien pasaba un trapo húmedo por su frente y luego la voz de su novio llamarlo lejanamente.

-¿Harry? ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Um…? – Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Theo sonriéndole - ¿Qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste – le comunicó el ex Slytherin – tu jefe te explota demasiado – se quejó el castaño.

-Se llama trabajo – le dijo Harry sentándose en la cama – y hablando de explotar ¿acaso el tuyo no lo hace?

-Yo soy mi jefe y no, no me exploto – le comunicó. Harry entrecerró los ojos – Te haré unos exámenes.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

-Percibí inestabilidad en tu magia – le confesó Nott - ¿te has estado esforzando mucho en tus misiones?

-No, hago lo mismo de siempre y… ¿A dónde vas?

-Analizar tus muestras.

-Acabas de llegar – gruñó Harry.

-Esto es importante Harry, podría ser grave, no es normal que tu magia esté inestable, comienzo a sospechar que es una enfermedad contagiosa.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó receloso el moreno.

-Porque Ron fue anoche a mi consultorio por lo mismo.

-¿Ron?

-Ajá, no quiere que Blaise se entere por eso fue a buscarme, pero tarde o temprano se enterará, si es grave o no, lo sabré hasta que analice las muestras y las compare, además… — fue interrumpido por un casto beso de parte de Harry.

-Trabajas demasiado – le dijo Harry – mejor descansa, al rato puedes hacer esas muestras.

-Pero…

-Theo – gruñó Harry.

-De acuerdo, dormiré un par de horas y… de acuerdo dormiré lo necesario y después iré a la clínica – se corrigió en cuanto Harry lo había fulminado con la mirada – por cierto le avisé a tu jefe que estabas indispuesto para ir a trabajar y te ha dado el día.

-Te amo – le dijo Harry besándolo, mientras lo conducía a la cama, pero en cuanto ambos estuvieron acostados, Theo se quedó profundamente dormido. Lejos de que Harry se enojara solo le sonrió.

En un momento a otro, Harry no sabía cuál, Theo se había obsesionado un poco con su trabajo, sobre todo cuando él y Blaise habían inaugurado su propia Clínica, y en cuanto al más mínimo síntoma que mostrara él o cualquiera de sus amigos hacía muestras para analizarlas, aunque Harry sospechaba que todo se debía a aquella época (dos años atrás) cuando la 'Gripa Muggle' había infectado a algunos magos y sus síntomas afectaban directamente en la magia, muchos magos habían perecido, incluido su padre, el señor Albert Nott.

-Te amo – Harry le susurró a un Theodore dormido…

Cuando Theo despertó, encontró a un Harry sonriente observándolo.

-Buenas noches, señor Nott, futuro de Potter – el chico sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su novio.

-Buenas noches, futuro señor de Nott – le respondió Theo.

-¿Descansaste?

-Sí… gracias

-Recuerda que no eres ' _superman'_ – le advirtió Harry, haciéndole referencia a aquella película muggle que habían visto semanas atrás – debes descansar y no preocuparte demasiado por cualquier cosa.

-Tu inestabilidad de magia no es cualquier cosa – se quejó el castaño.

-Lo sé… pero es verdad, mi jefe me explota – dejó salir el ojiverde – prometo cuidarme más…

-Hablando de eso…

-Ya no tenemos más poción – confesó Harry.

-¡Pero eran cinco frascos! – Exclamó Theo horrorizado – ¡debías de tomar dos y yo otros dos, para que el proceso de fertilización pudiera llevarse a cabo exitosamente!

-Emh… pues me tomé los dos y ¿tu?

-También… ¿Qué le pasó al quinto frasco?

-Creo que tengo una ligera sospecha – dejó salir divertido Harry. Theo enarcó una ceja – Hace dos semanas Ron parecía estar un poco resfriado y le dije que teníamos un poco de poción para eso y él subió a tomar un poco y…

-¡Se la tomó!

-Sí – Harry hacia el esfuerzo de no reírse, sin embargo no pudo, al final terminó riéndose acompañado de Theo.

-Eso explica el por qué se ha estado sintiendo mal, aunque no tiene los mismos síntomas que cuando estuvo embarazado de Tommy y…

-¿Podrías dejar por hoy… no pensar en nada de análisis y pociones y…? – no continuó, simplemente dejó que sus acciones hablaran por él.

Se puso encima de Theo, al cual besaba apasionadamente, sus besos avanzaban conforme descubría la piel al desabrochar el pijama de su pareja. Subió nuevamente a sus labios.

-Te amo – le susurró al oído mientras que Theo lograba sentarse en la cama.

Harry unió sus labios a los Theo pasando sus brazos por el cuello, se unieron en un beso apasionado, el castaño pidió permiso para poder recorrer aquella dulce boca que le proporcionaba su _amado ojiverde_ , y éste se lo concedió.

Theo comenzó con caricias alrededor de la espalda del ojiverde y sus besos los fue descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello sacando débiles gemidos al ex Gryffindor. Harry también comenzó a acariciar a su novio por la espalda, a través del camisón del pijama.

Cuestión de minutos ambos estaban semidesnudos, Theo se había puesto sobre Harry, el cual ya estaba completamente acostado en la cama recibiendo sus besos en su cuello, en el hueco del hombro… en su pecho, cada vez más abajo…

Harry sacó su varita y con un ágil movimiento logró desvestirlos a ambos. Theo sonrió quedito mientras seguía besando a su _amado ojiverde_ , nuevamente en el cuello.

-Theo… — Jadeó Harry en el momento en que sintió que Theo había atrapado su erección con la boca – No puedo más… — apenas pudo murmurar, mientras lo incitaba a que entrara en él de una vez. Theo se acomodó entre sus piernas y con cuidado lo penetró.

El ex Slytherin pudo sentir que el miembro de su novio se erguía cada vez más entre sus estómagos, comenzó a embestirlo lentamente. Ambos gemían llenos de placer amortiguándolos con besos un poco sádicos.

Las embestidas también se tornaban un poco más salvajes, haciendo que el ojiverde sintiera miles de sensaciones excitantes cuando el miembro de su novio tocaba aquel punto que lo complacía. Ambos comenzaban a sudar por tanta actividad física. Bastó unos cuantos minutos más para que Theo llegara a su límite al igual que Harry, finalizando con un gran gemido que no se molestaron en reprimir… el castaño salió con cuidado del ojiverde y éste se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Te amo Theo… — le murmuró, mientras que hacia el habitual hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos.

-Yo también Harry… — le susurró quedamente al oído – te amo…

* * *

El primero en despertarse fue Theo, con la yema de sus dedos recorrió el costado derecho de su futuro esposo, el cual aún dormía tranquilamente, hasta el momento en que suspiró lentamente. El castaño le besó el hombro.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días – le respondió Harry volteándose hacia con él - ¿dormimos toda la noche?

-Sí, después de todo, ambos estábamos muy cansados ¿Te sientes bien? – interrogó Theo al ver lo pálido que se veía su prometido.

-Sí... aunque un poco mareado – confesó el ojiverde – deben ser los nervios… en unas cuantas horas más será nuestro Enlace.

-¿Arrepentido? – preguntó preocupado el castaño.

-No – le dijo entre risas sueltas Harry, mientras lo bombardeaba de besos.

Theo se posicionó encima de él, cuando escucharon ruidos de la parte baja de la casa.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó de pronto Harry, un poco alarmado.

-¿Las ocho? – aventuró Theo.

-¡Theo! ¡Harry! – una voz femenina se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación - ¿Han terminado o regreso en un rato más? ¿Cuánto ocupan para…?

-¡Luna! – se quejó Harry sonrojado.

-Espéranos abajo, enseguida bajamos – comunicó Theo divertido.

-No tiene todo tu tiempo Nott – se escuchó la voz de Graham Montague, el esposo de Luna.

-Lo sé – gruñó Theo, mientras comenzaba a vestirse – vamos Harry.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala para encontrarse con todos sus amigos ya presentes. Hermione dirigía a diestra y siniestra a los que les ayudarían para arreglar el jardín de la casa, mientras que Luna era la encargada de recibir las cosas que ocuparían en el evento. Ron veía a las chicas de manera divertida, pues al parecer a Pansy Parkinson no le agradaba la idea de ser mandada por Hermione, pero tampoco participar en las charlas extrañas de Luna.

-¿Ya están listos? – preguntó Draco viéndolos inquisidoramente.

-¿Para… qué? – quiso saber Harry, aquí entre nos, un poco preocupado por la mirada que les enviaba Draco.

-Para la despedida de soltero, claro – dejó salir Blaise – ayer pasamos por ustedes… pero estaban emh… un poco 'indispuestos' – dejó salir el moreno divertido. Tanto Theo como Harry se sonrojaron.

-Pero hoy no se escapan – afirmó Draco sonriente – y no se preocupen que ya le prometimos a Granger que no los vamos a emborrachar – dejó salir con un poco de pena – tienen que estar en sus cinco sentidos al decir el 'sí'… o el 'no' – Theo enarcó una ceja y Draco solo sonrió.

-¿Entonces? – presionó Neville, que por primera vez hablaba.

-Las chicas se encargaran de todo – consoló Ron, al ver no muy convencidos a los chicos – y si los tranquiliza un poco, mi madre también llegará.

-De acuerdo – al final asintieron los novios.

-Ron y Neville, se encargaran de Harry – comunicaba Draco a Theo – y Blaise y yo… de ti – antes de que Theo replicara o tan siquiera se despidiera de Harry, se vio arrastrado hacia la Red Flú por Draco.

-¡Me cuidan a Blaise! – solo alcanzó a decir Ron, cuando las llamas verdes consumieron a los chicos Slytherin.

* * *

Tres horas más tardes, Theo se encontraba junto con Harry dando las últimas indicaciones, antes de subir a sus respectivos cuartos para comenzar a vestirse.

-¡Todavía están aquí! – exclamó histérica Hermione al ver a los dos chicos despidiendo a Ron y a Blaise.

-No hace falta corrernos Granger – gruñó Blaise – ya nos estamos yendo.

-No me refería a ustedes – dejó salir la castaña, mientras veía a Harry y a Theo.

-Nos vemos al rato – se despidió Ron dirigiéndose a todos y metiendo a Blaise rápidamente a la Red Flú.

-¡Luna! – llamó Hermione.

-Estoy aquí Hermione – habló Luna, saliendo de unas cajas que acababa de acomodar en una esquina - ¿ya es hora de vestir a Theo?

-Es hora – gruñó la chica – vamos Harry – Al juzgar por la expresión de su cara, el aludido preferiría que lo vistiera cualquier otra persona… una que no estuviera tan nerviosa, como su amiga.

-Hermione, el que se va a Enlazar soy yo ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – preguntó mientras comenzaba ponerse su túnica de gala, detrás del biombo.

-Todo tiene que salir bien Harry, es tu boda, no todos los días te enlazas… ¿seguro que tu estas bien? – Le preguntó cuándo salió del biombo – en la mañana estabas pálido.

-Estoy bien – le dijo sonriente, solo faltaba que a su amiga se le ocurriera suspender la boda porque uno de los novios estaba indispuesto.

-¡Hola! – la voz de su amigo Ron, le vino como caída del cielo - ¿listo para el Enlace? – le preguntó sonriente.

-Te ves muy bien – opinó Luna, al ver a Theo con su túnica de gala.

-Gracias… — le respondió mientras la veía a través del espejo.

-Hola a todos, ¿Cómo está el novio? – Preguntó Blaise, irrumpiendo en el cuarto - ¿arrepentido? – dijo divertido.

-Hola – le respondió Luna – los dejo solos antes de que discretamente me corran del cuarto – y sin esperar a una explicación, la rubia salió del cuarto.

-Tu amiga sigue igual de rara – dijo divertido el moreno, Theo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Has llegado temprano.

-Es lo que se espera de los padrinos ¿no?

-Claro – Theo lo observó detenidamente, estaba tentado de decirle lo ocurrido con la poción que se tomó Ron, pero al final no le dijo — ¿hoy se dieron un descanso para no aumentar a la familia? — inquirió divertido. Blaise desvió la mirada sonrojado, comprobando su pregunta – no me extraña – murmuró Theo, sin embargo Blaise estaba tan entretenido viendo el techo, que no lo escuchó.

-¡Chicos, ya es hora! – les llamó Luna.

-Genial, porque 'muero' de hambre – dejó salir Blaise.

Cuando Harry bajó al jardín, Theo ya se encontraba esperándolo en una fuente, que se encontraba en medio de una pista. El castaño le sonrió a su futuro esposo.

El ritual del Enlace fue mucho más fácil que el ritual que se llevó a cabo para aceptar el Pacto Pureblood. Solo bastaba con tomarse de las manos y expulsar un mínimo de magia mientras se decían lo mucho que se amaban. Sus magias se entrelazaban, envolviéndolos y reconociéndose en el otro.

-Te amo – le dijo Theo, finalizando el ritual con un beso. Sellando así el Enlace. La magia que los envolvía, se unió nuevamente en ellos.

Los, ahora, esposos se encontraban sentados en una mesa juntos con sus amigos. Ron a cada rato le preguntaba a Blaise si todo estaba bien con él y el bebé. Neville estaba un poco extraño, mientras que Draco se entretenía con su ahijado Tommy.

-¿Draco, está enojado con Neville? – le murmuró Harry a Theo, discretamente.

-No estoy muy seguro – le confesó Theo – pero están un poco extraños.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo? – le propuso un poco inseguro.

-Mejor dejemos que ellos lo resuelvan – confesó Theo – algo podría salir mal. Además… algo me dice que Draco ya tiene la solución.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mira en la pista – le dijo sonriente, mientras señalaba a su amigo rubio, el cual comenzó a llamar la atención del público.

Minutos después, tanto a Theo como Harry, ya no les quedaba dudas sobre el 'supuesto enojo' de sus dos amigos, ya que cuando Draco se plantó frente a todos y se apoderó del micrófono y de la atención de todos los invitados, anunció una gran sorpresa para todos, pero en especial para su _atolondrado_ Gryffindor.(*)

* * *

Se encontraban en una cabaña, en las afueras del país, habían decidido pasar su Luna de Miel, en un lugar donde el clima fuera templado, pues Harry aún seguía sintiéndose mal. Ambos dormían aplaciblemente, hasta el momento en que Theo sintió cómo Harry se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó acuclillándose a un lado de su esposo.

-No… — respondió Harry, aún pegado al retrete.

-Deberíamos regresar – propuso Theo – has estado así desde la semana pasada, no es normal.

-Pero…

-Ya que te sientas mejor, reanudaremos nuestro viaje.

-Bien – gruñó Harry, se levantó ayudado por Theo. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cama, con la intensión de hacer las maletas, sin embargo, en cuanto Harry llegó a la orilla de la cama se mareó y estuvo a punto de caer, suerte que Theo alcanzó a agarrarlo.

-¡Harry! – Le llamó asustado.

-Estoy bien – musitó el aludido. Theo lo observó detenidamente y en cuanto una de sus manos pasó cerca del estómago de Harry hubo un despliegue de magia.

-Pero… — solo puedo murmurar Theo a lo que veía frente a él.

-¿Despliegue de magia? – Preguntó Harry mientras sus fuerzas eran recuperadas considerablemente - ¿Theo? – le llamó al ver, que ahora, era su esposo el que lucía pálido.

-¡Vaya! Solo he visto esto en una sola persona y sé qué significa – dijo Theo sonriente, mientras subía a Harry a la cama.

-¿Qué significa? – preguntó preocupado el ojiverde.

-Seremos padres, Harry – le dijo sonriente.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó emocionado el ojiverde.

Ese mismo día regresaron a su casa, Theo analizó las muestras de Harry confirmándole lo que sospechaba.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó ansioso Harry.

-Confirmado, seremos padres – le dijo sonriente Theo, sentándose a un lado de su esposo.

-El pequeño Albert – dejó salir el ojiverde, dándole un casto beso al ex Slytherin.

-¿Albert? – le preguntó Theo a Harry.

-Sí, si es niño se llamará igual que su abuelo – propuso Harry, sabía que a Theo le encantaría que su hijo se llamara igual que su padre.

-Gracias – le dijo devolviéndole el beso - ¿y si es niña?

-Eso te toca pensarlo a ti – soltó entre risas sueltas el ojiverde – por cierto… ¿le diremos a nuestros amigos sobre la poción?

- _Nah_ – dejó salir divertido Theo – dejaremos que se sorprendan solos.

-¿Sorprendidos ellos? Si es lo único que hacen desde que se conocieron – sonreía el ojiverde – apuesto que ahora mismo Blaise y Ron, siguen practicando para aumentar la familia…

-Apuesta… — murmuró Theo distraídamente.

-Y pensar que por una apuesta nos separamos… o mejor dicho, me alejé de ti.

-No pienses en eso – le recomendó el castaño, maldiciéndose por haber hecho sentir mal a su _amado ojiverde_ – además… nuestros ' _diffindo_ ´ _s_ ' nos ayudaron mucho – le recordó.

-Te amo – Harry se abalanzó hacía con él, mientras comenzaba a besarlo.

En sus tiempos de Hogwarts, Harry no hacía más que anteponer sus prejuicios contra el Slytherin. Theodore siempre iba contra la corriente en cuanto a todo lo que se supone que tenía que hacer. En algún punto ambos coincidieron, pasaron por apuestas entre sus mejores amigos, _Dffindo´s_ , Pactos Pureblood por cumplir y muchas cosas más, pero al final todo logró superarse. Demostrándose una vez más, que si uno quiere, las cosas se logran.

Y sí, ambos… o mejor dicho los tres, serían felices. No importaban los obstáculos, ellos sabrían cómo enfrentarlos.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	38. La propuesta

**Epilogo Tres.**

 **Draco/Neville**

 **La propuesta.**

* * *

Neville seguía observando el interesante techo, aún con la esperanza que en esta ocasión, permanecería despierto cuando Draco regresara a casa, sin embargo estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando el reloj-despertador marcaba ya muy avanzada la madrugada. Al final, el sueño lo venció. Cuando despertó, Draco ya estaba a su lado semi-dormido.

-Buenos días – le ronroneó el rubio mientras se desperezaba en su lugar.

-Buenos días – le devolvió el saludo Neville de manera seria. Vio cómo su rubio Slytherin se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la ducha, quizás en otras circunstancias le seguiría, si estuvieran en los tiempos de Hogwarts tal vez hubiera entrado junto a él. Sin embargo, habían transcurridos muchas cosas desde entonces.

Neville tuvo que invertir más tiempo que sus amigos para poder graduarse al mismo tiempo que ellos, ya que había permanecido alrededor de medio año en coma, después del encuentro con Lucius en la mansión Malfoy. Por suerte consiguió su objetivo.

Draco y él pasaron por varios obstáculos para estar juntos, desde el ser señalados por ser parte de la "moda" hasta el hecho de hacer todo lo posible para romper un tradición como el famoso "Pacto Pureblood". Sin embargo ahora pareciera que la vida les enviaba otra prueba. Nuevamente, Lucius Malfoy.

El padre de Draco, después de mucho tiempo pudo aceptar el hecho de que su primogénito fuera parte de la famosa "moda" y no solo eso, sino que estaba enamorado de Neville Longbottom. Podía aceptar lo primero, lo segundo no tanto. Era por eso que aún trataba de manipular a su hijo. Muy a menudo le presentaba distintos prospectos parte de la "moda", que según él, valían la pena y así Draco cambiaría al atolondrado de Longbottom.

Era por eso que a Neville, últimamente le invadían sus inseguridades ¿Qué ocurriría si Draco se daba cuenta que en realidad él no valía la pena? ¿Y si Draco decidía dejarlo por un mejor partido que él?

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Draco, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Sí… - murmuró el moreno aún sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Seguro? – insistió Draco, esta vez viéndolo frente a frente.

-Sí – le repitió el moreno.

Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño, conocía demasiado bien a ese león, a su _atolondrado_ Gryffindor, sabía que algo le ocurría. Algo no andaba bien. Y sospechaba cuál era la causa.

-Sabes… me aburrí demasiado en la gran cena que hizo mi padre anoche – dejó salir como si nada, mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-umm – gruñó Neville apenas perceptiblemente. ¿Por qué Draco quería hablar de eso? ¿Se había aburrido? Seguramente porque no conoció a alguien realmente interesante y por eso consideró aburrida la cena.

-¿Sabes por qué? – Insistió al ver que Neville no mostraba interés en la conversación. Neville se encogió de hombros apáticamente – porque no estabas tú – le confesó el rubio, mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios. Neville se sonrojó.

Draco salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejando a un Neville con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Neville entró a la cocina, se encontró con un Draco que sonreía abiertamente. El moreno se preguntaba internamente cual era el motivo, hasta el momento en que Draco le mostró un par de pergaminos.

-¿Hoy es? – preguntó perplejo Neville, sintiéndose culpable, ya que toda la semana se la había pasado más al pendiente de las cenas a las cuales Draco asistía a la mansión de sus padres, que a los días que faltaban para la gran despedida de soltero y el Enlace de sus otros dos amigos, Theo y Harry.

-Así es, ¿aún recuerdas el plan? – quiso saber el rubio.

-Emh… — el moreno puso cara de circunstancias.

-Tú y Ron se llevaran a Harry, mientras que Blaise y yo nos llevaremos a Theo – le recordó Draco.

-¡Cierto! – Exclamó Neville – Recuerda no darle a beber cerveza de mantequilla a Blaise – le advertía a su novio – esta embarazado.

-Ya suenas igual que Weasley – murmuró Draco divertido.

Ambos subieron a la habitación en donde en un tiempo record se vistieron y justo cuando entraban a la Red Flú, una lechuza color gris entró y se dirigió hacia con Draco. Neville conocía perfectamente esa lechuza. Era de Lucius Malfoy. Seguramente con otra invitación para ir a cenar, invitación que solo era para Draco, obviamente.

El semblante, antes feliz de Neville, ahora era uno de desilusión, lo que no le pasó por desapercibido para Draco, el cual al tener la carta de su padre en sus manos, la dejó sin cuidado en el primer lugar que vio.

-Es hora de irnos – le dijo a Neville, para hacerle saber que no le importaba lo que su padre le estuviera comunicando en aquel pedazo de pergamino, que más estaba por decir, era otra invitación para cenar.

-Si… — murmuró Neville sin ánimos.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en un bar junto con sus dos amigos celebrando, supuestamente la despedida de soltero de Theo, ya que la mente del rubio se encontraba lejos, _muy_ lejos de ahí…

 _Neville se encontraba abrazando a Draco, ambos estaban acostados en el sillón de la sala de su casa disfrutando su primer día de descanso que coincidían ambos._

 _-Ojalá así fueran todos nuestros descansos – expresó Draco, mientras acariciaba la cabellera castaña de Neville._

 _-Sí… —murmuró Neville adormilado, disfrutando de las caricias de su novio – sabes… deberíamos hacer lo mismo que Blaise – dejó salir distraídamente._

 _-¿Tener un hijo? – exclamó asustado Draco, deteniendo las caricias. Neville se sonrojó, pero luego soltó una sonrisa._

 _-No, me refería a comprar una casa más grande – le explicó el moreno, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y así quedar frente a su rubio._

 _-Oh – dejó salir aliviado el ex Slytherin, aunque pudo ver en Neville cierta decepción por su reacción. ¿Acaso Neville quería formar una familia con él? No es que él no lo quisiera, pero ante ese reto, se sentía inexperto y no creía estar a la altura, es decir ¿y si no resultaba ser un buen padre? ¿Y si Neville se decepcionaba de él?_

 _-¿Sabes que Theo está planeando enlazarse con Harry? — dejó salir Neville no queriendo la cosa._

 _-Emh… si algo me comentó – le respondió nervioso el rubio - ¡Mira la hora qué es! Ya es hora de la comida – exclamó demasiado eufórico. Se levantó del sillón bruscamente - ¿vamos? – le preguntó al moreno mientras le tendía su mano con una gran sonrisa, dando así por zanjada la conversación de bebés y Enlaces._

 _No era que no quisiera Enlazarse, pero después de eso vendría el otro asunto, la Familia._

-¡Draco! – La voz de Blaise lo sacó de su ensimismamiento – oye, bájale a tu entusiasmo no te vayas a enfermar – ironizó el moreno.

El rubio gruñó. Decidió no arruinar el gran momento de su amigo castaño olvidándose de sus propias preocupaciones, total, seguramente Neville ya habría olvidado ese momento del cual él se atormentaba.

* * *

Neville reía, Harry se estaba asustando un poco y Ron no paraba de hablar sobre las experiencias con el pequeño Tomy.

-No te preocupes Harry – le tranquilizó el pelirrojo – lo harás bien. Serás un buen padre.

-Lo dices como si ya estuviera embarazado (1) – soltó Harry nerviosamente.

-Uno nunca sabe – dejó salir distraídamente el pelirrojo mientras se acariciaba su propio abdomen.

-¿Y qué cuentas tu Neville? – Quiso saber el ojiverde.

-Sí, cuéntanos – presionó el ojiazul - ¿Draco ya dejó de tenerle miedo al compromiso?

Neville, que en esos momentos le estaba dando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, lo escupió bruscamente.

-¡Ron! – le reclamó Neville, mientras se limpiaba el resto del jugo de su cara. Ambos chicos lo veían expectante, al parecer esperaban una respuesta. El castaño ya estaba arrepentido por haberles dicho que tanto él como Draco aún no tenían planes de nada – seguimos sin planes de nada. Es suficiente el ya vivir juntos – les dijo con una enorme sonrisa, aunque por dentro de alguna manera se sentía _vacío_.

Sus dos amigos ya no insistieron, al ver que Neville, a pesar de haberles sonreído, se le veía triste.

* * *

Con el tiempo justo, tanto Draco como Neville, se vistieron rápidamente para llegar a tiempo al Enlace. Draco se retrasaba un poco. Al parecer el motivo era algo con una corbata que no iba con la túnica lo que hizo regresarlo nuevamente a la habitación.

Neville lo esperaba en la sala, estaba por sentarse cuando algo le hizo llamar la atención. Una carta. La carta de Lucius Malfoy, recordándole que no aprobaba su relación con Draco y que tarde o temprano lo alejaría de él. El ex Gryffindor se mordió el labio inferior. Quizás Draco y él no estaban destinados a estar juntos después de todo…

-¿Nos vamos? – propuso el rubio sonriéndole, cuando llegó nuevamente a la sala.

-Sí – suspiró Neville, mientras se metía en la chimenea. Segundos después llamas verdes lo envolvían. El rubio enarcó una ceja por el ánimo que tenía su novio.

Draco estaba por entrar a la chimenea mientras se preguntaba internamente qué le sucedía a Neville, pero enseguida un pergamino que estaba en el piso lo hizo detenerse. La carta de su padre. Observó detenidamente la chimenea, justo en el espacio donde segundos atrás había estado su novio, y luego nuevamente hacia la carta de su padre. Y enseguida lo comprendió todo… o al menos se daba una idea de lo que ocurría.

Neville, su _atolondrado_ Gryffindor, estaba triste ¡y cómo no estarlo! En su lugar él también lo estaría. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo que ocurría ahí? ¿Cómo fue tan idiota y permitir que ese asunto se saliera de las manos?

-Eres un idiota Draco Malfoy – se dijo así mismo, mientras entraba en la chimenea.

Una vez del otro lado, tomó de la mano a Neville y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, esa de las cuales le transmitía que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, el ex Gryffindor no pareció recibir ese mensaje. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde los estarían esperando los demás.

Draco sabía que debía de arreglar las cosas con Neville sí o sí ese mismo día. Las cosas se vieron un poco complicadas cuando se vio arrastrado por su ahijado Tomy. ¡Merlín! ¿Acaso ese niño nunca se cansaba?

-¡Mira Draco, una _moroposa_! – le decía entre risas el pequeño, mientras señalaba con sus manitas a la pequeña mariposa.

La mayor parte de la tarde se la pasó con el pequeñito. Y sinceramente, no estuvo tan mal. Ya había pasado situaciones parecidas con el pequeño Tomy cuando sus amigos y él hacían celebraciones (es decir, el pequeño pelirrojo lo apartaba de los demás y lo instaba a jugar). Y ahora que reflexionaba, no lo había hecho tan mal, es decir su ahijado se divertía mucho con él, tanto que siempre lo invitaba a jugar. Clara señal que tal vez no sería mal padre.

-Ya es hora – se murmuró para sí mismo el rubio.

Quizás no tenía toda la experiencia del mundo para hacerse cargo de un hijo, pero ¿Quién sí lo está? Nadie.

Observó a su amigo italiano y a su esposo. Ambos felices. Ellos habían sido los primeros en Enlazarse y también los primeros en incrementar a la familia. Y ahí estaban felices, esperando a un nuevo integrante. Draco envidiaba su valor. ¿Por qué demonios él no lo tenía también? Observó al pequeño Tomy, el cual le sonreía.

-Es hora pequeño Tomy – le dijo al niño de ojos azules – es hora de despertar esa parte Gryffindor que tengo escondida y darme valor.

El niño le envió una mirada extraña.

-¡Mira Draco! – Gritó de pronto Tomy señalando al otro lado del jardín – ¡un _Troposolus_! – el rubio enarcó una ceja, mientras pensaba seriamente si dejar juntar a su ahijado con la amiga _rara_ de Theo. Luna Lovegood.

Y hablando de Theo… Draco desvió su mirada hacia los recién enlazados. Ambos chicos felices, emprendiendo juntos una nueva etapa. Recordó por todos los obstáculos que ambos pasaron para poder estar juntos. Y luego recordó los suyos.

Él también se había enfrentado a varias pruebas. Y ahora se estaba enfrentando a una más. Lucius Malfoy, su padre nuevamente. Tendría que ser directo y sincero al enfrentarse a él. Le diría que no le interesaban sus cenas con aquellos magos, que no eran y nunca estarían a la altura de Neville Longbottom. Que dejara de meterse con su vida o de lo contrario rompería toda relación con él.

Así, muy decidido Draco, observó la pista. Era ahora o nunca.

-Deséame suerte, Tomy – le pidió al pequeño.

-Suerte Draco – cantó el niño.

Draco sonrió. Lo levantó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el centro de la pista.

La verdad era que Neville estaba muy feliz por sus dos amigos, tanto Ron como Harry, habían dado grandes pasos en sus respectivas relaciones, a comparación de la suya, la cual él creía que estaba _estancada_. Tenía la extraña sensación que tarde o temprano Draco se aburriría de él. Que se iría con uno de los tantos chicos que Lucius le presentaba en las distintas cenas de la mansión Malfoy. Que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo dejara de funcionar y no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para ello.

-¡Buenas tardes! – la voz de Draco lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí Draco?

-Como siempre, Draco llamando la atención – dejó salir Blaise divertido - ¿ahora qué se trae entre manos?

-Trae a Tomy consigo, espero que no sea para avergonzarnos – opinó el pelirrojo – ya es suficiente con que lo haga en privado para que ahora lo diga en público.

-No creo que sea para eso – le consoló Harry e instintivamente volteó a ver a Neville, el cual estaba con los nervios de punta.

-Neville… quiero pedirte disculpas por ser un idiota – comenzó hablar Draco.

-¡Vaya, eso es nuevo! – expresó Blaise sorprendido.

-Blaise, _cariño_ … déjanos escuchar – le recomendó Ron.

-Lamento no haberme dado cuenta del daño que te hacía con mis acciones al aceptar todas esas invitaciones por parte de mi padre… — continuaba Draco.

Neville lo observaba de manera sorprendida conforme el rubio hablaba, el moreno sentía su corazón encogerse de la emoción, entonces su _rubio_ Slytherin no lo cambiaría por ningún otro.

-También siento haber sido un cobarde todo este tiempo y hacerte creer que en realidad no me importaba el asunto de formar una familia o el vivir juntos el resto de nuestros días…

-¿Draco está por hacer lo que creo que va hacer? – preguntó Blaise, entornando los ojos.

-¡Blaise! – esta vez fue Theo el que lo hizo silenciar.

-Así que, lo siento – le dijo mientras lo veía a la cara. Neville le sonrió tímidamente y asintió lentamente – te amo…

-Eso sí es amor, siéntete afortunado Neville, nunca volverás a ver hacer esto nuevamente a Draco – opinó Blaise, el cual al sentir las miradas de los otros tres chicos guardó silencio.

-Neville te amo y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi días contigo, a tu lado y formar una familia… incluso hasta tener más hijos de los que ya tiene Blaise – esto último lo dijo sonriente, a lo lejos se escuchó el quejido del aludido – Neville… ¿te quieres enlazar conmigo?

En cuestión de segundos, todos los que veían al rubio ahora veían a Neville, el cual se sonrojó en demasía al sentirse el centro de atención.

Sorprendentemente, Neville se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hasta donde un Draco Malfoy aguardaba expectante. Se paró frente a él y con una gran sonrisa le respondió.

-Sí, me encantaría pasar el resto de mis días contigo Draco – El rubio lo veía con adoración, se acercó lentamente a él y con dulce beso, ambos sellaron esa promesa silenciosa.

* * *

Draco entró a la habitación seguido de un Neville, ambos hablaban sobre el enlace de sus amigos, sobre su ahijado, en un momento a otro su conversación cambió a los planes de su propio enlace, de su propia familia.

-Te amo – le dijo Draco viendo a los ojos al moreno. Se acercó lentamente hacia con él, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mientras colocaba su frente en la del otro.

El rubio comenzó a besar a su prometido suavemente, primero su labio inferior, luego el superior, después se fue adentrando a su boca, mientras que sus manos ahora subían acariciando sus brazos, los cuales, Neville, los tenía ya ocupados con acariciar su cuerpo.

Draco lo condujo lentamente hacia la cama, se puso suavemente encima de él, sin cortar el beso, que luego bajó hasta su cuello y al cual no solo besó sino que también medio mordisqueó, sacando leve gemidos de placer por parte de su novio, el cual comenzó con un movimiento de cadera bajo él.

-Nev… - gimió Draco, cuando Neville volvió a mover su cadera hacia arriba rozando su media erección.

El moreno al percatarse que sus caricias y movimientos excitaban al rubio, comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, haciendo que Draco se doblara por el placer producido. En un rápido movimiento Neville se puso encima de él, comenzó a besarlo con mucho más frenesí, explorando así su boca.

¡Por Salazar! A Draco le encantaba cuando Neville controlaba la situación, lo volvía simplemente _loco_. Lo excitaba, así como también lo hacía cada vez que hacía ese movimiento de caderas, esas manos acariciar sus piernas y esa boca tan salvaje que lo poseía…

Minutos más tarde, ambos chicos solo estaban en bóxers. Mientras se besaban, Draco hacía movimientos con sus caderas, para que ambos miembros se rozaran tras sus ropas interiores, sin embargo Neville murmuró unas palabras para deshacerse de las ultimas prendas, pues ansiaba tener más contacto directo con su rubio.

Ambos chicos gimieron ante el contacto directo de ambos miembros, el rubio enlazó sus piernas a las caderas de Neville para que su intimidad hiciera más presión en la de su prometido. Neville besaba y dejaba un rastro de saliva en el cuello de su novio, el cual ante esto no hacía más que mover más frenéticamente su cadera hacia arriba.

-Vamos Nev – jadeó Draco – entra – le pidió.

Neville no se hizo esperar más, entró lentamente en Draco, el cual al sentirse invadido no hizo más que gemir, al principio por la incomodidad, pero después por el placer.

El rubio comenzó a mover su cadera, para darle a entender a Neville que estaba listo. Mensaje que fue entendido por el otro y comenzó con un vaivén dentro de él. Movimientos que pronto se convirtieron en oleadas de placer para el rubio.

Besos más demandantes acudieron al encuentro, al igual que las caricias y los gemidos por ambos chicos. Sobre todo, cuando Neville tomó el miembro de su prometido con una de sus manos para darle atención y así llegar al mismo tiempo. Solo bastó un par de movimientos más por parte de ambos, para sentirse casi al clímax.

-¡Juntos! – propuso como pudo Neville.

-¡Juntos! – respondió igualmente, como pudo, Draco.

Malfoy y Longbottom sudaban, jadeaban, besaban y hacían sus movimientos de cadera arriba-abajo más rápidos, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax con un jadeo más fuerte, cerrando esa entrega de lujuria con un beso sublime, pues ya no tenían más fuerzas para hacerlo de otro modo.

-Te amo…

Dejó salir Draco después de darle un beso y Neville le respondió con otro, dándole a entender que él también lo amaba, después se recostó en su pecho, donde casi instantáneamente se quedó dormido, pues ese movimiento sutil que hacia el pecho de su prometido, al compás de la respiración lo hizo llevar a la inconsciencia más pronto de lo que quería en realidad…

Una brillante luz lo hizo despertar. Era un amanecer de lo más hermoso, sobre todo si uno se despierta a un lado del ser amado. Eso pensaba Draco, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su _atolondrado_ Gryffindor.

-Hola – le susurró cuando Neville abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días – le respondió el moreno dándole un casto beso en los labios. - ¿Qué haremos hoy? – quiso saber, puesto que aún les sobraba tiempo, antes de irse cada uno a sus respectivos trabajos.

-¿Quieres seguir practicando para aumentar a la familia? – le propuso Draco con una sonrisa pícara, Neville se sonrojó en demasía.

-De acuerdo – al final le respondió con una sonrisa – nunca me cansaré de decirlo: te amo – le confesó.

-Y yo nunca me cansaré de escucharlo – le respondió el rubio.

-Lo siento – le pidió el moreno, Draco enarcó una ceja, Neville sacó una pequeña esfera de cristal. El rubio entornó los ojos al reconocerla. Era la recordadora que él le había regalado en los tiempos de Hogwarts – me olvidé de lo que se supone que no debía olvidar y recordar…

-Lo importante es que lo has recordado – le dijo Draco abrazándolo.

-Con un poco de ayuda – le confesó apesadumbrado.

-Entonces me encargaré de que nunca lo olvides – se propuso el rubio, mientras comenzaba a besarlo pausadamente.

-¡Merlín! – Exclamó Neville – me encanta tu recordatorio… — le susurró entre besos.

Ambos eran felices y siempre lo serían. No importarían las pruebas siguientes, ellos sabrían cómo superarlas. Porque, después de todo, solo les bastaría recordar lo mucho que se amaban y sobre todo, de no olvidarse que cada uno siempre estará en el corazón del otro.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
